


Fireflies in the Dust

by msmadeline_clancy



Series: Ked Universes [8]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: 1950s, F/M, Family, Friendship, North Carolina, Opression, Sibling Rivalry, Traditional Values, True Love, USA, happy marriage, racial issues, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 98,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmadeline_clancy/pseuds/msmadeline_clancy
Summary: Katherine and Ned have come a long way in ten years. Still living in Ashwick Valley, they have everything they've dreamed of (a family and each other) but is their life as picture perfect as they make it seem? When a new family moves in next door, things in their life look up, but can they handle the struggles of raising a family in the 50s? COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/gifts).



**A/N: I have too many stories going GAHHH! But it was a flashback of something from the 50s or 60s era (couldn't exactly tell) that I saw in a movie and I just felt a pull to write in this universe :) So enjoy the sequel to my fanfic Too Many Dames, Not Enough Gas! This story takes a focus on Katherine and Ned and how their family grows together! Yes, do not worry, Melinda, Jim and Micah will have appearance more so than not ;)**

**This is set in the fall of 1952, about six years after the epilogue.**

**Ages (from oldest to youngest):**

**Jim - 52**  
**Melinda - 52**  
**Ned - 26**  
**Katherine - 26**  
**Micah - 9**  
**Henry - 9**  
**Danielle - 8  
** **Josephine (Josie) - 5**

* * *

It was barely even light out when Katherine woke up before her alarm clock, as usual.

She decided that quarter past six in the morning was late enough to get her day started now, rather than fifteen minutes late when her alarm went off. Plus she knew Josie would be up soon asking for her special bacon and eggs since it was her very first day of school and that was a special occasion.

Katie had stayed home after having their third child, becoming a stay home mom out of the choice to dedicate herself to her family rather than be stuck at the hospital all night.

Her children and husband deserved better than that, and so did her feet.

She pressed a kiss to Ned's shoulder before ruffling his hair and letting him sleep.

"Where are you goin' baby?" Ned muttered sleepily, his hand reaching out to catch her waist.

"I was about to go and get myself all dolled up before I go fetch the kids from their beds," she explained.

"You still have thirteen minutes until you have to do that," he grinned.

"Nice try mister," she shoved his head deep into the pillow.

He laughed and pushed himself onto his back, watching her slip into their connected bathroom.

He wanted to follow her, to used those thirteen precious minutes and then some, but if he wanted to follow her, he'd have to put on the leg to get there and then take it off again before getting in the shower with her, and that is a lot of work.

"Come on," she came out in just her robe and helped him to his feet. "I'll help you."

"Katie," he shook his head.

"Ned," she eyed him. "You need to shower too. You could've done it earlier, but now that you're awake, I could use your help getting our children off to school."

He smiled at her when she said children and leaned down to kiss him.

That seemed like an impossible feat almost ten years ago and now look at them. Happily married with three beautiful children.

A few bumps in the road? Definitely. There had been fights and days when he slept on in the hallway because he hated sleeping too far from her. And there had been times when they were furious with their children, with how they acted, but they learned from them each day.

One thing Ned never did was second guess his wife and her strength. She could carry him to the bathroom if he needed her to, but instead, she helped him in there.

They were quiet as they undressed, and she fumbled for the controls. She waited a few seconds for the water to heat before looking to Ned, who sat on the toilet.

"Do you-" She asked.

"I've got it," he smiled.

She stepped into the steady stream of water and held the curtain for him as he pulled himself up. She held out her hand and he took it, needing the help.

Once they're both inside the small cubicle, she kissed him.

"Can you pass the soap?" She asked shyly.

"I'll wash your body," he said.

"If you say so," she shrugged and leaned her head back to wet it.

His hands slid smoothly around her waist, holding her for a moment like he had done so many times before he moved up her back, letting the bar of soap suds up her body and cleanse it.

His hands wandered, teasingly at first, but deliberately a moment later. He took a breast in each, massaging them with his soaped up hands before clasping her nipples between his fingers and rolling them in a circular motion. It felt so good – great, in fact, and she was about to tell him so, but he stopped before she can speak, his hands moving south over her stomach. She tensed in anticipation, gasping loudly when he finally reached his destination.

The pressure of his fingers between her legs felt impossibly good, and she clamped her free hand over his as her way of telling him that.

"Ned," she gasped.

He traced circles around the sensitive mound, slowly at first, but increasing in speed when she dug her fingernails into his wrist. His voice sounded so distant when he asked her how it felt, and she could only moan in response to him.

He pulled away, and she barely stopped the whimper from escaping her lips. Her disappointment quickly turned to surprise and then to anticipation when she felt him gather up her hair in one hand and swing it over one shoulder.

The first kiss that he placed on the base of her neck sent a shiver down her spine. And then his mouth followed that trail, placing soft but insistent kisses and luscious licks along her backbone, and it took nearly all of her energy just to stay upright. And she was the one with both feet!

When he got to the small of her back, she watched him grip the side of the tub for balance as he dropped to his knee. She gasped when he bit her hip, and moaned when he moves to the other side to repeat the same action. But it was the feel of his nose nudging between her legs that made her cry out. She was almost glad when he moved away to stand again. He resumed his original position, pressed up against her, one hand reaching down to her center, the other reaching up to twist a nipple between his fingertips. Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder, back arched, and she was faintly aware of his whispered words in her ear as he brought her to her breaking point. She cried out as he took her over the edge, the sound echoing around the shower.

Ned held onto her tightly, surrounding her, until her breathing slowed. When she felt strong enough to straighten and leaned back into him, the presence of his erection hit her like a wave. "Morning," he whispered in her ear.

"We should-" She gasped.

"Finish our shower?" he smirked.

"Is that what this is?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he chuckled as he reached for the bar of soap again and lathered up his upper body and underarms.

"Oh, well then, let me finish this for you." She reached for the soap and rubbed some onto her palms before she grasped his erection. "Now this, this is very dirty... I have to clean it before anything else."

"Katherine," He cursed and grasped the handle they had, had installed a few months ago to help him keep upright in case he got tired.

"We're running out of time, I better get this done." She said as she kneeled before him and washed the suds off.

His head fell back against the linoleum and he grasped the back of her head.

Let the games begin.

* * *

After Katie blow dried her hair, she pulled it up into a tight bun and secured it with many pins.

She could already smell the bacon and eggs Ned had set out to cook for the kids' breakfast before they ran off to the bus. She smoothed out her skirt and double checked that each button was secured tightly before she went to Henry's room.

She couldn't believe her baby boy was nine years old. He was starting the fourth grade.

"Rise and shine!" She said and opened the drapes, letting the sunlight into the room.

Henry groaned, rolling onto his belly and tucked his head under the pillow. "Mama please," Henry whined softly, the pillow drowning out most of the loud sound. "Five more minutes!"

He had, had a growth spurt in that last week, his toes poked from the blanket and off the bed. He'd really needed a bigger one soon if he continued growing like this, which Ned backed up with the facts. All of the boys in the Banks family tree grew young and quickly. All tall with knobby knees and skinny legs. And she knew her son was next in line to inherit that gene by the looks of it, but oh she wasn't ready for the day Henry would be taller than her.

Never.

"It's almost seven twenty, mister!" She whispered as she picked up the pillow. "I let you sleep in for a little while, didn't I?"

He muttered something she didn't quite hear and plopped the pillow back on his head. She knew exactly what would get him moving. His toes peeked from under the blanket still and she slowly tickled them, pulling off the blanket and tickling his sides. The giggles rolled out of him like the waves on a long shallow beach. They seemed to disappear for a while only to build up and break to the surface once more. He rolled over and pouted at his mother who sat down next to him with a smile.

"You have to get to the bathroom and all spiffed up before I get the girls up," she said softly, using a warning tone. He sat up and scowled at his mother with the same face his father would make sometimes. "If you keep your face like that too long, it'll stay that way, you know." She laughed, before sitting down next to him and ruffling his hair. "Why the long face? You love school, baby!"

"It's too early in the mornin' mama," he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Your daddy is making the special first of school bacon and eggs," she pinched his cheek, trying to brighten his spirits a little. She knew how much of a breakfast person he was like his father.

"Oh boy! I love me some bacon and eggs," he grinned, jumping out of bed and grabbing the clothes she'd set out the night before.

"That's the spirit," she ruffled his hair before pushing him off to the hall bathroom. "Be quick in there. You have two sisters, remember?"

"Yes, mama how could I forget about them? They are so obnoxious," he laughed and closed the door.

Next stop on her list was the girls' room. She could already tell they were gonna need a bigger house if her and Ned kept at it the way they always do. Before she even stepped in the room she could hear Josie's little giggles. She knew her room was next from the trickle of the faucet in the bathroom as Henry brushed his teeth.

That little one is so excited for school, to finally accompany her big brother and sister on the big yellow school bus each day.

"Guess what time it is..." Katie whispered as she made her way to her youngest's bed.

"Time to get ready mommy!" Josie sat straight up and grinned, her tongue sticking through the hole where she'd lost her tooth.

"Yes, it is," she grabbed her little girl and spun her around kissing her cheek. "Are you excited for your very first day of school?"

"I am!" The little girl stood up on her bed and jumped with glee as her mother went to open up the curtains.

"You know the rules," she looked at her daughter.

"Yes, ma'am." Josie plopped down on her bottom and slid off the bed.

"And what are they?" She asked.

"No jumpin' on the... the... what's the word mommy?" Josie went to grab her clothes.

"Furniture," she corrected with a smile.

"Yes, no jumpin' on that." Josie smiled as she held her clothes in her arms. "Is he almost done in there?"

"I bet he'll be out in a jiffy," she winked as the bathroom door opened and Henry came out.

Josie raced off and closed the door behind her as she sat down on Danielle's bed next.

"I know you're awake sweet peat," she rubbed her daughter's back. "Why so glum?"

"Ethan Peterson," Danielle sat up and sighed.

"What about him?" She went to undo the braids she'd put in her hair the night before.

"He's gonna ignore me, again" Danielle sighed. "And I like him... like him like him."

"Oh boy. Here we go," she shook her head and grinned. She didn't know if she was ready for boy troubles yet, she'd have to talk to her mother about this one, on how Melinda handled her when she was a mere girl. "You know, I had a crush once."

"You did?" Danielle gasped. "On who?"

"Well there were a few boys, but one of them was your daddy," she winked. "And guess what?"

"What?" Danielle giggled.

"He had a crush on me too, but we didn't tell each other for the longest time..." She explained. "And look at us? We have three beautiful children and love each other very much."

The little girl blushed and hugged her mother.

"That helped, a little." Danielle sighed and laid back down. "I don't know if I can wait long..."

"Oh baby," she laughed and kissed her daughter's head. "You're growing up too fast. Boys do not need to be on your mind."

"But-" Danielle whined.

"Come on, Josie is finished up. You don't want to miss out on your daddy's special first day of school bacon and eggs do you?" The young girl got off her bed and came around with her clothes. "That's what I thought. Now go on, I'll make sure there is enough for you."

She shuffled behind her and continued to walk out to see her oldest and youngest sitting at the table with their father.

"You look very handsome," she said as she fixed his collar on the freshly pressed shirt and kissed Henry's head.

"Thanks, mama," Henry smiled and then shoveled in another piece of bacon.

"And look at you!" She gasped, looking at Josie's bright green dress. "Miss Josie, you look so pretty in your new dress."

"Thank you mommy," Josie giggled. "Do you like my pigtails? I did them all by myself!"

"I do, they are so good." She winked at the little blonde girl, who blushed. And then she looked at Ned, who sat at the table, reading his paper with his jacket hung over the chair behind him. She pulled on his suspenders and straightened his tie for him like she always did. "You have to remember to shave before you go, because you know how my daddy feels about a salesman who isn't clean shaven."

"I know," he chuckled. "It's my next step after I eat."

"Is it?" She asked, sitting on his good knee.

"Yes, ma'am. Don't worry, everything is finished and you can sit and eat too." He smiled at her.

"Good," she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him. "Thank you, for this morning."

"No kissin' at the table, please." Henry begged.

"I second that," Danielle said as she came out in her new skirt and blouse. "Please, no kissin'."

She smiled at her daughter as she passed them and sat down beside Henry. Danielle was the only one with her dark hair, her other two with Ned's blonde and it made her smile.

Katie went in and kissed him again, basking in her children's mild disgust.

Wow, she really was turning into her mother.

"I love you," she laughed and smiled at her husband.

"I love you too," he kissed her again. "And this blouse. I love this blouse too."

* * *

Henry walked Josie to class as his mother had insisted he do.

He even let her hold his hand, even if everyone made fun of him for it.

"Henry, will you let me sit with you at lunch?" Josie asked.

"Of course," Henry looked at his little sister. "Don't worry. You'll have fun. I had Mrs. Danvers too."

"You did?" She whispered. "Is she nice?"

"She's super nice," Henry reassured her. "She makes cookies on the first day. The peanut butter ones are the best."

"Okay," she smiled uneasily. "I think I'm ready to go in."

"Here," he reached into his pocket.

"That's your lucky bottle cap!" She gasped. "No, that's yours... you keep it."

"It's your lucky bottle cap now," he winked and tucked it into the side of her backpack. "It will help you through your first day."

The bell rang and she hugged her big brother tightly.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun, it doesn't last forever." He smiled and she ran into the classroom.

He ran off toward his class, knowing he'd be late and probably have a terrible seat, but his sister wasn't afraid anymore. And that made it worth it.

Even the possible recess detention he'd get on the first day.

* * *

Ned sat at his desk, eating some peanuts that he'd got at the grocer the other day.

Katherine's idea really, she wanted him to not eat such fatty foods.

Ned pushed his hair up off of his face, reminding himself that he needed to get his hair trimmed. He rubbed his eyes, glancing around the office and looking outside to the cars.

He had, had an appointment with an older man looking to buy a new car for his son at one and made the sale on a new Mercedes-Benz W187.

It was quarter after one and he just wanted to go home; the numbers were making him tired. Closing a sale was always stressful, even now, almost five years after he'd started.

There was a knock on the door; he saw a female silhouette and immediately perked up; there were two possibilities of who it could be, and only one made him very cheerful indeed for that possibility.

"Come in," he said, and Katherine poked her head through the door, and all weariness faded; his smile grew and he stood up, meeting her halfway for a kiss. "What brings you by?"

"The house was lonely, all of our munchkins are at school now." She sighed softly. "Plus I knew you'd be sick of those peanuts by now and brought you a treat."

"Did you now?" He chuckled.

"I did," she raised a brown bag with a smile and set it on his desk. "Can you afford to take a stroll with me? The school isn't far and Henry left his lunch at home. Plus I have to pick up Josie, Kindergarten gets out at two."

"I think the office can survive an hour, just let me stop in and speak with Jim." He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he looked into the bag and smiled. "A burger and fries from the diner, you shouldn't have."

"Only for the best," she grasped his hand as he grabbed his coat, fixing his loose tie. "Now come on."

She pulled him from his office and crossed the floor, nearly running into one of the new models inside as she came to her father's office door.

The blinds were shut, odd.

She knocked and didn't hear anything so she turned the knob and let Ned be the first to walk in. He stopped in his tracks and Katie immediately covered his eyes and then her own.

Melinda was laid over the desk with her skirt up and his head between her legs.

"Mom! Daddy!" She sighed. "Do you ever lock the damn door?"

"Katherine," Melinda gasped. "James... Jim! Stop, our daughter and son in-law are right there."

Jim stood up and Melinda situated herself on the desk as she sat up. "What's the matter?" Jim asked, nodding to Ned.

"Ummm... I was just going to take a stroll with Katie, wanted to check and see if that was alright." Ned cleared his throat.

"Yeah, ummm you can go home for the day. Great sale with Harmon, I knew you could get that one." Jim itched the back of his neck. "Don't worry about finishing the paperwork, I'll do it."

"Well gee, that's awful nice of you." Katherine smiled, looking at Ned and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you daddy."

"Just close the door on your way out," her father's face was as white as a sheet. "And Katherine, you make sure he's well rested for tomorrow? We have a big sale we have to make."

"Of course," Katherine rubbed her husband's back. "I'd kiss you, but not after what I saw."

"You two, have a nice night." Melinda smiled as she watched them closed the door. She stood up and whacked Jim over the head. "You didn't lock the damn door?"

"I didn't think anyone would come in, usually I can get you off pretty quickly." He wiped his mouth again and he fixed his suspenders. "I'm losing my game, ain't I?"

"Never," she whispered and stood up, fixing her hair in a small mirror from her purse before adjusting the buttons on her dress. "You should've locked the door."

Jim went after her, stopping her at the door and closing it before she could slip out. She looked up at him as he leaned her into the door, turning the lock.

"It's locked now," he kissed her and reached underneath her to pick her up.

"Yeah, now." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Good, now this time there will be interruptions." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now come here, I miss you."

* * *

Once Josie had showed her parents around the entire classroom and she had said her goodbye to a friend she had met, they started their walk back to the car parked at the office.

It was a short walk, barely even four blocks.

They piled into the automobile and they listened to the story of how nice her friend Stella was.

"She made a friend," she grinned, leaning into him as he drove.

"I told you she would be fine," he squeezed her bare thigh, his hand only teasing under the skirt. "You really should stop worrying so much."

She sighed and looked up at him, realizing he was right. But she wouldn't tell him, he'd only bask in it too much.

Katie worried for her children, especially Henry. He'd been teased about how his father was a freak with one leg, and then she worried about each of her children more than she probably should.

"Mommy?" Josie called.

"Hmm?" She looked back at the little blonde girl who smiled at her uneasily. "What's wrong toots?"

"I think Henry got in trouble at school," Josie said as she climbed up toward the front seat, her head between each of her parents. "Don't be mad at him."

Ned moved his hand away from her bare leg and back to the steering wheel, leaving Katie blushed pink.

"Why do you think that?" He cleared his throat.

"He wasn't outside when everyone was playing," Josie explained.

"At recess?" She asked.

"Mmhm," Josie hummed.

Ned pulled into the driveway and let the car settle, turning around to face Josie.

"Go on in," he gave her the key and Josie clamored out and into the house. "What are we gonna do 'bout this?"

"Don't do anything rash, it's Henry we're talking about here." She explained. "You'll talk to him and do things accordingly."

She got out of the car, hips swinging as she climbed the stairs and into the house.

Ned took a minute, thinking through what he'd do before going in after.

He watched as Josie settled down at the table beside Katie, and the two of them work on the first page of the new book. He is content to relinquish his spot beside her for this particular book, content to watch their heads dip, their matching eyes fix on the page, their hands—Katie's so lithe with her movements, Josie's so small—move so effortlessly in tandem. His heart lifted when he saw both their tongues peek out from between chapped lips in quiet concentration.

Neither one of them notice when he slipped away to the kitchen to prepare Katie a mug of tea, and her a cup of juice. When he returned and placed both drinks in front of them, Katie glanced up at him, her eyes soft and appreciative, and she set down her colored pencil and winded her arm around his torso and kissed him.

"It's beautiful," he remarked, gesturing to the perfect rendition of the tree she'd begun to sketch.

Josie was shading in the lights on the boughs, and she's so attuned to her coloring. They watch as she frowned, looking at the green and putting it down for a blue, before she resumed her coloring. Ned laughed.

"That scowl," he mused, his fingers moving to pull her into his lap. "I wonder where I've seen that before."

"Maybe when you first pursued me?" He gathered her hair off her neck and brushed his lips along the slope where it met her shoulder.

She shivered and slapped at his wrist lightly, not wanting to get too wrapped up in him with their little one sitting right beside them. He sensed her hesitancy, and his teeth nipped playfully at her earlobe before his hot breath sent another pleasant shudder skittering down her spine.

He whispered hoarsely, "Relax. Santa Claus himself could come down our chimney right now and she wouldn't notice. She's completely caught up in illustrating that page." He pressed a light kiss. "She has your talent for art. She looks so natural…" She squirmed in his lap when his fingers danced along the hem of her blouse, skimming the bare skin above the waistband of her skirt. "We could always have her go color in her room." Another nip at her neck.

"Ned," she warned.

That steady patience of his was always fleeting when it came to her, and she couldn't deny that it thrilled her to still have such an effect on him.

He stilled craved her as he did when they were seventeen.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered huskily.

In spite of the desire coiling in her belly and the wetness pooling between her legs, she swatted at him again and slid off his lap, crouching down beside their daughter. As she stroked her hair, watching her pencil move over the paper, she looked over at her and smiled.

"Hi mommy," Josie whispered.

"Hi baby," she smiled. "You're doing such a beautiful job, baby," she appraised, kissing the crown of her head as she rose to stand.

"S'not done yet," Josie mumbled, scribbling away.

"No, but let's move you to your room and get you settled in something more comfy," she replied, gently plucking the pencil from her hand, and she closed the book.

She uttered a weak protest, but she did not resist when Ned scooped her into his arms.

Katie collected the pencils and the book and followed him in to her room that she shared with Danielle.

"I've got this," she kissed Ned's cheek and he slipped out quickly.

It only took a few moments before Katie had her daughter dressed in something a bit more comfy and settled on her bed coloring on top of a book.

She still had twenty minutes before the older kids would get out of school, and then another fifteen minute bus ride.

They could definitely get some good time together.

"Hey you," he said as she met him in the bedroom.

Shifting sideways from the bed, he looked at her, his eyes glistening in the contrast to the sun shining through the windows.

And suddenly, he was there, in front of her as his hand reached under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"I love you," he muttered, his eyes revealing more than his words could express.

Her lips part and their lips mingled lightly, softly.

"Kiss me harder," she moaned and closed the door as he leaned her up against it.

She needed this more than she even knew.

* * *

Afterward, they laid together, a blanket covering their sweaty, sated bodies, and they gazed at each other. She inhaled deeply, and the fresh, sharp scent of pine, his cologne. She loved it.

She burrowed further into Ned's embrace, feeling the rapid beating of his heart against her neck, and her eyes began to flutter closed, the delicious tendrils of sleep beckoning her.

The roar of the yellow school bus could be heard as it pulled up outside, along with the patter of feet as they ran out and toward the house.

"I'll get dressed," he whispered. "You sleep."

There were many times before they had children where Ned and Katie would fall asleep wherever it was they wound up, but they could no longer take that risk. And that was one of the only things they missed from before they had children.

They may be young, but each of them are wise enough—and curious enough—to ask questions should they find them sprawled out somewhere indisposed.

She watched as he adjusted his leg and fixed the tightness of the straps before pulling his trousers on. She nudged Ned's side.

"Grab me something from my closet, will you?" She yawned.

"Sleep," he whispered.

"I will," she promised. "Just not like this, not with them all here and awake."

"That's more practical, I suppose." He sighed. "I enjoy you like this."

She laughed, hearty and real.

She knew he did, any man would love to see his wife deliciously bare with only a small sheet that hung over a bare hip and opened up completely to show her backside off. But Ned wasn't any man, he was her man, her husband, the only man to have seen her as a true woman. He brought her a simple house dress, one from back when they first met. She could tell from the wear and smiled.

"This old thing?" She laughed as she pulled it on.

It was tight at her hips, they gone out some with each child, especially Danielle.

"This old thing happens to be my favorite," he smiled and tenderly rubbed her cheek, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I know," she breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here and I hope you all enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned sat beside Henry on the steps of the porch with a sigh. He'd been told to wait there to speak with his father, and Henry nervously looked up at him and looked away again. He'd only been yelled at by his father three times in his life and he was not ready for the fourth time. He could see it in his father's face. He just could.

"I heard you may have gotten into some trouble at school today," Ned said softly as his son watched the bus unload a few more kids down the next block, not quite ready to face him. "Hey, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what happened."

Even for early September, the feel of each day was changing. It was definitely starting to cool down from the usual summer heat and Ned was glad.

The summers could get so hot in North Carolina.

Mid-June and July in Ashwick were the months of subtropical heat waves, shockingly humid afternoons and soulful melodies of cicadas. The heat would bounce off the streets, and cause an illusion of wavering images. Those days were when bringing when a neckerchief wasn't such a bad idea – a day when the perspiration would surface on everyone's forehead, cheeks, the bridge of the nose, and run in rivulets down everyone's face until they became sodden. They were one of those days when even the well-turned-out dandies could not conceal the massive sweat pits on their sophisticated dress shirts. Furthermore, they were one of those days where every single bird, leaf, cloud and town inhabitant would succumb to the dastardly talons of indolence.

He couldn't wait for the leaves to change the heat to go away for a little while.

"I was late to the first bell," Henry answered softly. "Mr. Samson isn't too relaxed on being late to class."

"And why was that son?" Ned asked, looking over at the house across the street. "Were you messing around with Jack again?"

"No. I walked Josie to class like mom told me too and Josie, well, she was nervous to go in alone." Henry shrugged, explaining to his dad why he'd been late to class. "I remembered my first day and how nervous I was looking through that doorway. I tried to tell my teacher that, but he said only boys use excuses and men take their punishments. So I just sat back down and stayed in for recess. I didn't mind."

"I remember your first day too," he replied with a smile, wrapping his arm around him. "You would only peek inside from behind your mother and hide your face in her skirt." The wind chimes rustled in the wind as they sat there, the sound of the girls giggling inside could be heard. He smiled, looking at his son then. "I'm glad you listened to your teacher, even if you were being a gentleman to your sister."

"I made sure she was in high spirits before I went to class," Henry said with a smile. "I gave her my lucky bottle cap. I think it helped."

"That's awfully nice of you," he smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. "Go on and have some fun with Jack. I can see him peeking through the window."

The boy smiled up at his father and took off across the street, the other boy meeting him in his yard with a football.

"You be home by dark, Henry!" Katie called as she collected his backpack and the screen door shut behind her, sitting beside her husband and wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "No punishment?" She placed her chin on his shoulder and glanced at him.

"He didn't deserve one," he replied. "Rather honorable, his actions were."

"I told you," she muttered.

"I know," he smiled, looking at her, kissing her softly. "And Danielle? How was her day?"

"Eventful," she smiled against his lips. "She met a boy."

Ned tensed and pulled back. "And?" He coughed.

"They are just friends," she hummed. "Rather sweet how he walked her to the bus after school."

"So were you and William," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She laughed, smiling into her shoulder. She loved poking fun at him, at his love for their children. He could be so protective. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Just no boy is goin' near our daughter until she's forty." She eyed her husband, reminding him with just a look at how old they were when they married. "Alright. Fine. Twenty."

"More reasonable," she giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll let you live with that age in your head for another few years at least. She's gonna grow up no matter how much you try and stop it."

He looked away from her as the breeze blew in again, the chimes ringing above their heads. "I know," he sighed. "Just let me live oblivious for now."

"Oh alright," she laughed. "Come on, let's go inside before it gets chillier."

"In a minute," he said, touching her face. He marveled at his wife's beauty and kissed her cheek. "You look so beautiful today."

"Thank you," she blushed and he kissed her nose second.

Unable to resist touching him any longer, Katie gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. She leaned over him and tenderly kissed his lips. Her eyes closed as his warmth spread through her body, her lips turned up in a smile.

"I missed you more than usual today," he told her quietly. "Today was long. A lot of numbers. I missed you so much, Katie. There… there are no words for how much I love you."

She kissed him, again, on the lips. She rested her forehead against his.

"I missed you too," she murmured. "The house is lonely." She threw her arms around him, then, and pressed little kisses to his neck, his cheek, everywhere she can reach without letting him go. He made a noise in his throat that lit a fire inside her, and when she heard the screen door open, she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Mama?" It was Josie. She must've finally finished coloring. "Can I have a snack?"

"Yes, I'll come make you one." She smiled and brushed her nose with Ned as she faced him. "I'll be right in. You can go turn on the television and watch a cartoon if you'd like." Josie scampered off and closed the front door behind her just as Katherine indulged in another kiss with Ned. This time, it took even longer for her to pull away, but she knew Josie would come back out if she didn't go in soon. And most likely throw herself over them, dramatically. She was her father's child when she was hungry. She pulled back, smiling at him. "I was thinking of making a chicken pot pie for dinner tonight. I want to use the chicken I got from the grocer, it's gonna go bad in the next few days. I remember how much everyone liked it."

"That sounds delicious. Do you need to run to the store?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to go soon if I want to have enough time to bake it before it gets late." He nodded, not letting the conversation taper. "I just need to get the pie crust and some fresh veggies. I have a list that I wrote earlier. Do you need anything?"

"I don't need anything, besides you." He grinned, and she pushed him off. What a kook. "Well, and maybe some sugar babies. I like those candies."

"I'll get you some," she sat back and smoothed out her skirt as she stood. "I best go make her a snack before she comes back out here."

"You know the new neighbors we saw the other day? They are moving into the house tomorrow." He used the railing to help stand up. "I don't know what time the movers will be here, but it will be some time tomorrow morning. You have the best view of the sidewalk in the neighborhood. Be sure to collect details." He opened the screen door and she pushed the front door open, letting out a hearty laugh, looking back at him.

"You're more of a gossip than my mother sometimes," she shook her head and kissed him again as they stalled in the foyer. She leaned into him as his arms moved to snag around her waist. "I love you for it though."

"Oh hush," he kissed her neck, feeling her pulse against his lips as he sucked there.

"Ned, I have to-" She hummed as he pressed her against the wall.

"Mama, I have a question about a word." This time it was Danielle and she waited for her mother to answer, smiling as her mother swatted her father away from her. She came over to look at the book, which Danielle had started reading not long ago. "What's this one mean?" She showed her a word printed on the page of a book.

"A skiff?" Katie read the word that Danielle pointed to as her daughter followed her to the kitchen, sitting on the counter. "If I remember correctly, it's a boat."

"I guess that makes sense," Danielle looked back at the page, hopping off the counter. "I should've read the context."

She opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple from the bottom drawer and Josie was there to grab it from her hand by the time she closed the door.

"Any other words?" She pulled the grocery list from behind a magnet and read it carefully. She didn't see why she would need any more than ten dollars. "I know how long it took me to get the dialect of Huckleberry Finn."

"Not that I can think of," the girl swung herself into a chair at the breakfast table as Katie walked past her.

"Well I'm off to the store," Katie kissed the top of her head. "Keep an eye on your sister will you?"

"Of course," Danielle was still engrossed in her book as she turned down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

She stopped at the first door on her right and knocked, entering Ned's office quietly. They'd recently put together Ned an office since he'd begun to take more responsibility at the car shop. She knew how swamped he'd looked at work earlier, and knew he needed to be working.

"Hey," Ned rubbed his forehead and smiled as she came in.

"Hey, I need some money for groceries." She said, giving him the list. "Any last requests?"

She sat on his lap as he fished his wallet from his shirt pocket. He stared at the collection of dollar bills that he had sitting in his wallet. He never thought he'd ever had ten dollars in his wallet, let alone almost forty.

He gave her a twenty and kissed her cheek as she took the list and money from him.

"I think that you've covered everything," he nodded. "Are the girls taken care of?"

"Yes. Josie has an apple and Danielle is reading." She kissed his lips before she stood, maneuvering herself around his desk. "You shouldn't have to check on them. Danielle is more than capable of watching her sister."

He nodded, punching numbers into his calculator. He still had a stack of papers he had to review and Katie knew he wouldn't stop until he was finished. She came to the door before pausing and turning to look at him again.

"Don't overwork yourself," she reminded him.

He looked up as he wrote something down and he winked at her. "I heard that it's a doctor and his wife that's moving in next door." He said. "And two children. It will be good for the kiddos to meet new folks. I just don't know why a doctor would be moving in next to us." He explained. "His salary is without a doubt bigger than everyone's in here."

"They may be here for a healthy environment for their children," she suggested. "Well, I better go off to the grocer before it closes."

She sighed, closing the door behind her. She pulled on a light sweater over her blouse and collected her purse before peeking into the living room to see Danielle reading on the couch now as Josie watched a cartoon.

She went to the door as Ned wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Be safe," he said opening the door for her and looking around their quiet cul-de-sac. "There have been some riots in Raleigh, and I know that's far away, but still. Be safe."

"I will," she touched his cheek and smiled at him. "I am a woman, hear me roar."

He stood there, watching as she drove slowly out of the driveway and blew a kiss his way before driving down the street.

* * *

Katie strolled down the seasoning aisle and glanced at the different words, trying to remember the seasoning her mother usually used in her chicken pot pies.

She grabbed a small container of bay leaves, another of orange zest, and lastly one filled with rosemary.

All she needed now was to gather some fresh vegetables from her small garden in the back of their house and two pints of milk.

Dinner tomorrow was also on her mind and she couldn't help but think of the fact that she didn't want to make the trek to the store again. She did have some pork at home that she could experiment a good dinner out of, or she could always ring her mother and ask about coming over for a good meal there.

She knew then that she'd call her mother the second she got home because it had been too long since she'd been home for a good meal with her parents and all the children and Ned. They weren't getting any younger, and the last thing she wanted was to not spend enough time with her family.

A woman turned down the aisle and wanted to kick herself when she said that it was Edna Davis.

Talking to any of the Davis' was like a prison sentence.

"Oh, Katherine! Hello sweetheart... how are you doing?" Edna Davis asked as she reached for a carton of thyme.

"I'm doing alright," she nodded, smiling at her. "Just in a bit of a hurry to get home."

"How are those kids of yours doing?" Edna questioned. "I heard a whisper about a fourth child. Is that true?"

"They are wonderful, all three are growing up so fast on me." She replied, brushing past the topic of another child by pushing her cart down the aisle a bit faster. "I best get on home though. It was nice talkin' to you."

Edna nodded and grabbed another spice as she rounded the corner, rubbing her head. All she felt was the judgment when she spoke with Edna, the hurt in her eyes when she saw how the woman who left her deceased son is thriving with her family and husband.

It was just too much stress for her. And stress caused gray hairs and Katherine was not excited for the day she started to gray.

* * *

Katherine left the store with two bags in her hands after picking up the necessary ingredients to make a pie for the new neighbors.

The weight was a bit more than she was used to and traded a bag off to one hand to shake out the other before trading it off.

"Here, let me help you with that." A young man smiled at her.

"That's very nice of you, thank you." She said turning to see the darker man who took her groceries from her hands. "I don't think I've seen you around, and that's saying something. I've lived here my entire life."

"My pops, ma, sister and I just moved here. Just stayin' in a motel until our moving van gets here from the big city." The young black boy couldn't have been older than fifteen, but he grinned as she opened the backseat for him to put the bags inside. "Anything else I can help you with ma'am?"

"Call me Katherine," she chuckled and placed the glass bottle of milk safely on the floor. "Ma'am makes me think of my mother."

"It's nice to meet you miss Katherine," he tipped his hat to her. "My name is Louis."

"It's very nice to meet you," she replied and held her hand out to him. He shook it with a strong shake. He definitely had been raised right. "It's nice to see such a fine young man like yourself helpin' me out. Thank you."

"Katherine," a man called out to her and she saw Edward and Edna Davis walking toward her. "Is this negro botherin' you?"

"Not at all," she answered harshly. "In fact, he helped me with my groceries. Do you need a ride to that motel?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a bother," Louis nodded, stepping back.

"Then get on-goin' then boy," Edward sneered.

"It's no bother," she said, touching the boy's shoulder. "Get on in on the other side. It's the least I could do after all of your help. I know I wish someone would give my son a ride home if he needed one."

Louis nodded and went around to the passenger door, getting inside. He didn't want to say another word, she could tell how frightened he was of Edward. She didn't blame him. He had always scared the crap out of her too.

She felt the eyes of more than just the Davis' on her, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Her parents had always told her to treat everyone the same. To be nice to everyone until proven they deserved less.

"I wouldn't be pegged as a nigger lover if I were you, Mrs. Banks," Edward muttered as he adjusted his gun in its holster. "It's not something I'd want to have said by my name in a town like ours. We're civil folk here, just don't be startin' nothin'."

"If you're such civil folk, then I don't see why there would be a problem Sheriff. He's only a boy," she pressed her lips together and turned on her heel, getting inside her automobile before anything else was said.

Her heart rattled in her chest as she watched the look he gave her from her side mirror before walking off.

She may have just angered the wrong person.

* * *

Katherine stood in her kitchen preparing a meal of pork chops, mashed potatoes, and fresh carrots for her family. She'd decided to make the chicken pot pie tomorrow, as it would take too long to prepare on a whim like she'd wanted.

Everything after the altercation at the store had proven to be very uneventful which was a miracle in this household. She flipped over the chops in the pan and checked on the boiling potatoes. She couldn't begin to count the times that she had made this meal. She could probably make it in her sleep.

For the fifth time, she glanced outside to make sure that she could still see Henry across the street. He was outside in the yard with Bobby, the boy from across the street, playing a game of football. She watched as Henry through a great spiral into the air, a huge smile spread across his face. She smiled, remembering what it was like to be a child. She used to play ball with her father sometimes in the summer, even if it was a sport for boys. She loved hearing old stories about her father playing baseball. Never mind all of that ladylike business. She liked to play with the boys, much to her grandmother's dismay. Her parents, however, loved to see their little girl run wild and be happy, most of the time.

Katherine stirred the carrots. She could hear Danielle and Josie giggling in their room. She placed the lid on the skillet to help the pork chops brown and ventured towards the noise. The girls were sitting on the floor playing with several of her dolls.

Danielle could be such a girly-girl, even as she grew older. Especially if her baby sister begged her to play.

"You girls having fun?" Both girls nodded vigorously.

"We're playing 'Mommy.' This is Josie's baby. Isn't she pretty?" Katherine focused in on the baby doll that Josie was cradling in her tiny arms.

"She is. I love her outfit." She grinned, recognizing her mother's handiwork.

"Grammy sewed it especially for my new dolly, member mama?" Josie giggled.

"Well, it is beautiful. I love it." She winked. Her mother was always spoiling her children. "I'm going to finish dinner now. You girls play nicely."

"Yes ma'am," Danielle said.

Katherine couldn't help but laugh at how proper her middle child was becoming. Where on earth was she getting it from?

* * *

Once dinner was finished, she called for the girls to wash up and walked to Ned, who was still in his office.

"Wash up," she pinched his chin and kissed him as he closed the file he'd been going through. "I'll fetch Henry."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked and met her lips again, wanting to perfect the simple kiss she'd given him.

"Stop distracting me," she gasped as he turned the chair so he could pull her into his lap. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling him pepper kisses along her jaw and suck at her neck.

"Only when you tell me to actually stop," he said in a low growl, capturing her soft spot with his mouth.

"Stop," she whispered, hardly being able to actually say no to her husband's delectable advances. "The children... they'll be at the table waiting for us."

"I supposed I can stop and wait until they are asleep," he chuckled, releasing her. He stood next, being pulled by her to the hall where she left him by the bathroom and went to the front door.

She opened the door to see Henry running up the steps with something in his hands. "Oh Henry, just in time. What's that in your hands?"

"A puppy, I found him under Bobby's porch." Henry grinned. "Can we keep him, mom?"

"Your father is going to throw a fit," she sighed and opened the door a bit more. "Bring him in. Ned!"

Ned rounded the corner as he shook the water from his hand and looked at his only son who held the smallish golden retriever in his arms as he stood next to his mother.

"Who's up?" Ned asked.

"Henry found him under Jack's porch," she explained, rubbing her son's back. "He has a question for you."

"Can we keep him?" Henry asked, his excitement bouncing around him as he tried to stay still.

"Put him out front for now," Ned cleared his throat. "Tie him up and bring him some water. I'll think about it." He went into the living room next. "Girls. Go wash up for dinner."

Henry looked up at his mother and she saw the look in her little boy's eyes. He wanted to keep the puppy and she knew their girls would want to as well.

"I'll talk to him, but I can't " she whispered and kissed her son's head. "Do what your father said."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go... enjoy ;) xx Mariah**

* * *

That next morning, Katherine woke up at the same time as she did every morning. Fifteen minutes before her alarm even went off at six thirty, but today was different. Katie and Ned had yelled at each other, screamed at each other about a various amount of topics. It started with the puppy that Henry had brought home, which Ned thought was a terrible idea.

He thought their kids weren't responsible enough and Katie disagreed, knowing they would love to have a family dog. Henry had butted in on the conversation and Ned had yelled at him to go to his room for being smart, which left Ned alone when Katie stormed off to go comfort him. They'd gone to bed hours later, after more yelling about everything, still fuming with anger. Ned was awake next to her, the smell of coffee present and he had today's newspaper in his hands.

"Morning," she yawned as she sat up. "I see you made coffee. Is there some for me?"

"Of course. I'm sorry about last night," he kissed her and she decided she lay with him until her alarm went off. "You can have some of mine if you'd like."

"Did you think about that dog? I think it would be a good thing for Henry." She said softly, rubbing his side. "He'd take care of him."

"I'm still thinking about the long run," he itched his chin. "What if the pup has fleas? It's a stray, Katie."

"I'll take it to the vet and have him looked at," she said, wrapping her arm around his. She kissed his neck. "Can you just think about it?"

"I think we'd be better off just bringing the pup to the pound and waiting a bit before getting an animal." He suggested, leaning in to look at her. "Don't you think that's a good idea?"

She shrugged and moved out of bed, going to their closet on the opposite side of the room. She pulled a house dress off a hanger and a few other things before glancing back at him. She wanted to say something, but she was still mad about the night before. She was still mad about what he'd just said. Why couldn't he just think about it?

He'd been so rash. So loud. He never truly yelled at her, not before last night. He'd screamed at her, gotten red in the face as he cornered her in their room. She'd slapped him before he'd gotten any closer. That was when he'd left the room and she'd gone to bed before he returned.

"What about Christmas?" He suggested, moving to the edge of the bed. "That'd be such a good surprise for them."

When Ned just continued to try and convince him and she knew she was better off saying nothing. The silent treatment always worked on him. He could never stand to not hear her voice for long.

"Katie, did I say something?" She didn't answer, just walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking it.

And that was all the answer he ever needed to hear from her.

* * *

Katie had made Ned shower separate from her for the first time since they'd gotten married and had gotten dressed before coming out. He had been leaning against the door when she opened it, startled by him being right there.

"You locked me out," he muttered, his hands were in his pockets. When she didn't answer him, he sighed and stepped closer. "Katie," his arms went to wind around her waist, but she pushed past him. "Please just stop being so cold. Just look at me."

"I have to make the kids lunches," she muttered, going to sit at her vanity. She sprayed a spurt of perfume before she went to the door and glanced back over at him, holding his eyes in her before looking back away. "There. I looked at you. You happy?"

She walked through the open doorway and could hear that Henry was up and about, as were the girls. Now she just needed to make breakfast and their lunches, then she'd be free to do whatever she needed to around the house like usual. It only took her ten minutes before she put the final touches on all three of her children's lunches. They still hadn't come down the hallway, and she peeked and noticed Henry walking down the hallway.

He stopped to hug her, not a usual thing for him anymore. Her hands went to his hair and she bent down to press her face into him, breathing him as she rubbed his back.

"Good morning to you too," she whispered and then he looked up at her. She just gazed at him for a moment, his round race had begun to thin. SHe knew he was growing up. She wished he could stay here in her arms forever, away from the dangers of the world. She brushed his raven hair back, kissing his head and seeing the lipstick that she left there. "Sorry, bud."

"Ugh, mom." He wiped it off. "I'm not a baby, you know. I just... I heard you and dad last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"But you're my baby," she smiled at him. "I'm fine. GO on and eat. I need to check on your sisters. Girls!" She went down the hallway a bit more. "Breakfast, let's go."

She walked back over to the counter and grabbed them all a bowl, bringing them to the table. Henry sat down as Josie came running in.

"What's for breakfast?" Josie giggled, twirling around excitedly.

"Cereal," she kissed her head, making sure not to press her lipstick on her. "You have two choices. Sugar smacks or Corn-Fetti."

Danielle came in last with Ned running in after her to kiss her cheek. He had his briefcase. He must've busied himself for a few minutes after she left the room.

"Good morning kiddos," he said as he pulled out Danielle's chair for her.

He went around the table, brushing his hand through Henry's hair and kissing Josie's forehead before he finally was to Katie, who'd just sat down. His hand lingered on her shoulder. He knew better than to kiss her right now. Not after how cold she'd been to him this morning and especially not in front of the kids. They'd know something was up if she pulled away.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Katie sighed and popped a piece of bread into her mouth after dunking it in her coffee.

"Cereal?" He asked, seeing the kids each with a bowl.

"Do you need me to show you how to pour yourself a bowl?" She asked, looking at him as she drank the last of her coffee.

"Oh, I know how to pour my own cereal," he said walking over to fill his coffee cup with last of the coffee.

"Good," she hummed and stood up, going to rinse out her mug. "I wasn't going to help anyway."

"Do you need me to show you where my mouth is?" He asked, straightening his tie in the reflection in the window.

"I know where it is," she said, glancing at him, and then his lips. She stared there for a second, licking her own, before turning back to washing her mug. "I definitely know."

"Oh. Good. Though I might have to show you, even if I wasn't going to anyway." He mimicked her and looked at her hungrily. He rubbed her arm softly, wanting to feel better about how they were before he went to work. He knew they wouldn't be, but he wanted to know for sure. "Are we okay?"

"Are we, Ned?" She asked, leaning in as if she were going to kiss him, but licked her lips instead.

He kissed her then, briefly and she almost let herself kiss him back, but she didn't and he pulled away. "Okay. I'm off to work," he said softly, looking at his watch. "I'll be home for lunch." He kissed Katie's cheek before he turned to leave. "Have a good day at school kiddos."

"Bye, daddy!" Josie giggled.

He waved to them and kissed each of his kids' heads before heading to the door.

* * *

After the kids when to school, Katherine cleared away all of the dishes and began to wash them in the sink as she did every morning.

Everything was always the same, almost no changes whatsoever. Of course, her routine altered a little with every time that she brought another child into the world, but not for very long. Her family would form a new pattern almost as soon as it changed. Now that all three children were at school, she found her routine to be more constant than ever before. It was driving her positively mad.

How is it possible to be so lonely when you are always surrounded by people?

She began to stare out of the window once more. The sun was now completely up and beating down onto the pavement. It was fall, a beautiful time. She and her family had spent so many beautiful seasons in this home, and each one was even more beautiful than the last. She sighed, focusing on scrubbing the sugar from Josie's bowl when something in the window caught her eye.

The new neighbors.

She stared intently, waiting to catch a glimpse of anyone in the family. She craned her neck a little to the left. Someone was getting out of the driver side door, but a tree was blocking her view.

She squinted just a little, trying to see. "I am ridiculous," she said aloud, but she never took her eyes away.

A man took a few large steps up the sidewalk with a big smile on his face. He was dressed in a nice navy suit with a red and navy tie. His hair was a light blond. It reminded her of the sand on the beach, of how Ned's first looked when they'd met.

Ned.

She was supposed to be mad at him, but she couldn't be for too long now that she thought about it. She loved him too much to be mad at him. She already wanted to lean into his neck and kiss it as she hugged him.

They should take a trip to the beach before the air and water get too cool.

She hadn't been to the beach since Josie was little. Her whole family drove to the beach when her father and Ned had both been able to the fourth of July off. The kids were all so small. The beach had been such a wonderful vacation.

She was already pleased with the neighbors. In an indirect, odd way her day had been made by that memory. The man stared at the house for a moment, beaming. She wondered where the rest of his family was. As if he heard her, he turned and opened the passenger side door of their vehicle and began to help a largely pregnant woman from the seat. She also wore a big smile as she looked at their new house. He watched her closely as she studied every detail.

He kissed her forehead gently and she placed her hand on his cheek, mouthing something that she could not make out. They looked so loving, so in love with each other. The woman took a few steps up the walk as her husband opened up the back door to retrieve what she assumed to be their child.

While she was curious about the child and the husband, her eyes remained on the woman. Her hair was golden, not sandy, but golden. She noticed how it fell in perfect waves around her shoulders and she wished that hers could ever look like that. Hers was too unruly and never looked the way she wanted them to.

The woman absently rubbed her swollen abdomen as her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head lightly. The little girl was obviously chattering on and on about something in her father's arms and he was gladly engaging. She watched the child for a moment, noticing that she looked like a copy of her mother. From a distance, it looked as if all of their dominant facial features matched. The little girl was gesturing wildly in pure excitement.

She found herself wanting to know these people. She couldn't help but wonder who they were and how they interacted with one another.

For some odd reason, she wanted to know the woman standing across the yard. She yearned for a female companion, something she hadn't had since Hannah married and went off to explore what the world had to offer.

She had her mother, who was coming over for lunch after Ned had ringed he'd be stuck at work, her children, Ned and her father, but only a few housewives to chatter with if she felt like it, but there was no one who truly knew her as Hannah did.

This woman looked like the kind of person you want to become friends with.

"I'll take them some kind of something to welcome them to the neighborhood once they get settled in," she murmured into the silence of the kitchen as she scraped the remaining traces of sugar from the last bowl.

* * *

Ned sat at the bar after work with a fellow salesman, Jackson, having a few drinks.

"So now Katie is all worked up about this damn dog," Ned sighed, taking a sip of his scotch. "I don't know Jackson. I've never gotten that mad at her." He brushed his hair from his eyes, knowing he'd need to trim up soon. "I've hardly yelled at her, but last night was different. I screamed at her and she slapped me when I did."

He remembered how hard her hand had felt when she'd done it. How his face stung and his heart hurt more when he saw the tears that spilled on her cheeks. She'd locked him out of the room after that, but he'd sat in the hallway until he heard her unlock the door.

Jackson looked at him, taking a sip of his beer and then looking back to his friend. "I'm your best friend. You're venting about home. Best friends let best friends vent without judgment. I mean I could say something about that being your second scotch and it's only 5:25."

"I appreciate that," he said in a low tone, sipping at his drink again.

"The thing is Ned, your wife is, like, the gold standard of wives." Jackson laughed.

"I know Jackson," he answered softly.

"I mean she's smart. You said she was a nurse for a time before staying home with the kids." Jackson said.

"Yeah. She was running that place before Josie, and then she just didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay home and not miss moments with the kids," he explained.

"Exactly! She's funny, beautiful, has a great personality, and an even greater ass." Jackson hummed

"Easy," he eyes his pal, laughing at him.

"She's raising not one, not two, but three beautiful children while you sit here drinking not one, not two, but soon to be three scotches by 5:30," Jackson replied. "And then she lost the last babe… that's a lot to deal with."

"I know all this Jackson, she's my wife." He sighed.

"Do you? Then why the hell don't you act like it?" Jackson explained. "Because as your loyal best friend, it is my duty to remind you of what you have a home. You married way, way above your station Banks and I'd be careful not to give her a reason to notice."

Ned stared at his drink and looked back at Jackson.

"You know he's right son." A man said from the edge of the bar. "I told you the same damn thing when you ran off and married her. North end folk all turn out to be the same type of people."

"Dad," he sighed and finished his drink. "You have no right."

"I'm the reason you're alive. I have every right." Charles ordered another drink.

"No, you don't." He laughed, grabbing his jacket.

"Don't speak to me like you aren't turning out like me," Charles sneered, sipping his drink.

"There's a big difference between you and I. I go home when I've reached my limit. You stay until close and then crawl back to the shop because mom finally kicked you out of the house." He scoffed, chuckling and walking to the door. "And I say good riddance. She should have a long time ago."

Ned had enough of his father. Of this bar.

He pushed on the light door, nearly pushing it to the wall.

"I would be careful, boy." Charles coughed and lit himself another cigarette. "You know what I'm capable of."

"Yeah, let's see you try an step on me. I made a name for myself, you didn't. You're the coward. I'm not and that's all that matters to me," he muttered as he stepped out.

* * *

After tucking Josie and Danielle in and reading them two chapters of one of Katie's favorite book as a child, The Secret Garden.

"One more chapter mommy," Josie begged, pulling on her mother's arm as she moved off her bed. "It's so so good."

"I agree," Danielle giggled, smiling brightly at her mother. "One more chapter?"

Katie glanced at the clock, it was almost nine. "No, no." She laughed and placed the marker in its place and closed the book. She'd thought about it, but they had to be up for school. "You already conned me into an extra chapter."

"Please?" Both of her girls asked as she placed the book on their shared night table.

"Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday and " she winked and kissed each other their heads. "Are you comfy?" They both nodded and she rubbed both of their backs. "Okay, lovelies. I love you so much. Sleep tight."

"I love you too," they both said and she turned out the light, going to the door.

"Mom?" Danielle called out as Josie grabbed her rabbit and tucked herself under the blankets like she always did.

"Yeah, babe?" She said softly, going back to her oldest daughter's bed.

"Were you picked on in school?" Danielle sat up in bed, her hair going long past her shoulders and down her back. She brushed her hand through it, pressing a kiss to her forehead after she asked her.

"Not really," she said moving closer to her, moving a piece of hair from her face. "I had a lot of friends, I suppose. Why?"

"There's this girl and she makes fun of how skinny my legs are. It really hurt my feeling." Danielle whispered, looking away from her. "Why does she think it's funny?"

"Oh sweetheart," she kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her. "I wish I could tell you it'll go away, but it probably won't. You know, sometimes I get weird looks because I have a small waist and big hips and that's seen as unnatural still in some parts, while in others its praised because of all the big movie stars." She wiped her tears away and hugged her. "Just think, one day you won't look exactly like you do now and you'll be grown up. Just keep your head high and don't let them think they are hurting you because, in the long run, they'll stop."

"You think so?" Danielle sniffled, burying her face into her mother's neck.

"I know so," she kissed both of her cheeks. "Now get some shut-eye. We all have to be up early tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you mom," Danielle hugged her mother tight and Katie rested her cheek on daughter's head, feeling warmer inside for the love her daughter had for her.

"I love you so much," she smiled and looked into her daughter's eyes. "Never forget that."

Danielle nodded and laid back, letting her mother tuck her in and kiss her again before going to shut their bedroom door. She went to check in on Henry next, to see that he wasn't in bed.

"Henry?" She called out and looked around his room, in the hallway bathroom before finally hearing his voice outside. She ran to the front door and saw him on the porch, feeding the puppy some leftover chicken from dinner. She grabbed her sweater and pulled it around her, walking out to sit beside him as he rubbed the between the puppy's ears. "What are you doing? You should be in bed."

"He needs to eat," Henry said in the smallest of voices. "It's cold out mom. Why doesn't dad want us to have him?"

"I don't know," she sighed and rubbed his back. "I tried honey. He wouldn't budge." She wished she'd gotten farther with Ned, but she hadn't. "He doesn't think you're old enough. He wants to wait."

"Can't you force him to say yes?" Henry whined, looking up at his mother and he rubbed the dog's belly.

"I'll see what I can do," she laughed, ruffling his hair. "Hey, promise me you'll always be good."

"I'll see what I can do," Henry replied, smiling at his mother. He was his father, sarcasm and all. She couldn't help but laugh at him before rubbing the puppy's belly herself. "I guess I can promise you that I'll always be good, mom."

"I love you," she pulled Henry into her lap. "Now go on inside, get in that bed of yours. It's late."

"Yes, ma'am." Henry stood up and went inside, leaving the puppy to lay on the porch with her.

Katie scratched behind his ears and he melted into her hand, licking all around it. "Oh, you like that... don't you buddy?" She cooed at the little dog. Why wouldn't Ned want a puppy? They were just so cute. She nearly melted as he licked her fingers and she rubbed his ears a little more "You're such a good boy... such a good boy." The puppy sprawled out on the porch, still tied to the post, full of food and love. He even had a comfy blanket to lay on. "Sleep tight, buddy."

She stood up and looked around, Ned still nowhere to be found. She sighed and went inside, closing the door behind her.

It was another ten minutes before Ned walked through the door, throwing his keys on the table by the door and locking the front door. Katie turned the lamp on that was beside her and she watched him shrug his coat off.

"Hi baby," Ned grinned when he saw her.

"Hey," she smiled back at him softly. "Where have you been?"

"Did I miss putting them down?" Ned itched his head and started to walk toward her, nearly tripping over the coffee table. When he fell over, she smelt the alcohol on him. He grabbed the couch and pulled himself up, sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, sliding his hand down her back. "What time is?"

"Just by ten minutes," she replied and sighed as he caught himself. "It's nearly nine thirty."

"Well, I was..." He fumbled in his pockets and pulled out his wallet, then a red box fell out of his pocket.

"You were drinking," she said, looking over at him.

"Well, Jackson and I did have a few drinks, but I was shopping. I know we haven't been on the same page lately, with the dog and the long hours at the shop, but we just have to get back on track baby." She ignored the box he held out to her, looking away from him. He sighed, nudging her a little. "Go on, take it, Katie."

"I think we've been way more than off track, and jewelry or flowers won't fix it." She crossed her arms then, finally looking back over at him. "I can barely even look at you, Ned."

"Just take it," he whispered, setting it on her leg.

"How do you think we're doing so far with the kids? 'Cause I think we're at about a six. On a scale of one to ten. I think we're about a six, and I'm being generous Ned. I operate at a nine with everything that I do and when you're home, and you're you, Ned, you are so much better than me. You take the lead and we work together, but lately, you've been getting home later and later. You're never around for them. They are always asking where you are and when you'll be home, Ned. What am I supposed to tell them?" She sighed, reaching out to put the box back in his hand. She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it. "They miss you. They need their father." She paused and looked down at his hand, squeezing it once more. "I miss you. I'm your wife." It was a minute before she spoke again and then she held his gaze firmly. "The drinking with Jackson every night after work needs to stop. You need to reign it in because I won't have it affecting our children anymore."

"You won't?" He asked, raising his voice.

"I won't!" She yelled at him, standing up from the couch. She hated that she started to cry, but wiped the tears away and just looked at him. He'd lost her voice when she felt the need to raise her own voice back at him. "I'm done with you yelling at me too, so if there is a problem. Fix it. Please just be a man and fix it, Ned, because I'm done letting you lower our score. Our kids deserve better."

"Katie," he went to follow her, grabbing onto her hand. She yanked it away as the door at the end of the hall opened and Henry came out, walking to the bathroom. Katie stopped walking as he crossed in front of her, feeling Ned stand there, behind her, his arm moved to wrap around her waist. "Katie," he whispered as the door shut, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry." He turned her around and she looked at him as he kissed her. "I'm so sorry, Katie."

It felt so good to feel his lips again, almost enough to melt into his arms. Katie touched his face, just as she kissed him back and he pulled her in and his lips back from her.

"Are you?" She whispered, looking into his eyes. A few more straggler tears rolled down her cheeks and she sighed, wiping them away and looking down.

"I am," he said, tilting her head up and wiping another tear as she sniffled. "I want to make this right."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but this time she slapped him, startling him as she pulled back and stepped toward their room. "No. Not again. You can't just kiss me and think things are okay, Ned." She shook her head and moved his hands off of her. He cowered, looking down to the ground before looking back up at her. "You need to fix yourself or whatever it is that is holding you back from being the man I married," she cried and looked down at her wedding ring. "Because you're not acting like the same man right now Ned and I need you to be the same man that saved me from William at the drive-in. If not for me, then for our kids, please be that man again."

Katie left him with that, leaving him in the hall as she locked the bedroom door again. She couldn't look at him now, let alone lie next to him. She leaned back on the door, closing her eyes as more tears rolled down her face. She slowly slid down the floor as she heard the hall bathroom door open and Henry's little footsteps up to her door. The doorknob turned and she turned the lock, seeing the nine-year-old come in and sit down beside her.

"He's not out there," Henry said, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I think he went to his office."

"You should be in bed, Henry," she whispered as she rubbed his side and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"So should you," the boy whispered. "And so should dad."

"Good point," she sighed, wiping her tears away as she leaned her head back on the door. She supposed they could sit here for a little while, but only a little while.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Katie woke with her heart racing after having another bad dream. This one being that Ned would go out and find someone new, someone, who wouldn't question his drinking or tell him to sleep on the couch. Someone that her kids would call mom one day. Someone, he'd have more kids with too and that wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted her husband. She wanted Ned so badly, but yet, she didn't want to back down. To cower to him after trying to stand her ground on something. So she knew she wouldn't and sat up in bed.

Something she did want, was tea. Tea always helped her calm down. She grabbed her robe, the pink one she'd had since she was just a girl, pulled it around her and went for the door, unlocking and opening it to see Ned lying against the door frame, asleep.

"What are you doing out here?" She said in a hushed tone, going sit next to him. "Henry said you'd gone to your office."

He yawned and stretched the kink in his neck. "I don't like sleeping far away from you. I went in there for a little bit," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "To think about things and I just want to say that there will be no more drinking."

"You can't just stop," she whispered, sighing as she looked over at him. "It takes time, Ned."

"I can. For you, for our family, I will." He said. "I cannot let myself become who my father was. Who he still is today."

"Ned, you're not like him. Your father would've never waited here for me like you did." Katie felt tears prick her eyes and he wiped them away before they could fall, pressing a kiss to her face, leaning into her as she held onto him. "You would've hit me when I yelled if you were your father."

He touched her cheek then, knowing she was right. His father would've beaten his mother if she'd ever yelled at him. He definitely had for less. "I'd never hurt you," he couldn't even picture himself touching his wife like that, like so many men, did. "Ever."

She touched his face then. "I slapped you last night," she hadn't even thought twice about it.

"I deserved it," he earned a laugh from Katie and he shrugged. He never should've yelled at her like he had. "And it reminded me of when I was a boy, of how my father had beat me once for asking a question. I didn't know what I wanted to be when I grew up. Adults always ask little kids that, you know? I never really had a good answer and when I told my folks about what I'd thought of, my dad had beat me right there. I'd said I'd wanted to be a policeman and he'd bent me over his leg and hit my behind until I was bloody for wanting to be better than him." He hadn't been able to sit right for weeks. That was right before they'd moved here. "So from then on, I would just say fixing up cars like my father did. But one day, I was seventeen years old and it came to me. The day that I fixed your tire was when I knew exactly what I wanted to be when I grew up."

"What?" She remembered the countless times she'd seen bruises on him and had wished she'd said something to him then. Had comforted him somehow. But how could she have known he'd be so important to her?

"I wanted to be fortunate enough to be the man that was able to love you and make you happy every single day." He knew it was cheesy, but he'd said it anyway. She'd changed him, for the better, and she never knew how grateful he was for that. "And I thank you for loving me enough to leave William."

"It was well worth it. You make me happy," she smiled, looking up at him.

"Not always," he sighed. "Not lately." He kissed her cheek then. "From here on out, I'm going to be an eleven for the kids, but for you... hell I'm gonna be a twenty for you baby. Can you forgive me?"

"You slept outside our bedroom like a golden retriever. Of course, I forgive you..." She smiled at him, reaching her hand out to cup his cheek.

He pulled her arm from his face and kissed her hand and her wrist like she was his princess. "It's funny that you say that," he smiled. "Because you see, we have a golden retriever now."

"We do?" She smiled, covering her mouth.

"We do," he nodded. He could only hope he wouldn't live to regret it, laughing a bit as he kissed her lips lightly. He pulled back and rubbed her cheek. "Now can I give you my gift?"

"I suppose," she blushed and took the box from him. She opened it, marveling in its velvet material and looking at the small gold crescent moon, touching her heart. "Oh, Ned. It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?" He asked softly, smiling at her. He always got so giddy whenever he gave his wife gifts, which he never failed at giving her too many gifts in a year. "I got the moon because the moon is a loyal companion of the Earth. It never leaves. It's just like you, baby. You're my companion, always here with me. Loving and supporting me and our kids, in everything, with all you have. I don't know what kind of man I'd be without you."

"I'm never going to take it off," she whispered, going to unhook it from the box. "Will you help?"

"Of course," he smiled and she held her hair up as he clasped it around her and she touched the small moon with a smile.

"Do you like it on me?" She asked, sticking her neck out, touching the chain and smiling at him. "Does it look good?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she blushed and rested her forehead against his. "Come here."

He slowly brushed a hair out of her face and slowly moved towards her. His tender lips made gentle contact with hers.

This was love. Untouched and pure.

She closed her eyes, and returned the kiss, placing her slim arms around his neck. She drew herself closer to bathe in his wondrous heat and energy. Their warm bodies shone like one and were filled with passion for one another.

"What about the kids?" He muttered, gesturing to their doors just feet from them.

"I don't care about the kids," she moaned and pulled him back to her, kissing him, claiming him. "I missed you."

He slid the robe off her shoulders and pulled the straps of her nightgown off, easing it down over her hips and leaving it by her feet. Even now, so many years in the future she felt as though he was looking at her for the first time.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he pulled his hands back from her face. "So so beautiful, Katie." He pulled her naked body into his arms, his lips meeting hers. Lying her on her back, he kneeled beside her, still wearing his clothes from the day, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding his suspenders off his shoulders. "After all these years," he whispered, voice a little hoarse. "And I can still bring you to this point. It amazes me." She nodded, reaching again, dragging her small hands over his torso. His hands fell to the belt which he slowly undid with a smirk, letting it clamor to the floor. His fingers then went to the buttons on his trousers, undoing it, letting them fall to the floor as well. She whimpered in the back of her throat as he stepped out of them, and he caught the sound, glancing up at her with an intensity that took her breath away. "Still mine," he murmured, crashing against her, his large hand grabbing her cheek and bringing her face closer to his, capturing her lips in his for an all too brief moment. "All mine."

"And you're still mine," she moaned against his lips, her bare arms wrapped around his neck for a moment before he released her again, eyes dark. "Ned, I love you so much." She gasped, pulling him to her as close as she could. "I want you."

"I love you so much more," he said softly, rubbing her cheek as he met his hips with her, filling her. He kissed her lips and she smiled, touching his cheek.

Katie knew that Ned didn't mean he loved her more than she loved him. He meant he loved her more than all the bad days ahead of them. More than any fight they will ever have. More than any obstacles they'd ever have to jump.

He loved her the most. Just like she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Meowser asked, and I came through. This is for you girl xx Mariah :)**

* * *

Katherine let two days pass before she felt like it would be less intimidating for her to introduce herself to the new neighbors. She had actually waited until she knew that her husband would be at work and daughter would be at school to walk over.

In the past couple of days, Katie had also learned the names of the household members. Dr. Nicholas and Isabel Thomas were their names. Their five-year-old daughter was named Haley. The women gushed over the new family on their regular weekly Tuesday night get together. Katherine, who truly did not gossip, actually listened as they chattered this time. She was just as interested as everyone else, perhaps if not more. She really wanted to reach out to this woman and become friends.

She craved companionship, probably even more so now that she was home alone for the majority of the day. Her mother's company is always nice, but she could only handle so much of her mother sometimes. She needed a friend who didn't give birth to her or be like the rest of the women around town. They were gossipy, which bothered her, so she kept them at arm's length.

Isabel seemed different.

"She has very kind eyes," she had told Ned that night before bed.

Of course, he laughed and kissed her shoulders and up her neck, but Katie knew that he was just was interested in the family as she was. Yes, the gathering had provided many details that may or may not have been true. The women talked of the furniture that they had seen being hauled inside before the family arrived, or what they saw Josie wearing, or how often Nicholas went to work, or more importantly, the fact that they owned one car, despite that they were both in the medical profession.

Katie didn't see why it was such a big deal that they had one car. There were only four families in the town that had the money to afford such a luxury. Mayor Foster and his family, her parents, the Davis' and her and Ned. It was so rare in their town, a luxury that most families liked to spend on vacations or new clothes. The people who inhabited the town of Ashwick Valley were not wealthy by any means, but most had great lives with what they had. They were mostly high middle-class workers with comfortable positions.

"Living the American dream," Ned liked to joke every time she handed him another beer with a kiss.

It was close to noon when Katherine walked over, a homemade apple pie in her hands. She climbed the two white wooden steps that led to the porch and knocked on the door. It took a moment for someone to respond, but soon enough the door opened and Isabel stood with a very polite smile plastered on her face. She noticed that she looked tired and her eyes may have been a touch red, but she automatically assumed that was from the pregnancy.

Katherine smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Katherine Banks. I live next door."

The woman smiled and took her hand to shake it. "It's very nice to meet you, Katherine. I'm Isabel Thomas." Isabel's smile never faded. She noticed the basket and released her hand. "Is that for me? You really shouldn't have."

Katherine flipped the towel back, revealing the still warm apple pie in its tin. "On behalf of the block. We want you all to feel welcome."

"Well, that is very kind of you. Would you like to come in?" Isabel took a step back, angling her body so that Katherine could fit through the doorway.

"I would like that very much, actually." Katherine looked around the lavish, yet homey house. She was completely taken aback. It was so beautiful. Isabel motioned to the kitchen. "What a beautiful home, you and your husband have."

"Thank you. How about some tea or coffee to go with the pie?" Isabel asked, starting to walk to where she'd pointed. "We can go to the kitchen. It's right this way."

"Tea sounds wonderful," she nodded and smiled as best as she could.

Katie followed Isabel into the kitchen. She sank down onto the dark wood and watched as Isabel moved to the stove, grabbing two mugs.

"You know, I probably shouldn't eat a piece of pie for lunch, but I have been craving carbohydrates lately," Isabel said as she set the kettle on the stove. The woman moved over to the chair across from Katherine and sank down into it.

"That's part of the reason I decided to make these." Katherine watched as Isabel's face contorted into a look of confusion. "Well, not that I knew you were craving… but because this is what I craved the whole time I was pregnant with my youngest. I made my husband take me to an out of town fair so that I could try the sweets there. I know everyone's cravings are different, but something about an apple pie that just makes the world seem a little better."

"It smells wonderful. Mind if I have a slice now?" Katherine looked down at the pie and then back at Isabel quickly. "I don't mean to be rude."

"Oh yeah, of course, have as much as you like. It's for you!" She flipped the towel back once more and slid the basket a little closer to her.

"I don't know about that," Isabel laughed, "I'll try to limit myself to a small sliver." She took a small bite and smiled. "Oh, it is delectable, Katherine. You really didn't have to go through the trouble of making it."

"I've been baking for so long it feels like nothing. I'm glad that you like it and call me Katie, we are neighbors after all." She smiled. "So how far along are you?"

Isabel placed her hand on the top of her stomach. "Approximately 32 weeks."

"Not much longer then. And you have another child, right?" Katherine feigned ignorance so Isabel wouldn't know just how much the neighborhood was talking about her.

"My husband and I have a daughter too, yes." Isabel smiled at her.

"How old is she?" Her lips curved into a smile as she finished chewing.

"Haley is five. She'll be six soon. Why don't you have some? It is delicious." She pushed the tin closer to Katie. "Don't make the pregnant woman eat alone." Isabel laughed and her whole face lit up. She was right. She expressed everything through her eyes. She cut a slice, placing it on the plate she had given her and took a bite, and Katie had to admit, she was a pretty good baker, but she had her mother to thank for that. "There you go. Now I don't feel nearly as indulgent. You have two daughters and a son, don't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Looks like she wasn't the only one who has been spying. She must've seen them sometime. They are always running around in the yard. "They haven't been too loud, have they?"

"Oh," Isabel placed her hand over her mouth as she chewed. "I was in the yard the other day when they returned from school. I should have mentioned that. What are their names?"

"Oh no! They seem wonderful," Isabel said. "What are their names?"

"Their names are Henry, Danielle, and Josephine, but our littlest we call Josie." The kettle began to whistle and Isabel rose slowly from the kitchen chair.

"Oh, how adorable! I can't wait to meet them, neither can Haley. She loves making new friends." The woman pulled the kettle from the stove and pulled the two cups she'd grabbed earlier to her. Katie watched as she carefully placed two tea bags in the cup and poured the water over them. She noticed how light and delicate her touch was as if she felt that everything she touched would break if she were not careful. "Actually, Haley does not go by her given name, either. Most of the time we call her Hales."

"That's one of the sweetest names I have ever heard," Katie said as she took the cup from Isabel.

"Thank you. Nic and I both liked it very much. How old are your three?" Isabel sat down carefully, eyeing her tea as it steams on the table.

"Henry is nine, Danielle is eight, and Josie is five," Katie smiled as she began to bob her tea bag up and down into the scalding water.

"Oh, so this is your first year with them all in school. How is that?" Isabel began to mimic the motion with her tea bag.

"My days are different… very quiet. I'm a mother of three and there is a quietness that always has me on edge. I've been thinking of going back to work now that everything is such a normal routine." Katie smiled, but it faded.

She missed having a tight schedule to follow with Josie every day. She missed the time she'd had with Ned when they first were married. She could get so lonely when no one was home.

"I bet it's nice to have some peace and quiet now. They are all relatively close together in age." Katie found it hard not to tell this woman who seemed so trustworthy and kind everything that she had been feeling lately, but somehow she managed. She contorted her feelings into a smile. "Where did you work before?"

"It's just a change. My life was so hectic for awhile, and now it's almost as if I have nothing to do. I find myself cleaning things that have already been cleaned earlier in the day just because I have run out of things to do." She laughed. "I used to be a nurse down at Mercy. I was an ER nurse to be more exact, but I still had my general nonchalant patients."

"I'm a nurse too. I met Nic in med school and am his favorite nurse to work on all his patients." Isabel seemed to brighten up more so than before. "Well, now you have something to do. You can come over and chat with me during the day. Or we could run our errands together. I always find going to the grocery store to be especially lonely. I would very much like someone to go with."

There it was.

Katie knew that this woman needed a friend just as much as she did. She wanted to go over and hug her for that.

"That sounds wonderful," she gushed. "It will be nice to be around someone who doesn't call me, 'honey' or 'mama'."

Isabel erupted in laughter. "I know exactly what you mean. It would seem as though I have undergone a name change since Haley was born. Sometimes I find myself not answering to 'Izzy' or 'Isabel' because I'm not used to hearing it."

She joined in, laughing harder than she had in awhile. "Yes! I did that in the supermarket the other day! No joke, the woman down the street, Mrs. Thorne, you'll meet her eventually, called me by my name in the meat aisle the other day and I just stood there. She had to all but yell, 'Katherine!' three times to get my attention."

"That very same thing happened to me with my mother-in-law about a month ago! She found it completely absurd." Isabel cleared her throat through her laughter, but her tone dropped slightly. "You know, it's like one day you're a teenager running around having fun, and the next day you are married with children."

She nodded, knowing exactly the sentiment. "Big change from the backseat bingo days in high school at the drive-in. Or Ned and I used to go swimming a lot in a hidden pond near my childhood home when we first got together." Her cheeks flushed when she thought about the dozens of times her and Ned had snuck down to swim at night. It had been so scandalous. She was always scared they'd be caught, but they never were. Isabel stared at her for a moment. She noticed the confusion. "Backseat bingo means, you know, like necking…in the back of the car. Didn't you ever do that?"

She suddenly felt stupid for saying something so crass. Isabel must way too proper to know what that meant, but she began to laugh once more.

"Of course I did. I wasn't a complete prude!" Katie laughed again, thinking of all the things she'd done with Ned. Some people would be ashamed to know of how many times they'd been together before marriage. "I have just never heard it called that before. I've never been very good with slang." The women's laughter echoed throughout the kitchen. They could not stop laughing. Both knew a void was being filled. They needed to laugh, they needed to feel better, and they were there to help each other out. Isabel's face grew serious. "Is this what you always envisioned yourself doing, Katie? Becoming a mother and…a wife, I mean."

"I did. I love it." She smiled. "I started dating Ned the summer after our final year of high school, even though I had previously been dating a boy who I grew up with on the same block for the entirety of my life it seemed like. There was a lot of heartache because of William, but I married Ned so quickly because I loved him and had never felt the way I had before. Not long after we got together, he was drafted and I couldn't let him leave without marrying him first, then I found out I was pregnant with Henry not long after we were married. Ned was injured in combat and came home after seven months. He started working with my father at the dealership and now we're here still going strong ten years later." She contemplated asking Isabel the same question. She was interested, but of course, she assumed the answer would not be an unhappy one. "Did you always see yourself as a housewife?"

Isabel looked was taken aback by the question. She should have known better than to ask that question, some part of her was hoping that Isabel was indeed happy. She needed to hear happy stories more than anything right now.

"Not at all," Isabel stared down at her fingernails, fidgeting slightly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Katie nodded, not knowing how to respond. She never expected such an emotional response. "I'm sorry, there's just a lot going on right now, with the move and the baby." Isabel's voice caught at the end of her sentence. "I'm a mess lately."

Her maternal instincts got the best for her and she reached across the table, placing her hand on top of Isabel's fidgeting ones.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Isabel's hands were cold, yet soft.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen." Isabel shrugged.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it." She nodded and smiled at Isabel.

"Thank you." The two shared a smile. Isabel gave Katie's hands a light squeeze before pulling away to wipe away the tears that were resting on her cheeks. "I have really enjoyed your company."

"I can honestly say the same, Isabel. I wish I could stay longer but I have to get home and pick up before my mother comes over for lunch." She stood to leave and Isabel followed. "I don't have many friends that are genuinely nice and fun to be around. You're just so nice and you actually care about the answer to a question I give you. You're not just asking to tell everyone else."

"I know. Women can be so rude each other." Isabel sighed. "And I hope you know I'm serious about the supermarket thing. I don't want to go alone."She smiled brightly, almost as if the previous crying spell never existed. "I know that everyone is whispering about us. There are too many people I notice peeking whenever I happen to be outside."

She nodded as she made her way to the front door. "We will go. How about tomorrow afternoon? Josie's birthday is next Friday and I need to pick up a few things for the party. You all are more than welcome to come if you'd like. You could meet everyone."

"I think that would be delightful. We'll be there." Isabel pointed to her stomach and smiled before wrapping Katie into a hug. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Katie."

"The same to you." They smiled one last time at one another and she began to walk over into her yard, sidestepping so she could continue to see Isabel. "Would you like to come over to my porch and just sit and talk some more?"

"I'd love to," Isabel grabbed herself a light coat and met where Katie had strolled away too.

The light spring breeze whipped at her curls and Isabel had a fleeting thought of how beautiful her new friend, Katie was. She remembered studying each child as they walked home yesterday, noticing all three's aesthetic beauty. She could see where it came from now. All three had the same face structure as their mother, along with her dark hair, eyes, and complexion. She had never seen their father, Katherine's husband, but upon seeing her, she was certain that her DNA had reigned supreme with all three children. She wondered if it was the same with Katie's mother also.

A car pulled into the driveway just as they sat down on the porch.

"Who's that?" Isabel asked as a man turned the car off and got out.

He was very tall. Blond, so Isabel had been right about Katie's genes winning out with her children. Each of their children had dark hair. The man was dressed well, in a pair of ironed work slacks and crisp white shirt. He'd left his jacket in the car, she could see it hanging on the seat. He wore dust-ridden shoes, and she wondered what kind of work he did. She noticed he walked with a limp and that Katie was meeting him at the stairs for a kiss. She had said he was injured in the war.

Had he lost a toe? That could make a man limp, right?

"That would be my dashing husband," she smiled and he cut her off, stealing a second kiss from her and coughing her to laugh. "Ned, I thought you were stuck in the office..."

Isabel glanced at Ned, noting the nice clothes that they were both wearing and that the automobile they had was particularly newer.

Was he a salesman?

That would explain the dust on his shoes. Her father had worked near a car lot when she was little and had remembered seeing men dust off the cars at the beginning and end of the day.

"Your father kicked me out," he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Something about hearing from Melinda that you were disappointed."

"I was," she shook her head and sighed "But he didn't have to let you come home. My mom was going to come over."

"She was just coming in when I was leaving," he said with a knowing smile and they chuckled. He noticed the woman behind her and he smiled. "Hello, I'm Ned. Katie's husband."

"Oh, I'm terrible! Meet our new neighbor Isabel." She said, turning to face Isabel. "We were just sitting down after I brought her over a pie."

"It's nice to meet you," Ned held out his hand and shook hers. "A pie? Did you make two?"

"I only had enough crust for one," she hummed, turning to Isabel. "Are you hungry? I'm sure Ned here is starving."

"No, I'll leave you two to your lunch." Isabel smiled and went to push herself up from the chair. Ned helped her up, his hand firmly on her back to support her. He'd gotten used it with Katie while she was pregnant. "Oh thank you. That was a feat. I was worried I wouldn't have been able to get up."

"It's no problem," Ned smiled at her as he sat in the chair Katie had sat in before.

"I have some cleaning I need to get done before Haley comes home from school," Isabel said to Katie then.

"Alright, if you say so." She smiled, helping her down the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow for the shopping trip?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Isabel touched Ned's shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, Ned."

They watched as she disappeared into her home next door before looking at each other.

"She seems nice," Ned smiled and kissed his wife, picking her up. "Now about lunch. I'd like you for lunch instead of food."

"I like the sound of that," she giggled as she guided him inside their home. "Now come on, I know you're starving." She walked into the kitchen and bent over to look into the fridge. "Do you want like sandwiches and chips? Or something bigger?"

"I want you," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, closing the fridge with her body.

He let his gaze travel up the length of her legs as she lounged against the fridge, her warm skin shining as the sunlight splayed on it. Pausing a moment to swallow, he studied the peak between her thighs, in the shadow of her blue dress, before glancing up and finally settling on her eyes that were doing nothing, but provoking him.

Katie pressed her hands down and brought herself to his face until her nose touched his. "I won't beg, Ned," she taunted and he noticed the faint jump of one eyebrow.

God, he would never let her go.

A surge of hot air blew across her face as he leaned onto her, but she welcomed him eagerly, moaning against his kiss, greedy and hot in a way she'd hadn't since they first were together.

"You don't have to beg for a damn thing, I'm all yours, Katherine." His words growled against her throat as his mouth descended. "I'll do anything you want."

She exhaled a slight whimper and he felt her arch her back off the fridge door. "The way you're talking to me is getting me so turned on, Ned." Her confession was merely a wisp of air, but her words still managed to leave a warm presence in his body as they left her mouth. "I feel like we are seventeen again, newly married and just together. I want you to take off my dress, please."

His hand slid up her back, almost lingering too long on her rear and slid the zipper on her side all the way down. "I want to get you off so bad," he murmured against her skin as the dress slid down her curves.

"I'm all yours too, Ned." She laughed as he kicked the dress to the side as soon as it touched the floor.

* * *

Katherine redressed long before Ned did and went to make him lunch, feeling his eyes on her from the floor.

"What's the plan for dinner tonight?" Ned asked as he grabbed his work trousers and stood up.

"I've got everything to make two pans of lasagna and the kids' favorite cheesy bread I make." She smiled. "I ended up using all of the pie crust, so the pot pies are out of question."

"I think that everyone loves that cheese bread of yours, darlin'." He kissed her and reached down for his undershirt. "Need me to grab anythin' for the market?"

"Can you stop by the bakery and get a fresh loaf of bread?" She asked. "That would be great."

"Sure thing," he kissed her lips before she handed him his dress shirt. "I'd lose my head if weren't for you."

"I know," she grinned and handed him a sandwich. "Eat that before you go back."

"Yes'm." He buttoned his shirt up and fixed his collar before grabbing his tie and situating it. "I bet it's delicious."

"Then eat up," she pushed him down into a chair and placed another sandwich on the table before sitting on his knee.

"You missed a button," he said pressing a kiss to the small piece of shown skin before buttoning it and taking a bite of his sandwich. " I adore this dress on you," he grinned at her, lettuce in his teeth.

"Well no wonder I felt like wearing it today," she blushed and picked the lettuce from between his front teeth. "Now don't forget to remind my father of our dinner plans tonight or he will forget to remind my mother and then she will not remember."

"Yes, I know." He laughed and finished off his sandwich. "They forget dinner plans easily. I must get going before you father writes me up for being late."

"We both know that if you say it was because of me kissing you too long, that he won't," she kissed him, her arms snaking around his neck.

"Okay, I'll tell him that if he asks." He breathed against her lips, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replies and moved off his lap, letting him stand.

* * *

5:30 on the dot, there was a knock at the door.

Katherine had everything finished, but she still felt unprepared. She focused on steadying her breathing while Ned got the door. She moved from the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face, her hands absently smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle from her new dress.

Delia Banks stepped into the entryway, eyes scanning every surface possibly as Shirley, Joey and Nan followed behind her quietly. Each of them tightly hugged their older brother, before hugging her, less tightly, except Joey.

He had always liked her. The girls tended to side with their mother, to Katherine's dismay. She had been preparing herself for the onslaught of criticism that would surely follow this visit all week, but she was still worried. Even though Delia loved her daughter-in-law, she was always critical of what she did. It didn't matter what the topic was, Delia was never afraid to bring it up. Whether it was what Katherine wore or how she chose to raise Ned's children. Delia had never said the words their children, only Ned's. Like she was just an object. Not like she was the woman who'd carried and birthed them.

Katherine could already tell Delia was most certainly already cataloging items in the house and preparing a way to bring them up later in the conversation. Her scrutiny did not keep her from a proper greeting, however.

Delia pulled her son into a large hug, kissing him on the cheek. He was the favorite of the three sons, even though Chris was no longer here, he was still around, in spirit, that much was obvious. And Delia never failed to remind Ned of her eldest son's ultimate sacrifice, like Ned hadn't sacrificed enough. Would she rather him have been blown to pieces with the rest of his leg?

"Where are my beautiful grandchildren?" Delia said a little louder than necessary as the doorbell rang again and Katherine went to go answer it.

Each of the kids came running to her, and she gave them each their own hug and kiss.

She opened the door to see her parents, Micah tucked between them. He hugged his sister quickly before rushing off to find Henry.

"Mom," Katie grinned, hugging her immediately. "I'm so glad you came."

"We always come for family dinners," Melinda smiled and she went to her father next, as her mother stepped inside. She heard the hug and kiss Ned gave her mother and the excited squeal of Danielle when she saw that Melinda had in fact came.

"Nana!" Danielle had never taken to Delia, seeing right through her parlor act around her mother and Delia had never been as fond of the older girl anyway. She looked too much like her mother. All of the kids did in Delia's opinion. "I'm so happy you came."

"Hi daddy," Katie kissed his cheek and he hugged her tighter.

"On edge?" Jim asked

"As always," she sighed and let him in, closing the door.

Danielle and Josie both ran straight into the arms of their grandfather. Even in his late forties, he threw both of the girls in the air like he always had and smothered their cheeks with kisses. He sneaked them both a piece of candy, catching Katie's eye roll as she and Melinda snuck into the kitchen.

"There's the little sweetheart! How's my best girl?" Josie smiled, kissing Delia's cheek.

"I have been good. I've already made so many new friends, and I love my new school." Josie beamed at her grandma.

Katine watched as Delia's face fell momentarily, unable to hide their opinion. She knew that she hated the idea of her granddaughters in public school. Neither of her girls was enrolled at school at all. Delia taught them at home, and she had wanted Katherine to do the same. But Katie didn't. She wanted her girls to get just as much of an education as anyone.

"That's so good, Josiebear. You're too sweet for anyone to ever dislike." Delia pinched her cheeks lightly, giving her a peck on the forehead before turning to Katherine, who she finally noticed. "Hello, dear, you look well." She kissed Delia's cheek lightly and felt Delia lightly squeeze her. "Good thing considering you're going to be carrying the next Banks baby. You two are to have another child soon, right?" Delia said, placing her hand on her flat abdomen, lips curved into a tight smile. "I think it'd be best before Josiebear gets too much bigger."

"Ma, we haven't talked about it or anything. But maybe in a few years once Josie is a bit further into school." Ned replied, going to shake Jim's hand.

Delia nodded, she only had no comment when it came to Ned it seemed like.

"You look well yourself." She grinned at her mother-in-law.

"I have been," Delia said. "The house is charming, quaint."

"Thank you." She couldn't tell if she'd meant what she said. "I best get back to check on dinner. Mama, come with me?"

"Of course," Melinda tucked her arm at Katherine's waist and they walked to the kitchen.

"Can't that girl cook on her own?" She heard Delia say to Ned.

"Ma, stop it off," Ned muttered. "Why do you have to be so critical?"

"I only criticize when I'm worried… and I worry that these kids aren't eating enough if she can't cook without her mother." Delia said.

It took everything for Katie to just listen to her from the kitchen. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood and then shook her head. "I can't do anything right to that woman," she muttered, going to check on lasagna and cheesy bread.

"Oh, I love when you make that cheesy bread." Melinda smiled, leaning on the counter to smell the food. The kitchen was filled was so many good smells and she could see that her mother was just as excited as Josie was for dinner. "It's just so darn good baby girl."

"Mama? Did you even hear what I said?" She asked, peeking to see that the lasagna had just started to crispen on top.

"I did, but that's how all mothers are. No girl is good enough for their perfect little boy. I can certainly say I will not be excited when Micah brings home a girl." Melinda replied. "Just like no boy is good enough for a daddy's perfect little girl and your father wasn't happy when you brought home Ned."

"Daddy likes Ned," she huffed. "And I didn't bring home Ned… he brought me home."

"I remember," Melinda hummed. "I was just starting to worry about letting you go with that damn Davis boy. Turns out my feeling was right, but when we hear that bobber outside I knew something happened. I didn't know if it was good or bad, but seeing you with Ned made me know that William wasn't going to be around and that boy was. Your father still took some time to warm up remember?"

Katherine looked at her mother and sighed. She was right. She was always right. She knew Delia wouldn't ever understand how much Katie loved her son, but this was what she wanted and decided to deal with when she married him. She wanted to be able to give him children and give them a life to look back on, a real family. Not like the childhood that Ned had had.

Delia and Josie moved back into the living room at Josie's request. She had drawn them a picture earlier and wanted to show it off, knowing how she would "ooh" and "ahh" over it. Ned hung back with her father and Danielle disappeared to read a book like she knew she used to a child too.

Ned came into the kitchen with her father, pulling Katherine into a hug. She didn't know if it was because he knew what his mother was really saying to her, or he simply wanted to hold her. She hoped that it was because he had finally seen through his mother's fakeness toward her, but she knew better.

"What's this for?" She asked, hearing the timer go off.

She pulled from his arms and moved to pull the lasagna out, leaving the cheesy bread to bake another minute.

"I just love you, that's all." He kissed her then, earning a mild groan from her father.

"I love you too," she said against his lips and then he pulled back, kissing her cheek. "I'll get the kids to wash up."

"Okay," she said. "Send Dan into the dining room for me?"

He nodded and went to the living room, wrangling the kids all to wash up as she went to set the dining table. Delia tucked into the dining room as well.

"How are you feeling lately Katherine?" Delia asked, seizing the opportunity of talking while she was alone.

"Wonderful! Ned has been so great that I haven't been stressed about the big sales at all." She replied, trying to keep light conversation with her, but hoping to stay neutral. She went to the china hutch and pulled out twelve plates. They only eight places at their dining table and had to set up another table off to the side where the last four people would need to sit.

"That's always nice," Delia took the plates from her and Katherine grabbed the good silver next, grabbing twelve forks and knives. "I used to hate when the year review for the tire shop would come up. Thank goodness Charlie does all of that now. It's the only reason I stay married to that bastard."

"How have things been?" She asked, knowing Delia had recently, and finally, kicked her abusive husband to the curb. It was unheard of, especially down south, but Delia had done it and Katherine was happy. No matter how harsh Delia was, no one deserves to be treated like that. "Since Charlie left."

"You don't have to pretend to care," Delia huffed, placing the last plate down.

"I do genuinely care about you and your family Delia." She said, glancing warmly at the woman. "We're family. I love your son and he's given me everything I've ever wanted. I was just wondering how things have been."

Delia ignored her comment, grabbing five wine glasses. "I knew you were different when I first met you." Katherine stopped, setting a fork down and studying her mother in law's face carefully. "You were out of my son's league, but somehow when you saw our shack of a home, you still came in and you stayed with him. Any other girl like you would've run the second she heard his last name." Katherine continues placing pairs of silverware. Was this a compliment? Was Delia finally going to be nice to her? "You were gorgeous, smart and from a good background—you have proven to be a good match for Ned. He loves you, and I can tell it. I don't believe that you would ever wish ill upon our family, but I want you to know that by allowing the girls to be in public school… you have hurt me."

Katherine stood stock still, unsure of how to respond. This was definitely not what she was expecting. Delia had never been very warm or loving to her, but she had never treated her like this. She had always liked her, or so she thought.

"Don't look surprised, darling," Delia let out a little laugh before continuing. "Moving into this neighborhood when my son is not a North Ender by any means, insisting that not only Danielle but also having my Josiebear go to public schools. Naturally, I assumed it was part of the process after… you lost your fourth child when Josie was little." Her heart stung at Delia's mention of their lost child. That was not her right, by any means. "Now I know I cannot control what goes on in my son's life, but I can have an opinion. Those are my grandchildren and I am allowed to voice my concerns when it comes to them. They are Banks', and we Banks' are worried about their education and well being." Katherine had so many things to say, so many ways to defend her choices, but none came out. She merely stood eyes wide and jaw slacked. She let her eyes drift to the kitchen floor. "Don't take it too personally. We still accept you. You've given us a very precious gift and will again soon. I just know it. I've prayed every night for you to conceive again." She smiled at her as if nothing happened and placed the last wine glass. "Can you tell Ned that I'll be right back? I just realized that I forgot something in the car." Delia turned and headed into the entryway before Katherine responded.

Tears were already threatening to spill, but she fought them. Her mother came over and took the things from her hands. She must've heard everything. Her father came in next, with the lasagna dish. He had too, by the look on his face.

"You go take a breather," Melinda kissed her daughter's cheek, hugging her. "Clean up for dinner and just calm down. Okay? We'll talk later."

"But I have to-" She felt a tear fall and then her father wrapped in a hug after he placed the food dish down.

"We have this covered," Melinda said as Danielle came into the dining room. "Dani will help, right?"

Danielle only squeezed her mother from behind, not needing to know any details to know her mother was upset.

"Yeah, I'll go get glasses from the kitchen for all us kids," Danielle said, dashing from the room in a very Katie like way.

Katie would not allow herself to cry, not right now. She pulled back from her father's embrace and nodded, turning around and going to her and Ned's room.

She could never tell Ned any of this. He'd never understand.

Isabel. She could talk to Isabel. She suddenly wanted to rush over there and fall into her arms, but she didn't. Her emotions were running so high at the moment. There would be no way that she could keep from sobbing to her new friend.

She sat on the bed and laid down, almost letting the tears spill. She began to think of her stitching technique she would use at the hospital, holding her position, moving her wrist as though she'd done one yesterday. It always calmed her down, the way the needle would work and pull a wound back together.

It took several minutes of silence before she worked up the nerve to go back out there.

* * *

Katie was able to pull herself together and get through dinner. She noticed that Delia carried on conversations as if nothing had happened between them in the kitchen. She merely kept her head down, responding only when necessary to keep up her polite facade. They discussed work with Ned, and school with each of the children. After dessert, she knew it was finally over.

She could breathe again.

Ned, Katherine, and each other children walked Delia, Melinda, and Jim to their cars. Josie cried a little as they each said their goodbyes. Melinda held her in her arms, rubbing small, soothing circles on her back.

"Hey, I'm pickin' you up from school tomorrow, aren't I? A day for just you, Dani and I." She handed the little girl back to Katherine. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mama," she kissed her mother's cheek before soothing Josie's cries. "Daddy, I love you too."

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her head. "Don't let anything she says tamper that smile of yours."

"I won't," she felt him squeeze her cheek before he climbed into the car.

Katherine turned to go back into the house before Delia even said goodbye, taking each of her children with her.

Henry had gone to his room to collect his puppy, which they had yet to name yet. They had decided they'd have to put a few different names in a bowl on slips of paper and pick one. They were just waiting until the weekend.

"Can I take him for a walk?" Henry asked as Katie entered Josie and Danielle's room. She set Josie on her bed, grabbing her a nightgown that was hanging up nearby.

"I'll be right back to read to you both," she said, ushering Henry out as she and Danielle change "And yes, but be quick. Just up and around the block please?"

"Thank you, mom," Henry set the pup down, hugging his mother. "Grandma Delia isn't right to talk to you like she did."

"Henry," she sighed, pulling him back at an arm's length. She had never meant for him to hear whatever he'd heard. She was never the type to corrupt her children for her own opinions on people. "Your grandmother… she means well. She can just be a little straightforward."

"No, she doesn't," Henry said, suddenly sounding too old to be her little nine years old. "I'm not a little kid anymore mom."

She knew that. He didn't have to remind her. She ruffled his hair, wishing it had stayed as light as it was when he was a toddler, but it'd darkened by the time he started school. "I know," she hugged him again and kissed his forehead as Josie opened the door, The Secret Garden in hand and ready for her to read to them. "Duty calls."

"Can I join you?" He asked, seeing that Ned had picked up the pup and he was now licking the man's face clean of all the leftover food on his lips.

"Of course!" Katie took the book from Josie and waved the girls over, hugging all of her children in a tight group hug.

"Group hug? We want in!" Ned yelled and dashed down the hallway, sneaking in with the puppy, who licked each other their faces.

* * *

Katie entered the kitchen, surprised to see Ned washing the dishes. He hated doing them and always complained whenever she asked him because he'd been forced to wash them his entire life.

And here he was. Finished with the dishes after a dinner gathering. Maybe she had changed him a little, for the better, like he always liked to say.

"Thought I'd do these while you read to the kiddos," he said. "I heard a lot of giggles."

"That's very sweet of you," she wrapped her arms around his lean stomach, kissing his shoulder. He's discarded his button-up and was in his tank top, his forearms deep in soapy water and his upper arm muscles rippling. "And yeah. It was nice to have all three of them snuggled with me in our bed. The kids did con me into three chapters. Josie was asleep halfway through the last and Danielle still wanted me to read. I almost read another, but Henry was yawning and I told them to get off to bed with a promise that we'd kiss them goodnight."

"As if you don't enjoy reading to them," he grinned at her as she took a plate from him and stacked it in with the rest, ready to put away in the hutch. "I knew I saw Henry tucked in with you. That's a surprise."

"He knew his mama missed him," she said. "And I did. I missed my baby boy."

"Everything tonight was perfect." He pulled the plug from the sink, the water draining as he dried his hands.

Katherine smiled at him, knowing where this would eventually lead and hoping to avoid a discussion with his parents. No matter how befuddling it was, she knew that he was unaware of his mother's coldness to her. During the course of their marriage, he had never once noticed and she never brought it up. He couldn't help the situation any more than she could. He began drying the dishes in silence. She knew he was hoping that she would talk about how he was feeling about his drinking, their fight, but she couldn't.

"You looked beautiful," he took the stack of plates and she grabbed the silverware.

"Thank you," she muttered, knowing that he wasn't going to stop there.

He placed the dishes in the hutch and took the silverware from her. "Dinner was absolutely perfect. Your cheesy bread perfectly complimented the seasoning of the lasagna as usual. Stellar baby." He kissed her, and she grasped his face.

She could use this. The way he made her feel, it would erase everything. Bring forth all good and pure emotions deep inside her.

"You did the dishes," she moaned, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"Yes," he picked her up and kissed her again, hard. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He felt his growing erection pressed against her, eliciting a soft gasp. "The kids… you said you promised them a goodnight kiss."

She nodded. "Yes." He set her down. "The kids," and then kissed him again. "Then this…"

They went a kissed an already asleep Henry, Ned tucked him in and shut his light off. Danielle was sneaking in another page or two of her own chapter book that she was reading when her parents came in, kissing her cheeks and tucking her in before turning off her lamp.

The next few moments were quick. They went to the end of the hall, entering their room and locking the door behind them.

He kissed her as soon as she locked the door, picking her up and bringing her to the bed.

His hands ghosted over her shoulders, taking the straps of her dress she wore with them as they slid slowly down her arms. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and it made goosebumps rise, her nipples tightening into hard little nubs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin.

She shivered, turning her head, her breath escaping with a soft sigh. His hand cupped her jaw, thumb rubbing lightly over the sensitive skin. Their mouths met in a hot, wet kiss that left her breathless with need. She felt his hips rock against her, the hard length of his erection pressing tightly against the side of her hip, left nearly bare by the dark green lace of the underwear she wore. The soft lace rubbed against her with every shift of his hips, heat seeping through her veins, licking fire in its wake.

"Need you," she gasped, breaking free of the scorching kiss, lifting her hands and winding them into the thick, blonde curls at his nape. "So much."

His hand splayed against her hip, holding her firmly against his body, thumb teasing at the elastic of her underwear. "Not yet," he whispered against her neck, biting lightly at her leaping pulse point. "Want to tease you some more."

"Please," the word was ragged and soft and filled with every ounce of desire that filled her at his touch.

She felt him grind against her skin and it made her angry, her nails digging into his forearm. He bit down harder and she moaned, his fingers dipping into the soft lace to press lightly against the soft brush of curls that shielded her most intimate place.

His long fingers dipped into her, running along the seam, spreading the slippery liquid that seeped in a steady flow. Without warning, he plunged two fingers into her slick entrance, thumb grazing against the tiny bud of her center, leaving her shuddering and breathless. Curling his fingers, he moved in her slowly, rocking his hips into her as well with every stroke. It was too much and not enough, every stroke of his fingers ratcheting up the tight coil of tension in her core.

His free hand found her breast, pulling and twisting the tight nub of her nipple until she was writhing and gasping against him, bucking her hips back into his, mewling helplessly as a heady miasma of pleasure and need to consume her. Flinging her head back, she came hot and hard, clenching around his fingers, nails digging into his forearm. Aftershocks of bliss coursed through her as she hung, limp and spent - her knees weak and refusing to hold her weight.

He pivoted, pushing her hungrily to the bed, stripping off the soaked bit of lace that hid her from his eyes.

She stared up at him languidly, her tongue sliding along dry lips as he stripped out of the only remaining barrier, kicking the tight boxer briefs aside before joining her on the bed. Palming her thigh, he lifted it high and entered her with a deep, heavy thrust, jerking her back up the bed with the force of it.

He pushed hard and fast, pulling out almost to the point of exit and then thrusting hard back in. She keened long and low, nails digging into whatever she could reach – his broad shoulders, skimming across the flat nipples, standing at attention between the thick curls of coarse hair on his chest, the solid thickness of his wrist. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she bowed upwards, meeting him stroke for satisfying stroke.

"Say my name," he grunted, lifting her and holding her up off the bed so that only her shoulders rested on the mattress.

A wicked grin curved her lips and she licked her lips again. "Ned," she purred, rolling her hips against him.

He groaned and dipped his head, pulling one tight nipple into the dense heat of his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before biting down on it and tugging. Her head dropped back, mouth opening soundlessly as pleasure screamed through her with every sensual tug and pull on her body.

Licking his way across her chest, he gave the other the same treatment, wincing as her nails dug into his shoulders, digging furrows down his back. "Who do you belong to?" he growled against her skin, licking a heated trail up her neck.

"You," she gasped, bliss spiraling through her as she came then. The color burst behind her closed eyelids, every nerve ending screaming as the all-consuming wave crested and broke, dragging her under its seductive pull. "Always you. Forever you Ned."

"Yes," he grunted, hips rising and falling against hers in an endless roll that dragged her deeper into the depths. "Oh, Katie… I can't-" He came and collapsed against her, his back heaving as he fought for breath, forehead pressed tightly against her chest.

He pressed kisses to the hollow of her throat, to the top of her breasts, to the curve of her hip, and she curled her fingers into his hair when he put his mouth on hers. His hands smooth up her legs and he kissed below her ear, on her jaw. She blinked dazedly when he looked down at her.

"I love you," he breathed, and she clung to him.

"I love you too," she told him back later that night when they've both finished again, but he's still inside her, nestled between her legs, his head on the pillow next to her and her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I just needed to write this. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Katie continued to lay there and couldn't sleep. It was long past when she should've gone to sleep, her eyes threatening to close, but yet, still, nothing. This happened from time to time. Usually when she was too stressed to sleep but was this stress? Or was this her mother in-law's doing? Could Ned feel the same and just kept his feelings away from her?

And then she started to drift asleep, her eyes getting heavy. After a terrible pre-dinner conversation with Delia, she dreamt of the time before she met her. A time with Ned that was pure and innocent to her. The quietness of the house as Katie laid with Ned as innocent as they could be.

_It was her old room, her head tucked on his chest. It had been two days since she was released from the hospital, and their time together was heaven._

_The innocence. The laughter. Everything was perfect._

_William had stayed away, for now, being under house arrest and all and everything was looking up. Ned had taken her on twelve dates and tonight would be their thirteenth. Katie had decided to wear high-waisted shorts that were a bright blue and a white button up that day, now that she remembered. Ned hadn't told her to dress nicely or what they were doing, so she just went with what her mind told her to and with it being warmer now, she wanted to wear her favorite shorts. She'd even taken the time out of her day to straighten her hair, it was so much longer without her curls, she almost liked it more. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, smiling at her mother._

_"Hey mama," Katie said, hugging her._

_"Well don't you look cute, and your hair! It turned out so well... although I do still prefer your natural hair sweetie." Her mother laughed, handing her a wooden spoon then. "Will you stir this? I need to go check and see if your father has gotten the grill cleaned off."_

_"Of course," she grinned and took it for her. "I'm not due to leave for a few more minutes."_

_"Thank you, darling," Melinda kissed her cheek as she started to walk toward the back door. "If Ned wants to stay for dinner you are more than welcome to."_

_"I'll ask him what his plans are when he gets here," she replied as the doorbell rang her mother slipped into the backyard. "Come in!" Ned stepped inside and he saw her at the stove, stirring something in a pot. He slipped the wildflower into her hair and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you," she turned around and kissed him. "Are we going to eat?"_

_"I mean we could... are you hungry?" He asked, smiling at her. "Your hair, I like what you've done to it. It looks nice."_

_"I am kind of hungry, plus my folks offered for us to eat." She shrugged, leaning into him. "Thank you. It took me quite a while to get it like this." She kissed her cheek as his arm wrapped snug around her as she hugged him. "I think my dad is grilling and this looks like... umm... I don't know. Beans, maybe?"_

_"Why hello, Ned. Did you just get here?" Jim cleared his throat and wiped the grease off his hands with a towel. Ned stepped away and toward her father, shaking his hand firmly like he always did. "It's nice to see you, son."_

_"Yes. Katie just let me in," Ned smiled, nodding to him. "Dinner smells great."_

_"I'm just going to shower and then we can eat," Jim nodded as he made his way out, kissing Katie's cheek on his way out._

_Melinda came in and toward the kitchen, smiling to Ned. "Ned, hi. You look quite dapper this evening." She hugged her daughter's boyfriend before taking Katie's place by the stove and ushering her and Ned away a bit._

_"Thank you, Mrs. Clancy," he grinned. "I always dress nicely for our dates or at least try to," he wrapped his arm around Katie then and as Katie blushed, so did her mother at the sweetness between the pair. She knew it was new, but they were so sweet and she doubted it would ever stop being that way between them. "She deserves the best. I'm only happy I can be the one to lucky enough to have her."_

_"She does," Melinda winked at her daughter and then went into the kitchen, leaving them with Jim._

_"Now why don't you two go occupy yourselves in the living room," Jim said, stepping toward the hallway. "But no funny business." Her father eyed the man whose arm was tight around his daughter's waist. "Right Ned?"_

_"Exactly. No funny business," he nodded as Katie backed him out of the kitchen and into the living room._

_She waited until her father left until she kissed him again. "You're so handsome," she touched his cheek and moved him toward the living room as her mother took over in the kitchen. "And sweet too."_

_"I think you're just about the prettiest woman I've ever seen," he whispered as they laid down on the couch, her head on his lap._

_"Stop lyin' Ned Banks!" She giggled, her cheeks redder than a cherry._

_"I'd never lie to you," he grinned and bending over to meet her with another kiss._

_She just leaned into his stomach and giggled. She knew that._

_After dinner, Katherine's parents had walked them out and they got on his motorcycle, riding off into the night together. Ned drove off quickly and she leaned into his shoulders, watching the world around her melt into different spoils of color. It was mesmerizing. He came down Main Street and slowed down some, pulling into a parking space._

_"C'mon my lady. A stroll, to start off." He smiled at her and held his hand tight in her hand, kissing his cheek._

_"Where are we headed?" She asked._

_"Still a secret," he chuckled, zipping his lips shut and throwing the imaginary key away._

_She shook his head as they walked down the street, enjoying the heat as a cool breeze rolled through the air. He carefully brought her across the street toward the park and the wind changed. The heat was blistering the further they walked on this early summer night._

_"Are we almost there?" She whined, walking with him through the park. "It's gotten too hot." A few fireflies played by the wildflowers, which are coming into full bloom. One flits in close, and she cupped her hand around it, entrapping the insect. She held it out to Ned. "Look!"_

_"Do you want to just sit here?" He asked, smiling at the light glowing through the cracks between her fingers._

_"Yes," she smiled and unclasped her hands, and the firefly fluttered away. "Let's sit."_

_They sat, on the nearest bench and she sunk into his arms, smiling up at him when they could hear a woman from a bar, just down the road, begin to sing. Her feet tapped on the beat. She recognized this tune. It's melodious, saucy, and perfect for the foxtrot. She had a hazy memory of her mother and father dancing the foxtrot, in the field surrounding her grandmother's property in the country, her father laughing and her mother in a red dress and singing. She'd run out halfway through and her father had swung her around too._

_She was five. That seemed like yesterday, but it had been over a decade ago._

_A rising sense of euphoria overtook her. She looked to Ned. His feet were tapping too, a look of joyful reminisce on his face. He recognized it, too, maybe even reminiscing in his own memory. He glanced at her, beaming, and she couldn't help but smile back._

_He stood up, offering her his hand. "May I have this dance?"_

_"What, now? Here?" She gasped, giggling like a schoolgirl._

_"Why not?" He shrugged._

_Another cool breeze blew through, and with the music, firefly-lit night, a part of me said, the heck with it. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet._

_"Yes, you may." She kissed him on the cheek._

_Ned grinned, putting a hand on her back, while she rested her hand on his shoulder. Their free hands intertwined together. As the song from the bar began to soften, they started to dance. Back, back, side close, back, back, side close, forward, forward and across, side turn. Ned pulled her down in an unexpected dip, and she kissed him._

_Falling for him wasn't falling at all. It was all of the sudden meeting someone who showed her what it was like to feel at home no matter where you are._

_"Did you have a destination for tonight?" She asked him._

_"It's not about the destination," he smiled while his hair blew in the wind they swayed. "It's about the journey."_

_"I'd kiss you, but-" She whispered,_

_"But what?" He asked._

_"I want to remember all of this," was murmured back, her brown eyes swimming. It's supposed to soothe but only makes him yearn for her more._

_He wanted to remember, too._

_He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to sear this very moment to the inside of his brain. He tried to remember every detail of her face, the feel of her skin, her warmth, her heartbeat thudding against his. He tried to remember her breath against his cheeks, her beaming smile, those deep eyes with floating flecks of sunlight and amber. He needed to remember everything, so he kissed her on the forehead and they continued to sway._

_It wasn't too long after when they began their walk back to his motorcycle, giggling and swinging their linked arms back and forth. She tucked her head into his side as she moved his arm over her body._

_"I'll be right back, wait here," he whispered in her ear and left her at the curb, dashing into the street, almost being hit by a car._

_"You better watch where you're goin'!" She gasped as he almost tripped and fell. "Ned Banks!" He picked a tulip that grew out of the middle of the road and ran back to her. "All that for a tulip?"_

_"It's purple," he breathed, smiling at her before pulling her close and kissing her. "Your favorite color." She pulled back from and slapped him on the shoulder, earning a chuckle from him. "I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind..." He stuttered. "You've never said no to my kisses before."_

_"It wasn't the kiss, that was wonderful. You scared me, almost getting hit by an automobile like that!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please be careful."_

_He turned to leave and looked back, grinning, "You comin'?" He almost was hit again as he waited for her._

_"Damn you, Ned Banks! Let's go," she giggled and pulled him along and back onto the sidewalk._

_By the time he had gotten her home, it was almost her curfew. He had never really had one, so when she invited him in, he'd said yes. Her parents were in the living room and Katie quietly led Ned toward her room, shutting the door behind them. She kissed his lips lightly and then she led him to lay down. After nearly a quarter of an hour, Ned pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved to slide from underneath her. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye._

_"Don't go home yet," she whispered, holding onto him. "Sometimes, I can't fall asleep on my own. I think of Will and... I was wondering if you'd stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

_"Of course," he wrapped himself even more tightly around her. "Always, Katie."_

* * *

Ned kissed her cheek, the featherlight feeling of his whiskers on her cheek waking her up enough to. It was light, the sun bleeding onto her face when Katie wakes. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and started to roll over to go back to sleep. Until she realized how bright it was. Usually, at six, the sun wasn't this bright. Only then does she realized that Ned was sitting next to her, holding a cup of coffee with a smile.

"Good morning," she whispered, sitting up and kissing him, but this time on the lips but only softer before yawning again. "I was thinking of such a nice memory. We were so young. I miss it, almost."

"Morning beautiful," he smiled, pulling back. "But, it's nearly one in the afternoon," her husband laughed, rubbing her side. "But don't worry. I took care of everything, you looked so peaceful and slept through the alarm. I had felt you tossing around all night, so I fed the kids, made their lunches like you do and dropped them off at school. I came home for lunch and you were still sleeping. Thought I should wake you up."

"What? Why didn't you wake me? Oh, you must be hungry." She grimaced and touched his cheek. "Thank you for letting me sleep, just let me dress quick and I can whip you up..."

"You deserved the sleep," he leaned in to kiss her. "But if you wouldn't mind, would you make me a grilled cheese?"

"Yes. Of course. After what you did for me this morning by letting me sleep," she giggled, patting his cheeks as she briefly kissed his lips again before she moved out of bed. "I'll make you whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" He gasped, smiling at her. He leaned back on his palms as he watched her go to her closet. "Wow. Today must be my lucky day."

"Indeed," she replied, peeking at her over her shoulder as she looked through her closet. "I'll give you a present for everything you did this morning too."

"Oh boy!" He gasped and moved to kiss her again, this time harder, moving her back toward the bed. "I enjoy presents."

"Not yet, you have to eat." She whispered, pushing him back and shaking her head.

"Katie," he laughed, pulling her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it. "We have enough time. I ate breakfast, I'm fine."

"You know, Henry's been good with that dog of his lately." He said pulling her toward the kitchen. "Training him and everything."

"Okay," she whispered and then let him lay her back down.

* * *

After Ned left to go back to work, Katherine waited an hour before she allowed herself to go to Isabel's, but as Katie went to leave, there was a knock on her door. It was Isabel.

"Isabel!" Katie gasped, smiling and putting her light sweater back on the hook. "Hello, come in."

"I hope I'm not cutting into you leaving," Isabel smiled sheepishly. "I just thought you might want some company."

"No, I was actually about to head over to your house." Katie laughed, opening the door a little wider. "Come on in. We can sit in the kitchen while I put this pie away from now."

"How funny!" The blonde giggled and stepped inside, revealing her pie tin. "I'm baked you a pie to return your pan. I hope you like it. I remember how sad your husband was when you said you hadn't made two pies."

"That's very sweet of you," Katie smiled and noticed a small difference in her aura immediately. "Is something wrong?"

"No…why?" She grinned, walking with Katie toward the kitchen. The pie was set on the counter and they sat at the breakfast table. "I did come over here to see how you were doing. You seemed really nervous about last night. How did dinner go?"

Katie knew that she shouldn't lie to her new friend, but she couldn't just unload all of her problems with Delia on Isabel, either though. That was why Katie had resisted the urge to run to her last night, right? "Dinner went well. My dinner plan went well and everyone liked the food."

Katie hadn't lied. Dinner had gone smoothly, mostly because her food did turn out to be delicious. It always did.

The blonde nodded, moving to sit in a chair. "I saw them," Isabel blurted out. "Your in-laws. They looked very sweet."

"My in-laws? The only in-law I have is my mother-in-law. Ned's father isn't in the picture anymore." Katie said softly, confused for a moment. "My folks came as well. Ned and I were both born and raised here."

"Oh, those were your parents then! How sweet. They were quite cozy, very nice to see." Isabel explained with a bright smile. "I wish my parents were as close."

"Yes, they are very much in love." Katie cheered with a bright smile. "They love everyone honestly."

"Do you all get along? I mean, that's probably too personal. Don't answer that if you don't want to. It's just…I have a complicated relationship with my in-laws and they have an even stranger relationship with my parents, too." Isabel replied.

"We get along okay. Delia doesn't hate me if that's what you mean." Katie replied, thinking about the conversation with Delia last night made her wonder. Did Delia hate her? Had she always hated her? "I'm very close with my mother and father though. I was an only child until I was seventeen."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have asked." Isabel sighed, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I'm glad to hear you're close with your parents. I wish I was."

"Oh no, it isn't that at all. I just… how is your relationship with Nicholas' parents?" She asked.

"Well, I've known them since I was a child. Nic and I grew up together, but I think I've already told you that. We went off to Med school together." Katherine nodded, studying every word. "His parents like me, but his mother doesn't always agree with everything that I do and she's very vocal about it, but she's so much like my own mother that there's never any lingering tension. I mean, I can't say I enjoy her company that often, but we don't fight or anything."

"She doesn't agree with you on things?" Isabel asked, sighing. "I thought that was only me. Delia can never agree on anything Ned and I choose for our children."

"I think it's might be hard for her to see her only son depend on someone else, I think. At least that's how it is with Nic's mother. He doesn't have any siblings, so her life revolved around him until he married me. I think she likes to nit-pick at little things like the way my dishes are arranged in the cabinets or the way I pleat his pants because it makes her feel wanted." Isabel said and Katherine almost laughed out loud, if only Delia would complain about something like that. "It's always little things like that."

"Oh, that makes sense." Katherine dropped her head for a moment, realizing that her situation was probably not as common as she had hoped. "Maybe that's what it is with

"I'm glad it went well though. I could tell you were a little worked up getting ready for it." Isabel said.

"I was a little. Ned's mother can be..." She thought of the right word first. "She can be very tiring." She sighed. "But everything went well."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Isabel smiled. "So I came over to see if you were still up for grocery shopping. I realized this morning that our food supply is limited."

Katie smiled and nodded her head, standing up. Isabel followed her into the kitchen. "Oh, yes. I have a list for the party and for the house. I went to the store on Monday and Ned picked up a few things in the store after work last week, but it wasn't enough."

"You got your husband to go to the store? How did you do that?" Isabel said with true surprise. She was pretty sure that Nic hadn't been inside of a grocery store since he worked there bagging groceries as a teen.

"I-I don't know. He always asks if we need anything if he's out and has time to stop. Is that strange?" Katie shrugged as she watched Isabel's eyes grew wide.

"I don't know a single man who even goes to the grocery store," Isabel said.

Katie was a bit flustered now. Katie didn't realize that her family was different from any other, well in terms of domestic roles anyways. "Oh…well, I do most of the shopping, he just picks a few things up from time to time."

"That's awfully nice of him, especially after a long day at work. Are you ready to go?" Isabel stood up, pushing her skirt to the side.

"Almost. Just give me a moment to freshen up before we go," Katie said.

Isabel nodded, watching her turn the corner before going into the living room. The first thing the woman noticed, was the paint adorning every wall, immediately recognizing it as begonia from the seemingly endless paint swatches her mother had insisted she pore over before they'd moved. Her eyes shifted to the couch—a green, yellow, and pink floral mix that perfectly match the walls. To the left of the couch cream-colored lounge chair which was complemented by the dark wood of the bookcase immediately to its right. She walked over, ran her fingers along the spine of each book. A photo album piqued her interest. Isabel picked it up, finding pictures from Katie's childhood. She was so adorable.

"Snooping are we?" Katie quipped, startling Isabel.

"Just trying to get to know you," the blonde smiled, looking at her friend. She wondered if college taught her to be so charming, or if it just happened naturally.

"Find anything interesting?" Katie said, attempting to cover up what she had been thinking.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Like the begonia paint all throughout your living room." Isabel looked around the room, smiling.

Katie groaned. "Yeah…that's my Ma's doing. Decorating isn't really my thing. She helped pick out a lot of stuff when we moved here before Josie."

"Is this her?" Isabel said as she pointed to a picture of a smiling woman standing beside a man in a suit with a bright smile, who held a small Katie in his arms, in front of a car dealership. "Yeah, it was when my dad first opened the dealership. It was also our first car."

"1928 Ford Model A," Isabel chirped along with Katie.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Katie laughed, scrunching her brow at her.

"I like to read. Why do you know that?" Isabel asked, looking at her friend.

"My Pops has a thing for cars, as you can see. He owns the dealership. I liked spending time with him; guess it kinda rubbed off on me." Katie shrugged, smiling a little as she looked at the phone.

"You all look so happy," the blonde said gently rubbing her finger on the photo. Bringing herself back to reality, she closed the photo album and softly placed it back on the shelf.

"We can take my car shopping, if you'd like. That way we don't have to carry all of the groceries back." Isabel hadn't even thought of that. The grocery store wasn't far away at all, another perk of living where they did.

"That would be wonderful. Having another car must be a real luxury. I know there are days where I wished that we could afford another one. Especially in the summer with Haley running after me complaining about how bored she is." Isabel laughed, not really knowing what to say. The last thing she wanted was for her new friend to think that she felt anything but equal to her fellow neighbor. Isabel didn't speak again until they were walking out of the house and Katie was locking the door. "What exactly does Ned do?"

"He's a lead sales rep at the car dealership. He's my dad's, right-hand man." Katie didn't really know how to describe his position in more detail. They walked down the steps of her porch and toward her car. "My dad is having him take more responsibilities off his hands now that he's getting older. Ned's excited to take Henry or my brother under his wing if they want."

Isabel slid gracefully into the passenger seat, closing the door behind her. "Sales is an impressive field. Recent studies have shown that a person's posture or even what color suit they are wearing can affect a consumer's willin purchase a product."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Katie laughed, plopping down into her seat, slamming the door behind her. She haphazardly kicked her heels off as she started the car up, noticing Isabel's look of surprise as she did so. "I…I don't know why I did that," she said, glancing at her disposed shoes. "I normally only do that when I'm alone. I hate heels."

"Oh…well, I'll take mine off too. At this point in my pregnancy, comfort becomes a necessity. My feet are really too swollen for these anyway." Isabel removed her shoes carefully.

Katie checked to make sure that they were safely away from the pedals as she put the car in reverse. Katie laughed at the sight of Isabel's shoes. "I'm not usually this comfortable in front of other people."

"Neither am I, but you're proving to be quite the exception," Isabel smirked in Katie's direction.

"So what exactly does your husband do? I know are different kinds of doctors, I used to be a nurse." Katie asked.

Isabel nodded, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. "There are. Nic is going to be a general practice physician. A family doctor, I guess is a more popular term. He wants me to be his partner if things aren't too hectic after the baby. He's in his last year of residency at the hospital. I finished mine before this one." She hugged her belly than with a smile.

Katie nodded. "Now, a doctor is a much more interesting position if you ask me." Isabel nodded, not really wanting to talk about his occupation. Katie sensed the lull and began searching for a new topic. "So, do you have any names picked out for the baby, yet?"

Katie turned into the grocery store parking lot, noticing the happy look on Isabel's face for the change of discussion. "Nic wants a boy, I can tell. He wants to name him Albert Nicolas after his father and himself, but I would much prefer Gregory or Wesley. I don't think I want to ask Nic about it though."

"You could call him Al or Nicky." She shrugged, shutting the car off as she parked. "Ned was never too serious about the naming process of our children. He'd definitely had an opinion and took many names off our list though."

"I guess, but can you imagine a toddler named Al?" Isabel chuckled lightly.

They walked into the grocery store, each removing their lists from their purse and grabbing a cart. Katie noticed the fellow shoppers staring at Isabel, being nosy no doubt. She glanced over at her to see if she noticed, but the blonde was too busy going over her list.

"What would Josie like for her birthday?" Isabel asked.

Katie laughed as she thought of her youngest's confession to her last week. "She asked for a doll and new paper to color on that could be 'just hers, not Dani's.' Her words. My children…" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sibling rivalry is very common, especially amongst the girls." Isabel chirped as they walked toward the produce section.

Katie turned to her laughing. "Do you just know everything about everything?"

Isabel flushed slightly. "No, I'm just…interested in most things. I've read a lot during my pregnancies."

"Oh, you learn all of these things on your own? I wouldn't even know where to find them." Katie said, waving to the butcher. "Hello, Bruce. How are you doing?"

"I'm well. Are you here to pick up your order for little Josie's birthday party? I have it tucked in the fridge for you." Bruce smiled at her and stepped toward it to grab the box.

"Yes, that's what I'm here for. Is everything in that box?" Katie asked as he brought it out to her cart and placed it inside. It wasn't too big but took up almost half of the cart.

"Yes. Just have the attendant read the price I wrote on it." Bruce said with a nod.

Isabel examined the chicken breast and pork chops before making a decision. "Can I get three of those chicken breasts?" The blonde pointed at the glass to Bruce before turning to Katie. "You'd be surprised how many things you could find in your own home, Katie."

"In your home, maybe." Katie shrugged as Bruce went behind the counter and began to wrap up the chicken for Isabel. "Probably not mine."

Isabel reacted playfully, squinting her eyes and pursing her lips. "You'd be surprised." Isabel had always been a little bit of an outcast because of her ability to spout out facts at random. It was like she couldn't control it. Her parents had told her to keep things in check because men were not interested in hearing women talk in such a manner, but she honestly could not help it. Bruce handed her the package and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

They strolled along for a bit more before Katie stopped to closely inspect each strawberry in a case, fervently hoping that Isabel or herself would think of something else to discuss.

"I went to college for three years. Did you go?" Isabel asked then, making Katie smile.

Katie didn't know of any girls from her high school that went on to college. It was unheard of. "I went for a year for nursing. "

"My parents sent me so that I could… make sure to marry Nic." Isabel sighed, looking at her.

Katie placed her selection of carton in the basket, moving on to the next item. She grabbed blueberries and raspberries as well. Isabel noticed her hesitation in answering, but she was truly intrigued and wanted to know more. "They paid all of that money so that you could marry Nic?"

Isabel nodded, really wishing that college and Nic's position hadn't come up again. She didn't want to cry in the middle of the grocery store. All of the ladies in town would be talking about it forever.

"Did you want to go?" Katie asked as they began to walk again and both got two glass bottles of milk each.

"Oh, very much. I had always dreamed of going." Isabel said.

"So you wanted to be like a teacher or a secretary when you were little?" Katie laughed at the thought of Isabel holding class with her dolls and toys as a child.

"No," Isabel answered simply as they moved onto the next aisle.

"Oh. What then?" Isabel stopped pushing the cart, cutting her off. Katie stopped in confusion. "Katie, I would rather not discuss this here. Would it be ok if we discussed this after we shop?"

Katie noticed that Isabel's eyes were beginning to water. Katie gently hugged her and then smiled. "Sure, I didn't mean to push you. It's just that I'm…" A tear fell down Isabel's cheek. Katie impulsively placed her hands on either side of Maura's face, brushing the stray tear with her thumb. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about whatever you need to. And you can leave out whatever you like."

Isabel laughed, placing her hand on Katie's forearm. "I'm a mess. I'm really sorry."

Katie removed her hands and smiled. "You don't need to apologize. I know all about rough patches."

Isabel smiled thankfully, returning her glance to her list once more.

* * *

After Katherine came back from the store and everything was put away, she began to do laundry. She stripped the sheets from her son's bed with ease. Every Wednesday before Ned came home, since she had been married, had been laundry day for bedclothes and blankets. Her mind fell into a lulled state as she set about the familiar task, her hands working automatically to remove each set. The phone ringing in the kitchen drew her from her trance, awakening her dulled senses. She hurriedly finished removing Henry's fitted sheet before moving to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She breathed, reading against the wall as she twirled the cord in her hand.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Her mother's voice came through the phone. "I know last night was troubling. I just wanted to check in."

"I'm doing alright," she said looking around at her empty house, glad to hear her mother's voice on the other end. It was so nice to hear it. "I'm just having an off day. I overslept and it was glorious until I woke and then I was just reminded of how bored I am. I went shopping with a new friend."

"That's unlike you Katherine," Melinda sighed. She could see the crease in her mother's forehead from here. "You should go to the doctor's."

"Mom, everything's fine. Relax," she replied softly. "I'm just in a funk because of last night. I need to get back into a routine."

"You know what I think you should do?" Melinda asked.

"Move closer to you and daddy?" She joked, smiling as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"That too, but you should go back to the hospital and see if you could start working again. I know how lonely the house can be when your children get older." Melinda explained, remembering how lonely it had gotten when Katie first went to school. They'd gotten a cat, but it had run away after a bad thunderstorm. They never did find that old tabby again. "You know they'd hire you back in a heartbeat."

"Maybe," she sighed and watched as the dog tromped from Henry's room to plop on the bed Ned had made for him, even if he did sleep with Henry. "I'd have to speak with Ned." She watched as the dog climbed from the bed and trotted over to jump on the coffee table. "Bailey! Get off of there."

"Who's Bailey?" Melinda laughed.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you. Henry got himself a dog, he found him under his little friend's porch. He's a cute little thing." She smiled, watching him hop off the coffee table and come over to her, nestling up against her legs. "He's very smart, sometimes. Otherwise, he can be a hassle."

"How cute! I can't wait to meet him," Melinda replied cheerfully. "Alright. I have to go and get dinner started. You think about what I said, Katherine Ann."

"I will, mama." She giggled. "I have to get back to my laundry and feed this little guy, okay?"

"Okay," Melinda sighed. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too," she replied and hung the phone back up on the wall. "Come on Bailey, you hungry?" She brought him over to his bowls and put a scoop of food in one and filled the other with water before going back to gather all the bedding from the girls' room.

* * *

It was almost five when Ned sat in his office, thinking about what Katie had told him when he'd gone home.

She'd dreamt of them, young and innocent, and he knew exactly what she was talking about. The date she may have even been dreaming about. One so early. So pure. One where they danced together. It had been a simple date he hadn't even really planned, but all he could think of was what his mother had said to him when he'd come home...

_Ned had come home after a few hours of lying with Katherine in her bed, just lying together, talking. It was such an innocent time for them, the purest memories they have. He'd waited until she was sleeping, knowing how William could haunt her dreams still. Ned hadn't minded laying with her. He couldn't be happier than when he was with this girl and he never wanted to leave her, but he did so his mother wouldn't worry. He crept inside the shack of a house, but his mother stood in the kitchen washing dishes and he went to help._

_"Hey ma," he smiled, taking the dish from her and drying it with a nearby ratted towel._

_"Where've you been?" Delia groaned until she saw he was wearing a clean shirt and had ironed his pants. Her son's had never cared about their appearances too much, even with the girls they brought home to their beds "You're lookin' spruce today..."_

_"I was off to see this little gal of mine and you know mama... I think I might just marry her." He beamed, his heart full of love. He didn't notice the roll of his mother's eyes. She obviously didn't believe him. "Oh, mom. Don't give me that look."_

_"What look?" Delia scoffed. "I didn't give you a look. Don't get snippy boy."_

_"Does this girl know you want to marry her?" His father butted in, grabbing a beer from the fridge._

_"Not yet," he sighed. "I don't wanna scare her off."_

_"Have you ever even talked to a woman before? Other than your mother or sisters?" His father asked._

_"I've been around and back again," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at his father. "Not that it matters to you."_

_"Well, I can vague for that little brother," Christopher grabbed himself a beer from the fridge, twisting the top off and throwing it among the hundreds on the floor. "But let's just see how this goes with your North End girl..." Christopher caught him in a headlock. "I think we both know she's not gonna give it up to you. Especially not if she wouldn't give out the Davis kid, willingly. That's word on the street these days."_

_"North End? And was with Davis boy's old girl? Are you dumb?" His father chuckled, smacking Ned over the head as Chris held him. "Forget about her Ned. She will never marry you. Her parents would never let you anyhow."_

_"How do you know?" He said grabbing another plate from his mother. "Her parents like me just fine."_

_"Ned," his mother started, sighing at him. "North End girls are rich. They gossip. Their parent's gossip. They'd never invite you into their lifestyle and if you think it would be what you want, you're wrong. You're so wrong."_

_"No. You're wrong, mother." He yelled and went to the door, pushing Chris off him with a quick shove. He grabbed his jacket. "You're all wrong. I'll bring her here and prove you all wrong." He slammed the door and heard something crash, the foundation almost sinking lower as he sped off on his motorcycle. He'd climbed through Katie's window that night and she hadn't even woke_ _and wasn't surprised to wake up with him next to her._

Ned sat there and chuckled at his wedding ring. He'd gotten the girl. He proved his parents and brother wrong. His eyes went to the photo of him and his brother in Italy in 1941 on his desk, feeling a pinch at his heart. Chris had known how true his love for Katie was. How true Katie's was for him. He'd learned that in the last few months of his life. They'd gotten closer than they'd ever been in those life and death moments.

He did still wonder if Katie really loves him as much as she could. He thought of last night, of how she looked during dinner, so poised and quiet. He knew his mother was rude, especially to his wife, but what was he to say to her? His mother didn't take orders from anyone. Not even in the slightest bit since she kicked his scumbag of a father out, but she was swayed and quieted, especially by her favorite son. Now when he thought of how 'perfect' their dinner had gone, he realized how quiet Katherine was and that wasn't natural. Not when her parents were over, so his mother had to of said something and he was going to fix the damage.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: After a seemingly long past few weeks, Melinda arranges a way to give Katie the time she needs alone with Ned. Katie invites Isabel to come over to help and in return lets her new friend in on her darkest moments in life. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned walked in after a long days work to see his beautiful family sitting at the dinner table, doing homework. He could see that Danielle was helping Josie with her math homework and Henry was waiting for his mother who was looking over his History report.

"That's a brilliant report Henry," Katie smiled, she had underlined and circled a few minor things, but that was all he'd needed. "I wouldn't change a thing. Except for these few things, I circled them. Just spelling errors."

"Thank you, mom," he nodded and took the notebook from her. He was glad he'd given her a pencil to correct with, he thought as he erased her circle and fixed the error. "Can I be excused to go play with Bobby and Jack?"

"Of course, but keep an ear out for me since dinner will be done soon." She said, standing up from the table, going into the kitchen. She was preparing a meal of pork chops, mashed potatoes, and carrots for her family. Her Wednesday had proven to be very uneventful once the kids and Ned came home. She flipped over the four chops in the pan and checked on the boiling potatoes. She couldn't begin to count the times that she had made this meal. Katie could probably make it in my sleep.

Katie glanced outside to make sure that Henry was safely playing with the boys. He was outside in the yard with Bobby and Jack, the twin boys from across the street, playing football. She watched as Bobby threw the ball into the air, a huge smile spread across his face as Henry took off running, catching the ball and dodging Jack for the small bushes that had been designated as their touchdown zone. She smiled, remembering what it was like to be a child. She used to play baseball with her dad every chance that she got. Never mind all of that ladylike business to play with the boys, much to her grandmother's dismay. Katie stirred the carrots as she leaned over to pull the lid off one of the pots on the stove, stirring the gravy and lifting the spoon to her mouth. The savory taste was almost orgasmic. She'd done it again, perfected another dish. She couldn't wait to hear what Ned had to say.

"What would you say to a weekend alone?" Ned whispered in her ear as his arms slipped around her waist.

He pulled her flush to him and she melted into the warmth of his muscular torso. "I feel like it's something we need… especially before Josie's party next week."

"How would we ever get a weekend alone?" She laughed, smiling at him and furrowing her brow. They hadn't had one in years. "Are you making a deal with the devil I don't know about?"

"Of course not," he chuckled. "Your mother stopped by my office on her way to see your father," he said with a smile. "She said that she and Jim were taking a trip to see his mother with Micah and wanted to take the kids. If you're alright with it, I think that a weekend alone would do us some good Katie."

"Oh how lovely," she whispered, rubbing her hands on his. "A weekend alone... when was the last time we had that?"

"A very long time ago," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Was it that trip over the new year in '46?"

"When we conceived Josephine?" She smiled at him.

"Mmm, yes," he kissed her neck and then rubbing his hands over her hips. "But I think we will be good for us. We need to talk about things."

"What kinds of things?" She asked, but she noticed the way he looked at her and nearly melted in his arms. "Okay. We do need to talk. I'm glad you've noticed."

"Yes, we do." He nodded and then kissed her. "Can I tell them yet?"

"Not tonight," she shook her head. "We'll never be able to get Josie asleep if she knows, and then none of them will want to go to school either. I'm guessing my parents are leaving town after school tomorrow?"

"Yes, they are. Dinner smells delicious," he pecked at her neck and rubbed her thighs, his hands slipping up between them. "I can't wait to not only talk but be able to ravish you for two days."

"I can't wait either," she turned in his arms and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The sound of Henry screaming stopped her. She ran outside to see what happened, everything moving too quickly around her for her to truly process what is going on. Ned was running into the yard, his jacket on the ground near the door.

Henry was holding his face by his nose, blood beginning to ooze through his fingers. Jack laid stock-still in on the ground next to him, the ball by his arm. He must've tackled Henry.

Bobby and Jack's father came running across the lawn. He grabbed Bobby's arm first. "Get in the house, now."

"It was an accident," Bobby said panicked.

"House." Kenneth boomed and pointed his finger with a stern look.

Katie ran over to Henry and Ned. She bent down, unsure of what to do. "What happened? Did you see it?" she asked Jack.

"I tackled Henry and he hit his head. His nose started to bleed and he wouldn't stop crying." Jack said as his father picked him up, crying out as he pulled too hard on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Banks."

"I have been telling him for weeks to be less rough," Kenneth muttered and shoved him toward his brother. Their mother was soothing Jack, who was crying as Bobby stood next to her. "I'll be sure to punish them both."

"You don't have to," Katie said softly. "It was just an accident." Katie seethed at the thought of him hurting those boys, bitterness seeping into her tone. She turned her attention back to Henry, where it was needed most. "Ok, it's can you move your hand for me, baby?"

"I'll go get Dr. Thomas. Your son needs him, not some nurse," Kenneth sneered as he turned on his heel.

Henry moved his hand from his wound slowly. The release of pressure caused even more blood to gush. Katie, not wanting to freak him out, placed her apron on his nose, taking off from around her. "Ok, it's not that bad. I'm gonna take care of it. Ned, bring him to the couch. I need to get the first aid kit." Ned moved to pick him up as Katie stood up and went into the house, seeing Isabel looking over the food in the kitchen as Haley sat with Josie and Danielle in the living room. "When did you get here?"

"I heard the commotion and Nic wasn't home yet, so I thought I come lend a helping hand while you were tending to Henry." Isabel smiled. "I didn't want your dinner to burn. I could smell it from my house. Just delicious."

"Thank you," she sighed, her hands shaking. "I need to get the first aid kit. I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She ran to the closet, grabbing the white box and bringing it to the coffee table. She ushered the girls to their room just as Ned brought Henry inside. "Oh, baby. Mommy's here." She brushed back his hair as she kneeled by him as Ned set him on the couch. She kissed his forehead and he whimpered, turning into her.

"Mommy, it hurts." The eight-year-old whispered.

"I know. I'm going to fix it. I promise," she whispered as she heard Ned talking to someone. She could see her parents had already heard about the accident two blocks down and had arrived, along with Delia, who her mother probably called. Isabel lingered, smiling and looking at her parents and then Delia before back her. Great. Just great.

She opened the white box and examined the different antiseptics she could use to clean the wound.

"What happened?" Delia shrieked, being overly dramatic as usual.

"Henry got tackled while playing football with some boys from the neighborhood. Just boys being boys." Ned explained, looking at Jim and then to Katie.

Katie ran a hand through her hair as Isabel sat beside her. "Just take a breath," her friend said. "He's fine."

"I know he is," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I just need to take a breath. You're right. Ned, can you go get me some rags? Like two of them?" Isabel rubbed her back as Ned returned with them as she turned around to press the towels onto his nose, smiling at him as she did so. "You're being very brave, buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Better," the little boy muttered. "My nose hurts less when you hold it."

"Is it still bleeding?" Delia asked and she peeled the towel back slightly. Katie could see blood seeping out, but nowhere near as much as before. "I hope it's stopped now."

"I think it's getting a little better," Katie said.

"Ok, good." Ned came to her side. "I can hold them now if you'd like. You can wash up while we wait. You won't be able to see much if it is bleeding."

Katie nodded, walking to the sink to clean her hands. She turned the water on, noticing that the blood was not isolated to only her hands, but it continued to run do arms. What a mess. By the time she got back, Ned pulled the towel back, the wound no longer bleeding.

"Ok, Henry, I'm going to look at it first and make sure that everything is ok," she spoke softly to him and he nodded. "And then I'm going to clean it with antiseptic and bandage it up for you."

Her son looked down, noticing how much blood he had on his clothes. Katie watched her son's face go completely white.

Katie's mother leapt to the couch and held his hand as Katie began to examine the wound more carefully.

"The wound is actually only a little more than a superficial cut inside your nose. I can see it clearly," Katie said softly. "It's not that deep. The head and face have a larger population of capillary veins than anywhere else on the body because the brain requires the most oxygen and blood. So when the tissue is severed, more veins are cut, therefore more blood is lost than a cut to the arm or leg. I don't feel like stitches will be necessary. There will probably be a little swelling though." Katie pulled the bottom of Henry's eyes down slightly. "I'm just checking your pupils, okay baby?" she said calmly to him.

"Why are you doing that?" Delia asked. "The cut is in his nose."

"One of the boys said he hit his head. Dilation is a normal pupillary response upon suffering a concussion. If he has a concussion he will need to go to the hospital for further medical treatment." Katie looked to Ned, who watched intently, not really sure what was going on, but she could tell he was really glad that his wife knew what she was doing.

"So is he having that reaction?" Ned asked, looking at his son worriedly.

Katie smiled softly, looking more closely at the wound. "His pupils look fine for now. But we should watch them for a few hours tonight. Check every half hour."

"How do I tell?" Ned asked.

"Come here," she said. Ned moved to kneel beside her. Ned moved in leaning his body almost against Katie's to look more closely at his son's eyes. "The black part of his eye will be very large if they are dilated. It will look almost as if his eyes are black."

"Ok, so dilation is bad?" Ned asked.

"Well, not necessarily. Your pupils dilate quite frequently to adjust to the light." Katie explained. "But we'll be able to tell if they dilate, we will only see black. The iris, or the brown part of his eye, will be almost invisible."

"Ok," Ned moved back slightly allowing Katie to continue examining their son.

"Do you hear ringing in your ears?" Henry shook his head. "What day is it?"

"Thursday," Henry said.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Eight, but you know that mom." Henry laughed slightly. "My birthday is February 18th."

Katie turned to Ned and smile. "Alright, I think he's ok." Henry smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the antiseptic bottle.

"I hate that stuff! It burns!" Unwanted tears began to creep from his eyes.

"You got tackled and you're going to cry over the antiseptic, really?" Ned said, eyeing him with a chuckle. Henry sniffed, drying his tears quickly. Katie and Ned both knew that would get him. Katie placed a little on the cotton swab and began to clean all around the wound. She noticed her son's forehead crinkling as he tried to hide the pain he was feeling. She reached out for his hand and let him squeeze it as she placed some gauze on the wound and taped it to his nose.

"You'll need to keep it on until Saturday morning. The wound might bleed a little tonight, but after that, it will start to heal. The gauze will help clean it." She said, looking to Ned. "We will need to keep an eye on him and watch for vomiting, dizziness, slurred speech, or any forms of confusion."

Ned nodded, making a mental note to himself. "Got it."

Henry hugged his mom tightly. "You're the best nurse mommy," he whispered. "Why don't you work at the hospital anymore?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you and your sisters," she whispered, hugging him. "You did so good buddy, now go wash up for dinner."

He jumped up off of the couch and was out of the living room and walking around the house before Katie could say anything. "He really likes to eat," shrugged Katie. Katie hugged her mother and then Isabel tightly. "Thank you for coming over and wrangling the kids together," she said to her friend. "I really appreciated it."

Isabel rubbed her back and smiled as they pulled back. "It was my pleasure, so you must be Katherine's mother. I'm Isabel Thomas, I live next door."

"Very nice to meet you," Melinda said, shaking her hand. "I'm Melinda Clancy, that's my husband Jim over there." Jim waved to the young woman as he talked to Ned.

All three women walked over to the door. Katie leaned against the open front door and smiled at Isabel, who placed her hand on Katie's shoulder, a playful smile jumping to her lips. "Wonderful job with Henry tonight." She hugged her friend again before she left and Melinda ushered her father out, hugging his daughter on his way out as he pulled Micah with him.

Later that evening, after Katie had cleaned the kitchen and tucked each child into bed, she moved about the living room, cleaning up the toys that scattered around the floor. She could hear Ned talking to his mother, who'd stayed for dinner and a piece of the pie that Isabel had brought over.

Katie couldn't wait for her to leave. Once she did, that meant it was time for a night of much-needed rest. Ned came out of the dining room with his mother, his arm around her as they talked.

"I think Henry is going to be ok. I just checked on him," she said as she turned out the living room light as she came into the front entry.

"Of course he will. You baby him too much." Delia chuckled.

Katie sighed, holding back her too obvious eye-roll. "You looked pretty concerned out there today, yourself."

"Sure I was, he's my grandson, but I didn't check on him fifty times tonight, either. He stopped bleeding, he was bandaged, and it was fine." Delia muttered.

"I wanted to keep an eye on him. He hit his head," Nd came closer to his wife, rubbing her back. Washe backing her up or telling her to back off? SHe couldn't tell. She looked up at him, finding reassuring eyes and she smiled. "He could've been hurt a lot worse than he was."

"You were hovering. He's a boy," Delia said, pulling her coat on. "He can take it."

Katie began to pull away. She was over this. She was so over Delia undermining her and telling her what was best for her child. Katie could feel her blood pressure rise slightly. As if boys have a higher tolerance of pain. "That's my child you're talking about. I'm his mother," she seethed, feeling her blood pressure spike.

"You still baby him," Delia muttered.

"I think that's enough mother," Ned said then, clearing his throat. "Katie saved the day today." He kissed her cheek. "I'm more than grateful to have her taking care of the kids and if she wants to keep an eye on the boy then she can. That's that mom. Leave it be."

Delia straightened and hugged her son. "I suppose. Goodnight you two," Delia smiled as she squeezed Katie's cheek. "Give my love to the children."

Ned shut the door and walked back to her side. "I'm so glad she's gone," he sighed, kissing her neck. "I can properly tell you how thankful I am for you calmness in a situation like that.

* * *

The next morning Katie walked out of her front door, fixing the heel of her tennis shoe that she normally wore to complete any work outside. She caught a glimpse of Isabel, who promptly waved as she crossed over into her yard. The wind whipped her hair around her shoulders and she couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, taking in the nice dress and shoes.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked, looking down at her outfit.

"That," she dramatically looked up and down Isabel's figure, "does not look like something that you would wear to dig through a cluttered shed to me."

"Oh, these are my work clothes," she smiled, shaking her shoulders slightly. "You don't like them?"

"No, I mean, you look really nice. I just don't want you to mess them up." She laughed. "This shed really is a mess."

"Don't worry about that. I've never really liked this dress anyways." Isabel shrugged. "I never wear it."

"Okay, then. Well, everything is just sort of piled into the shed. I may have to dig through the boxes. You don't really have to do any of the lifting or anything, maybe just help me through things." She nodded, pulling a keychain out of her pants pocket.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," Isabel smiled, simply happy to be in her company. "How's Henry feeling?"

They made their way over to the wooden shed in the corner of Katie's backyard. It was painted a light grey color and it looked as if Ned may have built it himself. She unlocked the door and turned to Isabel before she let the door swing open.

"He seemed better this morning. His usual self. Just a fair warning, it will be both disorganized and messy in here. Prepare yourself." Katie said pulled the lock out of the loops.

"Oh Katie, it's not going to bother me." Isabel laughed. "You should see Haley's toy chest. I can never get that thing clean for long."

"You haven't seen it yet," she mumbled as the doors opened, revealing box after box piled wherever there was an inch of free space. "I need to find the boxes labeled camping supplies, and then I need to go through them." She began pulling boxes from the shed and forming two piles: boxes with camping supplies, and boxes without.

Isabel opened the first box and found an old red jersey. She lifted it up, discovering that it was homemade and looked to be pretty old.

"Who's is this, Katie?" Isabel asked. "Was Ned in baseball when he was younger or something?"

"Oh, that's mine. My mother made that for me when I was seven." She laughed, setting down the box within her arms. "My father was in a baseball league and I wanted to play too, but I'm guessing you know how that went."

"Was your father mad that you wanted to play sports like most boys do?" Isabel asked.

"No," she smiled softly, taking the jersey and holding it against her. "My daddy wasn't ever like that. He always loved to practice with me and he hated that he couldn't bring me on the field unless the game was over, unlike other fathers who brought their sons on the turf." She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't understand why I couldn't play with my dad, so my mom just made us both matching jerseys to my father's and we wore it to the games. It made me feel included. My mother always knew exactly what to do."

Isabel could only imagine a young Katie running around the baseball diamond in her little jersey, a ball cap upon her head. She must have been so cute. Then she thought of how she must have felt watching her father play while she had to sit on the sideline. In a way, it made her feel even closer to her. She knew that she had faced similar in her own life. The thought made her want to take Katie into her arms and make her forget all those memories.

Katie took the jersey from her hand, running her fingers along the fabric. "Can you set that aside? I'm going to put that in the house."

"My Ma put me in ballet when I was little. I hated it." Isabel nodded, loving this side of Katie, nostalgic and sentimental.

"You were in ballet?" New images of a little Isabel frowning in her pink tutu and ballet shoes, unruly curls pinned haphazardly into a bun flashed into Katie's mind and she giggled.

"Yeah, Ma knew I hated it. I guess she just wanted me to be involved in something. I don't know." Isabel rolled her eyes. "All I know is I'd never force Haley to do something if she didn't like it."

"It has been proven that children who are involved in some type of extracurricular activity alongside of their educational studies become more responsible, well-rounded adults." Katie stated matter-of-factly, moving a smaller box into the non-camping supplies pile.

"And you say I'm one shouting statistics, but yeah, I cried every time I had to go to class," Isabel said smiling, moving an air pump to the corner of the shed. "I'm not exactly sure how that made me more 'well-rounded."

"I was in ballet. I couldn't wait to go. That's what made me feel included." Katie shrugged. "I was good for a time, but I stopped caring as much about it and eventually dropped out."

"Ballet made you feel included?" Isabel scoffed at the idea. "Were all of your friends in it or something?"

"I didn't have many friends growing up, not really. Everyone was nice to me and I had a lot of school friends, but I only really had Hannah and now she's off travelling with her husband. I hardly see her these days, but she's always sending me gifts." Isabel didn't know what to say. Surely she was exaggerating. Katie was so intelligent and thoughtful and sincere, and kind and gorgeous; Isabel had never met anyone like her. She was probably the most amazing person she'd ever known. "I was kind of an odd child, Isabel. My parents, although loving and very devoted to me, were busy with lives of their own once I got older, and I didn't have any siblings until I was 17, and I wasn't very good at making friends. I spent most of my time writing or reading."

"I'm sure you weren't odd, Katie. You met Ned when you were 17 and you fell in love with him and now have a beautiful family." Isabel placed her hand on her arm in an effort to make her feel more at ease.

She let out a small laugh. "No, I was. Even after I met Ned, I was the talk of the town because I wasn't doing what society wanted me to do. I wasn't going to stay with William, a man who I'd been with practically since Kindergarten because we were best friends first. I was going to fall in love with the mechanic's son because he was charming and romantic and had everything William was lacking and then some. He's the love of my life that came too early because I was going to break up with Will on my own time. I know I would've because of what happened before I even really thought about Ned."

"Who's William?" Isabel asked, not really wanting to pry but wanting to know the significance of this boy in her friends life.

"He was my first love," she smiled, thinking of a few different happier times of them. "I loved him very much, but I loved an innocent version of him that he grew out of very quickly. I hate to say it, but I'm glad he did because I would've never left him if he hadn't." She paused, thinking of her life now and how different it would've been if she'd stayed with William. Would she ever had gone to nursing school? Probably not. She probably would've had more than three kids and would've had the time. "I would have never been as happy with William as I am now with Ned, even if William had stayed the same. But that's all in the past and I don't like thinking about Will very often."

Isabel grabbed Katie's hand, giving it a light reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry."

She smiled at Isabel, leaning in to her a little more. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore, but it still has an effect." She held Isabel's gaze, soaking in the warmth it provided. She re-focused on the task at hand and faced the shed, looking inside as much as she could. "I'm going to get a few more boxes. I think that there are two more that I need."

Isabel nodded, grabbing the nearest box, not even worrying about the camping supplies at this point.

"This is cute," Isabel exclaimed, holding up a small stuffed rabbit.

Katie carried out another box, smiling as her eyes caught sight of the stuffed animal. "That was Henry's. Hannah bought it for him when he was born. It sat on the shelf in his room for years."

"Perhaps you should go through some of these boxes and make sure that there is nothing of value to you in one." Isabel suggested.

"I guess that would be a good idea, yeah. I'll get Ned to help me before it starts getting too cold out." She laughed. "He whines like a two year old sometimes if he has to do anything beyond shoveling in the winter. Mostly because it makes his prosthetic a lot harder to move around, which I understand." She turned back into the shed.

"Prosthetic?" Isabel asked.

"Ned lost his leg in the war, so he has a plastic one to help him walk and feel normalcy." Her lips pressed together to form a fine line and she rubbed her forehead. "It took a lot of getting used to. It still does."

"I see." Isabel said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought someone would've already tell you, even after all these years it seems to still be a topic of gossip." She explained. "Plus I'd said he was injured before."

"Well, I'm glad you were the one to tell me," Isabel nodded.

"Me too, now let's get down to work." She said.

* * *

It didn't take long to get the kids packed and ready for the trip once Katie found the self-control it took to stop rummaging through the shed and just go inside with Isabel. The two women cleaned the mess in the yard and made their way back to Katie's home after. They walked into the kitchen and Isabel sat down while Katie filled up her kettle.

"I have an itching for a cup of tea," Katie said, bringing the kettle to the stove. "Would you like one?"

"I'd love one," Isabel said, resting her hands on her stomach.

"How is everything going with the baby?" Katie smiled. "I loved being pregnant with all of my babies. They were all different experiences and I loved each and every one of them."

"My pregnancy with Haley was rough," Isabel sighed. "At first it was butterflies and roses, but then it changed and I was basically on bed rest in pain for seven months. But Haley was perfect. This time around has been such a blessing."

"All of my pregnancies were hard, but they were beautiful. I remember each of their first moments interacting with me and Ned and they are all still as beautiful as the day I gave birth to them. Even if some aren't with us anymore." She muttered and opened the cupboard above the stove. "Tommy, he was our youngest. I was still pregnant when he died."

"How are you doing? I had no idea," Isabel stood up and hugged her. "And here I've been talking up how good I've been feeling."

"I'm still coping with it," she smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm fine, really. I promise."

"Have you and Ned talked about having another baby?" Isabel asked. "Because I know that would help me if I was you."

"Not recently, but at first we did. We wanted to fill the hole, but we decided to wait." She explained. "And now we have a puppy," Bailey was at her feet and she picked the pup up, who licked her face. "And he just fills me with such joy that I don't have any room for sad. Plus Ned is a rock and I love him more than anything. Same with my kiddos."

"They should be home soon, shouldn't they?" Isabel asked. "Haley will be home with her father once she's done with girl scouts."

"Yes, any minute now." She smiled and passed a mug to Isabel. "Here. The water is steaming. Would you like raspberry or lemon? That's all I have right now."

"I love lemon," Isabel grinned.

"I like it sometimes, but sometimes raspberry is good too." Katie grinned and grabbed one of each, giving the lemon one to Isabel and keeping the raspberry bag for herself. "And Danielle loves raspberry too, especially when we sit on the porch and read together."

They sat at the table and it was only a few minutes of them gabbing over little things before Katie's children came running in.

"Mama?" Danielle said and came into the kitchen. "Hello Mrs. Thomas. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Danielle," Isabel smiled at the young girl.

"What's up buttercup?" Katie smiled and pulled her daughter to her lap. "How was school?"

"It was great," Danielle smiled. "I got assigned a book project, so I need to take a trip to the library to get the book. Could you take me tomorrow morning so I could get started by Monday night?"

"Well, actually you and your siblings are going with nana and papa to see great nana Faith this weekend!" Katie explained. "I can go for you and get the book if you tell me which one it is."

"Okay," Danielle nodded. "I love going to see Nana Faith."

"I know you do," Katie said. "I packed your clothes and the bag in on your bed, so if you want to add anything you can."

"Alrighty," Danielle pushed off her mother's lap, turning around to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to go get a few things together. When are we leaving?"

"Nana and Papa will be here in an hour or so." Katie nodded and sipped her tea. "I'll call for you when they're here."

"Okay love you mama," Danielle said and dashed out of the kitchen just as Josie came running in to show her her daily art project.

"Mama look!" Josie beamed. "It's Bailey-bailey-bailey!"

"What a beautiful drawing of Bailey," Katie gasped and felt the paint under her fingers. "I love the bright yellow you used."

"I knew you would," Josie giggled. "Henry said it looked stupid being so bright."

"Henry doesn't know what he's talkin' about baby..." Katie kissed Josie's head. "I can't wait to show it to nana when she gets here. I'll put it on the fridge for now."

"Nana's coming over?" Josie twirled around happily.

"Not only nana, but papa as well, and guess what? They're taking you, Dani and Henry with Micah to go see Nana Faith." Katie explained happily and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Now go get ready, pumpkin."

"Okay," Josie dashed out.

Isabel glanced at the drawing, tracing her fingers of the hues of paint as the front door opened and shut again.

Henry came in, his history report in hand. "I got a C," he huffed and sat in the empty chair in between his mother and Isabel. "Don't tell dad. He'll be so mad."

"A c?" Katie took the stapled papers from him and read over the note his teacher had written.  _Lacked creativity and next time, please write in cursive._  "I thought you did great! I know I didn't know that in France you could marry a dead person before I read your report."

"You're my mom," he sighed. "Obviously biased."

"Well," she muttered and leaned over to grab a pen from a nearby drawer and wrote a big red A on the top. "I give you an A."

"Really?" He smiled as she gave him the paper back with a kiss and a tight squeeze.

"I thought it was nicely written," she nodded. "You're nine. You shouldn't have to worry about getting the best grades, okay? You don't have to be perfect. Your father and I certainly weren't."

"We weren't what?" Ned came in last, waving to Isabel, who was still quietly examining Josie painting.

"Perfect at school," she said.

"Your mother was," Ned laughed and he earned an icy glare from Katie. That wasn't important. "I wasn't thought. I was a straight C and B, well sometimes, D student."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I got a C?" He showed him the paper and was confused for a moment when he saw the big A. "The A is from mom. She said I did wonderful."

"He did!" Katie exclaimed. "I read it yesterday and told him it was great. He was bummed when he got it back."

"From the bit, I read it was good," Ned looked up from the paper after reading the first three sentences or so. "But I need to get some work done. I'll finish reading it later, okay?"

"Okay," Henry got up from the chair slowly and Katie hugged him again, whispering in his ear about going with her parents and cheered up instantly at the thought of being with Micah all weekend. They were the best of pals, even if Micah was his uncle.

"She's got a knack for art Katie," Isabel smiled, finally speaking about the painting she was looking at for the past five minutes. "And she's only five?"

"She gets it from her," Ned said and smiled at the bright painting. Josie did have a knack for the arts, much like her mother. "Katie's a brilliant artist."

"He's biased," she shrugged and rolled her eyes at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ned leaned across the table and kissed her, lingering against her lips before dismissing himself to his desk in the living room to finish up some paperwork.

Not long after they finished their tea, Isabel left to prepare dinner for her own family. Katie went to Ned and distracted him from his paperwork by kissing on the couch. She laid on top of him for the most comfortable position with his leg, occasionally sneaking small kisses as they talked about their days, both excited to have the whole house to themselves. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him as he kissed her forehead, definitely noticing her husband's eyes on the gape of her blouse that he'd unbuttoned when she first came over to his desk.

"You're all buttoned up," he's said and popped the first two buttons. "Oops… that's definitely nicer."

His arm crept down to cup her ass and Katie pretended she didn't notice as she kissed his lips, her hand touching his face. He moved his other hand as well, massaging there. His arms were tight around her, and she was on his lap and she could feel his swelling beneath her, and it was a natural instinct, second nature, to press her lips to his. He tasted like a cigarette and she pulled back from him, tasting the tobacco on her lips. Confused to if he'd smoked today because the last she knew he'd stopped five years ago.

"Did you start smoking again?" She asked, accidentally furrowing her brow.

"I only had one earlier to help with my headache during some paperwork," he cleared his throat.

"I was only wondering," she shrugged. "I tasted it."

"I would've brushed my teeth, but I just got home." He answered. "I know you hate the harsh taste."

She nodded, moving back in to kiss him. It didn't bother her that much. She'd just wanted him to stop smoking. It lingered in the house, in his clothes and one day he'd stopped without her asking. She'd been so happy when he'd told her.

His hands splayed over her rib cage, holding her close, and she pressed into his erection making them both moan. His hands were under her skirt now, finding her arse once more, cupping it. His hands were hot, and big. Being with him was like making love in an inferno and she never wanted this frenzied moment to end. Her lips found his neck, his collar bone. She needed to get him up and to the bedroom once the children left with her parents which should be any moment now. There was a simple knock on the door and Ned's hand moved from her rear to her back almost instantly. It was like they were seventeen again and he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"We should get that. It's probably my parents," she said, a little distractedly, moving off of him and over to the mirror to fix her blouse and hair. "Fix your pants and go rangle the kids up."

He nodded and stood, adjusting his pants to hide his erection, moaning a little as Katie adjusts her skirt. "I want you," he groaned, pulling her to him one last time.

"Ten minutes," she turned in his arms, cupping his cheeks and planting a big one on him. "Ten minutes and the kids will be gone. Then you can have me in that very hallway if you want."

"I will," he sucked at her neck, enjoying the smell of her in his nose and the taste of her skin on his lips. "I will have you right here." Josie came running in and they parted with smiles on their faces. "Let's go kiddos, finish up your last things," Ned called, going down the hallway.

Katie went to the door just as Josie opened it, revealing her father with a smile.

"Papa! Where's Nana?" Josie jumped into his arms, leaving her bag for her mother to pick up as she walked to the door, blocking Bailey's exit to the yard. "Is she here?"

"Your nana is still in the car with Micah if you'd like to see her. She's a bit tired, so please try and use your quiet voice for me, okay Josiegirl?" Katie watched as her father gave Josie a kiss on the cheek and set her down. "Hi, babygirl."

"Hi daddy," she grinned, hugging him again. "Thank you for taking them."

"Anytime," he kissed her soft brown hair and was reminded of when she was younger. "Are the older two almost ready?"

"Ned went to get them," she said as Ned rounded the corner with Henry, who carried a bag over his shoulder and held a book in his free hand.

Danielle came around last with her bag on her back.

"All ready?" Jim asked.

"Yep. Bye mama," Henry hugged his mother goodbye and bent down to rub Bailey's ears. "Can we take him grandpa?"

"I don't see why not," Jim nodded. "We're going to the farm anyways. Grab his leash and we'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks, papa," Henry said grabbing the yellow leash by the door, hookin it onto Bailey's collar and running down the steps.

Danielle smiled and hugged her father, kissing his cheek and hugging her mother.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. You're going to have so much fun." Katie said cheerfully, enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"I know. Mom, you're squeezing me." She placed her hands on Katie's shoulders, trying to put a little space in between.

"I love you, Danielle. Be sure to behave and stay close." Katie said softly.

Danielle sighed, her shoulders falling forward in a dramatic gesture. She's so much like Katie. "Yes mom," she uttered, kissing her mother's cheek. "I love you."

"Ok. I love you too." Katie smiled, letting her run off.

She stepped back into Ned's arms, feeling his head against her cheek as he kissed her lazily. She turned to look at him and was met with the full force of his lips.

"Hi," he breathed as he pulled back as Jim climbed into the car. "We're alone."

"Not quite yet," she muttered and turned her head back. "Almost, my love."

Danielle had got in the front next to her grandma, who was sitting next to Jim's empty seat, holding Bailey, who was licking her face. Josie caught her attention, who stuck her head out the back to wave Ned over, who hugged his littlest girl so tight she giggled and Katie went over to kiss her cheek reaching into ruffled Henry and Micah's hair. "Bye, mom. Love you."

"Love you too," Melinda smiled. "Enjoy your weekend. We'll see you Sunday night."

"See you then," Ned said, blowing a kiss to each of their kids.

They moved back as Jim backed out of the driveway before pulling away, driving off.

Ned held his hand out as he walked forward toward the house, smiling at his wife. Katie waved to Isabel who was meeting Nic and Haley at the door as they came home.

"Ravish me," she purred against his mouth, letting him kiss her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I will as soon as we are inside," he gasped against her. "I promise, my love."

He swung her up into his arms in a dramatic fashion, carrying her up the walkway and across the threshold of their home, closing the door with the kick of his foot.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday night, Katie was still trembling from her release when Ned pulled her into his lap, sliding his hands up the slick plane of her bare back; his fingers trailed the ridges of her spine up to her neck where he tangled them in the hair at the base of her skull. She sighed as she nuzzled his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck. He just held her close, content to just embrace for the moment, despite the way the soft skin of her pelvis rubbed against him.

Sometimes, he still couldn't believe this was real, that she was his wife, that this was his life, waking up in bed beside her just to make love to her before the first sign of dawn, when she would inevitably have to leave their bed to get the kids up and ready for school.

She finally stirred, lifting her head to touch her forehead to his, her eyes glistening in the moonlight filtering into the small bedroom they shared.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, her lips grazing the corner of his mouth. He hugged her tighter, splaying his hands along her back.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, closing his eyes briefly to relish the closeness between them.

She inhaled through her teeth, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and cheek. "My mind has been so distant these past few weeks. It's been hard adjusting."

He shook his head, tilting his mouth to capture hers in a slow kiss. "No," he said after a moment. "I made some bad choices just as much as you may have. Regardless, I've been dodging a topic with you and I've been thinking..."

"About what?" She asked.

"My mother, she did something that night she came for dinner with my brother and sisters." He said, knowing this needed to be talked about now more than ever. "Didn't she?"

"Oh, that?" She thought about what she would say next.

Would she tell him? Should she?

"Yes, she had no right to talk to you the way she did. The way she always has and I'm sorry I haven't said anything until now." He explained.

She kissed him again, cutting him off there. Her tongue probed his mouth beseechingly, and he answered, sliding his tongue along hers. The kiss was slow and repentant but quickly grew desperate, the wet heat of her mouth pulling him into a heady frenzy and he groaned, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

She broke away with a gasp and smiled at him.

He'd never said anything before. And now he had.

"Let's stop apologizing to each other, okay?" she murmured. "I kept this from you because I didn't want to start anything."

"I'm going to talk to her," he said. "And I want to talk to you, but not now, now is about us."

She just nodded, kissing him.

His head fell back against the headrail as he entered her once again. She sunk down onto him, sheathing him inside her completely.

She was hot and wet and everything he had ever wanted.

With a whimper, he reminded himself to nod in answer to her request, and she began to move, slowly at first, rising and falling on her shins. She groaned every time he pushed up inside her, stretching her walls.

He arched his hips off the bed to meet hers repeatedly as she descended on his lap; the movements of her hips grew steadily faster, more frantic, and she grabbed onto the rail behind him to aid her thrusts.

Soon, their hips were crashing together loudly, his strained groans echoing her gasping moans as their bodies came together, over and over. He prepared for his release and lifted his head; his hand curled around her neck to pull her closer.

"I'm gonna come," he grunted in warning, his lips finding hers in a clumsy kiss.

With that, he came, his other hand digging into her thigh as he thrust up into her shallowly a few times, emptying himself into her.

She came not long after, her mouth finding his neck as he slumped back against the headrail, and then she kissed him languidly, neither of them moving from their tangled, sweaty embrace.

* * *

Saturday morning, Katie woke up relaxed and happy. Her body still very much asleep and sagging against the bed. Ned slept peacefully next to her, under the blankets. She watched him for a little while, the sunrise filtering through the blinds in their dark room.

They must have gone to sleep not too long after he brought them dinner in bed. Ned had been the one to go to the kitchen and whip them up something for dinner. Although it was just hamburgers that he'd whipped up and bought into their room, they were delicious and more than definitely worth a little action for all his hard work. After shifting her body closer to him, she placed light kisses on his shoulder, roaming to his chest, and then daring to add a little teeth as she roamed over his nipple. This got his attention, as his chest rose and fell significantly faster in response.

"Hi," she greeted, whispering.

"Good morning," he returned, yawning.

"Is it?" She asked.

"It's shaping up that way." He smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded in response and leaned back to stretch, the sheet fell and giving him the perfect view of her naked torso.

When she caught him staring, she blushed and curled herself back into his arms, higher now, so her nose touched his. He can't help the small, hesitant smirk that took over his face. She leaned in to capture his lips as he retreated back to his pillow.

"Hey, I was gonna kiss you, you know." She smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I don't want to," he crossed his arms, his eyes telling a completely different story.

"Does it look like I care?" She giggled, planting her hands on either side of his head and bringing his lips to hers.

His hands were two travelers across the continent of her skin. They alternated circling her knees and skating up and down her thighs. His hands wandered and roamed with more urgency than she'd felt last night. His fingertips skimmed her rib cage as he moved on top of her. He stared at her while palming her breasts, thumbing her nipples, bringing them to stiff buds before he pulled the nipple he'd been stroking his mouth. He moved to her mouth, leaving the first chilled in his wake.

"I always want to kiss you," he reassured her, she could only laugh.

"I know," she smiled, her hips raising in response to guide him to where she wants him.

He chuckled and reached down to line himself up, finding just how inviting she is, so his initial thrust is met with minimal resistance. The little bit of friction at their connection point was gratifying though, and she savored it as he pulled back and pushed forward again.

"Ummpfh, yes, more," She cried once he filled her.

He thrust with determination, retreated, and then snapped his hips back to meet hers. She felt so full of him as she laid there, entranced by the look of determination on his face. He rose up to his knees and grasped her legs.

"More, huh? I can work with that," he said as he held her legs upright against his chest.

Her calves are crushed to his pecs, and he cradled her hip to his, her legs bent over his shoulders. He paused for a moment. There's a storm in his eyes that she can't decipher. She laid there, under him, her entire body slick with sweat and her breath far from being caught.

"Ned," she gasped, her body wiggling closer to him as if that were possible. "Please..."

He granted her wish and his kudos filled the room. It echoed in their ears and she couldn't help but release another one. His pace was relentless. He guided her hips to him, repeatedly filling her. She held on to whatever she can, but it wasn't much at this point.

"Katie, are you… I…I can't hold on much longer," he pleaded.

"Yes, yes, YES," she chanted as he lurched into her once more and she knew he was done.

She felt the rush of his release, filling her with himself, and with it, the tension left his body, dissipating into nothingness. He fell forward, gently dropping her legs back to the bed. He rested his head on her chest and stroked what she could reach of his arms as they laid there, sated. She paused before speaking, not wanting to break the moment or his tranquility. She swiped her fingers through his blond waves, mesmerized by the light the strands attract in the sun.

"I'm feeling breakfast now," he breathed, kissing her shoulder.

She pushed him off of her and slid from the bed, grabbing her robe before walking toward the bedroom door. He laid there, watching her as she leaned against the doorframe.

"C'mon then! I'm making omelets," she said and disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

On Saturday night, it was the smell of something cooking, a scent that was ten different sorts of wonderful, that woke Ned from his nap on the couch. He inhaled deeply, taking it all in. As he let out a dreamy sigh, his eyes fluttered open to see the sky outside was starting to turn a deep orange with the setting sun.

He'd slept longer than he'd planned.

Or rather, his wife had let him sleep longer than he had planned.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he glanced over his right shoulder towards the kitchen. Katie stood with her back to him, busy at the counter quietly chopping at something. Her hips were moving side to side in a continuous rhythm and he looked around to see where the music he was hearing was coming from.

The record player had been moved to the kitchen, sitting atop the breakfast table, playing soft classical music to his dear wife.

He wanted to be annoyed with her for letting him sleep. For not waking him when the picture they'd been watching had ended. For starting dinner without him when they planned to do it together. but the way her hips swayed to the music as she chopped, and with the heavenly scent of whatever she was cooking filling their home, he found he couldn't really muster the feeling. Ned maneuvered around so his feet were resting on the floor and eased himself up slowly. Stretching his arms high over his head, he sighed when he felt his back pop in a few places.

He really should work out more. Maybe he would start next week.

He meandered his way towards the kitchen, scratching at his stomach under his shirt and rubbing his eyes. He didn't bother to stop in the doorway to take in the scene before him. He'd been with this woman long enough to be used to the messes she made when she worked in the kitchen.

Stepping up behind her, he took a moment to appreciate how her rear filled out her skirt just right. God, he couldn't wait to have another the whole night to himself with this woman. He reached his hands out, placing them on her hips and squeezing gently. She tensed under his touch momentarily and then relaxed as he pressed himself against her back, his arms wrapping around her middle.

"You're awake," she breathed, turning to look at him.

He stole a kiss from her, turning her in his arms.

"You're a sneak," he mumbled playfully, his voice raspy from sleep.

She laughed lightly at the accusation, kissing him again. She turned her head and rested her cheek against him. He was always so pleasantly warm, especially after an afternoon nap.

"Oh yeah?" Her tone made it clear she knew exactly why he'd said it.

"We were supposed to make dinner together." He tried to add a flare of petulance to his voice, but then a yawn came on and suddenly defeated the attempt.

"But you looked so cute sleeping on the couch, with the afternoon sun falling across you." She sighed, a smile spreading across her cheeks. "You've been overworking yourself so much lately that I thought a nap would be best. I knew you'd be mad, at least a little, but you never stay mad at me long."

Ned pressed his lips to hers tenderly. She moved her arms up over his chest, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck to draw him in closer. Katie opened her mouth to his, deepening the kiss. He moaned, trailing his hands down her back and stopping them at her rear. He squeezed gently, eliciting a moan of her own before he started to walk backward. She went without question and didn't hesitate to pull herself up when he hoisted her up onto the counter by the sink.

He pressed himself between her legs, hands firmly planted on her thighs. He pulled his mouth away, resting his forehead against hers. The smile he gave her made her smile in return.

"So what's for dinner?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

Snorting, she pulled back and looked away. She grinned and shook her head. "Always about the food with you." She laughed and brought her eyes back to meet his.

He shrugged and grinned. "I'm a grown man and my wife is a delicious cook. Forgive me."

Her hand came up to straighten his hair, which he was sure was a mess of loppy curls from his sleep.

"I made steaks and mashed potatoes. I'm almost done chopping carrots and I'll be making a gravy once I'm done." She explained. "If you want, you can chop the carrots for me while I get started on the gravy."

If his mouth hadn't been watering before, he was sure he was practically drooling at her revelation.

"Katie, you really are such a sneak." He laughed, knowing he was feeling far more ecstatic over the meal than he should. "I'm so excited for this meal."

She grabbed his face, pulling herself up to kiss him fully once more. God, she really was going to devour him after they finished dinner.

And don't think she didn't.

* * *

On Sunday morning, s searing pain rocketed through her middle, doubling her over in near-agony. No, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Panic began to take hold, making her head spin.

Not again. She couldn't go through this again.

"Mrs. Banks," a voice sounded in the background, muffled and only barely audible above the sound of her heartbeat beating within her ears.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight to block the rays of the strong white light above her.

It was too real. This can't be happening. She longed for human contact, needing someone to hold her hand, assure her that it would be over soon—anything to ease the pain.

The muffled voice came back. She couldn't what it was saying.

"Sedate…distress…forceps."

A cold, clinical hand moved to her abdomen, applying slight pressure. Her head felt heavy, falling against the pillow as everything in the room became fractured and disfigured, like falling through a kaleidoscope. The other voices became louder, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She was sinking into a world that she had visited once before, a pleasant haze of nothingness.

In an instant, her body was snapped out of the bed. She was fully erect and alert, watching from the corner of a hospital room. Curious as to what was going on, she moved to the mass of individuals huddled around the lifeless form on the bed. A woman. She must be giving birth.

"Forceps," the doctor replied.

She chose to focus on the woman, already understanding the medical terminology enough by ear.

The body laid still, sedated and oblivious as the doctors worked between her legs. She eased forward, trying to make out the face.

"He's not breathing," the doctor said as he handed the baby off to a nurse and continued his work on the mother.

Her heart sank in her chest to tear her gaze away from the tiny body as they worked on him.

This poor woman and she didn't even know it yet. Her eyes flicked back to the bed, realizing at that moment who was laying there. Then, as quickly as she had been standing, she was back in the bed. Her eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the light and fight through the drugs.

"Mrs. Banks…" She heard her name again and turned to find the source. She was met face to face with the doctor from before. "I'm so sorry."

Her lips felt like sandpaper and her tongue like a paperweight. "Baby," Katie managed in a grave tone.

"The baby didn't make it," the doctor said.

Her heart sank, unsure if she heard the voice correctly.

But then it all flooded back. It was her. That was her son. Panic surged within her chest.

"No!" she yelled out. Her tears getting caught in her chest. "Not again... not my son."

"Katie," another voice accompanied hers in the darkness. She felt two hands on her arms, and she fought them, sure that those arms were the ones who whisked her child away from her. "Katie!" The voice grew louder. Deeper.

She placed the voice in her head, thinking too hard about who it belonged to before a small light seemed to open up, and she fought towards it. It was as if she was wading through molasses, but she fought and trudged on.

"Katie! Wake up!" Her eyes sprung open; her breaths coming in small, ragged gasps, and sweat matting her hair to her face. "Katie... hey there you are." His hands cupped her cheeks as he smiled at her. "You had me scared there for a second. You wouldn't open your eyes... you must have been having a bad dream." Ned wrapped his arms around his wife as she buried her face into his chest. "You were thrashing and you cried out."

She clung to him, needing to feel something real, something alive. God, she loved her husband. How his body moved to accustom her. A sob escaped her lips before she had time to process it. It shook her whole body as she leaned into his strong torso for support.

He held onto her, running her fingers through her hair, rubbing small circles on her back.

"You're okay now, I promise." He whispered into her hair, pressing kisses to her face.

Minutes ticked by, but she said nothing. She rested her cheek atop of his shoulder as he held her as if he were the only thing keeping her from floating away.

"I'm so sorry," she finally managed to verbalize.

He shook his head, lifting her chin. "Don't be. It was just a dream babe," he said.

Her grip tightened and she buried her face deeper into his chest. "No! Ned, it wasn't just a dream…" She pulled back, her sobs subsiding. He held her closer, knowing just what had happened now. It only came as a dream once and a while, when she least expected it, but her grief for their son always came back. "I can't keep doing this. This dream… I can't."

Her breath shook in her lungs, her body rising and falling in quick shaky movements. The sight was almost too much for him. Even in the darkness, he could see how puffy and red her eyes were, her hair was plastered haphazardly around her face, and her face glistened with a mixture of tears and sweat.

It had been too long since he'd seen her like this. This weekend had been the first time they'd had a weekend alone, together, since before Josie was born.

She was so clearly hurting, but he had no idea how to make it better. He had no idea she was still hurting this much.

"Let me go get a washcloth. It will cool you off," he said, feeling her forehead. "You need to cool off. I'll get you some water too."

"No," she grasped him by his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Please don't leave me, Ned. Please don't leave me."

Ned relaxed into her, resuming their previous position. "Ok, I won't. I promise."

The silence settled around them.

He waited for her to speak first. If she needed to talk, then he would listen. If she needed to be held, he would hold her.

"I was there. I lost him all over again," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I lost our son all over again."

Ned only pulled her closer, pressing a quiet kiss to her forehead.

"It's okay," he hushed, his hands running over her back. "I'm here and I'm not goin' anywhere babe."

"I know," she spoke quietly, her voice calm. Her eyes met his as his fingers came to wipe her tears. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of running water pulled Katie from what had proved to be a relatively peaceful sleep. She turned her head into her arm in an effort to block the sun from eyes, allowing herself only a moment before clambering off of the mattress. She began making the bed, smiling to herself as the sound of Josie's splashing and squealing in the bathtub drifted down the hallway. Ned was giving her a bath to get her ready for her birthday party.

Katie moved into the master bathroom to start her morning routine. She began by applying a little make-up and pinning her hair back away from her face. Ned entered the bathroom. He placed his hands upon her shoulders, kissing the side of her head as he did so.

"I'm glad you're awake. I couldn't wait to say good morning," he smiled, sliding his hands around her waist.

She looked at him through the mirror and smiled. "Morning. She sounds especially enthused today," she said, motioning her hand towards the hallway.

"She's excited about her birthday party. That little girl loves to be the center of attention," he kissed her cheek softly, "just like her mother, sometimes."

Katie smiled. "I'll be in shortly to pick out her clothes. I'm almost ready."

He nodded, turning his face into the crook of her neck, kissing it lightly. "Josie is not the only one who is enthused this morning. Go before she makes a mess. I can hear her splashing," she said with a laugh. He didn't move, just continued to kiss her neck. "Ned… please?" She asked, her voice remaining gentle through her slight frustration.

He laughed and turned to leave. She returned to her morning routine. She dressed fairly quickly and moved to the girls' room. She chose her cream-colored dress that had the sheer baby pink polka dot overlay and small lace collar. She pulled her cream-colored patent Mary Jane's from the closet along with her baby pink lace socks. Picking out Evelyn's outfit was easily Katie's favorite part of the day. She laid it all carefully on Josie's already-made bed, knowing that Ned would dress her. She followed the happy sounds of her daughter, hovering in the doorway as she observed the pair.

Ned had his hands in the water, claiming that there was a frog in the bath.

"I know it isn't a frog, Daddy." Josie's giggles were her favorite sound.

"And why are you so sure? You're surrounded by water, and frogs love water." Ned said.

"This is a house. Frogs live in ponds or other bodies of water." Josie corrected him.

"Ah, so your argument is that this could not possibly be a frog because this is a residential area," Ned said.

"Exactly," Josie nodded, smiling brightly.

"While your argument holds weight, I have to say that you are wrong. This is a frog." Ned lurched his hand toward her face and she giggled, screeching.

"Mommy, tell Daddy that this could not be a frog," Josie said.

Katie was only slightly disappointed that she had noticed her in the doorway. She walked over to the bathtub, leaning over Ned to peer into the water. "I don't know, Josie. I'm not sure I could conclusively state that there is not a frog in your father's hand without further investigation. I hate to guess based solely father's word." Ned shook his head at Katie, smiling. He squeezed his palms together, the force causing water to squirt out at Josie from the small opening between his palms.

Josie squealed with delight as it hit her right in the eye.

"I told you it was a frog!" Ned grinned.

"Daddy!" she squealed. Ned laughed, squirting her twice more. "I still know it's not a frog," she said through her laughter.

He opened his palms, revealing that there was in fact, not a frog. "You're just too smart for me, Josie."

"I know," she countered to Katie's surprise.

Ned looked back at her, noticing the surprised look on Katie's face. "Sassy this morning too, I see," he said. "Like someone I know."

"I've noticed. That's not very lady-like, sweetheart. Modesty is a key trait when regarding a true lady." She explained softly, but shook her head, secretly loving her daughter's approach to life. "What would you two like for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs!" Josie answered immediately.

Katie looked at Ned for his opinion. "I think bacon, eggs, and toast sounds delicious." He said.

"But scrambled eggs, not the eggs with the yellow stuff," Josie interjected matter-of-factly.

"I'll be sure to scramble them, sweetheart. Don't worry." Katie turned from the bathroom, thankful that breakfast would be fairly simple. Just as she was placing the last piece of bacon onto the plate, Ned entered the kitchen.

"Smells delicious, sweetie. She is dressed and waiting for you to fix her hair. I'll finish up here and call the older two in," he said, kissing her neck.

Katie nodded and moved into the bathroom to find her daughter standing patiently. She looked so adorable in that little dress. Katie kissed the top of her head lightly and began to comb through her daughter's wet locks. She remembered how nervous that she was about having a child, about how she would be as a mother. But now, staring at her youngest's reflection in the mirror, all of those fears seemed trivial.

She pulled Josie's hair back halfway, leaving some of her curls to fall around her face. The pair moved into the kitchen for breakfast. Ned had made everyone a plate, and the older kids both were sat down at the breakfast table. Katie and Josie found their seats, Katie pausing to kiss her husband.

For a moment it was quiet, save the sound of silverware clinking against the plates enough time for Katie's thoughts to wander to the party that would be happening later that day once the kids came home from school. Ned noticed as she pushed her eggs around her plate, squeezing her hand.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry about the party," he winked and pressed a kiss to her palm.

* * *

At five that evening, the sound of the doorbell made all three children barrel from their rooms to greet the first guest. Katie opened the door, revealing the Andersons.

"Aww, it's only the Andersons. They don't even have any kids to play with!" stomped Josie.

"Josie," Katie said, cutting her eyes at her, "apologize right now. That was very rude."

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Josie muttered to the floor.

"All of you," Katie addressed the children. "Please go out back. I promise to send all of your friends to the backyard to play when they get here. Plus Haley is back there. Behave and don't get too dirty."

Henry grimaced slightly and groaned. "Yes, Ma. I'll see to it."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm so glad that you could come," said Katie as she re-focused her attention on the couple waiting outside of her door. They smiled politely, stepping into the living room. It was obvious that they felt awkward about being the first guests to arrive. "Isabel, this is Wilson and Cheryl Anderson. They live at the end of the street. Wilson works for my father."

Isabel shook their hands politely. "I'm Isabel Thomas. It's nice to meet you."

Wilson turned to Katie quickly. "Oh, I almost forgot…Ned is going to be late. Something happened at work that he needed to oversee. He wanted me to relay that he will be here as soon as he can."

"Oh, thank you. I was worried when he didn't come home." She nodded. "I was just about to call the office."

Melinda entered from the kitchen. "So nice to see you both! Cheryl, is work going well?"

She nodded, shaking her auburn curls. "Oh, it's great. I think my boss is really enjoying me over the previous secretary. She was stuffy and older. I mean not old, me."

Her mother tried to be polite, even though everyone one knew that Cheryl could be a little pompous at times. "Oh, well that's good to hear."

Katie cleared her throat, trying not to laugh. "I have to go finish up in the kitchen. There's one more thing I need to do."

"I'll help you," said Isabel, already following her out of the room.

Once in the kitchen, Katie began to set up the last few dishes to carry outside.

"They seem nice," Isabel said as she lifted the dish from the counter.

"They are. They are just—different. Wilson can be a tad overbearing. I think he feels like getting in good with Ned will get him promoted. We don't see as much of them because, well, they have no children."

The doorbell sounded again as Isabel nodded in understanding. But before they could rejoin the others in the living room, four children barreled past them towards the backyard.

"Oh," Isabel exclaimed as they ran around her. "Whose children are they?"

"Walk, please," their mother's voice lifted over the sound of their footsteps.

Katie winced as the back door slammed shut. "Brad and Jocelyn Harting," Katie replied, looking at her with a sullen expression. "Let's get this over with," she grabbed her friend's arm, pulling her into the living room. Jocelyn pounced on Isabel the moment she entered the room.

"Hello, I've heard so much about you. I'm so glad I'm finally getting to meet you," Jocelyn crooned, a thousand-watt smile spreading across her face. Isabel shook her hand, taken aback by her cheerful demeanor. "I'm Jocelyn Davis, and this is my husband, Brad," she gestured to her husband, a very relaxed man.

Isabel noted his obvious disinterest in the party. She smiled up at both, not knowing what more to say. This woman had already claimed to know so much about her.

"Why don't we all go to the backyard while we wait for the other guests to arrive? I have everything set up." Katie explained.

The guests slowly made their way to the backyard, chatting and laughing along the way.

"Katie! The decorations look positively lovely!" exclaimed Mrs. Harting.

Katie followed her gaze to the balloons and handmade streamers lacing the patio before allowing herself the compliment. Nearly ten years of being a housewife have taught her a thing or two after all.

Katie, accustomed to holding these parties, had already set-up several different chairs and picnic tables to accommodate the guests. Katie noticed the sound of Ned's car in the driveway.

"You all make yourselves at home; I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen," Katie said.

Ned entered the kitchen almost at the same time that she did. He gave her a quick kiss, before moving to the bedroom to change out of his suit. Katie opened a beer from the refrigerator and poured it into a thick plastic cup. Outside, Jocelyn had decided to stay close to Isabel, making her feel a tad bit uncomfortable.

"So how far along are you?" Jocelyn all but sang.

"33 weeks," Isabel said.

"Oh, not far until little Evelyn has a sibling. I didn't put nearly as much room between mine, though. I feel like the more kids, the happier the life." Jocelyn explained cheerfully. "It was just the most amazing experience in the world, don't you think? Unlike anything, I've ever experienced. I hope to have another one soon." Isabel forced a smile on her face and placed her hand unconsciously on top of her stomach. She began to look around for Katie. "Haley is just so adorable," she pointed her out of the children in the yard. "I can tell which one she is because she is the only one I haven't seen grow-up before my eyes. She looks like a little doll and looks just like you. Although, I haven't really seen your husband—is he here?"

Isabel shook her head. "No, he should be soon." She glanced around the yard once more, noticing that a few more families had arrived.

"Isn't he a doctor?" Isabel was over all of these questions, but nodded tersely, wishing that Katie would re-surface quickly. "Oh, how wonderful. You must be so proud of him. I have heard you two make a lovely couple."

"Thank you," Isabel said, hoping that she would not continue asking about her husband's profession. "What are your children's names?"

"Oh, well that is Jared over there," Jocelyn said pointing to the cluster of children in the yard. Isabel was having trouble discerning which children were hers, so she just politely nodded her head. "He's my oldest. And then there's June and Jeffrey, the twins. And last but not least, Johnny."

"All names that start with, 'J,'" Isabel observed.

"Yes, we really liked the idea of it. We should organize a play date for the children sometimes." Jocelyn said.

Isabel glanced in the yard momentarily, noticing one of the twins pushing a child to the ground. She felt her body tense at the thought of Haley playing amongst her children. "We certainly should." She muttered, knowing fair well she probably wouldn't.

Katie walked back out onto the patio. Isabel felt an instantaneous rush of relief as she resumed her position next to her. The child on the ground began to wail, getting the attention of the whole party. Jocelyn looked over un-phased. The party watched as the older brother of the child began to stand up for his younger brother. The oldest of the Harting children moved to defend his younger brother as well. Before any of the adults could intercept, Jared pushed the boy to the ground.

Jocelyn gasped, looking over at her husband. "Brad! Handle him, please!"

Brad stood, sighing to himself. "Jared and Jeffery, cut it out."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and smiled at Isabel. "Of course, I'm going to have to handle this. My children are so lively, Brad can't keep up with them sometimes." She turned her attention to her children. "Jared, Jeffery, come here right now."

Isabel felt relieved as the woman walked away. Katie took a sip of her drink, knowing that she could not get through the party without a little alcohol. Everyone seemed to be watching Jocelyn discipline her child, no amount of discipline would make their children mind. After about ten minutes, all of the guests had arrived. Katie began discreetly pointing out a few of the neighbors so that Isabel would not go into every conversation blind and the blonde listened carefully, wanting to make a good impression on each one. Katie pointed to a woman across the yard.

"That's Margie. She knows everything about everyone." Isabel began committing her face to memory. "That's why her hair is so big. It's so full of secrets." Katie and Isabel both covered their mouths to hide their laughs. "It's the truth. She is Betty's best friend." She pointed to the woman next to her. She pointed to the woman next to Margie. "You'll definitely meet her later. As a matter of fact, I don't know why she hasn't made her way over yet, actually." Isabel shrugged. "Those are the Winters. They have two daughters, ten and fourteen." She pointed to the couple who was chatting with Betty and Margie. Isabel nodded with each new piece of information.

Isabel absently reached for Katie's drink, placing it to her lips and taking a small drink. The bitter taste made her cough and she forced the liquid down. "Katie, you're drinking beer?"

Katie laughed, immediately noticing what happened. "Yeah, I would take a cold beer over a cocktail any day. Well, unless it's a good cocktail. I do enjoy wine."

Isabel wrinkled her nose. 'I've never liked beer. Nic does, but I like a glass of wine every once and a while."

Ned snuck up behind Katie, placing his hands around her waist and kissing her temple. Katie laughed pulling his hands from her waist and turning to face him.

"How is everything going?" He asked.

"It's been great. Everyone has been lovely." She said.

"Good." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her upper arms affectionately. "I'm going to go talk to the guys. I'll be close by if you need me." He brushed a strand her face and gave her a comforting look before joining the men.

Katie looked around at her guests, noticing everyone's eyes on them. Every woman wished they had what Katie had. A husband who cared, who loved her unconditionally. Her eyes moved to the yard. All of the children seemed to be getting a little rowdy. Time for a little-organized activity.

"Pin the tail on the donkey, time!" she yelled.

All of the children ran to get in line. They had been attending these parties since birth—they knew the drill. Katie noticed that Josie had Haley by the hand, ensuring that she got a good spot in line with her. "Alright, who wants to blindfold?" Katie asked the adults.

Jocelyn raised her hand and Katie laughed. Of course. The woman stepped forward, taking the blindfold from Katie. "Mrs. Haring will blindfold you and spin you around five times. Then, she will hand you the donkey's tail and you have to try and pin it where it belongs. The one who gets the closest will get a prize."

The children were clearly excited.

Katie stepped back over to Isabel, glad that Jocelyn had volunteered to take over. Lorrie Winters made her way to Isabel.

The redhead extended her hand and smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Lorrie Winters."

"Isabel Thomas. It's so nice to meet you." Isabel said.

"Is that your little girl?" Lorrie motioned to the little girl studying each participant in the game closely.

"It is. Her name is Haley."

"She's absolutely precious. Focused," Lorrie said with a laugh. "Has she ever played before? She looks very meticulous for six."

The women shared a laugh. They observed the children, Henry finally finishing his turn. "Oh, I didn't notice Henry's nose! How did he get such a gash, Katie?"

Isabel brightened at her opportunity to tell the story. She had been waiting for the chance to let everyone know how amazing Katie had handled that situation.

"Henry was playing with Bobby and Jack when Jack tackled him and he hit his head. Katie actually…" Katie felt her whole body tense. She didn't want Isabel to tell anyone about her advanced medical skills. Everyone knew she was a nurse, but not many knew to what extent. Katie just didn't know how to politely change the conversation. Until, Isabel's husband, cut her off, much to her relief.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late," Nic whispered, smiling at her.

"Hi! Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're here now." Isabel hugged Nic and noticed him look at Katie. "Oh, this is my new friend Katie Banks. She's our neighbor and the mother of the birthday girl."

"Nice to meet you," Nic extended his hand. "I'll hope to meet your husband as well."

"Ned is right over there with the other guys," she pointed to him and he waved and blew a kiss at her. "He'll be more than happy to meet and talk to you."

Nic nodded before he went over, getting a beer tossed to him by Wilson.

"Looks like they are enjoying the party," Lorrie chuckled. "Men. So easily pleased."

"Josie is always good at this one for some reason," she said gesturing to his daughter, wanting to keep the topic nice and light. "I don't know how she does it, but she usually wins." Katie caught sight Ned and Nic talking on the other side of the patio and grew curious as to how they were getting along. "They seem to be getting along."

"Nic is always the social one," Isabel said, her voice seemingly only half-present. They moved to stand near their husbands. Ned immediately put his arm around Katie's waist, making them both appear as if they were the absolute picture of perfection. Isabel stood next to Nic and placed her hands on each of his shoulders.

"Haven't seen much of you today. How was work?" Katie asked Ned.

"It was ok. Got a little hung up at the end. Did Wilson give you the message?" He said, whispering in her ear.

"He showed up early to give me the message, in fact." She sighed. "The kids weren't happy they were the first to get here."

Ned let out a hearty laugh. "I'll tell you, that boy is a hard-worker, but there's no denying that he is kind of a brown-noser."

Nic began to laugh. "I haven't met him yet, but I think I can already tell who he is. Younger guy, skinny, sandy hair with the redhead over there?"

Ned turned to look. "Yep, that's him. He thinks that if he sucks up to me then he will get promoted more quickly."

"Actually, it is customary for individuals in leadership roles to promote their friends and acquaintances over another individual in the office. It has more to do with t anything as most do not realize that they are taking part in favoritism." Nic laughed, used to his wife's random outbursts of facts.

"I'm not sure if that necessarily applies in this situation, Izzy. That would imply that every person in a leadership role found their way into that position because of their contacts." Nic shrugged, smiling at her.

"I'm not saying it's a conscious decision. It's psychological. Even talk around the water cooler can affect the decision to promote an individual on the part of a manager." Isabel said.

"Look," Nic pointed to the game on the patio, "it's Hales turn."

Isabel moved deeper into Nic's side in order to see. Both parents had a smile plastered on their faces as they watched. Jocelyn spun her around and handed her the tail. Haley seemed to be muttering something to herself as she moved to the poster.

"What is she doing?" asked Nic.

Katie watched her mouth carefully. "She's counting. I think she has devised some kind of system to measure how many steps it takes to get to the poster."

They all watched as she held her hand out, finding the top and left edge of the poster. She began to walk her fingers in, still counting.

"She has." Isabel chuckled. "I think she knows how far away the back side of the donkey is by counting how many finger lengths it is from the edge." She couldn't help but be proud of her daughter's methodical, logical approach to such a simple game. Haley placed the tail almost exactly in the right spot.

The crowd began to cheer for her.

Haley ripped the blindfold off and began to jump up and down. Her eyes immediately found her parents. When she saw them at the edge of the yard she began to yell, "I did it! I did it!"

They both clapped and Nic gave her the thumbs up sign.

"We saw, darling!" Isabel called back.

"That was wonderful, Haley," Nic yelled.

Everyone noticed the exchange, clearly in love with their new neighbors.

Betty Smith moved over to them. Katie fought back the urge to groan. "Hello, Thomas'! Allow me to introduce myself so we can dialogue."

Katie turned her head in Ned's direction and rolled her eyes. He kissed her forehead, laughing into it.

"My name is Betty Smith. How are you both doing?" Isabel and Nic each shook her hand.

"Wonderful. And you?" Isabel asked.

"Spectacular. The party is fantastic, Katie. I have been so busy enjoying it that I forgot to come over and say hello to the new neighbors." Betty exclaimed. "We are all so delighted that it is warm enough still to have the party in the backyard."

"We are equally delighted," Katie grinned.

"We are just so happy to have another great family in the neighborhood!" Betty smiled.

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we love the neighborhood and all of its inhabitants so far," Nic said with a smile. Isabel nodded in agreement.

"We are all so happy to have a doctor in the neighborhood. And you all seem to be such a sweet family. Haley is absolutely adorable, and another little one on the seems to be a wonderful example of a traditional family. That's exactly what we like in Ashwick. Tradition is strong here." Betty pointed her finger to the Andersons on the patio. "Have you met the Andersons? I'm not sure if you've heard, but Cheryl actually works. And they've been married five years already. I heard that she refuses to have children because she doesn't want to sacrifice her career." She laughed at her statement. "Isn't that charming? She has a career. Katie, you had one for a time too, right dear? How's that going for you?"

Katie felt the muscles in her mouth and jaw tighten. She hated this kind of conversation. Ned rubbed her back, pressing whisper kisses to her cheek.

"Can you excuse us? We need to get Josie's presents out of the house. It looks like the kids are almost done with the game." Katie said, looping her arm in Isabel's before they stepped away.

"Absolutely," Betty replied.

They pulled the presents out of the china cabinet in the dining room.

"If there is anything that you don't want all of Brookside to know, keep it from Betty. I don't like to gossip, but she has the loudest mouth on the block." Katie muttered.

"She doesn't seem like one to keep a secret," Isabel let out a laugh.

"She's not, as you can tell." They moved back out into the party, arms full of gifts. As they placed them with the others, the game seemed to be ending.

"Haley, it looks like your tail is the closest! You win!" Jocelyn's voice echoed across the yard. "Katie, what does she win? I feel like the host of a game show or something," she laughed.

Haley turned to her with excited eyes. Katie pulled the intended prize out of the bag, instantly wishing it was something better. She remembered the expensive baby doll, Haley had been playing with days before, hoping that the small toy would be ok.

Haley accepted the toy and smiled brightly. "I love it!" the girl exclaimed. "Thank you, Mrs. Banks!"

"You've earned it, sweetheart. I've never seen anyone get so close before!" Haley ran to show Josie her prize, and Katie smiled at Izzy. "She is so sweet."

Isabel watched her daughter, a proud smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Josie, baby, want to open your presents now?" Katie called out and her daughter ran over to the table, beaming with excitement. "You can start with this one."

They all watched as she opened his gifts, the children "oohing" and "aahing" over every object. Her favorite was the gift from her parents. It was a baby doll that looked exactly like her. After presents, everyone moved to the food. It was customary for each guest to bring a dish of some sort.

Hot dogs, jello molds, pies and other dishes lined the tab the same as always, except one serving dish. All of the guests eyed it conspicuously, moving over the unfamiliar food. Nic recognized it as Isabel's quinoa salad. He admitted that it did not look immediately appetizing, but it was one of his favorites. He placed a huge portion on his plate. Isabel stood by his side, eyeing him.

"Iz, I'm so glad that you chose to bring this. You know it's my favorite. Although I'm still not sure if I love it so much because it's you that makes it." He kissed her forehead and then moved to the next dish. Most everyone noticed the exchange, drawing attention to the quinoa salad. Nic smiled to himself, hoping that they would all try it. He knew that Isabel would be upset if no one ate any of what she brought. She had been fretting over what to bring since she found out about the party. His plan worked. "Look, I told you."

After dinner, Nic noticed that it was gone and she was actually getting compliments on her exotic recipe. Katie, Ned, Isabel, and Nic all sat close. Betty moved to them.

"Isabel, I just wanted to tell you that your dish was fantastic. You'll have to give me the recipe. My Georgie actually ate it, and he is the pickiest eater I know." Betty exclaimed, smiling at her.

Isabel beamed. "I can give you a copy if you would like. It's actually quite simple to prepare."

"Katie, I just noticed the cut on Henry's face. I have heard from a few that he was in a fight. Is that true?" Betty wanted to gossip and Isabel snickered as Katie rolled her eyes.

"No, he was playing with some boys in the neighborhood and got thrown down pretty bad." Katie forced, almost deadpan. Betty's incessant gossiping and insinuating made her want to gag.

"Oh my," Betty's hand flew to her mouth, "that sounds positively awful. I was telling Margie that it didn't sound like our little Henry to be in a fight. Did you have to go to the hospital?"

"No, actually the jack-of-all-trades right here…" Isabel started.

Katie's body went rigid once more. She hated when her career got brought up around Betty. She never would stop pretending it was a joke. "Iz, I'm so sorry to cut you off, but could you join me inside?"

Isabel gave her a puzzled look. "Uh…sure. Excuse us."

Katie opened the back door and charged through the kitchen. She moved into the living room, opening the first door she came to, knowing that they would need private conversation. It was a rather large coat closet. She assessed the size and decided that she and Isabel could both fit. She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her inside, closing it quickly.

Isabel looked around dramatically. "This is not where I thought you'd bring me."

"Iz, I told you not to tell Mrs. Smith anything." Katie sighed.

"Yeah, you said not to tell her anything that you want anyone to know." Isabel gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"You were about to tell Mrs. Smith about what happened with Henry," she muttered.

"Yeah…" Isabel studied Katie, even more, confused now, "because what you did with him was amazing. Not even my husband could get a child to calm down the way you did with him."

"He's my son. It's different," she whispered. "I really do not want people to know about it."

"Why wouldn't you want everyone to know that you're brilliant?" Isabel gasped, looking at her.

"You don't, you just don't understand this town the way I do, Izzy." Katie rubbed her fingers across her forehead. She didn't know how to get into this topic

"You're right, I don't. Help me understand why we're in the closet having this conversation right now." Isabel said, looking around.

"Because…" Katie said, slumping against the closet wall, "because I'm not brilliant. I'm broken, Isabel. Nothing about me is as it appears."

"You can trust me if you want to talk about it." Isabel could see that Katie hesitated for a moment.

Katherine never talked about this with anyone. Not even Hannah or her mother, but look in Isabel's eyes seemed so sincere. Isabel gave her a small smile, breaking her resolve.

"I have this wonderful husband and children and this wonderful life," Katie started slowly, "but…it's not enough. It's like I won't let it be enough." Isabel studied Katie's face in what little light was cast upon her face. She could tell that her friend wanted more of an explanation. "Ned is a salesman, he married me and we have a family. He gets to leave every day and live out his dream, and I have to watch. Don't get me wrong, I love my children more than anything and I love being a mother, but it's not enough anymore."

"Your dream?" Isabel sat beside her as she sat on the floor, underneath the coats.

Katie let a tear roll down her face. She hardly ever vocalized this to anyone. "You know how you asked me what I was pursuing in college? That was it. I wanted to be an ER nurse." She stopped to hold back a sob. A lot of pieces fell into place in Isabel's mind as she listened to Katie. "I foolishly thought that I could make it work. It was complicated enough with two little kids, but after Josie, I just stayed home. It was too much to juggle." Isabel rubbed her side, pulling her closer to her to rest her head on her shoulder. "I don't know what I was thinking. 'Women do not become career women. They become wives and mothers.' My grandparents drilled that in my head, and I guess it ended up working out for them." She stopped for a moment, swallowing loudly. "I have to watch Ned live his dream life every day. It makes things hard. I know that I should be happy to live such a comfortable life with my loving husband and children, but-but I can't help but want more. I hate myself for it," she whispered, forcing the words past her emotion.

Isabel couldn't believe that Katie was experiencing as much discontent as she was in her own life. "Katie, I don't like my life either. I hate being resigned to this life as a housewife. Like you said, I love my daughter, but I'm not as happy as I could. Don't beat yourself up over this." Katie looked down, hiding her face from Isabel to wipe her tears away. Isabel hated that society had made her friend feel this way, so worthless. She knew that Katie was the most amazing person she had ever met. Isabel pulled Katie to her in a tight hug. She rocked her and kissed the top of her head comfortingly. Katie leaned into the warmth. It felt better to know that she was not the only one who was unhappy. "We'll get through this. I promise we will. I'm glad we're friends."

Isabel felt Katie nod as she sniffed and pulled back slightly. She wiped the tears from Katie's face and brushed a large strand of hair back into place. Isabel's fingertips brushed across her face, taking and moisture gathering there. Impulsively, she blew a small, cool stream of air across her hairline, as she would do for her daughter.

An unwarranted shiver ran down Katie's spine at the feeling. "Thank you," Katie smiled.

"For what?" Isabel asked.

"Being here for me," Katie said.

Isabel smiled and placed her hand on Katie's cheek. "Any time. Want me to get you a beer? You said it helped." Katie laughed, knowing that she was trying to lighten the mood. She had found that she loved that about Isabel.

"No, thank you," Katie said and they stepped out. She wrinkled her nose in the mirror and looked at herself. "Do I look, ok?" She self-consciously wiped her cheeks and straightened out her dress.

"You look brilliant as always," Isabel replied softly as she opened the back door.

Katie turned to walk out but was thrown off by the sight of her younger brother.

"Uh…Katie? What were you two doing in the closet?" Micah asked in confusion.

Katie stood still for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Why aren't you with the others outside?" She asked, closing the refrigerator door. "There is food and drinks outside." She nudged him and he looked at her friend. "Say hello."

Isabel studied the boy closely, noticing that Katie and Micah bore a striking resemblance. The both resembled their mother in facial features, but in structure, it was their father. They were both tall, even for her brother being nine. He even looked the same when he laughed. He extended his hand, giving her a smile that resembled their father's in the picture of the day the dealership had opened. "Micah Clancy, nice to meet you."

"Isabel Thomas, your sister's friend, nice to meet you." Isabel shook his hand as she moved to go outside.

"Let's go out to the party before we miss anything else," Katie said and guided her brother outside after getting him a root beer from the fridge. "C'mon. I got you a soda. Let's go."

Katie and Micah's mother noticed Micah right off and moved to give him a hug.

"He seems sweet," Isabel said. "Reminds me of that picture of your dad when he smiles."

"Micah is a unique brother. He's not the most responsible. He's always late, he says he'll do something, he'll do it.…he's just Mikey."

"Those are all characteristic traits of the youngest child. I'm going to say it's safe to assume that you're very responsible, quiet, and reliable." Isabel laughed, nudging her side.

Ned chuckled as they walked up, overhearing the last thing Isabel had said and nodded, "Yeah, that's my Katie. A loyal companion."

Isabel smirked and moved closer to her husband. Katie and Isabel were both pleased with how well they were getting along.

"So, how do you two have fun in town?" Nic asked Ned. "I was thinking of taking Izzy here on a date night before the baby comes."

"Depends. There's a great skate center. A new bowling alley was just built," Ned explained, rubbing his hand over Katie's back. "We have a great drive-in. They are always playing great movies, old and new."

"I love going to the drive-in," Isabel interjected.

"So does Katie," Ned gestured in her direction. "Maybe we could go sometime. Katie and I had planned on going tomorrow night if you two would like to join us."

"I would love it. What do you think, darling?" Nic asked. "That sounds perfect."

"Great," said Katie. "Angela usually watches the kids for us when we go."

"We haven't been to a movie in a while. This will be a real treat," Nic pulled Isabel close, his arm around her shoulders.

"Consider it a date," Katie said with a smile.


	9. Date Night

**A/N: It's a date night between two couples. Let's see how this night unfolds :) enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie, Ned, Nic, and Isabel arrived at the gravel lot of the drive-in twenty minutes before the movie was scheduled to start. That allowed them ample time to pay their way in, ensure a good spot, and settle in before the movie.

Both couples sat in line for quite some time waiting to pay, but the four did not seem to mind the wait. They were truly enjoying the others company. Ned sat in the driver's seat, his right arm resting across the length of the front seat, his fingertips playing with the bottom of Katie's curly ponytail. Nicolas and Isabel sat in the backseat of Ned and Katie's car, Nic's right arm around Isabel's shoulder, their hands intertwined.

"We're so glad that you both decided to come after all. I told you my mother would be okay watching Haley." Katie said, turning her head to peek back at her friend.

Isabel smiled, "I just hated to burden your mother with one more child for the evening so that we could go out."

Ned let out a hearty laugh. Isabel stared quizzically at the back of his head. "You don't know Melinda well enough yet, but you will quickly learn that she would rather our children, and soon yours, just move in with her. She begs to take our children some nights to give us some time alone. Gotta love that woman."

Katie nodded her head from the front seat. "She would have been more upset if you didn't let Haley stay. If she knew that you almost didn't come because you felt like she would've burdened by Hales, I would have never heard the end of it."

"It was very nice of her to watch her. We do appreciate it," Nic replied.

"She'll probably start calling and asking to take her off of your hands soon," Ned jested.

Katie knew it was true. Her mother had even told her how absolutely adorable she thought the little girl was after Isabel's party the night before. While they had all liked each other from the beginning, each was slightly nervous about spending the evening together. Katie had worried that they might all run out of things to about, or their differences would make them unable to carry a conversation for a long period of time. But her worries became non-existent almost as soon as they piled into the car.

It didn't seem to matter that the Thomas' had come from a high-class background or that they didn't necessarily have to worry about money—it was as if they had known each other forever.

When their car finally eased up to the ticket booth, Ned handed the man a dollar in exchange for the car speaker and drove into the lot. He always liked to be four rows back directly in the center. He parked the car and began to manually roll down his window to position the speaker on the door panel and began to get comfortable.

Ned turned around in the long seat to face their new friends. He immediately noted the close proximity of the two.

"You look like you're really fitting into the passion pit back there," Ned smirked.

Isabel knitted her brow but tried to smile to cover her uncertainty. "The drive-in, Is. The boys called it the passion pit in high school," she clarified, sensing Isabel's confusion. "Because of all the…" She cleared her throat, lowering her voice, "the bingo." A knowing look flashed across Isabel's features, and they all erupted into laughter. "I'm going to go to the bathroom before the movie starts," said Katie, as she noticed that there were fifteen minutes until time for the feature.

"I'll go, too." Isabel released Nic's hand and slid out of the seat as best as she could.

Katie extended a hand to her as she opened the door, helping he rout of the car. Both women walked carefully across the gravel.

"Did you come to the 'passion pit' often in your adolescent years, Jane?" Isabel said coyly, smiling at her friend.

"I came here a few times, yes." She said, blushing.

"Always with Ned?" Isabel asked.

"No, there were others," she paused. "But not many. I couldn't come here for a while. It was a dark place for me. What about you?"

"Are you asking if I frequented the drive-in on dates, or if I dated many others besides Nic?" Isabel smiled, Katie, noticing the deep dimples in her cheeks.

"Both," she responded, unable to resist.

"I have been to the drive-in multiple times, and there have been others before Nic." Isabel had more questions about the "others," but decided to keep them to herself.

The line to the restroom was fairly short, and both women were in and out of the stall in a matter of minutes. Katie stood washing her hands and Isabel made sure that her hair was still in place mirror.

Isabel wanted to pick the conversation back up, curious about Katie's past. "Was there anyone serious before Ned? I know you mentioned someone, once."

Katie stopped for a moment. "One person, but he changed. He hurt me and I couldn't stay with him. What about you?"

"Yes, there were two actually," Isabel said, drying her hands off.

Her eyes grew wide. "Two? Like serious as in how?"

"Well, I guess there are different levels of serious. I was referring to it as the possibility of marriage." Isabel said.

"I guess I would say I'd have married William, but you almost married two different guys before Nic?" She tried to hide her surprise, but then again, she knew her friend was beautiful.

"Yes, I had a serious relationship during my final year of boarding school, and a very serious one my first semester of college," Isabel explained softly, waiting for Katie as she dried her hands off.

"You went to boarding school?" Katie could not hide the surprise in her voice. She had only heard of people going to boarding school in books she read for school. No one she had grown up with had gone anywhere but maybe a Catholic school.

"I did." Isabel flushed a little at her admission.

Isabel could tell that she was astounded and didn't really know how to process it. She bit her lip, she really needed to work on her facial expressions. "So it didn't work out with either of them?" She pushed open the bathroom door and started to walk back to the car with her. Isabel shook her head, still feeling uneasy about Katie's reaction. She didn't want her to think of her any differently. "Any particular reason?" Isabel hesitated, unsure of what Katie would think after she heard the stories. She noticed the pause. "Isabel, I didn't mean to pry. If it's too personal then…"

"Oh no, it's not that. I don't mind telling you the details of that. I just don't want you to judge me for any of it." Isabel sighed.

She stopped walking and turned to face Isabel. "Why would you think that I would judge you?"

"I don't want you to think I'm some kind of snob," Isabel said.

"No, I don't think that. I have never thought that." She said. "I have never judged you. I'm in awe. I never even thought about doing any of those things. I think it's fantastic."

"Ok." Isabel paused to collect her thoughts for a moment. "I catch myself worrying that you will think I feel like I'm privileged."

"I have never thought that about you and I have certainly lived a privileged life myself." Katie nodded to her, smiling. "Not many people have a father that owns a dealership."

Isabel smiled. "Good."

The five-minute call for the movie came on-screen and the women turned to go back to the car. They settled into their previous seats, but Isabel soon realized that she could not see from the back seat. She wasn't going to say anything until Nic looked over.

"Can you see?" Nicolas whispered in her ear.

When Isabel shook her head, Ned looked down at the front seat. "There's room for all four of us up front if you want. I don't mind sitting close to, my wife."

Katie playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you can move up here," she said as she moved closer to Ned, his arm tucked around her shoulder now.

The couple in the back got out and moved to the front. Isabel slid in next to her, their bodies touching completely from shoulder to their calves. Isabel felt like the temperature almost ten degrees, but she couldn't explain why.

"What film are we seeing again?" Isabel asked.

"Singing in the Rain," Ned said, amusement lacking in his voice.

"Isn't Debbie Reynolds in this one?" Nic turned to Ned.

Ned lit a cigarette and nodded. "Oh yeah. She's just a doll, isn't she?" Katie elbowed him lightly, eliciting a chuckle from Ned.

The opening credits began to roll and all four fell silent.

* * *

The glowing tip of Ned's cigarette distracted Katie from the actual movie. She wanted to recite the findings of the Tobacco Industry Research Committee, to inform Ned, that cigarettes were the cause of lung cancer.

Katie twisted her wedding ring around her finger slightly. Isabel glanced over, feeling her fidget. Isabel nudged her playfully.

"Can't sit still?" Isabel asked.

"Not exactly," Katie shrugged, looking back to Ned. She didn't want another fight with Ned. She knew how stressful work was for him right now, let alone with him cutting out his drinking. Her body relaxed and she began to watch the movie.

Ned felt her posture fall slightly. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his chest. She did not fight the new position, but immediately noticed the absence of Isabel's warmth against her upper arm.

A tinge of unexplainable sadness swept through her. The couples watched as the plot moved, Debbie, playing a stage actress by the name of Kathy. Katie scoffed at a few of the scenes, a few instances where she claimed the lead actress was being, "dramatic" or "ditzy." Isabel fervently defended her, referring to her as "the greatest actress to ever live."

One scene, in particular, seemed to really strike a chord with Ned. Debbie came on-screen in a revealing yellow dress. He leaned over to Katie, a goofy grin on his face. "You need to get that dress, honey."

Katie pushed him away from her, a mixture of amusement and disgust. "In your dreams, maybe." She shook her head, scooting back over to Isabel.

"You need that dress, honey," Ned whispered, leaning over to her.

"I don't believe that dress would come in my size," she said, rubbing her slightly pouty abdomen for effect.

"It would still look better on you," Ned whispered playfully.

Katie simply rolled her eyes, watching as Ned pinched her arm slightly, earning him another smack on the arm.

Isabel observed the couple's interaction. The easy and natural way they bantered made their long-standing relationship clear to everyone around. They loved each other so much. They knew so much about each other.

By the time intermission rolled around, Isabel realized that she had not watched much of the movie at all. She'd never been one to actually watch a movie at the drive-in, anyway. The image of an animated soda cup and popcorn container, fully equipped with arms and a face, danced across the screen.

"Intermission," Ned exhaled loudly.

"The popcorn isn't as nice to look at as Debbie," Nic laughed.

Isabel cut her eyes, feigning disapproval. "Popcorn sure would taste good, though," Isabel hinted in her husband's direction "Just for that comment before, I expect popcorn," she pushed him one more time for emphasis. "And a soda."

"Fine, fine. Calm down woman, I'm going to get it," Nic muttered through his laughter.

"Yeah, you think you're really funny." Isabel laughed.

Ned shook his head, his body still shaking with his own laughter. He popped the door open and stepped out of the vehicle. "I'll go with you. I'd like something to drink." He closed his door, craning his neck back to Ned as he did. "Would you like something, sweetheart?"

"Something chocolate," Katie smirked.

They watched as both men made their way over to grab a place in the growing line leading from the concessions stand.

Katie leaned her head back against the seat. "Can you believe them? Debbie this, Debbie that—it's sickening. I guess I don't understand the appeal."

"Perceived fertility is paramount. Males seek mates capable of nursing offspring. Abundant breasts do suggest…" Isabel explained quickly.

"Ok, I didn't really need that kind of explanation, but thanks." Katie laughed, shrugging her shoulders and sighing. "This movie is a little over-the-top though, don't you agree? I mean, the musical number in the saloon, really?"

"I could see the appeal of the scene," Isabel shrugged.

"Because she's half-dressed? Yeah, me too." Katie sighed. "Well, that has something to do with it, but Ned said that he liked her voice once and my singing voice is deep like hers. I could do that." She pulled her knees into the seat quickly, moving them underneath herself and swinging around to face Isabel. She brought her shoulders up slightly, rolling her head back and to right slowly. It was obvious to Isabel that Katie was attempting to mimic Debbie's sensuality as she sang. "I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain," she dropped her voice, making her voice sound smooth and rich. She began to croon, completely on key.

Isabel couldn't help but smile as she watched her. "Wait, your look..." the blonde held up her hand, "it's not complete just yet." Isabel snuck her hand on the top button of Katie's dress, unbutton the top one slowly. She slid her hands along Katie's collarbone, allowing the half sleeves of her dress to fall, hanging loosely on her upper arm. Isabel pulled back to take in the full image of her. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip and Katie felt warm under her gaze. "Much better."

Katie continued to sing lightly before she leaned back into the seat and sighed. Isabel's eyes were watering from laughing so hard. She immediately noticed the distance between herself and her friend. She leaned in slowly, closing the space between them even more. Katie's eyes fell to the blonde's lips, slightly parted. She could feel the warmth of Isabel's breath against her face.

Isabel let her eyes wander to the top of Katie's exposed chest, immediately noticing the white, jagged line that interrupted her olive skin. Her fingers inched to the imperfection, fingertips meeting warmth. She shivered as she ran each fingertip over the scar carefully as if memorizing it. She placed her hand on top of hers, their eyes meeting as Isabel felt a sharp pain in her side, pulling away from her with a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her voice laden with concern.

"Yes," Isabel tried to catch her breath. "It was just the baby. Seems to be more active during the evening."

Katie felt as if she could finally breathe again. "Oh, I thought something was really wrong. Maybe you'll have a soccer star on your hands."

Isabel shook her head, trying to bring her thoughts back to the present. She let her fingers graze the discolored flesh once more. "What happened?"

"You tell me first," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Isabel asked.

Katie brushed a portion of hair away from Isabel's forehead, revealing a scar along her hairline. "This. Where did this come from?"

The blonde was in complete shock. No one had ever noticed the scar before, not unless she pointed it out to them. It was almost entirely hidden and Isabel made every effort to conceal it. "How did you see that?"

"I notice things about you, Is." She said, looking to fiddle with her wedding right then as Isabel let the silence hang in between them. "What happened?"

Isabel exhaled slowly, gathering her senses. "Remember when I said that I was in a serious relationship in college. This is how that ended." Katie didn't know how to respond. "What about yours?"

Katie noticed that Ned and Nicolas were making their way back to the car, snacks in hand. "I'll tell you later, okay? I promise."

"Scouts honor?" Isabel held up her fingers, a stern look crossing her fingers.

"I'll do you one better." Katie extended her right pinkie to Isabel. "I pinky promise I will tell you one day." Isabel looked at her finger in confusion. She snorted, knowing exactly what was happening. She snatched her left hand from her lap, wrapping their fingers together. "Pinkie promises are binding. I'm going to tell you, ok?"

Isabel nodded and smiled, beaming with excitement. She definitely had never pinkie promised anyone before. Katie turned around in the seat so Ned could sit back down, both women still holding firmly to one another.

Debbie Reynolds flickered back onto the screen, all four resuming their previous positions.

"Finally," Ned added dreamily.

The movie ended too soon in Katie's opinion. She loved feeling like a part of something other than her marriage and home life. She finally had a real friend again.

Nic and Isabel returned to the back of the car and they began the short drive home.

"I think that had to be the worst ending I've ever seen," Ned said, making a left out of the drive-in exit.

"Why do you say that?" Katie asked, eyeing him.

"Because she didn't end up with me. That other guy is one lucky bastard." Ned sighed.

"I would say that you are the much luckier guy." Nicolas piped in, smiling at Kaite.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, boys. Let's calm it down a bit." She laughed.

Ned chuckled and reached over, placing his hand on her leg and squeezing it. "You know I love you more than anything," he beamed at her, his finger flicking up her thigh a little and making her hips squirm a little as he pulled away.

She could tell that Ned was really enjoying the outing with the Thomas', and she was glad. The more time she got to spend with their new friends the better. It wasn't long into the drive before she began to think about the last camping trip he wanted to take.

Would he want to take the whole family? Should they invite the Thomas'?

"So Nic, I don't know what your family's schedule is, but I would like to take one last camping trip this weekend before it gets too chilly. I was wondering if you would like to join us." Ned explained, stealing the thought right out of her head.

Katie looked at Ned in surprise, smiling at him. She was so excited he was on the same page as her. He had only mentioned it to her once before about maybe wanting to take a trip with the whole family. It was so strange for Ned to invite anyone to come with them on their family camping trips. He must really like Nic.

"That sounds swell. I'll go just as long as I'm not on-call this Saturday." Nic said, his arm moving around Isabel. "Would you wanna go, honey?"

"Ever been camping before, you two?" Ned asked, turning onto their road slowly, braking a little.

"I used to camp as a child with my father and brothers. I always enjoyed it." Nic smiled, looking at his wife with a smile. "Is and I have been camping a few times, right darlin'?"

"It was a lot of fun," Isabel rubbed her hand on his side, smiling at Katie and Ned. "We would love to get a chance to take Hales. She's never been."

"It's settled then. We will all go this weekend," Ned exclaimed.

"I think all of the kiddos are going to be just as excited for the weekend as we all will be," remarked Katie happily as she delighted in the thought of being out of the house for two solid days. She was also excited to get the chance to camp with their friends and their daughter.

Nic turned to his wife, concern etched into his features. "Will you be ok, Is? I didn't think about the baby. It is close and…"

"Nicolas," Isabel interjected softly, "I'll be fine. Katie will be with us and so will you if anything happens, but it isn't going to. I don't worry so much after knowing how Katie handled the situation with Henry, I think we will all be just fine." Nic looked over at Isabel.

Katie instantly felt uncomfortable, knowing that Nic didn't like how women were making their way into his profession. Isabel told her how he felt like his career was attacked when Katie handled the Henry situation without any assistance. Her eyes fell to her lap to avoid his gaze, arising within her. The car came to a halt and they all began to climb out.

"I'll be right back with Haley, Nic," said Isabel.

Nic nodded in her direction, never breaking conversation with Ned. Katie and Isabel looked at each other, Isabel rubbing her friend's back as they walked into the house and were greeted by silence.

"I guess my mother got them to sleep already," Katie said as her mother waved to the pair from the couch.

"They've been asleep for about an hour. Did you kids have fun?" Melinda smiled, closing the newspaper she'd been reading.

Isabel nodded. "Thank you for watching Haley for us tonight. We had a wonderful time."

"Of course you did. Haley was perfect. She minded her manners even under the influence of Katie's little rugrats." Melinda said, patting her daughter's arm.

Katie led a beaming Isabel down the hallway to the girls' room, opening the door slowly. All three girls were sleeping soundly. Katie closed the door once more and moved back into to the living room.

"I'll go ask Nicolas to carry her home." Isabel walked out to find her husband discussing his dream car with Ned. He'd always wanted a baby blue Corvette. "Nic, honey, could you get Haley for me?"

"Is she not listening to you? That doesn't sound like her." Her husband stepped with Ned toward the house, his hands in his pockets.

"She's just asleep. I can't carry her." The blonde said.

Ned walked onto the porch, only listening to the tail-end of their conversation. "She could just stay with us. We don't mind, and that way you won't have to move her."

Katie tried to hide her irritation, feeling Ned's arms wrap around her. It was one thing to fool around with Ned when their children were sleeping, but with Haley there, that was a whole other level. She wanted Haley to be at home, safely tucked into her own bed instead of down the hall. It was irrational, she knew she would probably not hear anything, but Ned shouldn't have just decided that she could stay without discussing it with her first, but she nodded, turning to hug Isabel goodnight.

"There you go," Nic stepped up, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Hales can just stay here. She would love to stay over with Josie anyways."

"I had a really good time tonight, Marilyn. We must duet again." Isabel chuckled.

She leaned back, leaving her hands on Isabel's upper arms. "Was that a joke?"

"Only if it's funny," Isabel quipped innocently.

She smiled brightly. "Definitely funny." She turned and began to clean up around the house, seeing her mother on the couch. She could hear Nic thanking Ned for inviting them and for keeping Haley. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Goodnight mom. I'm gonna turn in."

"I should be going then," Melinda said, walking toward her. She could sense the irritation in her daughter's features and rubbed her side. "What's the matter?"

"I wasn't planning on having Haley spend the night," she sighed. "Ned was being playful in the car and now I'm not in the mood."

"Ahh," Melinda sighed. "I know that feeling very well. I'll see you tomorrow dear. Don't forget we're going shopping."

She nodded and then walked her mother out, kissing her cheek before she walked down the porch toward her automobile. She exhaled sharply, crossing her arms.

Ned stepped onto the porch beside her, oblivious to her irritation. He leaned in, kissing her temple. "I am so glad that we went tonight," he grinned.

She didn't respond and he stepped aside, allowing her to enter the house first. She went straight to the bedroom, eager to get pajamas and avoid any sort of conversation with him. She kicked her heels into the corner, not caring how they landed. She then unbuttoned her dress, pulling it over her head and tossing it carelessly across the vanity chair.

_That's going to wrinkle_

She bypassed the thought as Ned entered the room, taking in the sight of her standing in nothing but her brassiere and slip. He watched as she moved to her vanity, removing a few bobby pins from her hair and shaking it loose. A familiar feeling ignited in his gut as he watched her hair tumble across shoulders. He moved to stand behind her, running his hands from her shoulders down to interlock their fingers.

His lips began to make a trail down her neck. "We're alone, you know?" She pulled her hands from his grip, pushing his arms back to his sides. "C'mon Katie. We'll just have to be really quiet this time." He spun her around lightly to face him, his right hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, lingering upon her check. "You're so beautiful," he whispered his thumb brushing bottom lip.

"Ned, I just want to go to sleep." She slid past him to get to the bathroom.

"Is something wrong, Katherine? Did something upset you?" Katie could feel her self-control wilting—she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions locked away as she had planned.

"I didn't want Haley to stay over tonight," she muttered.

The words were leaving her mouth before she even realized it, but Katie knew this was not at the heart of why she was upset.

Ned walked over to the doorframe of the bathroom, leaning his body against it. "Why not? She's fast asleep. And if I remember correctly, you're the one who is constantly pushing Josie into social situations. She needs to make friends remember?" His voice remained soft, almost playful. "I thought this would be good for her."

"I just-I wish that you would have talked to me about it before you decided that she could stay," she said, biting her lip.

"I'm really sorry. If I would have suspected that you had a problem with it, I wouldn't have said that it was ok." He sighed. "I'll double check next time, alright?"

Katie turned on the water and began to wash her makeup from her face. The sound of the water hung between them, neither knowing what to say next. She pats her face dry and turned to leave the bathroom.

Ned reached capturing her wrist in his hand. He placed his left hand on her cheek, leaning in for a soft kiss. His right hand brushed her shoulder, pulling her bra strap down in the process.

She pulled back quickly at the sensation. "You cannot be serious! I just told you that I was upset with you."

"Katie, I said I was sorry." She turned on her heel, avoiding his eyes altogether. He followed a step behind her the whole way to the closet. "I don't know what more you want me to say. I will be sure to discuss things of this nature with you beforehand in the future."

"I'm just upset with you right now, Ned. I want a little space," she said, disappearing into the closet.

"Well, if we're bringing up problems," his voice grew louder, "I have one too."

Katie stepped out of the closet with an unexpectant look on her face. A part of her knew what was coming and her insides began to contract in anticipation. She could see the look on his face.

_Say it. I know whatever it is has been bothering you for days._

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The way my mother talks to you," he said, all anger leaving his voice. He knew what a sensitive topic this was among the two of them. Katie felt a knot gather in her throat and she turned away, her eyes filling with tears. "Katie, I'm sorry that I've never spoken to her about it until now." He moved to her, his voice low and soft as he pressed his face into her neck. "I'm so sorry."

She grabbed her nightgown from the drawer and moved away from him. She undressed and slipped the nightgown over her head.

"Ned," she whispered, turning around and grabbing his hands. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Why haven't you?" He asked, holding her face in his. "I would've done something. I just never realized, you know?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me," she whispered, turning away from him. "And I didn't want to cause more problems. I thought I could deal with it."

"Well, you don't have to do it alone." He reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go lay down. I'll be there in a minute."

Ned changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed. When he returned from the bathroom, Katie was already laying on her side. He eased into bed, moving to lay on her back. He looped his arm underneath her breasts to pull her closer to him. If couldn't be intimate with his wife, he at least wanted to be near her. He leaned into him, resting her head against him.

"Goodnight, Ned," she whispered. "I love you."

"Goodnight, my love." He said in a kiss pressed to her shoulder. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mommy," a tired voice half-whispered. After she didn't answer the first time, the voice touched her shoulder, shaking her a little. Katie opened her eyes quickly, sensing that something was off. She could just barely make out the image of her youngest, Josie, standing in front of her. "Mama," Josie said, more loudly this time. "Oh, good mama, you're up."

"Shh," Katie placed her finger over her lips, looking over her shoulder at Ned. "What's wrong?" she rasped, sleep still present in her voice.

"Haley is crying. She wants her mom." Josie said softly.

Katie nodded, pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed. She was unsure of how to console her, she barely knew the little girl. She walked into the girls' room quietly, finding Haley with her knees to her chest on the bed. Danielle was trying to talk to her like she would with Josie if she had a nightmare before going to get her.

Katie decided that she would treat Haley as if she were her girls. She eased onto the bed, placing her hand softly on her back. "What's wrong, Haley?"

"I-I want my, my mommy," Haley sobbed.

Katie wanted to pull her into her arms but resisted. She simply began to wipe away a few strands of hair from her face. "You don't want to stay with Josie?"

"I didn't know that I wasn't going to see my mommy and daddy tonight," Haley whimpered, choking on her tears. Her arms shook and tears rolled down her cheeks at a rapid pace. "I thought they were going to get me after the movie."

"You were asleep, sweetheart. They didn't want to wake you." She whispered, rubbing her hand on her back.

"I-I just, I just want to see them." Her breath began to catch in her throat, breaking Katie's heart.

"The sun isn't up yet. I don't think that you're mommy or daddy is going to be awake," she said.

"I want to wake them up. I want to see my mommy." Haley begged.

"Ok, what if we wait until the sun comes up and then I'll take you over there. Or you could stay and eat breakfast with Josie if you'd like. Whatever you want to do." She explained, rubbing her back.

"I want to go home. I need to see my mommy." Haley whispered.

Katie sighed, not knowing what else to do. She didn't want to traumatize her by holding her here against her will. "What if we call your mommy? Would it be ok if you just heard her voice?"

Haley thought for a moment. "Yes," the little girl answered timidly.

"Ok. Dry your tears and we'll call her," she said moving off of the bed.

The little girl sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry," Haley muttered.

"Why are you sorry, Haley?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you-"

Katie leaned down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't be sorry. You didn't know that you were staying." Haley reminded her so much of Isabel. She imagined what Isabel's childhood was like, and wondered if anyone was ever there to comfort her when she cried. Katie pulled back, holding Haley at arm's length. "You can still stay with us whenever you want."

Haley nodded, turning to Josie. "You're not mad, are you?"

Josie came up next to Haley and shook her head. "No, sometimes I just want my mommy, too."

Katie laughed pulling both girls to her and kissing the top of their heads. "Let's go call your mommy then," she glanced to see Danielle was already turning into bed, the covers being pulled up. "And let Dani sleep."

They walked into the kitchen and Katie dialed Isabel's number. Katie glanced out the bay window that was just above the sink, noticing that the sun was barely peeking over the neighborhood.

Isabel's voice came over the line after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Isabel, it's Katie. I'm sorry for calling so early, but Haley woke up a little upset." She explained softly, leaning into the counter as she looked at the sleep girls sitting at the breakfast table. "I think she wants to talk to you."

"Oh, sure. Put her on." Katie motioned for Haley to come over and handed the phone to her.

Haley accepted it, putting it to her ear slowly. "Mommy?"

Katie could hear Isabel's voice through the phone as she rubbed Josie's back, feeling the girl wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close.

"Yes, baby. Is everything okay?" Isabel asked.

Haley's bottom lip quivered for a moment, tears running down her cheeks once more. "I didn't know that I was staying the night," Haley whispered.

"Your daddy and I thought that you would enjoy staying with Josie," Isabel said.

"I would like it mommy, but I didn't know it was tonight. I just want to see you." Haley explained quickly, her little voice quivering with each word.

"I'll be over in just one minute, okay. Don't worry," Isabel said softly.

"Okay. I love you, mommy." Haley sniffled.

"I love you too, Haley Marie. Can you give the phone back to Mrs. Banks?" Haley nodded to the phone, handing it to Katie. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Katie. I'll be over in a moment."

"I can bring her to you if you want," Katie yawned, turning around and turning the coffee pot on. She knew there was no idea that she'd be able to fall back asleep. "It's not a big deal."

"There's no need. I should have known that she would be upset." Isabel sighed. "I told Nic that we should've woken her and asked her."

"Did I wake you? I only let her call because I thought she would be okay until after breakfast if she heard your voice." Katie said, opening the cupboard to grab the coffee grounds before going to the pot and reading the right amount of grounds and getting enough water for a few cups. "I'm really sorry if I woke you. I know how hard it can be to sleep at the end of a pregnancy."

"No, I was up. I'll be right over." Isabel said.

"Ok. See you in a few." She hung up the phone and moved to the refrigerator to pour the girls a glass of milk and put some in her coffee mug.

It wasn't long before Isabel was at the door. Haley jumped off of the kitchen chair and ran to her mother, latching on to her immediately. Katie poured the coffee grounds into the metal basket above where the water was held and placed the top pack on as she turned to see the pair walk into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mommy!" Isabel kissed her forehead and looked at Katie.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Isabel sighed.

"It's not a big deal. All of my kids have called one or twice at sleepovers before too," Katie chuckled, smiling at her. Katie noticed how awake Isabel looked. Maybe she was a morning person. "No need to apologize."

"Likewise, I was up preparing for Joseph's parents visit, in case you were wondering," Isabel said.

"Oh, are they coming over?" Katie asked.

Isabel nodded, "To have dinner."

Katie glanced at the clock. "And you're getting ready now? It's five in the morning on a weekend!"

"Duck is better if it can cook on low for at least twelve hours." The blonde shrugged.

"Fancy," Katie smirked at her. "Sounds delicious. Don't be surprised if I show up."

"If you wanted I could…" Isabel started.

Katie laughed, interrupting her. "I'm not going to show up at your evening with the in-laws, don't worry. I know how that is."

Katie sat down in the kitchen chair, Isabel followed suit, Haley leaning her head against her shoulder. Josie crawled into Katie's lap, obviously still sleepy. She placed a kiss on her temple and began rubbing her back slowly.

Isabel smiled at the scene. "You should apologize for waking Josie up, Haley," the blonde said, running her fingers through her daughter's curls.

"Sorry, Josie," Haley muttered.

"It's okay," Josie half-smiled in return, one that mirrored the one on her face as she looked down at her, her eyes drooping lazily.

Isabel noticed how tired the little girl looked. It was barely past five. "We're going to go home now. Then you both can go back to sleep, ok?" Isabel rose from the chair and patted Josie's back. "You still look tired."

Josie nodded her head and turned back into her mother's chest. Isabel led Haley to the door, Katie followed with Josie in her arms.

The blonde turned, placing her hand on Katie's upper arm. "Thank you for keeping her. I am truly sorry that she woke you so early."

"No problem. Good luck with the in-laws." She said.

"Thank you," Isabel smiled, hiding how much she needed the luck. "Now, tell Mrs. Banks thank you for letting you stay the night."

"Thank you, Mrs. Banks, for letting me spend the night. I'm sorry that I woke you up before the sun was up," Haley whispered.

"Haley, you reacted perfectly normal for not knowing you were going to stay the night. You can come over and try again some other night. That way you won't miss your mommy."

"Or my daddy." Haley included with a smile.

"Right, or daddy. We'll see you later, ok?" Haley nodded, Isabel smiled back at Katie once more before they turned to leave. She closed the door and carried Josie to her room. She was already asleep. Katie laid her down and covered her up.

Josie opened her eyes slightly at the loss of contact. "Will you sleep with me, mama?"

Katie felt her insides turn to goo. "Of course." She crawled in beside her, placing her arm across her abdomen and pulling her close. She was six now, but she would always be Katie's baby, always. She drifted off to sleep, knowing that her children would soon outgrow these moments and she should treasure them while they lasted.

* * *

Ned awoke to the sound of pots and pans clattering down the hallway. He glanced at the clock, the small hand resting on the seven. He groaned as he rolled into the center of both pillows against his ears to block out the racket.

"Too early for a Saturday," he muttered into the mattress.

Something crashed and he could hear Katie muttering something to herself, which pulled him from the bed and into the kitchen. He stifled a laugh as he entered, seeing Katie in her robe, hair slightly mussed, scurrying around the kitchen whispering a to-do list. He fought the urge to tell her how cute she looked, not knowing for sure if she was still mad at him for last night.

"What can I do to help?" he asked, wishing that he could calm her down.

Her head snapped up, unaware of his presence. "Oh, hey you," she softened, turning her attention back to the task at hand. "My parents and brother are coming over for dinner. I forgot about it and need to start dinner early. Could possibly run to the grocery store for me?"

He moved to stand near her, merely observing as she flits from one side of the kitchen to the refrigerator to the counter and then back again. It was almost making him dizzy. "I can do that for sure, babe. What are you thinking about making?"

"I'm not sure yet," she said, agitation evident in her voice.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do." He said, unsure of what to say next.

Ned knew how particular that she was about things, but he was certainly grateful for it. His mother expected certain things, unlike her parents. He went further into the kitchen and took a cup from the top cabinet and moved to the refrigerator for a cup of orange juice.

A yawn escaped his lips, but he refused to go back to sleep. He sat at the breakfast table and opened the newspaper, reading over the headline:

SPALDING FINALLY SELLS RUSTY'S HOTEL FOR 10K

She filled her coffee cup with another cup of coffee and sat down next to him. "Should I make fish? My daddy loves a good piece of fish," she says quietly, sipping her coffee.

"What kind of fish, honey?" He smiled over his shoulder. "I'm a fan of salmon."

She nodded, salmon was always a sound decision with her family.

He remembered the first time that she'd cooked dinner for his mother. Katie had been worried for days because Delia had never come to their house before Henry was born, but she'd started to once a week after that first time. Ned had reasoned her down to once a month now.

But when Delia came over for the first time, she was wearing a pale green dress, her hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. It was easily one of the sweetest memories he had of his wife, and always the one he returned to whenever their marriage was a little rocky.

His eyes ran over her now. She was perfect, and he wanted to tell her that. Now was not the time though. If it were any other day he could have easily let her know much she meant to him, how he would do anything for her, but the apology would fall on deaf ears as she clamored around the kitchen full of nervous energy for a dinner, even if it was just her parents.

He finished the last sip of orange juice and moved to place his cup in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower. Let me know when your list s ready," he brushed her hair away from her neck enough to kiss it as he hugged her from behind.

She nodded tersely, her eyes never leaving the cookbook. Her eyes scanned the pages of the cookbook, searching for the perfect glaze and side dish. "This would be so much easier if I remembered what cookbook I saw it in," she muttered. She flipped and flipped, finding it towards the back of the book. She celebrated momentarily, but it was quickly crushed when she saw the last ingredient. "Almonds," she sighed slamming the counter in defeat. Her father had a severe tree nut allergy. She could leave them out, but it wouldn't be as good. "Damnit."

"What else could you use?" He whispered, rubbing his hand down her arm.

"I don't know," she whispered, flipping through a few more pages. She stopped on a recipe with coconut oil and lemon and looked pleased as she wrote down a few things on a pad for him to grab. Katie leaned back into him, breathing deeply as he kissed her neck again. "Alright, that's enough. Go shower."

"Oh, alright." He smiled into her soft skin as he pulled away.

* * *

Katie placed the potato dish in the center of the table, moving to the sink to clean up the few pots that were dirtied in preparation for dinner before she called her family to the table. SHe noticed a car pulling into Isabel's driveway that caught her attention.

Nicolas' parents.

She leaned in, watching intently as a man in a nice suit stepped out of the vehicle. He walked around with an air of utter confidence and propriety surrounding him. He opened the door for who she assumed to be his wife. She stepped out of the vehicle, smoothing an invisible wrinkle from her expensive dress. Katie studied them closely.

It was obvious that they had money, and that they did not mind flaunting it—completely unlike Isabel and Nic. The pair didn't hide the scrutinizing from their faces as they glanced around the cul-de-sac. Katie idly wondered how Nicolas could ever be so humble after growing up with these two.

Ned entered the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and Katie turned her head to him. "Look," she whispered.

"Ok…" He leaned in to see exactly what she was looking at. "Who are they?"

"Nicolas' parents." She said.

Ned let out a whistle. "I didn't realize that Nic came from money like that," Katie said nothing but knew that she was thinking the same thing. "Katie, that's a Cadillac El…"

"El Dorado," she got out before the full name left his lips. "I noticed."

"That car is nearly six thousand dollars. It's barely been out a few months." He explained.

"I know." She said.

Ned moved away from the window, clearly ready to eat, but Katie couldn't stop staring. "They don't act like they come from…from that. You know?"

Ned nodded, sitting down in his chair. She wondered if Isabel's family was like this. She would like to meet them. Katie moved away from the window as they stepped onto the porch, out of her view. Her parents and Ned were all seated at the table.

"Henry, Dani, Josie, Micah, dinner time!" She yelled down the hall before coming into the dining room.

"It still doesn't make sense why they moved here, but I like them," Ned said, pouring himself some water from the water pitcher in the middle of the table.

"I like them, too," Katie sat down as the kids stormed into the dining room.

"What's for dinner, Mama?" Henry asked.

"Salmon, cheesy potatoes and a green salad." She explained.

He let out a groan. "I don't like salmon."

"You're eating it. Your mother worked very hard to make this," Ned explained. "No complaining out of any of you."

"Shall we say grace?" Melinda asked.

Katie agreed with a nod and they all bowed their heads as they held hands. Katie couldn't help but wonder how Isabel's dinner was going. She'd have to go over and visit some time tomorrow.

* * *

After the kids left to go to school, Katie waited an hour before she allowed herself to go to Isabel's.

"It's too early," she chided, knowing that anything before eight was considered impolite.

Katie had already devised a scheme to borrow two cups of flour to bake a cake. It was Ned's birthday after all, even if he didn't like to celebrate it. That way it didn't look like she was coming over to interrogate her about her in-laws. She tromped across the yard, eager to get answers to her many questions. Katie knocked lightly, a strange burst of happiness hitting her as Isabel opened the door.

"Hello Katie, I wasn't expecting to see you so early." The sun streamed onto the porch, casting an almost heavenly glow around Isabel

Katie found herself distracted for a moment, unable to spill out the speech she had rehearsed. "I came over to ask for two cups of flour, actually."

Isabel furrowed her brow in confusion, tilting her head slightly to the right. "Ok, I can get it for you. Come in."

The two moved into the kitchen. Isabel began to locate a measuring cup while Katie took a seat at the table. "Why do you need flour at 9:30 in the morning?"

"I'm baking a cake," she sang.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Isabel asked.

"No. It's a happy day, why?" She asked.

"Whenever I make a cake, it's because it's one of my favorite comfort foods," Isabel explained, chuckling softly. "There have been multiple research studies conducted that have actually linked certain foods with feelings… wait, why are you laughing?"

Katie couldn't help it. "The fact thing, I love it. It's just adorable."

"Then why are you laughing at me?" The blonde asked.

"I've just never met anyone like you, that's all." She shrugged.

"Oh," Isabel re-focused her attention on the flour, unsure of how to respond to that statement.

"I'm baking the cake for Ned's birthday." Katie said. Isabel perked with a smile, but she still sensed the lull in the conversation and attacked it. She couldn't wait any longer to ask her some questions. "So how did dinner with your in-laws go?"

"Dinner went well. Tell Ned a Happy Birthday for me." Isabel hadn't lied. Dinner had gone smoothly, and the food did turn out to be delicious.

Katie nodded, trying to sort through all of the questions in her head, weeding out the invasive ones. She couldn't pinpoint why she was so curious about her new friend's life. "I saw your in-laws yesterday," she said.

"Where?" Isabel carried the flour which she'd put in a container to the table, sinking into a chair next to Katie.

"When they pulled up I finishing up dinner. I saw them as they were getting out. They have a very nice car." She explained.

Isabel nodded, wanting to side-step the money issue if at all possible. "It is very nice. Mr. Thomas is always raving about it."

"Do you all get along? I mean, that's probably too personal. Don't answer that if you don't want to. It's just…I have a complicated relationship with my mother-in-law too. You know that." She sighed.

Isabel nodded, studying every word. She fervently hoped that her experience with Mildred was not far from ordinary.

"His parent's like me, but his mother doesn't always agree with everything that I do," Isabel sighed. "She practically turned her nose at my dinner last night. She usually loves my duck." Isabel dropped her head for a moment, realizing that her situation was probably not as common as she had hoped.

"I'm glad it went well though. I could tell you were a little worked up getting ready for it." She said with a smile. "I wanted to check on you."

"I was a little. Nic's parents like things to be perfect," Isabel waved her off. "I always get a little too in my head for these types of dinners. Luckily it went well though."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Katie had so many more questions regarding her background, but she refrained from asking. She would unlock the pieces of the puzzle soon enough. "I guess I'm gonna go back home now."

"Okay, well, it was good to see you," Isabel said softly.

They stood and walked to the door. Katie turned to face Isabel, remembering her cool touch at the drive-in. A warm heat spread throughout her body—she wanted to feel her touch again. She quickly shook the thought from her head.

"I'll see you later," Katie said. "I'm off to bake Ned's birthday cake."

"Absolutely, you'll have to help me get Nic and Hales ready for the camping trip." Isabel gripped her hand, sending a chill through her body. "I don't really know what to pack."

"I can help you. Just call me whenever you plan on getting everything together." She said softly, squeezing her palm.

"Ok, I will." Isabel laughed.

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Neither truly wanted the visit to end but refused to say so.

"Goodbye then," Katie murmured, breaking the silence and edging out of the door.

"Bye." Isabel closed the door and Katie made her way back over into her yard. It wasn't until Katie entered her kitchen, realizing that she had completely forgotten the flour. She sprinted across the yard and up the steps, nearly colliding with Isabel on the porch. "Oh my goodness, Katie! You scared me. I was going to bring you the flour. You forgot it."

"I-yeah…I remembered once I got home." She waved her breathlessness off and smiled at her.

"Can't make a cake without it." Isabel reminded her with a wink.

"True. Thanks. I'll bring you some over once I pick up a new bag at the store." She said.

"That's really not necessary. You could bring me a piece of cake though." Isabel smiled sweetly.

Katie knew she couldn't say no. Now she actually had to make a cake today. For Ned's birthday. Which he hated.

"I can do that. It'll be done sometime in the afternoon." She said.

"I'll be waiting," Isabel smirked, squeezing her arm as she handed her the flour. "See you then."

Katie felt the heat course through her once more. She quickly attributed it to the running. "Ok," she replied, already anticipating the next time that she could see her friend again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The camping weekend is full speed ahead… enjoy :) xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie pulled the cake out of the oven with ease. She set it on top of the stove and let the oven mitt fall off her hand. Her mind fell into a lulled state as she set about the familiar task, her body grabbing a towel automatically to cover the cake with. The phone ringing drew from her trance, awakening her dulled senses.

She hurriedly moved to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Katie, how are you?" Isabel chirped.

"I'm alright," she said looking around at her empty house, glad to hear Isabel's voice. "Everything okay over there?"

"Everything's fine, I'm just packing some things for Nic and Haley's weekend excursion." Isabel paused on the other end, leaving Katie unsure of where this was headed. She'd thought Isabel was coming. "I'm not exactly sure what one would need on a camping trip. That's all."

Katie laughed. "I see, so you called to see if I would help, right? I thought you were coming as well."

"Well, I was going to, but I'm not feeling up to it. It's just too far into my pregnancy, but I just wanted to call to see what you had packed for you, Ned and the children so that I could use it as a comparison."

"I haven't started packing just yet, but I could tell you what they normally take if that would help." She explained.

Isabel gasped on the other end. "Katie, you haven't packed a single thing? You all leave in two days."

"Exactly, that's two days.. I have all of tomorrow to pack." She explained. "That's what I usually do."

"It just doesn't seem like an ample amount of time to pack for five people to me," Isabel said.

Katie laughed at her friend's concern. "If you're so worried about it, then why don't you come over and help me?"

"Okay, but only if you'll help me afterward," Isabel said.

"Fine," Katie playfully groaned.

"I'll be over shortly." Isabel giggled.

Katie found herself blushing at the sound of Isabel's laughter, maybe she'd need some company this weekend and stay behind.

Isabel knocked on the door in minutes and it didn't take long to get the Banks bunch packed and ready for the trip. The two women cleaned up the mess in the living room and made their way to Isabel's.

Katie walked into the living room only to be greeted by a very large stack of camping equipment. "Isabel, what is all this?"

The blonde, only a few steps behind Katie surveyed the scene with a fairly different reaction. "Oh, this is everything that I purchased for the weekend."

"It's…a lot." She looked more closely, finding fishing rods, backpacks, tackle boxes, sleeping bags, candles, manuals, maps. "They probably won't need half of these things."

"Well, I had only hoped that they would be prepared in the event of…" Isabel started to explain, her voice turning more mouse-like.

"In the event of what?" She walked into the center of the room. "A flood?" she pointed to box for an emergency raft. "Or a…fire?" She grabbed the fire extinguisher and held it in the air. "Really?"

"I know that they will be using an open flame to cook their meals so I was only thinking ahead in case the fire happened to get out of hand," Isabel explained, waving her pointer finger.

"How do you expect them to carry all of this into the woods, anyway?" She asked as she moved around the large array of items.

"I bought them each a backpack." Isabel laughed, holding up the large camping backpack that was clearly intended for Nic to wear.

"That's not going to fit the set of tin dishes, the tent, the raft, the Swiss army knife, the fire extinguisher, the sleeping bags, the…Boy Scout Manual, the…" She said.

"Ok, I understand. I may have overdone it a tad." Isabel sighed.

Katie stood open-mouthed gesturing to the living room full of supplies. "A tad?"

"Significantly overdone. Does that make you feel better?" Isabel smiled.

"Yes. Now, let's work on sorting through your junk now." Katie smiled back at her. "I was thinking about staying behind to keep you company. Is that alright."

Isabel shook her head in agreement, wishing that she could spend every moment with Katie. She made the dullest, monotonous tasks seem fun.

How did she do that?

Isabel waded into the pile, laughing as she made fun of almost every item that she came in contact with. The blonde found that she didn't even mind. She could not wait for this weekend.

* * *

Ned came home at his usual time, six o'clock. Just in time for her to meet him at the door.

"Hey you," she smiled, leaning into him to kiss him. He tasted like cigarettes and she licked the taste away from her teeth as she pulled back. It was such a turn-off, but she could never tell him that. Not like she used to. "How was your day?"

He pulled back, smiling. "What was that for?" He asked, turning to close the door. He set down his briefcase and shrugged his coat off. "Do I smell goodies? What did you bake?"

"A cake," she said softly. "It's a special day." His excitement fell and he sidestepped past her. "Oh, Ned. Come on. It's your birthday. Why wouldn't I bake you a cake?"

"You know how I feel about birthdays," Ned walked directly into his office, setting his briefcase down and loosening his tie as he turned to face her. "Why would you make me a cake when you know that?"

"I thought it would help keep normalcy around here. Especially since we lost Peter," she explained. "Is that so wrong of me?"

"Just stop it, Katie," he sighed. Ned had had enough. He rubbed his hands through his hair and scrunched his brow up. "Stop trying to make things normal. Things aren't normal. They have never been normal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie whispered.

"Where should I start, Katie?" he laughed out loud at her question, sinking into his desk chair. "Our relationship started when William took advantage of you, and when things were finally going good, I got drafted. Instead of coming home some hero, I lost my leg in the war after William died to save me. Not to mention you go to your parents for everything and I have your dad breathing down my neck at work to take on more responsibility, but you hate my long hours." His voice rose and his face got redder the more he yelled. Katie stood there, waiting for him to finish. This is what he always did. He'd yell until there was nothing left for him to say. "We'll never be the way we want to Katie. How am I supposed to enjoy my birthday when I can't even enjoy my life with you? It's constant problem after problem." He sighed, pausing. "And then I hear from Nic that you're thinking of going back to work and are staying home this weekend. I'm your husband Katie. Why did he know about any of that before me?"

"I don't know how he knew that," she explained rapidly, not wanting to give him the chance to interrupt her. "I'd only thought about it a few times. Once while I was talking with my mother and another time with Isabel…" She closed her eyes with a huff. "She must've mentioned something. Nic is a doctor after all."

"I don't care if Nic is some fancy doctor," he stood up, leaning forward to be close to her face. "You're my wife. He shouldn't know anything about you before me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." She said monotoned. "Did that satisfy your power need today, Ned? Or are you gonna accuse me of cheating on you with Nic now too?"

"Don't start with me," he muttered, going around the desk. His hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "You know I'm right about this. I deserved to know you wanted to go back to work. I hardly care if you come camping. You hardly ever come."

The grip he held on her scared her. Ned had never been like this. So forceful and bruting. "Ned, please stop," she whispered, her heart skipping a beat from the pressure of his hand. "You're scaring me."

"Good. I've had enough of this. We need to be on the same page," he reminded her. "We should be working together, not apart. Why are you being so difficult?"

She pulled away from him and turned around before he could say anything. She went straight to the kitchen, eager to cook dinner and avoid any sort of conversation with Ned.

"Katherine, don't walk away from me." He said, his voice carrying into the hallway from the door to his office that she left open. He followed her, seeing the girls in their doorway. They were peeking to hear what their parents were fighting about. He'd seen Henry outside playing football with his friends on his way in. "Close the door and stay in your room, girls. Mommy and I are having a grown-up conversation."

"Okay, daddy," Danielle said and then pulled the door closed.

He didn't respond, just charged into the kitchen. "What is your problem?" He yelled in a whisper. "The kids heard us, you know." She ignored him, shaping her meatloaf in a cooking tin. "Katie, come on. Don't ice me out. We need to talk about this. This is why things never change."

"You want to talk? Then calm down," She left the meat and turned around to look at him, her tears spilling onto her face. "You remind me of how you've talked about your father when you're like this."

"That's not fair," he said, all anger leaving his voice. "I'm not my father."

She knew what a sensitive topic this was among the two of them. Katie felt a knot gather in her throat. "I didn't know if when we were in your office… if you'd hit me."

"Katie, I would never hit you. Ever." He moved to her, his voice low and soft. He wiped the tears away with her thumb and rest his hand on her cheek. "I just have a problem with you pretending like things are normal around here."

Katie turned around. She refused to say another word. She resumed her task to finish reading the meatloaf recipe and Ned, assuming he had gotten through to Katie, went into the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He noticed she'd noticed.

He'd been almost three weeks clean of alcohol, after his many slip-ups.

He looped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "I'm sorry for shouting at you," he said. "I should've taken control of my anger. I apologize for that." Katie pushed her body against his, freeing herself from his grasp and moving closer to the stove. "Katie…."

She heard the sad tone behind his voice, but she didn't dwell on it. She was hurt, so deeply hurt.

He waited for her to say something, but she never did. He merely turned around and went back to his office. Once she heard the door close, she dropped to the floor.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks freely as she sobbed, her belly aching from contracting so much as she gasped.

"Mama?" Danielle whispered, coming into the kitchen slowly. She was alone, most likely.

"Hmm?" she tried to hide the emotion in her voice as she quickly wiped her tears away. "Yes, baby?"

"Why are you on the floor, mama?" Danielle sat beside her. "Did daddy hurt you?"

"No," she answered. "Your father would never hurt me, Dani."

"Then why are you crying?" Danielle's small hand wiped her tears away and she left her face into her child's hand. "Mama, are you and daddy mad at each other?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm mad at your father, right now. But we'll be okay, okay? Don't worry about us, we're the adults. You're the child, you shouldn't be worrying about anything." She rubbed her back, pulling her close.

"Mama?" Danielle asked.

"No more questions, baby," she whispered. "Okay?"

"Okay, and mama?" Danielle whispered.

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"I love you," Danielle whispered.

"I love you too, baby," she laid her head on her daughter's breathing in softly. This was just what she needed to calm down. Her daughter's love.

* * *

Dinner was quiet.

Katie's eyes were glued to her plate as Ned spoke to the children about guidelines for the camping trip tomorrow. She did want to go, despite wanting to stay home with Isabel as well.

"Your mother has decided she's going to stay home this weekend," Ned said, cutting into his meatloaf.

All of the kids groaned at the thought of their mother's absence, but Ned quickly gave them each a look and they were quiet, but not for long.

"Is this because you and mama were fighting earlier?" Henry was the only one who dared to ask, both of the girls ducked their heads down, but Henry took a bite of his food and looked to his father for an answer.

He must've heard something from outside in the yard.

"Your mother and I are fine, Henry. Don't you worry? It was just a little disagreement is all." Ned reassured their boy, squeezing Katie's hand. "Right, honey?"

She nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Your father and I are fine. I'm staying home to help Mrs. Thomas."

"Aw, mama I really wanted to go swimming with you." Josie pouted, leaning into her mother who she sat beside.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said with a smile, looking at her. "Mrs. Thomas is so close to having her baby that she shouldn't be alone, okay? We'll go camping again soon and go swimming. I promise."

"Okay," the blonde perked up at the thought of going camping, again. This time was her first time going with. "I like that idea."

"Me too," Danielle perked up too, smiling at her mother.

"Will you go fishing with me next time, mom?" Henry asked in between gulps of food.

"Slow down there, boy." Ned chuckled, cutting himself a bite. "You don't want to choke to death."

"Look at his plate, Ned! He's gonna be bigger than all of us one day," she tossed out there, smiling at her growing boy. She couldn't wait to see what he'd become one day.

"I see," he muttered, nodding to him. "He's gonna be a football player, right?"

"Right," Henry grinned. "Dad, did you see my passes to Jack?"

"I did," he nodded and then looked to his wife, who sat just to the side of him. "He has one helluva arm, honey. You should see him throw."

"I saw him a little today," she chipped in, smiling. She took a bite of her meatloaf and quickly ate it before speaking again. "He was running faster than Bailey sometimes."

The doorbell rang and Ned looked over his shoulder as he wiped his mouth and stood. "Excuse me, I'll be back." He said, going to the door.

When the door opened, Katie could tell by the shout of Ned that it was a happy visit and she stood up soon after. "Stay here, kids." She said, rubbing Henry's head on her way out of the dining room. "Ned?"

"Oh, sorry honey. My pal from the war stopped by," Ned wrapped his arm around Katie, startling her as she was pulled into him. She wanted to pull away but leaned into him for the sake of his friend. It wasn't anyone's business that they were fighting but their own. "This is Charles, he helped lift me to the plane after my injury. Save my life dozens of times on the front too."

"You always said to stop by if I was nearby and I finally was," Charles stepped inside, smiling at her. "You must be Katie. I've heard a lot about you."

"And I've heard quite a lot about you," she smiled, taking his bag from him and placing it on a hook on the wall before she gave him a quick hug. "Are you hungry? We were just eating dinner."

"If I remember correctly, Charles can always eat." He chuckled, clapping his buddies back. "C'mon. I'll introduce you to the kids."

* * *

Katie readied the couch in Ned's office for Charles as she placed a sheet over it and laid a pillow down for him. She went into the linen closet to grab a blanket for him and she heard Ned and Charles laugh from inside the living room. She placed the folded blanket on the couch before going into the living room and collecting the empty bottles littered around them, Ned caught the look she gave him as she took the empty beer bottle from his hand.

"The couch is made up for you in Ned's office, Charles." Katie smiled at him. "So, I'm gonna turn in boys."

"I'll be in soon," Ned said as she leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead on her way out.

"Okay," she said, moving out of the living room. She went into Henry's room first, pulling the blanket he'd kicked off over him. She touched his feet that poked out from the bed and sat down beside where he slept. She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. He was so big now. "My sweet boy," she whispered against his cheek and then moved to stand up, seeing Ned there.

"They grow up so fast," he sighed, leaning into the doorway.

"Yeah, they do." She said quietly, walking toward him. He wanted to hold her hand, to hold onto something of her, but she brushed past him and toward the girls' room. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we hadn't gotten married so young?"

Ned didn't respond at first as they looked in on their sleeping daughters, his hand only rested on her lower back. "Never in a million years. Why, do you?" He asked.

"No. I'd never regret marrying you," she said flatly, turning around.

"Then why ask such a thing?" He asked.

"It just came to my head," she whispered, walking into their room.

"Nothing ever just comes to your head, Katherine." He mumbled, taking his watch off and sitting on his side of the bed. He pulled his tie loose and started to unbutton his shirt. "I wish you'd be honest with me."

"Sometimes, I do wonder what would've happened to us if we hadn't married. If you hadn't cared enough to interrupt William that night." She whispered, sitting down next to him. She grabbed a hold of his hand, bringing it to her mouth. She kissed his skin, smiling into his hand. "But then somewhere along the line, I remember everything that did happen and how much I love you."

He nodded, looking over at her. "I love you too. Goodnight," he stood up, making his way toward the bathroom, but she stopped him. She held onto his hand and he turned back to look at her. "Is there something you need?"

She couldn't lose him. Despite everything she had been feeling these past weeks, she didn't want to lose her husband by being so cold.

"Ned," she whispered and tugged on his wrist, pulling him back to her. "Come here."

She looked into his eyes and pulled him down to press her lips lightly against his. She whimpered instantly at the feel of his soft lips against her own. It was as if they were made for one another at how easily they began kissing; it seemed almost too normal and familiar.

"You want this?" he asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

She nodded and pressed her lips onto his again. She couldn't say the words. She just couldn't. Because she didn't want to do this. She wanted to go to bed, but she was scared of losing her husband by being so cold lately. By turning away one too many times.

Katie moved to the middle of the bed and laid down as Ned moved over her and hiked her nightgown upwards, bunching the material in his hands and lifting it to her hips. She lifted herself for her dress to continue to lift from her legs. Once it rested on her hips, he ran his hands along her soft, smooth thighs. He parted his lips, allowing Katie's tongue to flick against his own and he eagerly groaned at the sensation, bringing his hands to her hips and gripping them to pull her closer to him.

She gasped, parting her legs even further as he pressed against her and allowed her to feel his growing bulge from within his suit pants.

"I've missed you," he said, moving his lips across her throat to her collarbone where he slowly lifted one of its sleeves down her arm. "You've been so distant lately."

"Mhm… I'm sorry," she smiled, shivering against his soft kisses. "I've just been… so tense, you know?"

He groaned at her answer, pulling back to look into her eyes. "Are you messing with me?"

She licked her swollen lips, shaking her head. "Not about this."

He narrowed his eyes, pushing her panties aside and running his slender finger along her as her wetness coated the tip of his finger. He grinned, pulling back to bring his finger to his lips, groaning at the sweet taste it left on his lips.

"Ned, please…" she moaned, dropping her hands to undo his belt.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss along her neck as he allowed her to undo his pants. Once she removed the buckle from the belt, he took initiative and pulled his zipper down and undid the button from his pants.

She looked up at him before dropping her eyes to his lower half. Quickly, she pushed down his pants and watched as the article of clothing (along with his underwear) dropped to the floor to pool around his knees. Then, she caught sight of his erected manhood standing fully at attention and begging for her to touch it.

She reached out and ran her fingers down him, feeling the warmth and his pulsating vein from her touch. She parted her legs, sliding further down the bed as he laid between her legs

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Yes… Stop asking," she whispered.

He smirked, flashing her his dimples once more. He gently pushed her hand away so that he could grasp himself. Slowly, he brought the tip of himself to press against her, groaning. "Oh Katie…" he mumbled, pushing his hips forward as he finally pressed into her.

She moaned into his ear, arching her back as she moved her hands to grip the edges of the bed for stability. There had never been a time when she'd wanted him so little, yet felt so good. She moaned, tossing her head back.

He looked at her, tugging one side of her dress further down to reveal her breast. He leaned down and latched his lips onto her nipple, sucking it with occasional flicks of his tongue as his hips began to thrust into you in a rhythmic pace.

Her hands move to his hair, threading her fingers through his locks as he continued to pay attention to her breast. His hips did all the work and she knew she wouldn't be able to last. It had been so long.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, bringing a hand to cup her cheek. "Open your eyes, my love," he whispered.

She leaned against his touch and opened her eyes to look into his own. She bit her lower lip, his hips slamming into hers causing her orbs to widen at the sudden hard thrust. He was filling her to the hilt that gave her the sensation of being filled in the right places.

"Damn, you're so beautiful," he repeated.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. She moaned against him, her walls beginning to tighten around his member as he moved in and out of her rapidly without any sign of stopping.

"I'm close," she moaned against his lips, moving back to pull his shirt off and hold onto him. "Oh, Ned."

"Come for me, baby," he whispered huskily.

At his choice of words, she held onto him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist as her walls tightened and she felt her climax rush through her body unexpectedly.

He groaned, her warm abyss tighter than ever. "Oh hell," he cursed, slamming his hips repeatedly into her. "Fuck." After a few thrusts, she watched him carefully as his face contorted into pleasure. He had thrown his head back and his mouth was slightly agape once he released his own climax. "Katie, I love you, but you know what the best birthday present would be?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Mmm, I love you too," she replied with a grin. "And what?"

He moved off her, smiling at her. "Another child," he breathed.

She smiled at him and then sighed. She didn't know if she could give that to him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Goodbye, sweetheart. You're going to have so much fun." Isabel said cheerfully, enveloping her daughter in a hug. She was a bit unsure about her leaving for the whole weekend, but she trusted Nic, knowing how much their daughter meant to him.

Haley nodded against her shoulder vigorously. "I know. Mommy, you're squeezing me." She placed her tiny hands on her mother's shoulders, trying to put a little space in between them.

Isabel laughed, releasing her at arm's length. "I love you, Hales. Be sure to mind your father and Ned, and please stay close."

The little girl nodded, running off to stand beside Josie. Isabel smiled, the excitement coursing their tiny bodies was evident. She watched as Katie bent down to give Henry a hug. The boy didn't cling to her for long before running off to grab his fishing pole that was leaning against the house. Danielle moved to her mother, pulling her in a hug. Isabel smiled wider and waddled over to stand near them.

Katie released Danielle but held firm to her forearm. "Dan, I'm serious. You have to be good. No picking on your brother or sister, no whining, and no running off, do you understand?"

Danielle sighed, her shoulders falling forward in a dramatic gesture. She's so much like Katie. "Yes ma'am," the girl uttered, barely discernible.

"Ok. I love you." She smiled, rubbing her cheek. "Did you bring a good book?"

"Of course! I love you too mama. Come on, girls! Let's go claim our seats!" Danielle exclaimed, spinning around on her heel and pulling the other girls along with her.

Katie shook her head. "Don't let that sweet face fool you. She can be so much trouble sometimes, believe me. My mother never lets me forget how she is exactly like I was at her age."

Isabel smiled, loving the thought as she watched the three girls prancing off to the car. Katie's girls' olive skin and dark curls the perfect contrast to Haley's pale complexion and honey hair. "Did you say that this would be Josie's first camping trip too?" Isabel asked.

Katie nodded, turning towards the house to see why Ned was taking so long. "Ned usually just took the older two before and we haven't gone as a family since before Josie, but I gave her a very long, 'this is what you're in for' speech last night to see if she would change her mind."

"And what did that entail, exactly?" Isabel asked, needing a boost up the stairs. "Could you help me?"

Katie was helping her up immediately, even if they were little stairs, they were a task with her swollen ankles and belly.

"Oh you know, the whole "once you're there you can't come home, you'll be sleeping in a tent, there will be bugs" speech." She said softly.

A look of worry crossed Isabel's face. "Oh dear, I didn't think to give Haley every detail of the trip. Should I try to now?"

Katie shrugged. "I know Josie will tough it out no matter what. I don't know if that will help Haley at all like it does Josie, but I know she isn't going to let the boys know that she can't handle the bugs."

"And Haley won't want to let Josie know that she can't handle it either. She'll be fine." Isabel reassured herself.

Ned came out of the front door with Henry in tow, keys in hand. He walked over to Katie, easing his palm onto her right hip in a familiar gesture and giving her cheek a light peck. "I wish you were coming," he whispered.

"Oh, stop. Isabel shouldn't be alone," she said and smiled at him. He took her hand in his, pulling her closer to him and away from Isabel a little. She smiled at the playful gesture as he rested his hand along her jawline, thumb against her chin. "You'll have just as much fun without me. Try and get a few pictures. I gave Henry the camera."

"Alright, I'll try. Are you going to be okay alone?" He asked. "The last time was pretty hard, I remember."

"I'll be fine, Ned. I promise." She cast her eyes down playfully. "Stop worrying."

"I'll find a phone to check in every day, ok? Maybe even twice." He said.

She shook her head. "No, don't do that. When you stop for gas, that's another story." She smiled at him, her cheeks blushing. "But enjoy the trip. We'll be fine. I thought it would be easier if Isabel stayed over tomorrow night, is that alright?"

"Of course," he nodded, leaning in for a kiss. "I'll miss you," he mumbled against her lips.

She laughed, kissing him momentarily before pushing him away. "You're making a scene. You'll be back before you know it. Go have fun." She gestured towards the car, smiling at his sincerity, something she never doubted.

"Alright, I will miss you, though." He kissed her cheek once more and placed his hand across her face lightly. "And I'm still going to call to check in on you."

"I know you will. I'll want to know how the girls are doing, anyway." She blushed, giving in a little.

"I'll see you, Sunday." He began walking to the car, and Katie returned to stand next to Isabel. "You two girls have fun. No wild parties. I know about Katie and her wild escapades. Be mindful and don't let her drag you into them, Isabel."

"She hasn't seen anything, yet," Isabel smirked mischievously.

"Alright, have fun," Ned said to them, turning back to kiss Katie's cheek once more. "I'm really hoping you'll think about what I said last night."

She nodded, avoiding his eyes now as he pulled back. She couldn't deal with the answer to that question yet.

Soon, everyone was loaded into their vehicles and were headed off for the weekend. Katie and Isabel stood on the porch as they watched them drive out of the quiet cul-de-sac.

"I guess I should head back in and start on the dinner dishes. Want to start our wonderful glorious weekend now doing that, or wait until tomorrow?" Katie smirked, cocking her head to the side. "Dishes can be fun."

Isabel laughed, shaking her head. "Tomorrow would be better. I'm kind of tired," she sighed. "I do believe that I can utilize this time to attempt some reading."

"Reading? What would that entail?" She asked.

Isabel shrugged, "Most likely one of the newer medical texts that I haven't had a chance to scour."

Katie groaned. "Dishes and medical textbooks. What a wild pair we make."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Katie. Enjoy the silence." Isabel said.

"Believe me, I will," Katie said.

* * *

Isabel sank into her favorite chair in the living room, propping her swollen feet onto the footrest. She looked around, realizing that this would be her first time alone in this house. To be honest, it would be one of only a handful of times that she would be completely alone since she had married Nicolas.

She opened the book she'd grabbed on her way in, slowly becoming lost in the text. She committed each new term to memory, cataloging everything that she read. Nic always laughed at her for actually being able to read these books. He could never understand them.

Isabel felt a dull ache in her lower back, and readjusted her body slightly, assuming that it was the chair. Ten minutes passed, but the ache didn't seem to go away. She placed a hand behind her, hoping that the added support would help. The ache persisted, eventually traveling to the bottom of her stomach. She massaged the area slowly, hoping to alleviate the discomfort.

It eased after awhile, and she resumed book once more. She reached the section on ossification in adolescents when the pain returned, this time higher and more of a sharp pain than a dull ache. It felt like her throat was beginning to close, and she tried to calm herself down. Rationally, she knew it was nothing and that she was fine, but those statements weren't necessarily cementing in her mind.

A small layer of sweat pricked her brow. She tried to control her breathing, knowing that it was only making the pains worse. She stood from the chair feeling like gelatin and moved to the kitchen. She dialed Katie's number craving the sense of security that always followed in her presence.

"Hello?" Her voice was bright.

"Katie? How's your night going?" Isabel asked.

Katie laughed pleasantly. "Quite well. I just took a bath," she smiled. "It was quite relaxing. Ned called and he said everything is going well. They just got to the gas station about a half an hour ago. They should be at the campsite by now."

"That's nice," Isabel smiled. "I'm glad everything is well. I was a little worried for Hales."

"I know you were, so, what's wrong? Why'd you call?" Katie asked, her voice sounded worried. "Do I need to come over?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just felt lonely." Isabel replied, moving to stand.

"Afraid of the dark?" Katie teased.

"Not exactly," Isabel said, her breath catching.

Katie's tone immediately changed to one of concern. "Is everything okay, Is?"

"Yes, well, mostly. I just don't want to be alone right now." Isabel whispered. "Would it be alright if I came over Katie?"

"That's fine with me," Katie said happily. "I'll make is some tea."

"Alright. Thank you," Isabel hung up the phone and began to walk toward her front door. She slid her comfiest shoes on and walked out of her house and toward Katie's, just next door. She pressed the doorbell and it seemed like the sweetest sound in the world. Katie opened the door, taking note of her nightgown and robe.

Katie simultaneously noted the distress across Isabel's features as she walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm having muscle cramps in my back and abdomen." The blonde sighed.

Katie's eyes grew wide. "Is, you're not in labor, are you…?"

"No, that's not it," Isabel cut her off. "I know it's not. This is perfectly normal. This is how your body prepares for the delivery."

"I don't really need the medical definition of it. I was a nurse," she reminded her, walking with her toward the kitchen. "Just as long as you think you're okay."

"I'm fine. I just don't want to be alone, that's all." Isabel moved to sit down at the breakfast table.

Katie sat beside her in the nearest chair. "You can stay for as long as you'd like."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." Isabel smiled.

The women chatted for a few hours, both having a cup of tea and a few cookies that Katie's mother had made, neither realizing the time.

Katie glanced at the clock and gasped. "Gee whiz, Isabel; it's almost one in the morning."

"I guess I haven't been paying attention," Isabel chuckled. "I can't remember the last time I've seen one o'clock. Most likely since Haley was an infant."

"You'll be seeing a lot more of it with the next one, I'm sure. Nightly feedings are something that I don't miss at all. I was thrilled when my children began sleeping through the night," Katie said softly. "Danielle was the hardest to settle, very fussy. She was crying almost every day when she was a baby that I can remember."

"Haley only woke-up twice a night for the first few months, and then only once for the next three or four. She was a very easy baby." Isabel explained. "Nic and I are very grateful."

Katie let her mouth flop open. "My kids were nothing like that. I was up four or five times a night with Danielle, and three to four with Henry. Josie was the easiest." Katie explained, loving the way that Isabel laughed. "Thank God." The more Katie thought about her children, she thought about if she could do it again. She didn't think so. Not after everything.

"When Haley started waking up for only one bottle, Nic and I would take shifts, so there were many nights where I got a full night's sleep." Isabel was hoping to prolong the conversation. She really didn't want to go home.

"Ned almost never helped with diapers. Typical man. He was helpful with bottles and watching them thinking, so I'm grateful for that." Katie chuckled and stood from her chair, bringing their mugs to the sink.

"I guess I should be going," Katie said, not wanting to overstay her welcome.

"No. Stay," Katie said a little too forcefully before she could stop it. Isabel looked up from her fingernails, and she began to backtrack, worried that she'd overstepped somehow. "What I mean to say was you could stay if you'd like. I'm not used to being alone at night anymore."

Isabel considered the offer. She had never really stayed alone either. She wasn't truly that afraid, but a part of her didn't want to leave either. "I'd love to stay."

"I guess, we can go lay down now." Isabel took Katie's arm as she came back over to her. "You look like you have something on your mind, what is it?"

"Ned told me he wants another baby," she said, looking over at him. "He brought it up last night before we went to sleep." They entered Katie's room.

"I'll sleep on Ned's side of the bed in case that's odd for you. I'm not sure how I would feel on Nic's side." Isabel knew Katie could tell she was thinking about what she had said as she eased down onto the mattress. Isabel sat down too, noting how comfortable it was as she laid back onto the pillow. "Wow, I might stay here more often."

Isabel looked over at Katie as she pulled off her robe and relaxed into her bed. She kind of liked the thought of being with her, in her bed.

The blonde stopped herself, what was she thinking?

The companionship. That's why. She had never had this kind of interaction when she was younger; this was simply her way of deriving it now. It could be just like a slumber party.

"And do you want another baby, Katie?" Isabel asked, turning to look at her.

Katie laid back into the bed again and felt the day hit her. She hadn't realized that she was so tired. "I don't know if I could do it all over again," she whispered.

Isabel reached out and squeezed her hand, reminding her that she wasn't alone and Katie was so grateful to have such a great friend.

Both felt their eyes closing soon after, and neither tried to fight it.

* * *

Katie's eyes sprang open; her breaths coming in small, ragged gasps, and sweat matting her hair to her face. She sat up in the bed, startling Isabel.

"Katie?" Isabel yawned, moving to sit up. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't speak at first, she was still breathing rapidly. "I had a nightmare." She looked over at her. "I can't… I can't catch my breath."

"Oh, you're okay, you're fine now." Isabel wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her back.

Katie laid her head on her shoulder, needing to feel something real, something alive. A sob escaped her lips before she had time to process it. It shook her whole body as she leaned into her form for support.

Isabel held her, running her fingers through Katie's hair, rubbing small circles on her back. "You're okay now, I promise." Minutes ticked by, but Isabel said nothing. She rested her cheek on the top of Katie's head and held her as if she were the only thing keeping her from floating away. "Everything is going to be okay, Katie."

"I'm so sorry," Katie managed to verbalize. "You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm an adult."

Isabel shook her head, never lifting it from Katie's. "Don't be. It was just a nightmare, it's fine."

Katie's grip tightened and she buried her face deeper into her chest. "No… it's not just that" Her breath continued to catch in her throat.

Isabel felt her stomach knot with every gasp and began to shush her as she would Haley, hoping that this basic comfort could ease the pain. "Calm down and then you can tell me." She felt her head bob slightly against her.

Katie pulled back, her sobs subsiding. The sight was almost too much for Isabel. Even in the darkness, she could see how puffy and red her eyes were, her hair was plastered haphazardly around her face, and her face glistened with a mixture of tears and sweat. Katie was so clearly hurting, but she had no idea how to make it better.

"Let me go get a washcloth. It will cool you down…" She wasn't gone too long and brought her the cold cloth. Isabel relaxed into bed, resuming their previous position. "Okay, here you go."

The silence settled around them as Isabel dabbed the cloth on her hairline. Isabel waited for Katie to speak first. If she needed to talk, then she would listen. If she needed to be held, Isabel would hold her—whatever she needed.

"It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory." Katie whispered, her voice hoarse. "I lost my baby. Josie wasn't my last pregnancy. There was a fourth one, almost two years ago." She began to cry again. "He was… stillborn. That's why I'm not ready. I don't know if I can do it again."

Isabel pulled her closer instantly. "I'm so sorry, Katie." A moment passed. She wasn't sure if Katie wanted to talk about it.

"I haven't dreamt about him in a long time, not about his birth anyways." Katie's voice began to sound far away, breaking her heart even more. "He was so tiny and small, nowhere near the size of any of my kids."

Katie swallowed loudly, pushing herself forward. She wanted to tell her, Isabel could tell.

"Take your time," Isabel whispered, smiling softly to reassure her.

"The pregnancy was progressing normally, everything was fine, but then something happened. He just stopped moving one day. The doctors poured themselves into every medical text they could find trying to find the answer, but all we really knew was that he was in distress. When he was born he was," her voice caught in her throat and she choked on her tears.

Isabel wanted to tell her that she didn't have to continue if it hurt to talk about it, but she bit her tongue and nodded, rubbing her back. "It's okay to cry. Don't be afraid."

"He was blue, and his head was slightly deformed from the forceps, but he was beautiful. God, he was so beautiful, Isabel." She paused as if she were going over his tiny features in her mind. The curve of his nose and the softness of his cheeks when she'd stroked her finger against them. Tears began to stream down Isabel's face, catching in her hair. "I held him. They didn't want to let me. Ned didn't even want to see him, but I did and my dad pretty much just yelled at everyone until they let me. I held him for as long as I could. I just kept staring at him, praying that he would breathe again, open his eyes and start crying. I would take years of crying, anything, to just have him be here with me. He was so alive inside of my belly, so active, and then he was just gone." She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "I still don't know what happened. I just keep telling myself that he just wasn't strong enough for the world. He was just so small."

Isabel moved her hand to Katie's cheek, stroking it softly. "I'm so sorry Katie. I'd never wish this on anyone. Anyone."

"I named him James, after my father." Katie began again. "Ned refuses to acknowledge it and he cringes every time I say his name, but I know it still hurts him. I don't think we will ever fully recover from his passing. Sometimes I still feel like I'm slipping away." She sat up, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. She focused her attention on her hands, unable to look into her friend's eyes as she recounted the worst few months of her life. "I'm sorry for just dropping all of this on you."

"Katie, don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong." Isabel let her talk, just listening to everything as she rubbed her back. What else could she do? "I'm your friend. Isn't this what friends do?"

She shrugged and continued to open up to her. "The months that followed proved to be far worse. Ned and I processed it the ordeal so very differently. I didn't let him touch me for a while and I broke down into tears every time he tried. I couldn't bear to be around him. I didn't look at him for a whole month." She shook her head, wiping more tears away. She hated herself for how she treated Ned. The man she loved. The man who had always loved her effortlessly. "Ned was devastated. You know how much he loves our children. He wanted another badly, but the way he handled everything still upsets me. I know now that it was just his way of coping and processing the event, but I can't seem to let go of some of my anger. That was our baby, our baby boy…and he can't even say his name?" She bit back going into further detail but sighed. "I know that losing our son broke him, but it broke me too. I could feel him, every day. He was alive, and then he just wasn't, but I can't say that we've moved past it, but we've started to try. Not to forget him, I could never forget him, but I'm afraid that what Ned wants to do. I can't bear the thought. I still think about him sometimes. What he might look like, or sound like. He would be three."

Katie began to sob once more and Isabel pulled her close. "I'm so sorry, Katie." Isabel was crying almost as hard as Katie. "I wish I could help you somehow. I really do."

The blonde couldn't imagine losing her own child, but she knew loss well. She knew what it felt like to be deprived of a sense of closure, but she kept it to herself. Right now it was Katie's time to break down. Isabel knew that they still had the whole weekend for everything else to bubble to the surface.

She looked down at her belly, rubbing it softly.

How could Katie be friends with her after losing a child? How could she flaunt her perfect pregnancies? How could she do that to her friend? Someone, she considered her best friend. Someone that was so kind and beautiful and deserved every bit of happiness in the world.

How could she?

* * *

Isabel awoke slowly, disoriented by the strong rays of light that swam into the room. Her eyes adjusted, taking in the new environment around her.

She was in Katie and Ned's room. In their bed. She sat up committing every detail to memory. This was how Katie woke up every morning. She ran her fingers over the soft sheets, reveling at the soft feeling against her fingerprints. Her hands traversed the material of the comforter resting against her legs. As her eyes continued their journey, she realized that nothing felt out of place. It felt like home in an odd way. Soft sounds from the kitchen drifted down the hall, caught her attention and reminded her that Katie was not in bed or the room with her. Isabel kicked back the covers and followed the sound.

After last night, she wanted to make sure Katie was okay. Isabel rounded the corner and leaned into the doorframe of the kitchen.

Katie was standing with her back to her, clearly beginning to cook.

Isabel wanted to wrap her in her arms and force all of the hurt out of her, but she knew she couldn't. That wasn't her place. "Morning," she said softly, unsure of how Katie was feeling. "How did you sleep?"

Katie turned, a slow smile spreading across her features. "Good morning to you." Her nose wrinkled playfully as she spoke and Isabel couldn't help but smile. "I slept fine. How did you sleep?"

"Very well," she sighed. "The baby woke me up."

"I remember that very well," Katie turned back around. "I'm making breakfast. Hope you're hungry."

Isabel smiled. "You don't have to do that, Katie." She knew what Katie was doing. It was written all over her face. She felt guilty for breaking down and she was trying to make it better with a big breakfast spread.

"I want to. You're my guest and…" Katie started.

"Katie, it's okay." She moved to her side, rubbing her back. "It's ok." Isabel looked down at the counter, her eyes sweeping across the ingredients she had pulled from the fridge.

"It's not ok, Is. I ruined the entire weekend." Katie sighed, looking away.

"What?" She replied a little too forcefully. "You didn't ruin our weekend at all! I'm glad that last night happened, Katie. I'm so happy that you feel comfortable enough to let me know about your past like that."

Katie nodded but didn't look back. Katie couldn't look at her right now. She was too afraid that she would see something along the lines of pity etched into her features. Too many had been cast in her direction for her to bear it, especially from Isabel.

"I'm serious, Katie. From the moment I moved in you wanted to be my friend, and now you are. This is what friend's do." Isabel rubbed her back once more.

Katie finally moved her eyes to meet Isabel's, studying them for any sign of pity that could be found. A small smile crossed her lips. "Thank you, Is."

A beat of silence hung between them as they studied one another. Isabel broke it, a wistful smile against her lips. "Now, let's start thinking about what we are going to do with th day to ourselves," she said, gently smacking the side of Katie's hip with the back of her hand as she moved to the table. "I wouldn't mind going into town for the day."

"And doing what?" Katie quirked her eyebrow, having a feeling that she knew where this was going.

"I don't know. Walk around, shop, eat lunch. It'll be nice." Isabel reassured her. "You could even invite your mom if you'd like."

Shop. Katie knew it. "We can do that, but just us. My mother is busy with my little brother anyway. He has the flu from being out in the rain, again." She rolled her eyes. "That one never learns."

"I'd hate for you to mess up your kitchen with a big breakfast," she sighed. "I'm fine with just eggs and some coffee."

"It's no trouble at all, really," Katie replied. "I'm used to making a mess in here every morning for my kiddos."

"Are you even that hungry?" She asked.

Katie paused for a moment. "Not really."

"Ok, then put away everything but the eggs and toast. It's already nine-thirty. We won't need anything too big this late in the morning." Isabel explained, going to the coffee pot. "I'm going to have a small cup. Do you want some?"

"I already had one and good point," Katie said, looking at all of the stuff she'd pulled out.

"Here, let me put all of this extra stuff away while you start on breakfast," Isabel said.

Katie nodded, turning to the mixing bowl and carton of eggs on the counter. She reached for one, cracking it slowly. She observed the tiny fractures in the shell, realizing what protection the inside of the egg had from the world. She picked up the second egg, rolling it in her hand.

Isabel put the last of the extra food away and turned around to notice Katie studying the egg very carefully. "What are you doing?"

Katie jumped slightly, caught off guard. "Nothing, I'm just…nothing."

Isabel laughed, "You don't have to keep it from me, you know."

"It seems to be solid, but it isn't. An egg appears to be so many things that it isn't." Katie muttered.

"They are master magicians. Egg-dini himself," Isabel chuckled but stopped after Katie did not join in.

The silence led Isabel to believe that Katie's strange monologue was over, until her voice picked back up slowly, throwing her off-guard.

"This shell is so thin—it fractures so easily. If you didn't know how weak the outer covering truly was, you would never know. Aesthetically speaking, it appears to be strong, but it isn't at all." Katie paused, rolling the shell in her hand in near-awe.

Isabel studied what little of her face she could see, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. Her eyes fell upon the shell in her hand. Suddenly it all came together. She understood exactly what Katie was piecing together in her head.

"I know what you mean," she said breathily, stepping closer to her.

Katie turned to her, studying her closely. "You do?"

She nodded. "We are the egg. As weird as this whole metaphor sounds, we are the egg. We go through life believing that we have some sort of protection from the evils of the but then something happens and we realize that we aren't safe at all." Isabel could feel her eyes beginning to water. She tried to hold them back, tried to keep from turning this into her pain, her suffering when it wasn't about that. It was about Katie and everything that had happened to her. "Nothing can protect us, and the hurt…" Her voice cracked, bringing forth the tears that she had been reining in for what felt like centuries. She swiped back of her hand across her cheeks furiously. "The hurt never goes away."

Katie moved across the room and eased into the chair next to Isabel. Katie placed her hand on her forearm, ready to comfort her if she needed to talk.

"I'm sorry," Isabel apologized.

Katie said nothing. On an impulse, Katie wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her body. She turned her head toward Katie, craving the comfort and support she was offering. She wished she could do more for her as her few tears turned into sobs, breaking Katie's heart. She wove her fingers through Isabel's hair, letting her fingernails ease across her scalp slowly. When her crying subsided, she lifted her head from Katie's shoulder.

"I know what it's like to lose someone," Isabel sighed, looking up at her. "My best friend. My only friend in boarding school. She died suddenly."

Katie nodded and waited patiently, knowing that she did not like to reveal things about her past openly. It was a few minutes until she spoke again. Isabel just held Katie's hand, trying to regain her composure as she thought of that time.

"I was devastated. My parents brought me home, they didn't think it was proper of me to be so close to a friend and they had me finish out my last year and a half with a tutor, but it took me a long time before I felt okay again." Isabel clenched her eyes shut as a fresh round of tears began to well up. "I was very close to her. She was my best friend. I loved her." She eased her head into her hands, unsure how to continue. She didn't know how to explain her relationship with Elinor. They were more than just friends, even if it was forbidden. She had never told anyone what happened between them. There was no need. Everyone who knew Elinor already knew the story, so she didn't have to tell it. "The last time I saw her, she was on her way out of our shared dormitory. She'd just hugged me on her way out and told me she'd be back later. She was driving to go see her sister and a branch broke. It hit the road in front of the car and she didn't see the branch. She skidded off the road and into the river. They never found her body. I took her death very hard."

Katie's grip on her arm tightened. "I'm so sorry, Is. I can't imagine."

The blonde woman nodded, smiling at her friend. "You're the only friend I've ever had since, you know that?" She whispered. "And I can't begin to imagine the pain of losing a child, but I understand what you're feeling." Isabel tried to explain her tears running freely down her cheeks. "I wanted you to know that. I didn't say much of anything last night to comfort you, but I wanted you to know that I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Tears began to form in Katie's eyes. It was so obvious that Isabel meant every word that she said. A sob caught in her throat, but she forced it down. "If you need to have a funeral for James, we can do that. If it will help you, I will make that happen. I know what it's like to not have closure."

Katie's heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces. No one had ever offered to do something like that for her in her whole life. There were so many things that she wanted, so many things that seemed trapped inside of her. All that she could muster was a broken, "Oh, Isabel. I would love that. Thank you."

Isabel somehow managed to get her voice to stop shaking. "I had one for Elinor. I wrote her a poem and buried a small box with a watch I gave her. It was like I was laying her to rest." Isabel laughed, wiping at the tears with the back of her hand. "What's funny is that she didn't even like the watch that much, but I spent so much time picking, so she always wore it. I guess I was lucky she didn't wear it that day because I don't know, it just felt like a piece of her." She shrugged her shoulders and began picking at a loose seam on her nightgown. "Geez Katie, I'm really sorry. I don't know how it happened. I didn't mean to make this about me."

Katie shook her head fervently. "No, don't feel sorry. Please don't. I want to get to know you." Katie couldn't believe that even though all of Isabel obvious hurt she was still worried about her.

A sad smile played about her features. "I guess I just wanted you to know that you weren't alone. My life hasn't been picture perfect if you know mean."

Katie laughed and placed her hand in Isabel's. "Thank you."

Isabel glanced at their connection and nodded. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's support, but Katie didn't want the weekend to turn into this. It couldn't be a huge blubbering mess.

No, not this weekend. She pulled her hand from Isabel's and smiled as brightly as she could. "How about we skip breakfast and just start getting ready. I don't feel hungry anyway."

"That's fine with me. We can stop by the diner and eat an early lunch." She said softly. "I'll just run home and change and then we'll be on our way. Let me help you clean the rest of our attempted breakfast up first."

"No, it's just the eggs. Run home and I'll see you in about a half hour." Katie reassured with a wide-smile.

They nodded and stood still for a moment, almost as if they were unsure how to leave each other.

Isabel closed the gap, pulling Katie close for a tight hug. "You'll get through all this. I know you will," she whispered.

"Thank you," Katie whispered, holding her as long as she could.

"I'll be back," Isabel said, pulling back slowly. Part of her wanted to kiss Katie and she hadn't felt that way since she'd met Elinor all those years ago. It scared her to feel that way about someone as special as Katie again. Especially when she was married to someone as great as Nic.

"I'll be waiting," Katie called to her, causing both of their hearts to skip a beat.


	13. Shopping Together and Sleeping Together

**A/N: A lot of stuff has been going on. This is Katie and Isabel's Saturday they share together. The next chapter will be their Sunday, which is when their families return from camping. Stay tuned for the next update! I hope you all enjoy this so far xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie and Isabel maneuvered through the crowd carefully. The sidewalks seemed to hold every female of every family within a five-mile radius.

"Looks like everyone had the same idea," Katie scoffed. "Halloween costume shopping I would suspect."

Isabel smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. "I hate when everyone goes out at the same time."

"Shopping makes everyone crazy. Like having the perfect costume and candy is going to make any difference at all," she muttered.

"My mother-in-law has Haley's specially made every year," Isabel rolled her eyes. "Her costume, shoes, socks, everything."

"That's fancy," Katie smiled, nudging her a little.

"I guess. I would much rather make hers than my mother-in-law," Isabel explained.

"My ma always made mine and my brothers in theme, but I told her I wanted to just buy my kids this year. Last year they looked like chickens. It was ridiculous." Katie rolled her eyes with teasing smile.

"I think it's sweet. I bet their pictures were always adorable." Isabel teased, nudging her a little.

Katie let out a loud laugh. "I'll have to show you last year's," she snickered. "Not a single kid looks happy or comfortable. Henry's shoes were too "squeezy", Dani's dress was too poofy and Josie was itchy. I wanted to tell them to change because Ned had picked them up backup costumes, but it would have broken my mama's heart. She followed them around all day taking pictures."

Isabel smiled as she maneuvered around a stopped group of girls talking about the newest pair of sensible shoes that wouldn't hurt their feet as much. She could just imagine Melinda snapping pictures of her sullen grandchildren with a huge smile on her face, her love, and adoration for them, masking their unhappiness. She loved how wonderfully affectionate the Clancy family was towards one another. Isabel had never experienced such affection from her parents. Her mother had never once looked at her with the adoration that Melinda bestowed upon Katie and her brother.

"Is there anything that you wanted to look for specifically, Katie?" Isabel tilted her head towards her friend with a smile.

"Not really. You?" Katie didn't want to say anything, but she didn't want to go shopping today. In truth, she really just wanted to be with Isabel.

Isabel shook her head, her curls bouncing around her face, eliciting an unwarranted grin from Katie. "We can just browse," the blonde said.

They moved in and out of the small shops along the street, Isabel studying various items and spouting off facts pertaining to their use or the company's advertising strategy. It didn't matter how many objects were pointed in her direction throughout the countless stores, Katie never noticed one.

The only thing she could see was Isabel. Isabel studied the patrons and the prices, but Katie could only study her. She found herself enamored with every movement, every facial expression, every syllable. She told her she only wanted to learn more about Isabel as a person, but by the last few stores, Katie began studying the movement of her hips and the way her blouse curled open slowly if reached for an object with her right arm. Shopping had never been more entertaining. By the end of the day, Katie had learned that she was one of the most interesting and beautiful women she had ever met.

* * *

Normally guests stayed in the living room and talked, but somehow Katie and Isabel ended up in the bedroom. They talked and laughed until they realized how late it had gotten when Isabel glanced at the clock on the wall, knowing that she should probably head home. She looked back at Katie and realized that she didn't want to leave.

"I guess I'll run home now," Isabel said, praying that Katie would ask her to stay.

"Oh. Alright," Katie looked down to the mattress and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "You could stay again if you wanted."

Isabel smiled and said yes instantly.

Katie beamed. "Good. I'll get you something of mine to change into so you won't have to go home this late."

Isabel's heart fluttered as Katie moved to the dresser, removing two nightgowns. She handed Isabel a soft blue one. "You can change in the bathroom if you'd like. It's right through that door."

Isabel moved to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and stepped out of her clothes.

Katie knocked a moment later. "If that isn't big enough you could wear one of Ned's shirts," she suggested.

"No, thank you. This is fine," Isabel said, feeling the soft material against her skin. She imagined herself in one of Ned's shirts and couldn't stomach the idea. It was too personal. She liked the idea of being so close to Katie, even if a nightgown was definitely not her thing, it could definitely do for tonight. "It's very comfortable. I'll be out in a moment."

Isabel emerged from the bathroom with a clean face and a braid in her hair.

"I'm glad you didn't want to wear Ned's shirt, Is. I like you in that." Katie said, looking up from her book as she turned on her side lamp. "You can keep it if you like."

"Thanks?" Isabel laughed. She didn't know what to say. Did Katie just say she liked her in this? "I guess…"

"No, I mean the color suits you. It's very becoming." Katie smiled. "You look beautiful."

Isabel moved onto the bed and looked at Katie once more. No, she definitely didn't want Isabel in Ned's shirt. She couldn't bear the thought of rolling into her and smelling Ned, feeling material that was so heavily connected to him on her body.

Isabel was a different creature entirely. She made her feel things that she hadn't ever really felt. She was overwhelmed in the best of ways and didn't know how to explain it.

The two settled into bed, facing each other. The dim light of Katie's bedside lamp illuminated the room just enough to see each other's faces.

"The kids seemed to be having fun," Isabel yawned.

"They did. Josie is having a blast. She told me Haley wouldn't go into the lake though." Katie explained, closing her book with the bookmark. "Ned doesn't like to swim, so he made sand castles with her."

Isabel looked at her confused. "Haley didn't mention that."

"Yeah, Josie said that she wouldn't swim in it because too many live things were in lake water," Katie said.

Isabel's face was a mixture of embarrassment and pride. She knew her daughter could be just like her at times. "Lake water does have thousands of microscopic organisms and which can be classified as pathogenic."

All Katie could do was laugh. "Your child is going to give mine a phobia," Katie muttered.

"There's no fault in awareness," Isabel countered playfully.

A strand of hair fell over Katie's eye as she laughed. Isabel instinctively pushed it away from her face, her fingertips lightly brushing against her skin across her collarbone.

Katie noticed Isabel and remembered the night at the drive-in. They'd promised each other the stories of their scars.

"You never told me about that," Isabel's voice stayed low and calming. "You promised."

"Well, you didn't tell me about yours either and we pinky-promised. You go first." Katie said with a wink.

"No. Because then you have no reason to tell me yours afterward." Isabel said.

"Doesn't that work both ways?" Katie stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "Mine isn't a big deal, Is. Just tell me yours."

Isabel narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. This was her first pinky promise ever and she was not going to let Katie ruin it with her possible dishonesty or avoidance.

"Fine, fine." Katie groaned and sat up. "I had a run-in with a guy at school. William wasn't happy to see me talking to another boy and cut me. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"He cut you?" Isabel's voice rose and she sat up to face Katie.

"I didn't promise details," Katie shook her head. "You know what happened. Now tell me about yours."

"Katie," Isabel stumbled over her words slightly. "If I tell you all about mine, will you tell me about yours?"

"But Is, it's really not a big deal. It's not worth knowing." She sighed.

"Anything about you is worth knowing, or it is to me." Isabel's face looked so sincere and innocent.

Katie knew that she was going to cave. She had never told anyone this story before. Not even Ned or her mother. Katie could fee pulse quicken. She tried to calm herself down. If anyone is going to know, she wanted it to be Isabel. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Isabel nodded, "I was about nineteen when mine happened. My first semester of college and I started dating Garrett Fairfield; my family was very close to his family. We had known each other our whole lives and our parents were elated when we began going steady. They actually told me that if he proposed that I would have to marry him."

"His family was powerful and wealthy, right?" Katie couldn't keep the mocking tone from her voice.

Isabel nodded. "And I didn't know this at the time, but his family had pushed him into dating me as well. They had based it purely off of looks, money, and the fact that I was well educated. We dated the whole first semester and then he proposed over Christmas break. I accepted and we planned to be married in the summer."

"Did you want to marry him?" Katie asked.

"No, but my parents wanted me to. I was naïve enough to think that if I pleased them then they would let me finish college." Isabel sighed, shrugging. "At the time I even thought that they would let me go to medical school if I could only give the Fairfield's a grandchild and be the perfect society woman simultaneously. I was wrong."

"Was Garrett ok with you going to school?" Katie asked.

"I thought that he was perfectly fine with it. I thought that he of all people would understand that it was just a part of me. But he didn't. I approached my parents about the topic. They told me that it was up to Garrett, but I think they already knew the answer." Isabel explained, her heart hurting as she thought about that time.

"That he didn't want you to go?" Katie sighed.

"Yes. I approached him about attending college my sophomore year and he told me that he wouldn't allow it. We argued and he threw a book at me. That's how I got the scar." Isabel replied.

"He threw a book at you?" Katie could almost feel her blood boiling. "What did your parents say?"

"That they were disappointed that it didn't work out and that I would continue going to school until I found someone else." Isabel looked down at the blanket, twisting it in her hand. She left out the part where her parents argued with her that she should watch her temper. "I eventually met Nic."

"I can't believe he hit you," Katie muttered.

"I couldn't either, but the more I thought about it the more sense it made. He was never very good at holding his temper. Exceedingly charming when he wanted to be though." Isabel muttered. "That's just the way most men with money are though."

"I'm just glad that you didn't marry him," Katie shook her head.

"Me too. I got lucky finding someone as kind as Nic," Isabel paused, studying Katie's face momentarily before smiling. "If I'd married him then I would have never met you."

Katie smiled, thankful that Isabel had gotten to this point. Thankful that Isabel was happy with her life. "When did you meet Nic?"

"Sophomore year," Isabel explained. "He proposed towards the end of the first semester of our junior year and convinced me to take the second semester off to prepare for the wedding. I assumed that I would be going back, but we never discussed it really."

"Why didn't you go back?" Katie asked.

"I got pregnant with Haley that summer and my parents, and his for that matter, stepped in and were adamant that I drop out. I was expected to stay home and care for my family and be the wife and societal figure." Isabel explained, sighing. "But I'm not great with people, Katie. I was never good at charming everyone at parties and that has always disappointed both families."

Katie placed her hand on her forearm. "I'm sorry all of that happened."

They shared a smile, both knowing that if it hadn't happened, she wouldn't be right here with Isabel.

"What about yours?" Isabel asked.

Katie removed her hand and placed it underneath her head. "Mine happened in high school. It was at the beginning of junior year. I had been dating William a little over a year," she explained. "I would have realized what was going on had I not been so distracted."

Isabel could tell that this was hard for Katie. She reached for Katie's hand that was resting against the pillow and laced their fingers together.

Katie smiled faintly. "There was a boy at the school who didn't really have that many friends. He had just moved into town and asked me to come to a football game with. I had turned him down because I was with William, but William saw us and didn't take it to well. I remember him punching that kid and shoving me into his car." Isabel nodded and scooted to the edge of her pillow to be closer to Katie. "He started driving towards my parent's house, but then he turned off on a small road before it, one that I knew led to the woods."

"Oh, Katie," Isabel whispered.

"He—uh, took me out there and he…" Hot tears sprang to her eyes as the memory resurfaced. She hadn't thought about this in years. "He started yelling about how I ruined his image. That if I loved him I wouldn't do things like this." She shook her head, wiping the tears. "That was the first time he ever really scared me."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I had no idea."

"I've never told anyone about that time before, but it just made everything that happened again later a lot worse, you know? I loved him and he just kept hurting me." Katie explained, Isabel nodded and clasped her hand in both of hers. "I fought back. I really tried to, but that's when he pulled the knife and cut me."

Isabel sat up and put her arms around Katie. She sunk into her and tried to repress the memory once more. "I'm so sorry."

"I blamed myself for being so stupid, for going with him at all when he was so angry, but when he was finished with me he took me to my dad's shop and told me not to tell anyone." She whispered, wiping her tears away.

"You never told anyone?" Isabel asked.

"How could I?" She whispered. "No one believed me when I had a witness, let alone when I got in his car willingly. A few weeks later when I came home from school I went into my room and found a sprig of lavender sitting on my dresser with a note that said I love you, Katie."

"He was in your house?" Isabel gasped. "How? Did you tell your parents then?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. He could've given it to my mom or dad. He was my boyfriend. It said I love you. It wouldn't have been seen as threatening or scary to them."

Something clicked in Isabel's brain at that moment. "Is that the lavender in your jewelry box?"

Katie nodded once more. "I didn't realize that I still had it."

"Did he ever do anything else to you after that?" Isabel asked.

"No. He apologized and took me to the doctor for the cut." She sighed. "He paid for everything so my parents wouldn't know and I've tried to cover it up with makeup the best I could ever since. We moved past it the best we could, but then things got worse the next year. His temper got worse. When he took me to the drive-in one night after we graduated, he took advantage of me again, but Ned came by." Katie explained, wiping away her fallen tears. "Ned wouldn't leave until he knew I was okay and I asked him if he'd give me a ride home. That's when everything started for Ned and I. I broke up with William after that night and he attacked me again in vengeance." She was struggling to catch her breath as she remembered all of this, her entire body shaking. She hated that William still had this power over her even after he was dead. Even after moved on, at least she thought he did "Ned was drafted a few months later and we got married. William was drafted as well and ended up saving Ned when he stepped on a bomb. William died and Ned only lost his leg, so I'm grateful for that. I guess that's why I kept the lavender."

"Good. I'm glad he's dead. He caused too much hurt to be redeemed, even if he saved Ned's life." Isabel felt angry at this man that she had never met. She had never experienced such hostility towards a complete stranger before.

"I'm okay now though. Please don't let this make things different between us." She sighed.

"I would never," Isabel whispered against her hair. "Nothing will ever change. You're my best friend." She pulled Katie in closer and knew that it was the truth for her too. Nothing could ever change the way she felt about Isabel and she knew it. "I pinky promise."

"That means everything to me," Katie looked up at her friend and let the words linger in the air, aware of their meaning.

Isabel blushed. "I'm glad."

Katie smiled wickedly as she continued to stare at the beautiful woman lying next to her. "Me too," she whispered. "I've never told anyone that story. It feels good to get things off my chest, you know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Isabel said and looked at Katie, in some sort of composed happiness. She looked down at her hands and kneaded her palms, "I've had these thoughts and I guess I've had opportunities to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to... I guess I have something I could"

"And?" Katie studied her as she met her eyes, feeling the hope and love that seeped from them. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm here." Isabel's eyes transitioned from hope to desire. She searched Katie and could see in her eyes a matching will. "And I care about you more than I should," the two laid in front of each other, their heavy breathing piercing each other's body. "A lot more than I should."

Katie leaned up and cupped Isabel's face with her hands. She placed a soft kiss on her lips, lingering there for more than two minutes. "I understand," she whispered and she pulled back, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as she laid back on her side of the bed. "I like you more than I should too, for a married woman."

Isabel's breath caught as if it had consumed Katie's words whole. "Well, what are we gonna do about this now, Katie?" Isabel smiled, a tear forming.

"Should we just go to bed? Like nothing happened because I'm fine with that for now," Katie asked. "We can figure it out in the morning."

Isabel nodded, moving back just enough to lay her head on her own pillow. She agreed, but she didn't want to act like nothing happened. Never. She never wanted to do that.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Things are starting to get serious ;) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Morning came too soon for Isabel and Katie. Isabel awoke with her head on Katie's chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat gently in her ear. Her arm was draped casually around Katie's abdomen and she could feel Katie's palm resting right above her hip. Isabel noted the intimate position and reveled in how absolutely natural it felt. She wanted to sleep and stay here with her forever, but she knew that she couldn't.

Ned, Nic and the kids would be coming home within the next hour or so.

Isabel pulled herself from the bed, finding it to be harder every morning as her due date approached and moved into the bathroom to get dressed. She didn't want to lose any of her alone time with Katie.

It was no secret that their lives would snap back into a routine once the children returned. They wouldn't have any time to really talk about what happened between them after today.

She slipped back into her simple dress she'd worn the day before and washed her face, pulling her hair back in a rush, eager to get back to Katie.

When she emerged, she found Katie standing near the dress with a dress falling over her bare legs. "There you are," Katie smiled. "I thought you'd gone in there once I heard the water." Katie then crossed to the bed to strip the sheets. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want Ned lying where she and Isabel had shared their intimate moment before. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well, yes." Isabel turned to help Katie.

"That's swell," Katie smiled as she shook the pillowcase from her pillow. "I think I'm about ready to make some breakfast. I bet the kids will be hungry when they get here too."

Isabel laughed, "I bet the Nic and Ned will have worked up an appetite too."

Katie removed the fitted sheet and moved to the closet to fetch a fresh set. "I guess we both coulda called that." She shook out the sheet and nodded, thinking of what happened between them then as their hands touched. "We should keep what happened between us," she said, looking up at her.

"Yes. Ned and Nic would never understand," Isabel said as she slipped the corner of the fitted sheet over the mattress.

"I don't even know why I did that," she shook her head, tucking another corner over the mattress. "It just felt... I don't know what it felt like."

"I thought it felt beautiful," Isabel smiled, working the last corner into place.

They both laughed, finishing the bed. Katie helped Isabel on the walk to the kitchen. She wasn't hungry and didn't know if Nic or Haley would be when they got back. Katie just poured herself and Isabel a glass of orange juice and sank into the kitchen chair.

Isabel started to notice that her back was starting to hurt a little. Katie sat down across from Isabel at the kitchen table. "Did they say what time they would be getting home?"

Katie shook her head, "No, but I would assume it would be pretty early. Ned and the kids normally want to be home early on Sunday to shower and rest."

"I would want to be home if I had been out with four kids all weekend, too." Isabel laughed, thinking of how crazy the weekend must have been for them. "I can't say I won't be impressed if they all make it home with no incidents."

Katie nodded and took a small sip of her milk. "Ned doesn't even know how to do laundry. It drives me crazy that he can survive out in the wilderness and cook for himself and the kids and then claim to help with nothing around the house." She sighed

"Oh well, I guess I should head home and get ready for them." Isabel smiled, neither truly wanting to move. Isabel leaving would burst what they had created over the weekend. Like their own personal hideout from the world.

But as eight thirty came around and Katie knew that it wouldn't be much longer until they pulled up.

They both stood, awkwardly looking between each other and appliances in the kitchen. "Well, I had a really great time, Katie. Thanks for letting me stay."

"I really enjoyed it. There's no need to thank me." Katie walked her to the front door. "We should try to do it again sometime."

"Definitely." Isabel could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She wrapped her arms around Katie and didn't really want to let go. She wanted to hold her for the rest of eternity. To feel her lips again like the night before.

Why was she acting like this?

Isabel pulled away slowly and smiled. "I'll see you later."

Katie nodded, "Sure," she managed.

Isabel stepped outside, waving to her as she stepped off of the porch. As she crossed over into her yard, her father's car pulled into the driveway.

She sighed slightly, knowing that she wouldn't be getting anything done now. She waved to her father as he got out of the car. "Ned isn't here."

"Geez, does that mean I actually have to visit with you?" her father countered playfully. "Hey baby girl, how you been?"

"It's so good to see you, daddy." Katie smiled, going into her father's open arms. "Haven't seen you in awhile. I was starting to think that you had fallen off the deep end or something."

"Nah, just busy with work and everything at the shop," her father laughed.

They both walked onto the porch and Katie opened the door. Jim followed her inside. Katie could tell that he came to talk to her about something, she just didn't know what.

"Where are the little kids?" Her father asked, pulling his cap off as he came inside.

"They went on a camping trip with Ned and the neighbors," Katie said, walking into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink dad?"

"I'm fine. Even Josie?" Her father asked, sitting on the couch with her.

Katie could tell that something was bothering her dad. She noticed that it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Her father ran his hand across his unshaven face and stared at the floor. "That's why I came to talk to you, baby girl. Your grandmother is ill. The doc doesn't think she's gonna get any better."

"Oh, daddy," she laid her head on his shoulder. "I didn't know it was getting this bad. I'm sorry." He shrugged, trying to make it seem like it isn't bothering him. But she could tell it was dragging on him. "Does Ma know?"

"Of course." He nodded. "She thinks we should all go and see her as a family. Do you think you could speak to Ned for me? I don't think I have the heart to talk about this again."

As her father was getting up from the couch Katie heard the car pulling up and walked out onto the porch. Hr dad said hello to the children and Ned and then left in his vehicle as quickly as he'd come. Katie saw Isabel standing near the driveway. She smiled at her and walked to stand beside her. Ned and Nic opened the doors, both looking exhausted, and Katie could tell that Ned was agitated.

Nic opened the back door and let the kids start pile out of the car. Haley, Josie, and Danielle all ran straight to Isabel and Katie, while Henry helped his father and Nic unload the car.

Danielle and Josie jumped into Katie's arms. She scooped them up in a hug and held them tight, both chattering about how much fun they had.

"Oh, my babies," Katie said, pressing a kiss to both of her girls' heads. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, mom," Danielle whispered.

"Mommy!" Haley barreled towards Isabel.

"Be careful," Nic called to her.

Haley slowed down a touch and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I missed you so much, sweetheart," Isabel said in between kisses.

"Did the house seem silent without me?" she smiled, her dimples showing and melting Isabel's heart.

"It was. Did you have fun?" Isabel asked.

"So much fun! Josie and I were very brave," the girl beamed, her smile as wide as her face.

"I knew you would be," Isabel kissed her again.

"I would like to take a bath though," The girl suggested.

Katie laughed, letting her girls go. "What did you like the best about the trip, Dan?"

"I read a lot," Danielle shrugged, pulling out her book. "I'm almost finished! Look!"

"That's awesome, bug," Katie pinched her cheek and then smiled at her.

"I want a bath too, Mommy!" Josie said.

"I'll take one later," Danielle shrugged and turned to go inside. "I really want to finish my book. I'm gonna go sit on my bed."

"Alright," Katie nodded to her middle child and smile as she looked back at Isabel, Josie, and Haley who were still chatting amongst themselves.

"I think we all need a good soak," Nic chuckled, walking towards them with an armload of suitcases. He leaned in to kiss Isabel and she gave him her cheek. The man was caught off-guard by the dismiss of affection and his brow furrowed. He was angry she would dismiss him like that in front of friends. "C'mon Haley, Is, let's get home."

"I'll second that," Ned said, walking straight to the house, his voice gruff and clipped. "I can't wait to hit the shower."

"I guess we'll get details later," Katie winked. Both women exchanged a smile, their eyes lingering on each other a little too long.

Isabel flashed a final parting smile and turned to her and Nic's home.

Katie watched her for a moment and then turned to the house herself. She hugged Henry in her arms tight and nuzzled his head in her neck one he realized both men were out of sight.

"I missed you, buddy." She rubbed his side, kissing his head.

"I missed you, too." Henry sighed. "Dr. Thomas said that big boys didn't miss their mommy's though."

"Well, Dr. Thomas was wrong. You're never too old to miss your mommy." She said with a little giggle.

"I thought so," he said wrapping his arms around her and smiling.

"Let's go get you some good food and a bath. You're kinda smelly." She said with a chuckle.

"That's because I'm a man," he said, trying to make his voice deeper.

"Oh, you're a man now?" He nodded and Katie pinched his side lightly. "I guess you don't need your toys anymore, huh?"

"Uh…well, maybe I was wrong," Henry said quickly.

"That's what I thought," Katie laughed as she edged into the door, closing it behind her.

"Mommy, I want a bath," Josie whined.

Katie let Henry go, realizing how peaceful her weekend had been. "Alright, go to your bathroom. I'll run you some water. I'll put Henry in mine."

Both children nodded and ran off down the hall. Katie walked into the kitchen to find Ned sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

She kissed forehead and sat on his lap. "How was the weekend?" He shrugged and shoveled a big mouthful into his mouth. "I guess I'm gonna head out and get everybody settled."

Ned nodded and gave him a "hang in there" pat in between eating his cereal. She couldn't tell if he was upset or just feeling a little angsty. She had too much on her mind to try and figure it out.

* * *

Isabel began bathing Haley while Nic unpacked the bags and sorted through the laundry. She didn't realize how much she had missed her little girl until she was giving her a bath. They played a game, using the shampoo to hold her hair in crazy hairstyles. She sculpted it into a rod shape on top of her head, standing straight into the air.

"Ok, don't move, baby. This is the best one." Isabel said enthusiastically. "I'm going to get the mirror."

Haley giggled, "Ok."

Isabel moved into her bathroom and retrieved the small handheld mirror she used to fix the back of her hair. She returned to the bathroom to find Haley clutching bathtub in an effort to still herself. Isabel flipped the mirror around to her and the little girl began to cackle with laughter.

"You like it?" Isabel beamed.

"It's silly," Haley beamed.

"I think it would be beautiful for school. What do you think?" The little girl shook her head vigorously, the shampoo tower falling in front of her face. She dropped her facial features into a dramatic frown. "Let's rinse the shampoo out." The little girl leaned her head back and her mom used the small cup to pour water over her hair. She felt a small twinge in her back and tried to twist her body to relieve it. "Ok, Daddy's going to come to get you out of the bathtub, ok?" Haley nodded and lay down in the water. "Be careful."

"I will," the little girl chirped.

Isabel walked into the kitchen and found Nic removing a skillet from underneath the cabinet. "She's ready to get out of the tub. Would you mind drying her off for me? I'm gonna go lie down."

"Not at all." Nic placed the skillet on the counter and turned to look at her. She could feel him studying her features intensely. She tried her best to relax her face to appear at ease, but he saw through it. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine," her response came out a little more clipped than she had intended it to be. It caught him off-guard once more. "I'm going to lie down."

He nodded and left the kitchen.

Isabel placed her hands on the counter and sighed. The pain in her back didn't seem to be getting any better. Haley's delighted squeal the hall made her feel a little better as she moved toward her bedroom. She was nearly asleep when Haley ran into the bedroom in one of her cotton dresses with the yellow buttons down the front.

"She has more energy than I do," Nic laughed, lifting her up onto the bed next to Isabel. "Camping was anything but easy."

"It was tiring," Haley remarked as she settled into the bed next to her mother.

Isabel smiled as she kissed her cheek. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Nic replied. "We had a good time. Tell her what you did, baby doll."

Haley grinned, eyes wide with excitement. "I learned how to swim all by myself!"

Isabel gasped, "Did you really?" Her tiny head bobbed up and down quickly as she nodded. "Who taught you how to swim?"

"Daddy and Danielle," Haley said before smiling at her. "Josie helped too."

Isabel cast her glance towards Nic, who only shrugged in response. "I didn't think she would even get in the lake but Josie convinced her to stay where it was shallow at least, but then she saw Danielle swimming by herself and wanted to learn."

"Are you proud of me, Mommy?" Haley asked.

"I am, darling. I bet you swim very well. I wish I could have seen you." The thought of her tiny daughter swimming about in the dark depths of the lake water made her angry. She was too little to be swimming on her own like that. "What did you eat on the trip?"

"A lot of beans and hot dogs." Haley wrinkled her nose. "It was only good the first night."

"I'll agree with that," Nic smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting Haley's arm lovingly.

"I missed you, Mommy." Haley squeezed her mother.

"I missed you, too." Isabel wrapped her arm around Haley and placed a light kiss on the crown of her head.

"Will you read me a story?" Haley asked.

"If you'll go get it off your bookshelf, I will," Isabel said.

"Ok!" Haley exclaimed, running to her room.

Isabel leaned her head against the back of the headboard, not even feeling well enough to scold her for running in the house. All of a sudden she felt so tired but was pulled back when Nic cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" She hummed, opening her eyes to see him there.

"I missed you," Nic squeezed her hand and brought it to his mouth. "A lot."

"I'm too tired to do anything you're thinking of tonight," she giggled, closing her eyes.

"I wasn't," he chuckled and she opened her eyes, looking at him. "Okay, maybe I was."

Haley ran back into the room then, book tucked underneath her arm, her golden curls bouncing around her shoulders, and eyes wide and eager to read. Isabel realized how much her daughter resembled her at that moment.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her lips before he got up.

"What did you pick out?" She asked, patting a spot next to her as Haley bounced over to her side of the bed.

"A Little Princess," Haley beamed.

"Alright, climb up here with me. Where did we stop reading this one?" She asked.

"You marked the page, remember?" Her tiny hands pulled the book from Isabel's grasp and flipped to the page that had been marked.

Isabel began reading at the top of the page and Haley settle into her side fully. Her heart seemed ready to burst. She adored that Haley loved to read as much as she did. They read fifty pages and Isabel closed the book. She was beginning to get tired and really wanted a nap. She could tell that Haley was tired too.

"Want to take a nap with me?" The little girl nodded slowly against her and scooted as close as she could and relaxed against her.

Isabel's rubbed her thumb against Haley's arm lightly, closing her eyes as they laid there for a few quiet minutes.

"Mommy?" Haley's voice pulled her attention, despite her eyes being closed.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"I love you," Haley whispered.

Isabel smiled and leaned forward to kiss the back of her head. "I love you too."

Haley curled her hands underneath her face and they were both asleep in only a few minutes.

* * *

Isabel woke up a few hours later. She opened her eyes, noticing that Haley was gone. She pulled herself out of bed, even though she really wanted to go back to sleep more than anything.

The house was silent, which was odd.

She peeked outside in her backyard and saw Ned and Nic on the back porch, each smoking a cigarette while and Haley and Josie played on the playset. She watched as the two girls ran, laughing and spinning around. She wondered what Katie was doing at the moment as she walked into the kitchen. She wished that she was still over there, that their weekend never had to end.

Isabel's back began to ache again and her head started to hurt. She hoped she wasn't getting sick. She walked outside to sit with Nic and Ned once their cigarettes were put out, and watched the girls play in the back.

"Are you going to watch the football game tonight?" Ned asked Nic, taking a puff from his cigarette. "I put some money down the Lions."

"The Lions? Giants all the way!" Nic booed, chuckling as he took a drag from her cigarette.

"Nicolas only says that because he's from New York City," she scoffed, catching the attention of both men, who turned to see who'd spoken.

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" Nic cried out as she emerged from the house. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I just feel really tired today." She sighed. "I see you found another friend to rival over football with."

"You'd think you'd be rested after having the whole weekend to yourself," Nic wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she sat down next to him. "And it looks like I did, a good friend to rival with."

"One would think. One would also think that you would all crash when you got home, but look at you both!" She exclaimed.

He and Ned both laughed, but Nic turned to look at her. "Good point. Katie said that little Henry was fell asleep when he was eating a snack."

"When did you talk to Katie?" SHe was almost irritated with herself for missing when Katie was here if she was.

"She was over about half an hour ago," he shrugged. "She initially came over with Ned to ask if it was ok for Josie to come and play with Hales, but then Danielle asked for her to come inside and she hasn't come back."

She nodded, retreating into her own thoughts and blocking Nic out momentarily. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that she had missed her. Maybe she'll be back to get Josie.

"Did you have a good weekend, Isabel?" Ned asked, finally speaking. "Katie told me you went shopping, but it was so busy you mostly just walked around and looked at things."

"Very good. The silence was strange, but nice nonetheless." She explained. "I had a nice time getting to know Katie a little better. And yes, we took a trip into town to go to the shops, but it was crazy. Everyone was getting things to make their costumes."

"That's good," Ned said, looking off into the distance. "I almost forgot All Hallows Eve was coming up with all the new clients at work."

Katie had told her about how Ned was being distant, that something was bothering him. She could see that clearly now. It must be work, as he'd mentioned. She'd have to tell Katie.

Nic studied her face a little longer. "Are you sure you're feeling, ok?"

"Yes, my head and back are hurting a little, but other than that I'm fine." She reassured her husband with a kiss to the cheek.

"You don't think you could be going into labor do you?" Nic leaned closer to her, anxiety obviously coursing through his every fiber.

"No." He immediately settled into his seat when she spoke. "I don't think so." She noticed his body went rigid once more and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm joking. I'm just a little sore. There's still a couple more weeks left until I'm due. I was like this at the end of the pregnancy with Hales, remember?"

Nic nodded as the memory returned to him. He remembered how nervous he was as he anticipated the birth of his first child and how beautiful he thought Isabel looked throughout the duration of the pregnancy. Even right after she was born and Isabel was still a little out of it from the drugs and drenched in sweat from the delivery, she'd never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment. But he had said that often about his wife. He always told himself that she could never be more beautiful, and then something else would happen and he would find that memory to be replaced with a new, more beautiful image of Isabel.

He remembered thinking it the first time he met her at the university with her sweater draped around her shoulders and her arms full of books, or the first time she smiled and said that she would like to see him again, or as he watched her walk down the aisle to him on their wedding day, or the moment she found out that pregnant with Haley and she cried, or now at this moment as she watched their daughter run through their yard with her friend.

Isabel caught him staring at her. "Baby, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"I know," he said simply and returned to talking sports with Ned.

They all watched as Josie showed Haley how to swing "super high." Her stomach clenched as both girls pumped their legs back and forth. Josie was definitely more energetic than Haley, but it seemed to rub off on her tiny daughter.

"Girls, be careful," she called out to them.

The girls nodded but didn't stop swinging.

Nic looked up from his conversation when Ned. "Not so high. You'll tip the swing-set."

They both slowed down considerably, Josie obviously done swinging with the new restrictions in place.

She was so much like Katie.

Isabel watched as Josie ran, tight, blonde curls winding themselves together as she climbed up the ladder.

The sound of a door across the yard caught Isabel's attention and saw Katie sauntering towards their backyard.

Her heart seemed to leap into her throat. She waved and smiled at her.

"You feeling ok? Nic said you weren't feeling well and went to lie down," Katie held a pitcher of some type of sweet drink in her hands. She set it down and sighed. "Oh shoot, I forgot glasses."

Isabel nodded. "I'm fine, I was only a little tired." She stood up. "C'mon, we can get some glasses from inside. How's your day been?"

"It's been weird having the kid's home now. I got kinda used to doing what I wanted all weekend." Katie chuckled, slipping inside her house.

"I agree. They definitely change things." Isabel said.

Katie turned around looked out into the yard and noticed that Josie had somehow managed to climb out onto the pole near the swings hanging from it. She opened the door again. "C'mon now, Josie. You know you're not a monkey. Get down from there," Katie yelled after her. "She isn't afraid of anything."

"Tell me about it. She is always trying to prove herself to the boys." Isabel collected enough glasses for everyone and grabbed two plastic ones for the girls.

"I think it's good for them," Nic interjected, sneaking past Katie to help Isabel. "Josie is making Haley more adventurous and Hales is allowing Josie to channel her softer side."

"That makes sense," Katie nodded.

"I think so, too. Josie convinced Haley to get into the lake, and then Danielle taught her to learn to swim on her own."

"Go figure," Katie smiled, clearly proud of her daughters.

"Nic said that Henry is sleeping," Isabel said. "Is Danielle sleeping as well?"

Katie shook her head, "Yep. They both are. Henry was falling asleep eating his sandwich and has been out ever since. It'll be fun for all the kids to try and wake up early tomorrow for school."

They watched the girls run around for a few more minutes before they went out with the glasses.

"What did you bring over?" Nic inquired, sitting down and eagerly pouring himself.

"Just my mother's lemonade recipe," Katie smiled. "It's my favorite thing to make for a sweet drink for the kids and for us too."

It wasn't long before the adults decided it was time to eat dinner and get ready for bed. The girls weren't thrilled with being separated, but both listened.

"They act like they haven't seen each other in months," Katie laughed.

"I know." Isabel moved to hug Katie, relaxing into her arms for more than a moment. "I'm glad she has a friend though. I didn't have anything like that, not until now."

Katie smiled and rubbed her arm as she walked toward Josie and Ned.

Nic came to Isabel with his arm around her waist and smiled as the three left before he walked to the house.

"I'll make something quick for dinner. Then we can all get washed up and in bed quickly." Nic said as Isabel ushered Haley into the house.

Isabel nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go rest. I'll come to get you both when it's ready."

She nodded and went to lie down on the couch. It wasn't something that she normally did, but she knew that she wouldn't get out of bed if she laid down now. Her back was aching more persistently now and she couldn't seem to get comfortable. It felt like years had passed when Nic called them to eat.

It was obvious that they were all very sleepy. They ate in relative silence.

After dinner, Nic told her to just go to bed. She couldn't protest. She kissed Haley go moved into the bedroom. After getting ready for bed, she sank down onto the mattress and turned to her side, trying to get comfortable. It was so different trying to sleep as she thought of what it was like to lay with Katie in bed. She couldn't help but wish that she were here with her as she was pulled into a restless slumber.

It wasn't long before Isabel's eyes opened slowly. She still felt groggy and her head hurt. A pain started in the middle of her back and made its way around to her middle. Her eyes grew wondered if she was awake or dreaming. This was so often how her nightmares about birth began. She clasped her hands around her stomach until the pain subsided.

A small light in the bathroom was on, and Isabel stood and followed it. Once inside, she close eased her body against the wall. She had to remain calm.

"Maybe I'm not in labor," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, feeling calmer than before. "I'm going to be fine."

Nothing seemed to make the little fear in the back of her mind go away though. She hadn't allowed her thoughts to drift to the fear of losing this child like she had with Haley, but after all the talk with Katie about losing her son it was hard. As much as she wanted to think that she wasn't in labor, a large portion of her knew that she was wrong. She splashed cold water on her face and patted her face dry with a towel. She attempted to take deep, calming breaths, but each one threatened to turn into a sob.

Her hands were shaking slightly and she knew that she needed to go wake Nic.

Another pain hit her, a little harder than before. There was no denying the labor. She remembered the way this had felt with Haley.

"The baby's coming," she whispered to herself.

Once the pain dissipated she walked to Haley's room. She hadn't packed her anything to wear while she and Nic were away at the hospital. Isabel froze. They hadn't talked about where Hely would stay and who would take care of her.

Her hand flew to her forehead. She immediately thought about Katie. "Of course, Katie will probably keep her for us." Isabel moved about her room as silently as possible. Once all of her items were collected, she placed the bag in the hallway. She knew that hers was half-packed in her closet and zipped Haley's bag closed.

Another pain seared through her back and her face was wet with tears. It took a moment to pull herself together. She wiped her face off and crossed the room to the bed.

She shook Nic awake quickly. "What Is? What is it? Is everything ok?" He asked, rubbing his eyes awake.

She nodded and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm pretty sure I'm in labor."

He sat up quickly. "Ok, we need to get to the hospital. Did you finish packing up your bag? Let me get dressed. Should we wake Hales up?"

Isabel watched as her normally calm husband turn into a crazed mess. "Yes, my bag and Haley's bag are packed. I'm ready to leave whenever you are. I'm going to wake her right now."

"Where is she going to stay?" he asked rolling out of the bed quickly.

"I'm sure she can stay with the Banks'. I'll call them while you're getting ready." She nodded.

"Ok," he said, barreling into the bathroom.

She dialed as fast as the rotary on her side table would spin, getting Katie on the fourth ring. "Hello?" Katie's voice was husky and sounded similar to the night Haley had woken up at her home, laced with sleep and appropriate amounts of anxiety and fear.

"Katie, I'm so sorry to call so late. It's Isabel." She said quickly.

"Hey Is, what's going on?" She yawned. "I was just... well I was sleeping."

"That's normal you know, it's three in the morning, but I'm in labor and need to get to the hospital." She said frantically, her breath was picking up and it was hard to breathe. "Would you mind keeping Haley for me and Nicolas? I'm so sorry about this, but we just didn't think any of this through.

"Don't apologize, Isabel. She's always welcome here. Bring her over. I'll be up." She said.

"Thank you so much. We'll be right over." They hung up and Isabel walked into Haley's room.

A pain rocketed through her center; she knelt beside her daughter's bed and placed her head on the mattress.

That was the worst one, yet.

She ran her hand up and down Haley's arm gently. "Baby," she crooned softly, not wanting to scare her awake at all. "Hales, wake-up."

The little girl groaned and let her eyes flutter open. "What is it?"

"The baby is coming and Mommy needs to go to the hospital. You're going to go stay with Mr. and Mrs. Banks until we bring the baby home, is that ok?" She asked quietly, helping her sit up in bed.

Haley nodded and rolled over.

Isabel laughed softly and placed a light kiss on her temple. There was no way to know if she understood her, but it was happening just the same.

Nic walked in and scooped the little girl into his arms tenderly. He rested her head on his shoulder and carried her with one arm, the other carrying the bags. "Let's go," he half-whispered.

She knew he was too worried to keep his voice down. Isabel put on her shoes and locked the door behind her.

We'll be a family of four when we return.

Her heart ached for a moment at the thought. Was this what she wanted?

They crossed the yard and knocked lightly when they reached the front door at the Banks household. Katie opened the door in her robe, clearly trying to appear more awake than she was.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Nic asked.

"In Josie's bed if you don't mind. Down the hall and it's the third door on the left." Katie rubbed her eyes to stay awake and yawned again. Nic nodded and moved in that direction. Katie's gaze fell upon Isabel, who looked incredibly nervous as she cradled her swollen stomach and Katie smiled knowingly. "It's going to be ok, you know."

Isabel looked down at the floor to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. "I know," she croaked. "I'm just so afraid. What if something happens?"

Katie nodded and took her into her arms. "You will both be fine." She kissed the top of her head and then allowed her lips to kiss a path down to her cheek. "I can come by in the morning if you'd like. Ned could probably get the day off if I called my father."

Isabel wrapped her arms around Katie. She had never felt safer than in this moment. "That would be the best," she smiled through the tears.

Nic emerged from the hallway, Isabel's bag on his arm. The two women broke their embrace and Katie wiped a stray tear from Isabel's cheek.

"Catch you on the flip side," Katie winked.

Isabel laughed and hugged her once more. "Thank you for keeping her."

"No problem at all. You don't worry about anything but you and the baby." She said, smiling up at Nic as he came out onto the porch.

Nic nodded in agreement and took her elbow. "I left her bag in the corner."

"Ok. We'll be fine." Katie nodded.

"If you need to, we could get my parents to keep her. I know four kids must be tough," Nic called to her as they moved across the yard.

"No, we'll be fine. I've had sleepovers before with more children," Katie chuckled and waved at them. "Call me when the baby is born if I don't make it beforehand tomorrow."

"Okay, I will call," Isabel said and managed one last smile and a wave before Nic ushered her into the car.

She wished that he wasn't so panicky right now. She felt like that should be her job.

Nic turned on the car and they began to back out of the driveway.

She kicked off her shoes, just as Katie had the first time she rode with her. She smiled as she leaned back against the seat.

"We will be ok," Nic said, reaching out to hold her hand, which he did the whole way to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is for my best friend :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Morning came too soon for Katie. She hadn't truly slept since Isabel had woken her up with the phone call about being in labor. All she could think about was the ways that everything could go wrong. Now here it was, seven o'clock and she couldn't even move. Ned was already out of bed, but she didn't remember him getting up.

Katie quickly got dressed, knowing that she would have to get four children ready for school instead of three. She walked into the girls' room. Haley was curled into a ball and Josie flopped on her stomach, limbs splayed across the bed.

Katie didn't know who she should wake up first. Probably Josie. That way she could talk to Haley if she was upset about not being home. She lightly shook her daughter. The little girl's eyes opened and she turned her head into the pillow.

"Baby, you have to be quiet. Haley's here." She rubbed her side and the little girl sat up, which was unusual for her to wake up so fast.

"Why is she here?" Josie asked.

"Her mommy is having the baby," she said softly, helping her out of bed.

"Oh. How long will she be with us?" Josie asked.

"Probably a few days. Start getting dressed while I wake her up, ok?" She moved to the other side of the bed and sank down onto it slowly. She began to rub Haley's back. "Haley?"

The little girl opened her eyes to the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "Mrs. Banks? Why am I in Josie and Dani's room?"

"Your mommy is having the baby," she explained. "You're going to stay with us until your brother or sister can come home."

"Ok," Haley nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, can you both manage getting dressed while I wake up Henry and Danielle?" Both tiny heads bobbed in unison. "I'll fix your hair when I'm finished."

Katie moved down to sit down next to Danielle. Danielle had always been easy to get up and moved to the bathroom quickly before anyone could get there before her.

Katie moved down the hallway and entered Henry's room next He was already awake in his bed. She began getting his clothes from the closet. "You're up early, or did you sleep at all last night?" She asked her son.

"I woke up a little while ago and couldn't go back to sleep," he said, his voice deadpan.

She turned to face him. "Try not to sound too excited. You might hurt yourself." He said nothing. Katie looked at him confused but decided not to pry. "I picked this out for you today. Do you think it's alright?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

Katie looked over at him and knew that this would be the only moment she had to talk about whatever was wrong with her son. "Well, you know, the red bow tie might make the button-up look better."

"I'll get beat up for wearing a red bow tie, Ma." He huffed.

"Better not then," she said, nodding. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Henry shrugged again. "Did something happen on the trip?" She hated that she was prying, but he was clearly upset.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Alright. Well, you can talk to me if you want," she whispered, sitting down next to him.

He nodded his head and kicked the covers off. She assumed that he wasn't going to talk to her as he moved out of the bed and was about to get out of bed when he looked back at him.

"Dad got mad at me yesterday," he muttered.

Katie looked at him, his voice causing her to re-focus her attention. "About what?"

"I was playing catch with the football," he sighed. "And I missed the catch."

"Oh, and?" She asked.

"He told me to stay by the car with the rest of the girls." He explained, shrugging as he grabbed his shirt. "I didn't even get another shot. It sucked."

Katie nodded, she knew exactly why this was upsetting him so much. Ned had been mad at him plenty of times, but to single him out like that would hurt any kid. "I'm sure he's not upset anymore, baby," she whispered.

"I'm not a baby, mom," Henry whined.

"I know," she stood, pulling him in for a hug. She kissed his forehead, running her hands down his back. "I know you're not a baby, but I still love you."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged again and gathered his clothes, heading towards the bathroom.

Katie sighed, not sure what the chat accomplished, and began to walk out of the room. After all four children were awake and getting ready, she began to make a quick breakfast. She looked out the window into the driveway and noticed that her car was gone from its usual spot. Ned's was sitting there and she could see the flat from here.

Damnit.

Ned was already gone and there was a flat tire. Katie had no idea where he had gone this morning, but to be honest, she really didn't care. She assumed he had already gone to work and didn't waste any more energy thinking about it. The children ate, all chattering about the camping trip and the Halloween play at school and the new baby. Katie talked with them, asking if they wanted to be in the play and what they learning in school, but mostly her mind stayed on Isabel.

She prayed that everything would be okay and that they would be able to bring home their new healthy baby. She wished that she'd asked Nic to keep her updated. Now she would be a nervous wreck all day

Once the children finish their breakfast, it was almost time to leave. Katie hugged them all, Haley last. She knelt down and took both of her hands. "Your mommy's going to be ok, and when you get out of school today, you'll be a big sister! I'll take you to see them as soon as they can have visitors, okay?"

Haley nodded. "Thank you."

Katie smiled and then ushered the children out the door. She watched them walk to school with the other children from the neighborhood until she couldn't see them anymore. She busied herself with housework all day, keeping her mind from worrying about Isabel.

The phone rang at about two o'clock. Katie couldn't help but run through the house at the sound of every ring.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "Katie Banks, speaking."

"Hey Katie, it's Nic." The man said quickly. "I was just calling to let you know that they are both fine. The baby just got taken back by the doctor."

"Oh, I'm so glad! How is Isabel doing? Did everything go alright?" She asked, her heart was beating so quickly with nerve she didn't know what to say first, but once she collected her thoughts she spoke again. "Only one more, can I bring Haley up there once the kids are home from school?"

"They said that would be okay as long as you don't mind driving her up here." He said. "Isabel is well. She went through a long labor, but she's doing good now."

"Of course, I don't mind. I'll bring her up there as soon as the kids get home from school." She said.

"Alright, we'll see you then. Thanks, Katie, for everything." He said softly.

"No problem," she said.

They both hung up the phone and Katie began hurrying around the kitchen. She assumed that Ned would sit with the children while she drove Haley to the hospital. That would mean that they would need dinner, something Ned would never be able to throw together so last minute.

She quickly began preparing a casserole that he could simply put into the oven and serve. Once it was finished, she placed the casserole in the refrigerator and made an instruction card and placed it on the counter. She realized afterward that she didn't even know if he would be home on time and decided to call and find out.

The phone rang twice before a familiar voice came over the line. "Clancy's Auto Shop. How can I direct your call?" It was Cheryl Anderson from down the street. She rarely ever called Ned and her father's work, so she had no idea that she worked there.

"Hi, it's Katie. Is my husband around?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll connect you. Have a blissful day," Cheryl's personality beamed through the phone and made Katie roll her eyes.

The phone rang once more before Ned's voice came over the line. "Hello."

"Hey, sorry to call you at work," she sighed.

"It's fine. I'm a little busy, but what's up?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"I just wanted to know when you would be home," she said softly, twisting the cord around her finger. "The Thomas' baby was born this afternoon and I'm going to drive Haley to the hospital. I was wondering if you would be able to watch the kids."

"Well, I'm going to be working a little over today." He sighed. "We had a bit of a mishap this morning in the shop and I left early to help clean it up. I ended up taking your car. I hadn't realized my back left was flat. I'll need to stick around and make sure that everything is in ship shape since your dad is with his mother. I probably won't be home for a while."

"Oh, right. I forgot my father left this morning. That makes sense," she nodded. "Alright. I'll see if my mom will come over and watch them."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later," he said.

"Ok, love you," she said, wondering why he was being so short with her. Maybe it was because he was busy and he was annoyed that he had to take her phone call.

"Love you too," he said, hanging up.

She hung up and immediately began dialing her mother. She hated to call her, but visiting hours would most likely be over once Ned got home. Her mother's voice came over the line shortly.

"Hey Ma, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." She said quickly before her mother could ask her any questions

"Not even a how are you, Katherine Ann? Really?" Her mother asked. "I thought I raised you better."

"Really, Ma?" She asked.

"What do you need?" Katie could hear the laughter in her mother's voice.

"I was going to ask if you would come to sit with the kids for a little while tonight. I know it's last minute," she sighed. " But Haley is staying with us because Isabel went into labor last night. She had the baby this afternoon and I want to drive her to the hospital. And Ned is working late."

"Did she have a boy or a girl?" Melinda asked.

Katie stopped for a minute, "I forgot to ask. I just wanted to know that they were ok."

"You're as bad as your father. Of course, I'll come over. I'll leave once your brother is off the bus."

"Alright. Thanks. And do you mind if I borrow your car? Ned's had a flat this morning, so he had to take mine."

"I haven't heard from you hardly at all this week but you call to babysit and borrow my car. It's like a teenage Katie is on the other end of this phone."

"Fine, I'll walk. See you in twenty." Katie hung up the phone and went to her room to change.

Her mother and Micah arrived around the same time as the children got off the bus. Melinda scooped each one up in arms for a hug before they entered the house.

"Why are you here, Grandma?" Josie asked innocently as the front door opened.

"You don't want me here?" Melinda asked.

Henry and Micah ran past toward his room and Danielle hugged her grandma as she came in.

The little girl laughed as Melinda ruffled her hair. "No, I do want you here. I was just asking."

"Well, I believe that Mrs. Thomas had her baby today, so your mom asked me to sit with you three while she drove Haley to the hospital," Melinda explained

Katie walked out of the kitchen and noticed the blanched look on Haley's face. She didn't comment. "Hey, Ma." They both hugged and Melinda kissed her cheek. "Thanks for coming over last minute."

"No trouble, baby," Melinda smiled as she handed Katie the keys to her car.

"I have a casserole in the fridge. Just pop it in for them. We should be home soon." She hugged all three children goodbye. "Are you ready Haley?"

The little girl nodded absently and walked out the door with Katie.

* * *

The ride to the hospital wasn't that long from the Banks' house, but for both of the girls in the car, it was too long. As Katie looked into the mirror and noticed that Haley's head was down and she was being very quiet.

"Everything ok?" Katie asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Haley nodded, her curls bouncing. "Are you excited to meet the baby?" She nodded once more. "I am too." Katie let the silence taper back, not wanting to make her talk if she didn't want to.

"Are you sure that my mommy is ok?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Your daddy said that the baby and your mommy were fine."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Haley giggled. "I really want a baby sister, but my daddy wants a baby brother. Mommy said either one is okay with her."

Katie could kick herself for not asking. "It's gonna be a surprise."

"Danielle said waiting to find out is the worst. It really is," she sighed.

"I bet she did. She begged to know for weeks before Josie was born," Katie laughed, smiling at the girl as she pulled into the hospital and parked the car. "Let's go in," she smiled at her.

They held hands as they walked across the parking lot and into the hospital. They walked to the front desk and found Isabel's room number. They knocked on the door softly and Nic let them in.

Katie's eyes immediately searched the room for Isabel's. She smiled at her and noticed that she looked tired, but well. Katie relieved to see it.

"Hi, Mommy," Haley said timidly. She hung back against Katie, unsure of how to react.

"Hi, sweetheart. Want to see the baby?" Isabel's voice was soft and tired.

Haley nodded and walked slowly over to the bed. She stood on her tiptoes and tried not to touch her mother. Nicolas laughed and swung her up onto the bed. "They won't break." He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Haley scooted closer to Isabel and leaned over to see the baby's face. "This is your new baby sister, Amelia. Amelia Katherine Thomas."

Katie's face broke out into an immediate smile as she met her dear friend's eyes. "Me? Really?" She walked next to the bed.

"Of course. You're my best friend," Isabel smiled. "Nicolas suggested it. I was in awe of holding her when he said it. I loved the idea."

"Thank you, both." She smiled at both of them.

The little girl was sleeping in Isabel's arms. She was one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen. She had the most perfect pink lips and a head full of colored hair.

Haley was in awe. "Can I touch her?"

Isabel nodded and Haley put her hand on the blanket. "What do you think?"

"She's very little," Haley laughed. "Can I hold her?"

"Not yet," Nic interrupted. "Come with me for a minute and then when we get back you can." Haley nodded and he carried her out with him.

"He thinks I don't know they are going to the gift shop," Isabel laughed. "He wants Hales to pick out something special for the baby herself."

"That's sweet. Ned would have the kids draw me something," Katie sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to squeeze her free hand. "She's so beautiful, Is."

"Isn't she?" Isabel pulled tucked the blanket around the baby's body and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little sore and still a little hazy, but other than that I feel wonderful," Isabel said, nodding happily. "Everything is really good."

Katie put her hand on Isabel's arm and squeezed it gently. "Good. When will you be able to take her home?"

"They want to keep us at least three more days. I don't know if Nic said anything, but she wasn't breathing when she was born. I don't think he wanted to worry you." Isabel said as she noted the panic in Katie's eyes with a slow nod. "Everything's fine. Basically, she was in a state of shock when she was born. She couldn't catch her breath. It's an uncommon occurrence, but it does happen. They just want to monitor her a little before she goes home."

Katie nodded and placed her hand on top of Isabel's. "That sounds scary. I'm glad everything's ok though."

Isabel smiled at her concern and leaned her head against Katie's shoulder. "Me too."

Katie sank into the comfort of her friend's body against her own and reached out to move the tiny pink hat resting atop Amelia's head. "Her hair is so light it doesn't even look like she has any."

Isabel chuckled, "I know. Hales looked exactly like that."

"My first two children came out with heads full of dark hair. Wild, crazy, unmanageable curls, just like mine." She explained. "But not Josie, she's got her daddy's hair color with my crazy curls."

"I think your hair is beautiful, Katie." Isabel smiled.

Katie laughed and shook her head. "You're about the only one."

Isabel shifted to look at Katie more fully. "You're beautiful, my friend. So beautiful and smart."

Katie rolled her eyes and was about to slip in a snarky comment as the door to the room opened. Haley ran inside first and the two separated slightly.

"Mommy, mommy! I have a surprise for you." Her face was full of excitement, unlike the scared little girl Katie had seen in the car.

"What is it?" Isabel smiled, so happy to see that Haley wasn't upset about her new sister.

"Daddy! Bring it in here!" Nicolas entered, a trail of pastel colored balloons in two and a tiny pink rattle in his hand.

Isabel looked delighted and laughed at the sight. "This is what she wanted to get the baby? Not a stuffed animal like the millions you have at home?" She smiled at her girl beside her and looked down at the smaller one in her arms.

Haley nodded dramatically. "Look at the rattle, Mommy!"

Nicolas placed the rattle in her hands for further inspection. Isabel noticed the intricate lace designs that were hand painted around the top and bottom with a tiny yellow duck on the sides. "I love it so much, sweetheart. I know, Amelia, will too. You already know her so well."

"That's what big sisters do," Haley chirped, climbing onto the bed.

"It's like she's a different kid," Nicolas observed.

Isabel smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're the best big sister in the world."

"She's lucky to have you," Nicolas chimed in.

The visit lasted half an hour before Katie noticed how tired Isabel was beginning to look. Nic and Haley left for a moment to get a snack, leaving them alone before she carted Haley home so Isabel and Nicolas could rest.

"Thank you for bringing her, and keeping her for us. It was so rushed and last minute. I apologize," Isabel said.

Katie shook her head. "Jose's over the moon. I think she wants her to move in."

Isabel laughed, stopping after a moment. The past few days were beginning to take its toll. "No, really, thank you. I've never had anyone I was friends with do things like this for me. Not in a long time. It means a lot."

Katie smiled. "You'd do the same for me." Katie looked at Amelia and smiled, touching her sweet baby cheek before looking back at Isabel.

"If you ever decide to have another," her voice tapered off, and Katie laughed.

"Yeah, right, and WWIII will start tomorrow," Katie said.

"Don't say that," Isabel looked alarmed. "Have you spoke to Ned about it yet?"

"No. I've been avoiding it," Katie shrugged. "I think Haley and I gonna head back to my place now though. We'll come to see you tomorrow though if you'd like. Do you need anything from home?"

"No, I think we're ok. I would love to see you both tomorrow." Isabel asked.

Katie nodded and the pair stared at one another momentarily, smiling sweetly. Haley came back into the room and Katie broke the news. Haley gave Nic, Isabel, and Amelia a reluctant hug an by the door. On her way out, Katie turned to take one last look. One look at Isabel's face and she couldn't help but want to stay. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Isabel right now, but she gave her one last wave and started off down the hall with Haley's hand in hers.


	16. Chapter 16

When Katie noticed that Ned still wasn't home when she and Haley pulled up on the curb next to the house, she didn't allow herself to think about it. In truth, she couldn't stop thinking about him, about what he might be doing or who he was with.

Once Katie shut the car off and Haley ran into the house ahead of her. She had been a ball of energy since they left the hospital, bouncing all over the front seat, humming to the radio, swinging her legs. All of the nervousness had left her tiny body and had been replaced with pure energy.

Katie stepped onto the street and turned to walk toward her family's home. She glanced at the Thomas' house. They hadn't lived there long, but it was strange seeing the house engulfed in darkness. She knew that she would be glad when Isabel returned and she could walk next door to see her.

How strange was it that she already missed her?

Strange headlights pulling into the driveway caught her attention. She didn't recognize the car pulling in. It parked and Katie was surprised to see Ned walking towards her.

"Who's car is that?" She could see a large smile break out on his face.

"I bought it," her husband beamed.

"You bought a new car? That's what you were doing today?" Katie couldn't help but feel a little angry at him. She called her mother all the way over to watch the kids, well, it wasn't exactly far but it was the premise of the situation anyway.

"I did. I bought a new car." He was clearly proud of himself, his chest puffed forward and his hands resting in his pockets. "What do you think, love?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to go into the house. "It doesn't matter what I think," she spat back at him.

A booming laugh echoed across the yard and seemed to settle into her body, vibrating her every nerve and causing her blood to boil. "It does matter what you think, Katie. It's our car."

She spun on her heel and turned to face him. "We can't afford this, Ned." Her face remained stoic, but her voice was anything but calm.

Wilson Anderson climbed out of the car then and strolled towards them. He smiled as if he were somehow responsible for this whole set-up.

"Yes, we can. Tell her why we can afford the new car now, Anderson." Ned grinned.

Wilson looked like he was on cloud nine. It was obvious he loved getting attention from the boss. "Mr. Banks received a promotion today."

Katie studied Ned's face, knowing it to be the truth. All of his features seemed to be dancing with every happy emotion on Earth. "That's great, baby. I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him tightly, never taking her eyes off of her car. It wasn't brand new, but it was in wonderful shape.

"Taking you for a ride is the first thing I want to do," he smiled, lifting her to sit on the hood. She smiled and turned her face in to meet his lips with a kiss. His hands ran up her sides and up to her hair, where he pulled slightly on her ponytail until Wilson cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Wilson." Ned sighed, smiling at his wife as he helped her off the hood. "My wife, well she has her ways"

"Mine does too," Wilson nodded, completely agreeing.

"I love this car," she beamed.

"I had a feeling you might." He watched as she began to inspect every element of the car. Ned turned to Wilson and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Well thank you for all your help. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

The younger man nodded once more, almost as if he didn't know how to do anything else. "See you, sir." He turned and headed towards his house at the end of the street.

Ned laughed when he was out of earshot and walked beside Katie. "He kills me, that kid."

"Because he's such a brown-noser?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Something like that. Wanna take it for a test drive while your mom has the kids?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Of course," she giggled. "Just let me go give Ma her keys and tell her. I doubt she'll mind another hour with the kiddos."

He nodded, kissing her. "Be quick," he winked and she went running off into the house.

When she came back out, Ned pulled the keys out of his pocket and eagerly climbed inside and started the ignition. Katie slid into the passenger seat, sliding close to him and kissing his cheek. They drove out of the neighborhood and began to circle the outskirts of the subdivision.

"Good little car, isn't it?" She asked.

Ned nodded, focusing on getting the feel of the pedals. "Runs smooth. I saw it and knew that it was the perfect car for us and the kids."

"You have no idea how nice this is going to be," she beamed.

"Yes. We'll take 'em on little trips. They'll enjoy that." He smiled, turning on his blinker to turn onto the back road to the subdivision.

This is the first time they'd really talked since he and the kids got back from the camping trip. "Why don't you keep going straight? We could go up the hill like old times." She rubbed her arms up against his chest and winked.

He nodded, smiling at her as he squeezed her hip. He drove slowly until he came to a fork in the road and went toward the left, driving up the windy road to the top of the hill that overlooked the town.

Ned parked and shut the headlights off, leaning into her embrace. "Now that we're parked," he whispered, turning his head. "I can do this."

He pulled her face close, dragging her lips to his. She clutched the collar on his suit. She's probably ruining his jacket. No matter. He probably wouldn't wear this one for a while again anyway.

She latched her lips to the pulse point in the hollow below his ear. His hands found her hips, pulling her snug against his lap.

"Mmm, Ned," she giggled, touching his face. "I feel like a girl again."

He grinned, clearly proud of his efforts and captured her lips with his again.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and Ned turned off the car, both sitting in silence.

"That was really nice," she smiled at him. "We should go out more often, but you know, actually go out somewhere."

"Now that I'm the VP of sales, I make more and work less." He explained with a big, beaming smiling. "We will have to go out and celebrate."

"Yes, I'd like that." She nodded, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm so proud of you and everything you've done with my father at the shop."

"I know. Thank you for always putting up with me," he said.

They both exited the car and went inside then.

Henry and Danielle sat in front of the television set while Haley and Josie sat at the kitchen table coloring.

"Where'd you go?" Melinda asked as she finished washing the dinner dishes.

"You didn't have to do that, Ma." She said, placing the plate in the drying rack. "I would've got the dishes when I got home."

"Nonsense. I've done dishes my whole life." Melinda waved her off.

Katie rolled her eyes and sank into a kitchen chair. Ned opened the fridge and began removing the leftover casserole. "Ned bought a new car," Katie smiled, waiting to see mother's reaction.

She knew she would be happy for her. Very few families had more than one car in the neighborhood, let alone had the money to trade in their vehicle for a newer one.

"That's fantastic," Melinda said, pulling her hands from the water to wipe them on the dish towel. "Your father must've finally given him that promotion he was always talking to me about." Ned was beaming as he began to fill his plate. "I'm so proud of you!" Melinda crossed over to him and hugged him tightly. "Look at you, being sneaky and staying late to get a new car. How sweet!"

"Sweet like sugar," he responded, taking a bite of the casserole.

"We have a new car?" Josie chimed in.

"We do, baby girl." Ned sat beside her and winked at the youngest. "It's in the driveway."

"Really?" Danielle came in, hugging her father.

"C'mon Haley, we have to go see!" Josie giggled and all three girls ran to the window to see.

Katie stood up and moved to the front door. "We could go outside and look at it if you'd like." Three tiny heads bobbed up and down as she walked to the door to open it and they flew outside. "I guess they're excited," Katie laughed. She looked back at Henry, still positioned in front of the television screen. "You want to see, Henry?"

Henry shook his head, not even turning back to look as he pets the dog that sat next to him on the floor.

Ned came out of the kitchen. "Henry," his voice authoritative, "stop watching the idiot box and go look at the car."

The little boy turned, almost daring to give his father a look of retrieve or anger, but better judgment won out. He stood, shoulders slumped, feet trudging and walked outside. "Moody, huh?" Melinda commented. "Micah has been like that ever since he turned nine. But all boys go through their phases."

"This better be a phase, or me and him are going to have serious problems," Ned said as he turned back into the kitchen.

Melinda and Katie walked outside. Danielle had opened the doors and was sitting with Haley and Josie in the back seat.

Henry was sitting in the front of the steering wheel pretending to drive. "Where to, ladies?" he asked.

"The theater, please." Katie couldn't help but laugh at Danielle attempt to sound classier.

"Oh yes, I hear there is a splendid performance of Romeo and Juliet this evening," Henry added, with a sharp nod. "We will be there soon, ladies," he nodded his head and began to make sound effects that sounded more like a rocket taking off than a car on the street.

"It's a nice car, Katie." Melinda wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Awful nice of him to take you for a spin alone first."

"I know. I felt like a girl again," she blushed. "We went up the hill and parked for a bit."

"This car will be a real treat for all of you," Melinda nodded. "And the hill is nice."

Katie placed her arm around her mothers and smiled. Raising her had been anything but easy, but her mother and father had somehow managed to give her a wonderful childhood respected them so much for that.

Melinda patted Katie's hand and they stood like that for a moment watching the children play. Katie knew that there were things about her life that she would change, but everything and everyone in her life right now were things that she could never live without.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I thought it would be nice to show a little more of Isabel and Nic now that we're getting into this :) Also someone causes trouble in the Banks household. Who do you think it is going to be?**

**Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Isabel and Nicolas were able to bring Amelia home on the fourth day. She was so ready to be in her own bed—no nurses wandering into the room in the middle of the night or scratchy hospital blankets. The whole ride home her mind kept drifting to thoughts of lying in her own bed snuggled next to Amelia and Haley.

Isabel had also found that she missed being able to just walk next door and talk to Katie.

Over the past few weeks of their friendship, she had become accustomed to divulging almost every detail of her personal life to Katie. It had been strange not being able to talk to her, to see her face in relaxed conversation.

They pulled into the driveway a few hours before Haley was expected to be picked up. Isabel wanted to go right over to Katie's house but decided to take Amelia inside instead. Nicolas turned the lock and all three went inside.

"This is your house, sweetheart," Isabel cooed, smiling up at Nicolas as he helped her inside. "Thank you." They walked into the nursery and Nic turned on the light. "And this is your room."

"I'm going to go put the bags away," Nic said, pressing a kiss to her head and then leaving the room.

This was Isabel's first real moment alone with her daughter. Every other moment there had been nurses, doctors, and other medical personnel around. And when they were gone, she was with Nic in the hospital. He never her left her side.

"Do you like it? I know it's not very girly, but we didn't know until we met you that you would be another sweet little girl." Isabel spoke quietly to her child as she walked around the room, trying to show her as much as she could without overstimulating her.

Amelia's eyes were open, listening to every word. Isabel found immense pleasure in the alertness. She had been waiting so long for this moment these past nine months that it made the moment so much more surreal. She pulled her in closer, rocking her gently, talking to her about everything and nothing at the same time.

The nursery walls were bare, to remain gender neutral, but now ideas of everything she could do to the bedroom floated through her mind. She imagined white lace curtains with pink ribbon trim, tiny rose-colored sheets in the crib, and little flower painted as a border on the wall.

"We're going to have so much fun, my love," Isabel whispered. The corners of Amelia's mouth turned up, and she pretended that it was a smile.

Nicolas appeared again in the doorway, breaking the moment. She felt a little let down. It was strange, of course, but she felt like she didn't want to share her moment with Amelia.

"Do you want me to take her so you can lie down until Hales gets home?" He asked, walking toward her.

Isabel shook her head.

She was far too excited about that. She had only just begun to get to know Amelia, she couldn't stop now.

"I think I'll wait until later. I am kind of hungry though. Would you mind making me something?" She flashed her best-dimpled smile at him.

"Not at all. What would you like?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Surprise me," she said. His laughter floated down the tiny hallway as he left the room, Isabel feeling only slightly guilty for sending him away as she looked at their child. "Now, where were we?"

She sank into the rocker and talked about all of the endless possibilities with her room, games that she could play with Haley when she was a bit older, and books they could read together, and any topic that crossed Isabel mind. She only wanted to keep those two tiny eyes trained on her face as long as she could.

Amelia was everything she had hoped for, and so much more. She thought that moving to Ashwick Valley and having another baby would repair her relationship with Nic, but she was slowly realizing that her feelings for him were not changing. But it had brought Isabel to so many better things.

She was becoming a person that she actually liked, and then there was Katie. Katie was definitely one of the best things that could have ever happened to her. She was supportive and fearless and bold and caring and gorgeous and loving and absolutely perfect.

No wonder she wanted to spend so much time with Katie. Isabel thought about her laugh and how full of life it was. She could see Katie now tossing her head back with her lips slightly parted, dimples marking her cheeks and deep voice reverberating off of every surface making her insides feel like goo.

Katie never held anything back with her, and that made Isabel love her even more. She was real and honest and unlike anything, Isabel had ever experienced. She knew that after getting to know the real Katie, she wasn't entirely sure if she could live without her.

The baby cooed in her arms eliciting the largest smile from Isabel. Tears sprang to her eyes and she kissed her tiny forehead lightly. Her life was complete now. Haley, Katie, and Amelia had been able to piece her back together.

What's funny was that Isabel didn't even know she was broken.

* * *

Katie was consumed with housework, the kids running amuck around the house. It was Saturday morning and Ned was trying to read the paper at the breakfast table while she was preparing a late breakfast.

Katie moved her spatula around the skillet, fluffing the scrambled eggs as one of the four children in the house scream. That only caused the dog, Bailey, to bark, continuously with them. "Can you get them to quiet down?" She asked Ned, looking at her husband as she flipped a pancake. "I have a headache. I can't concentrate with them all screaming." She pulled out a white serving dish and placed the first batch of finished scrambled eggs and went to grab the bowl of whisked eggs to pour into the skillet to begin making more.

Ned peeked up at her from behind the paper and folded it closed. "Kids!" He yelled and the commotion stopped, but not for long. All four children came running into the kitchen and stood in front of who'd called them in the room. "Why don't you all go play on the swingset around back until breakfast is ready?"

Danielle, Josie, and Haley all made a break for the back door. Henry went back into the living room and came back with Bailey on his leash before Danielle even had the back door unlocked and opened.

"One at a time," Ned warned, sitting back into his chair. "Don't you dare break that damn door."

"Yes sir," Henry said, moving to the front of the group and opening the door and letting the girls run out first before running out back with the dog, letting it close slowly behind him.

The first moment of actual silence was heavenly. Katie took in a deep breath and then looked at the pancake, which she flipped and then glanced over at Ned. "Thank you," she sighed, rubbing her hand across her forehead. She tossed the finished pancake to the plate and went to pour some more batter onto the hot pan. "They've been crazy all morning."

"It's the rain. They haven't been able to play outside the last three days," Ned chuckled, turning the page of the newspaper. "Did you sleep well last night? You were tossing around a lot."

"I slept alright," she whispered, flipping the pancake. "Did you?"

Just as Ned began to read, he looked over at her and shrugged. "I slept alright." He turned the page when none of the columns interested him and that's when he read the small headline and following words.

He didn't know how to comprehend what he had just read.

 **MECHANIC DIES AFTER BAR BRAWL TURNS VIOLENT**  -  _Charles Banks, 53, was killed last night in the alley behind Mill's Pub. His wife, Delia, and children mourn him. This is another loss for the family after eldest son Christopher was killed in action in the second world war._

He cleared his throat as he set the paper down. He was furious. How could his mother approve that?

Every word he'd read only fueled the fire that burned inside of him. He would never mourn that man. Even if he was his father. His fists began to clench and his jaw rooted. His eyes concentrated on the floor as he let it sit in.

His foot had begun to tap and he hadn't noticed until his wife did, as she turned around to ask him about it.

She wasn't dumb. She could read his face immediately and came to sit by him after she made sure everything on the stove was okay to sit for a few moments. "What's wrong?" Katie asked.

Her hand slid around him and he looked over at her. He didn't say anything, but she glanced over him and met his eyes. He slid the paper toward her and drew in a silent breath.

"Second column, third paragraph." He said, moving to stand up. He had walked to check on the food, taking the pancake off and making another one.

She watched him for a moment before she picked up the paper. She read it quickly as she heard him move the finished eggs to the serving dish.

Katie bit her lip as she looked up from the page. Damnit. She could've seen this coming with Charles not only from everything Ned had told her about his childhood but from her first-hand encounters with the man. Ned's father was never the greatest person to be around, even when they were first together.

Katie sighed. She didn't know how she wanted to approach this conversation with him yet. She could already sense Ned wasn't pleased his father once again, even in death, was interrupting their lives.

This emotional man was nothing like the gruff, hardcore he kept himself up to be, but she knew. Her tone became softer, but she was apprehensive about talking to him about it. "Ned," Katie finally stood, walking across the room and standing behind him touching his shoulder.

He looked over at her, his face still burning red with anger. The vein in his neck was sticking out and as she curled her hand around his bicep and just looked at him for a few moments before she watched as it went down. "The children are right outside," she reminded him and he nodded slowly, clenching his jaw as he looked away. "We can talk about this later, I know you don't want to."

"Katie," he sighed. "He never did any good for anyone, so you won't see me shedding a tear over him. I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded. "I know," she whispered.

Ned was able to calm down as he held his wife's gaze again and then he continued making the pancakes. It would keep his mind of everything, and it was simple. "We have a busy day ahead of us." He reminded her.

"We'll talk about it when we're alone again," she muttered, going over to the screen door to glance at the children. They were all in one piece, happy, running around in the backyard. "What do we tell the kids?"

"Nothing yet," Ned flipped another pancake. "As you said, we'll talk about this later. I'm still processing."

Katie walked toward him again and pressed her lips into the back of his neck. "Ned, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his torso, rubbing up and down as she pressed another kiss to his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not. I just can't believe my mother allowed that sham of a column about him." He scoffed, moving another finished pancake and poured the last of the batter on the frying pan. "Can you go check on the kids? These are about done and I'm gonna start the bacon."

"I'll go get them and have them wash up," she nodded, rubbing his hand against his back. "We'll talk later…" She walked to the back door, opening it. All four children were running amuck, still playing the game of tag she'd seen them play before and Katie gave them another minute or so of their fun before she called for them. "Kids! Breakfast is ready!"

She watched as Danielle tagged Henry and cheered in victory. "I got you!" The eight-year-old cheered. "Ha! I win!" The girl ran toward the door, with her puffy red cheeks from the late October wind. Fall was among them.

Leaves littered the lawn and Katie rubbed her arms as she opened the door for the kids. "You kids should've worn your jackets," she furrowed her brow. "It's getting cold out, you know. Do you wanna be sick in your bed?"

"What's better than no school?" Henry shrugged as he came inside with Bailey, who ran to his bowls as the boy took the leash off.

Ned laughed, genuinely at what his son had said, looking over at him and rubbing his head. The girls came in, giggling to themselves as they went to wash up for the meal.

Ned remembered the days of hoping he'd get sick to miss school until things got worse at home, then he didn't want to be there. Katie smiled for a moment, only because their son had somehow made his father laugh in a time like this. Not that the nine-year-old knew that his grandfather was causing them grief by getting himself killed in a bar fight.

The boy wiped his hair back out of his face. "I think I need a haircut," Henry said.

"I think you're right," Katie laughed, winking at her boy. "I'll clean you up after breakfast like I do your daddy, okay? Now go clean up."

"Okay," Henry sighed and shuffled out of the room.

* * *

When the doorbell rang at four o'clock sharp, Haley jumped off of the lounge chair and ran to the door as Ned opened it to reveal her mother, Isabel, who dressed homely and beautiful as usual in a blue dress with her blonde hair tied up.

Haley latched on to her mom immediately. "Hi, Mommy! Did you and daddy bring Amelia home?"

"Yes, she's with your daddy." Isabel kissed her forehead and looked up at Ned. "Hi Ned," she smiled lightly at him. "Thank you so much for watching her these past few days."

"It's no problem," Ned said, opening the door. "Would you like to come in for a minute?"

"Sure, I supposed I could," Isabel stepped inside and he closed the door behind them. "Is Katie around?"

"She's in the living room with the kids," he said, walking in there as well.

Ned sat down next to Katie, wrapping his arm around her torso as she looked over at Isabel. "Hey, you! I'm glad to see you up and walking. Where's the beautiful little one?" She asked.

"Nicolas is with her at home," Isabel explained. "He wanted a few moments alone while I came to get Hales. I wanted to thank you both in person and see how everything was going around here." Isabel went to sit down in the nearby lounge chair and Haley eagerly sat on her lap. "Ooh, sweetheart be careful."

Haley leaned her head against her mother. "Sorry, mommy. I just missed you."

"I know. Four days was a long time," Isabel whispered, smiling at the couple opposite to her. "Thank you both again."

"Don't worry, these three can be a handful. but Haley was a saint. I promise," Katie said, nodding her head as she nudged Ned a bit. "Right?"

He looked up from the television and nodded. "Yes. Right. She was very well behaved." Ned smiled and then looked back at the tv.

Katie shook her head and rolled her eyes, causing Isabel to giggle. Isabel had definitely missed her best friend these past few days.

"I expected no problems," Isabel smiled, looking down at her daughter. "Haley is usually well behaved, and you're a wonderful mother, Katie."

"Oh, thank you, Isabel. There's no need to be so kind." Katie blushed, leaning into Ned a little, who looked down

He rested his head on his wife's and rubbed her shoulder, where his hand rested. All of the kids sat by their feet on the floor watching a cartoon on television. Henry had their dog sitting beside him, who was now too big to sit in his best friend's lap, Danielle wasn't paying much attention to the television as she was reading a book. Josie slowly crawled into her mother's lap, obviously a little sleepy after most likely running around all day. Katie placed a kiss on her temple and began rubbing her back slowly.

Isabel smiled at the scene. They really were a happy family. "We should get going," Isabel rubbed her daughter's back and smiled at Katie as she turned to look at her again. "I don't want Amelia to get hungry or something while I'm gone," the blonde said, running her fingers through her daughter's curls and then looking at Katie again. "It was nice to see you all."

"It was nice to see you," Katie smiled. winking. "You look great, Isabel. I'll walk you and Haley to the door."

"Say goodbye to the kids, Haley. Mrs. Banks and I will be at the door," Isabel said, moving her off her lap with a kiss to her cheek. "Don't be too long." Katie helped Isabel up and then walked toward the door. "I'm glad we could get a moment alone."

"Me too," Katie smiled, patting her hand as she opened the door. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Isabel said, shrugging. "A little overwhelmed, but Amelia is doing good. She's a little fussier than Haley but Nic and I are adjusting."

"Well if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call." She said, leaning in to hug her friend tightly. "I'm here no matter what."

"I know," Isabel smiled, turning in to tuck her head in her neck. "I missed you these past few days. I'll have to give you a call and we can catch up."

"Or I can come to visit you and the baby someday when the kids are at school." Katie reminded her, smiling brightly. "Don't worry, we'll still see each other and we'll catch up."

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll find a day. Okay? I really missed you these past few days," Isabel said, seeing Haley come around the corner and pull her shoes on. "Did you say goodbye?"

"Yep, but it's okay because I'll see Josie tomorrow at school," the girl smiled and hugged her mom again. She'd missed her so much. All Haley could ask for the last hour was if her mommy or daddy was when going to come and get her. "She's in my class, remember?"

"How could I forget? It's all you talk about," Isabel giggled, helping her put her coat on and the pinched her nose. "I'm just glad you have a best friend."

"Me too!" The five-year-old grinned, taking her hand.

"Don't forget your bag, Haley," Katie said, giving the girl her purple backpack before looking at her mother then. "I missed you too," she smiled as she talked to Isabel then, giving her the small bag with the clothes. "I washed all of the dirty clothes this morning, so don't worry about that. They are all folded in the bag."

"Thanks, Katie. That'll help out a lot actually." Isabel blushed, turning toward the door as Haley walked with her out onto the porch. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting," she smiled, beginning to close the door behind them. "You have a nice first night at home, Isabel. I mean it."

"I will," the blonde said as she stepped down onto the sidewalk with Haley and Katie shut the door.

* * *

After checking on the kids and locking up, Ned came into his and Katie's bedroom.

Katie was sitting on the bed already dressed in a yellow nightgown that hugged her shapely figure, he noticed her hair was down over her shoulders for the first night in over a week as he came to sit on his side of the bed.

She'd been wearing curlers at night for the morning, at least she had the last few years. She didn't all the time, but when she did she didn't want it to be messed up so they couldn't mess around as usual.

He was worried she wanted to talk about his father. He unclipped his water and went to unbutton his shirt as he set it on the side table.

Katie glanced up from her book as he slipped his shirt off. She found herself watched as his shoulders moved, the muscles there were solid and she licked her lips before setting her bookmark in place. She wanted to talk to him about his father, but that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

"I don't know why you want to talk about my father," Ned spoke before she did, and she set her book on the small table beside her and took a sip from her water glass. "I really don't have anything to say."

"He's dead, Ned. What are we going to tell the kids?"

"They never knew him. What does it matter?"

"He was still their grandfather. What if they ask one day."

"Then I'll tell them about the time I watched him hold my brother's hand to a frying pan," he looked over at his shoulder. "I heard his hand sizzle and Chris couldn't stop screaming. You know what he did?" Ned's turned away as his jaw quivered for a moment. "He just laughed and then locked him in the corner closet. He was nine. I was five. Dorothy was only five. Thank God she had gone to the store with mom."

"Ned," she whispered, squeezing his cheek. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through such a tormented childhood, really, I am. You know that I'm here no matter what. I love you and we don't ever have to talk about him again."

Katie didn't know what to say to him. She'd had a wonderful childhood. She'd never once worried about her parents fighting or if her father as going to come home drunk. She didn't have to share a room or worry if there was enough money for everything.

She was gifted with a life of opportunity. He wasn't, but he'd risen so far above.

He still looked upset and nodded as he turned away again. He stood up to take his pants off and then sat back down in order to take off his prosthetic. She watched as he unstrapped the velcro from around his thigh and situated it to stand up against the wall. He took a deep breath as she used his upper arms to move himself to sit back against the headboard.

He was quiet, and that's not good, so before he could stir any longer, she pressed herself up against him and turned her head up to kiss him. He leaned into her lips, meeting them eagerly as his hand moved to cradle her face, one hand sliding back into her hair.

They began a familiar, eager dance between the two of them and Ned moved on top of her. A great end after a somewhat hard day for their family.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow it's been a long while since I've tried to even look at this, let alone write it lol. Let's see how this goes! xx Mariah**

* * *

A boy in town had died last night. Apparently, his father was beating him in their kitchen and the boy ended up falling backward and hit his head on the hard floor. When the father brought him to the hospital the boy was already gone. There was nothing they could do.

Her mother had come over to tell Katie and Ned the news this morning, her voice quiet and sad. The boy was one of their son's friends.

Katie glanced over at Ned, who looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. They were standing in the doorway, their children just feet away eating breakfast and giggling amongst themselves.

"How – how old was he?" Ned asked softly, running his hand through his hair.

"Eight, same as Henry." Melinda sighed. "It's tragic."

The boy was eight. The same age as their son. The same age when Ned's father broke his nose by slamming him face first into a countertop.

They stood there silently for another few moments until her mother parted, and Ned excused himself quietly and got up from the table.

"Hey," she called out, closing the door quickly and catching up with him before he had the chance to walk back into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm expecting a busy day at the shop, so…I will probably be home a little late for dinner."

She nodded as he placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Of course. I think I am going to make a ham."

He walked away still smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. She knew he wasn't fine.

* * *

It looked like it was going to rain that day, so Katie opted to stay home instead of walking the short distance across the lawn to Isabel's house. There hadn't been any made plans, she was just going to drop by like her friend had suggested she do.

Katie knew how crucial the first few days at home are with a new baby, and she didn't want to spoil her friend's dear time with her child. Instead, she spent the morning tidying up the house and doing laundry while she watched tv dramas, but grew restless after lunch, with both the young boy and her husband on her mind.

She knew she had grown up with the perfect life and family, but Ned hadn't. It had gotten somewhat once he was older, big enough to stand up for himself and his younger siblings. Once they'd become a couple, it wasn't very long until he'd left home. Ned had worried for his younger siblings when he and Christopher had both left, one to war and the other to marry.

She knew he'd felt guilty for that. The everlasting weight on his shoulders to protect his little brother and sisters, until his mother finally kicked Charles out of the house last year.

Ned didn't talk too much about his father very much period after that, and the few times he had weren't things Katie liked to remember. She remembered the one time he'd told her about when his mother had tried to stop his father from burning him with a cigarette when he was twelve for eating dinner he'd snuck when he'd been told to go to bed without any.

Katie hadn't known what to say and still didn't know. She'd never been neglected food or gone hungry as a child. She didn't know how to comfort him about any of this, not really. She walked on eggshells around him about his childhood or father.

All he usually would say was, "My mother always tried her best to keep us safe, but it only made things worse for her. She was a good mother."

Katie would usually be one of the first to admit that she didn't like Delia, but she also loved how much Ned's mother cared for her children, an example that showed what a kind woman she could be.

But…she allowed Ned to get hurt. She allowed his father to beat him and his siblings. To beat her. Didn't she?

Katie paced around the house that afternoon (even after the children came home), impatiently waiting for Ned to come home. Looking back on it, she should have done something to distract herself sooner– read, play with the children, anything – but the pacing and stewing in her growing anger seemed to be the only option at the time.

When Ned phoned that he would be later than he thought and to eat dinner without him, she knew something was wrong.

When dinner was done and over and the children were all tucked in and sleeping, Ned came home. He smiled at her, but she couldn't return it. He asked her what was wrong, and she asked him the question that had been plaguing her all afternoon.

"Did she know, Ned?" She asked softly, looking up from where her hands rest on the couch beside her.

"Did who know what?" he asked.

She paused. "Did your mother know that your father was beating you?"

His eyes grew wide and the color fled from his face. "Katie – why…why would you ask me this?"

She already regretted it…but she couldn't take it back. She had to keep going if she wanted to get anywhere. "It's just, with today, and hearing about that boy – I have a been angry at your father for years, for my own reasons, but you had two parents, Ned."

"Okay, okay, stop. You don't know what you're talking about here," he said, stomping into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. He slammed the top onto the ground. "My mother was a good woman!" He exclaimed, turning around to face her. "She tried sometimes– I mean, she would throw herself in front of us and he... you know would just beat her. She tried, but she couldn't always stop him…"

Her heart raced and tears poured down her cheeks as she watched him pace around the kitchen, rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes tight. He pounded the liquor quickly and then threw the empty bottle at the linoleum. It shattered as he fell to sit on the floor, his head resting against the cabinets.

She shouldn't have said anything. God, she was so stupid. Why had she said anything?

"Ned," she began, slowly approaching him. "Ned, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He stood up straight and took in a deep breath as he lifted his head to look at her. Her relief only lasted a short moment before he turned away from her and began to speak, his hands resting on the kitchen counter in front of him. "Yes, she knew." His head slumped between his shoulders. "But she couldn't stop him."

Ned turned to face her, but she couldn't look at him with the anger growing inside her yet again. She stepped back and closed her eyes, trying to will the feeling away, but it was useless. She felt withdrawn, tried from the stress of the day.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she whispered, looking up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek before turning to leave. "There's a dinner plate in the oven for you."

"Don't wait up," he whispered softly.

"I'll wait up for you, Ned," she said, reaching over to squeeze his hand once before she left.

* * *

A few days later, Katie pulled back the curtain on the front door or her parent's house to look out and see Ned. He was still sitting in the car, staring straight ahead. His hands rested on the steering wheel and every so often he would glance over at her while she peeked out to see him. He hadn't said much since they'd found out about his father's passing.

It had been her idea for them to take this little road trip. Neither of them had traveled in a long time and Ned desperately needed to get out of town before one more person told him they were sorry for his loss.

The funeral was yesterday and with it being the middle of the week, their children had school, but her parents had happily taken them in for a few days.

"Are you sure about this, ma? We can always take Josie with. I know that all of them and Micah together can be a hassle." Katie asked as she peeked into the living room to see her brother and children sitting in front of her father who was reading them a book. Josie was sitting on his knee, which reminded her when she was little.

"Yes, honey." Her mom, Melinda, smiled and leaned in to hug her lightly from behind. "I always wanted a big family and now I have one. You and Ned have a good time this weekend."

She nodded slowly and turned away to walk back toward the front door. She glanced over at her husband, biting her lip. "I am just so worried about him, mom," she whispered.

"Try and give him his space," her mom reminded her before she even had the chance to ask. "He will talk to you when he's ready about everything. It always takes your father a little while, sometimes."

"I don't know what to give him any more," she whispered, rubbing her fingers down the middle of her forehead. She replayed her moment with Isabel in her mind. How much guilt she had for that moment, as much as she cherished it. "I feel like I've failed at everything and no matter how hard I keep trying to talk to him it's not helping at all. He's only withdrawn more from me."

"You haven't failed, Katie." Her mother spoke softly and she looked over her shoulder at her, a few tears slipping. "He knows that you care, darling. He just lost his father, who was regrettably terrible to everyone in this town." Melinda pressed a kiss to her cheek as she opened the door and booted her out. "Now go on, Katherine, you and Ned have a train to catch. Try and have some fun for a change."

The mother waved to Ned, who smiled and nodded to her as she opened the passenger door and slid over to sit next to him. He relaxed a little, his left arm wound around her shoulders.

"Everything good to go?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah," she said, leaning in to peck him lightly. She pulled back and smiled at him, her hand reaching up to touch his face. Her thumb traced along his cheek for a moment before she pulled away. "Good to go."

* * *

Once they arrived at the train station, Ned quickly paid for them to park for the few days until they took the train back and they made their way toward their train. He carried their bags as they made their way on. Katie had their tickets letting the train conductor stamp their tickets.

"Your boarding room is down the hall to the left and the dining cart is a few carts down," the conductor said and ushered them toward that direction as he gave her a key.

"Umm it looks like we're in room 112, sweetheart," Katie said, ushering her husband as he held the bags until she found the right door and opened it, letting them inside.

The decoration—in a country style—was borderline excessive. The room was large and just to the left was a bathroom, but the most notable feature was its large bed with at least six pillows at the head.

"Did you dad book this?" He chuckled, for the first time in a while.

She didn't say anything for a moment and smiled as she looked up at him. Maybe she didn't have to worry about him as much as she did. "Well, yeah. He always does," she shrugged, walking over to the bed and laying down. "At least we aren't squished. This is so comfortable."

"I suppose," he set their bags down in front of the bed and pulled the door closed and latched it. "Is it really?"

"Come find out for yourself," she hummed, relaxing into the bed. She didn't even need a blanket, she knew for sure if she wanted to she could fall asleep right here and now.

He took his time, pulling his shoes off and jacket before he set down next to her, lying back and turning on his side to look at her. "I suppose the extra money was worth… all this," he said.

"It is a bit much," she said, looking over at him.

Once their eyes met, to her complete surprise, he gave her a small smile. He brushed the bit of hair out of her face that had fallen and she smiled in return as he cupped her cheek.

"Thank you for suggesting this trip," he said softly.

"We both needed a little space from everyone in town," she began, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry for everyone being so nosy lately."

"Everyone's always nosy, Katie," he chuckled and shook his reason.

"I'm just sorry then, I guess." She whispered, looking away.

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Sorry for what, my love?" He asked, turning his entire body this time. His hand came to touch her shoulder, just where the sleeve of her dress ended, his fingers touching her skin and tracing down her arm. "Will you look at me?"

She couldn't face him now. Not when she'd let herself give in to Isabel. She had o tell him, but she knew she could never. He would never understand.

"I'm sorry for talking about your parents before," she whispered quietly.

"But you weren't wrong earlier," he spoke, pressing a kiss to her arm. "She never…my mother never really did anything to stop it." She turned her to face Ned them, and he had closed his eyes tightly as if he were trying to search for some long forgotten memory. "I remember this one time," he began quietly, "I was eight years old, and working at the shop. I was minding the counter. My father was in a particularly terrible mood that day. He had me run to get a wrench and I dropped something on his head- a tire iron I think - and he came over and whipped the back of my head with his belt. When I came to my senses and looked up, I saw my mother standing outside, looking in through the back door."

She reached for his hand and held it tight, and he opened his eyes and looked at her. She could see tears forming and her heart began to ache. "She didn't do anything, Katie. Nothing. She just stood there."

He blinked then, letting the tears fall, and he wrapped his arms around her as he began to sob. She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back and fighting back her own tears, but the image of an eight-year-old Ned appeared in her head. Sad. Helpless.

So she let herself cry with him.

The rain that fell outside seemed to be in tune with Ned's crying – it started off slowly, then began to downpour as he released his loudest sobs. When he finally exhausted himself, they just laid together as she rubbed his back.

She realized then that she still had so many questions about him, but of course, she knew that she had done enough damage that day, so she decided that her curiosity was better off left on a shelf forever rather than putting Ned through any more pain.

"What about we head to the dining cart?" She suggested.

"That's a good idea," he whispered and smiled at her.

They ate quickly and eventually went back up to their room. They got ready for bed together, sharing the sink in the bathroom as they brushed their teeth. It was a little smaller than the one at home, but tonight it would work out for the best.

Ned pressed a kiss to her cheek as he made his way out of the bathroom, leaving her to change. She hadn't told him why she was waiting for him to leave to change and he hadn't asked, but she'd bought a new nightgown to surprise him.

It was blue and hung around her knees, a lacey flimsy material she knew he loved to see on her. It was sheer and would give him a good sight of her, which is why she'd saved it for their trip alone.

When she came out, Ned visibly gulped as he stepped toward her.

"Do you like it?" She asked, looking up at him.

"So much," he smiled and led her back to the bed. "You're beautiful.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, sealing their lips together as he held onto her tighter than he normally did, and laid her down underneath him.

He thought for a moment, then sat up to face her. He lifted her up and sat her down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her back and rested his head under her neck, kissing her there, and then breathed deeply when she began to run her hands through his hair.

"Thank you, Katie." He breathed, his breath fanning out of her neck.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being here," he whispered.

She kissed the top of his head and he tightened his embrace. "This is the only place I want to be, Ned. Here. With you."

He lifted his head and smiled. It was the first real smile she'd seen from him all day. He tipped his head up to kiss her.

Her lips morphed into some sort of wry, sexy smirk and she pushed herself forward against him. She pushed his shoulders back until he scooted to rest against the headboard and he couldn't take my eyes off of her, fascinated and nervous and hopeful, as she followed and climbed over him again.

She straddled her lap and quickly worked on his pajama pants. He helped her, lifting to ease them down and she freed him from his underwear.

A throaty groan rumbled through him when her hand wrapped around him, stiff with lust. Her chest rose and fell with a deep breath and she reached down to stroke him a few times.

A tightness clenched in his gut and he shifted his hips. "Katie, I… I can't focus." He groaned, knotting his face up with anger.

She couldn't feel that he was hard yet, usually, he was hard by now. Had he had a lot to drink tonight? She didn't dare ask, but he must've had an extra scotch when she wasn't looking. She thought that they had made a rule about one drink at dinner.

Instead, she eased herself into a rhythm. "Don't worry… sometimes this happens… just focus on me," she whispered, sealing their lips together. "All me, baby…"

His head fell back and he blinked to keep his eyes open, slowly stirring a little for her as he looked over her, grasping her behind.

She rubbed her hands over his shoulders as slowly, she lowered herself over him and he felt himself pierce her entrance. His breath caught in His throat as a wave of heat surged through him and he eased inside of her. She paused a moment, gasping slightly as she sank down on his length.

As she rolled her hips over his, she could feel him softening, even as he teased her nipples with his fingers and squeezed her ass.

She nearly rolled her eyes. What the hell? Again? "Ned, baby, what's the matter?" she asked softly instead, but entirely confused. This never happened with Ned. Ever. She halted her motions and his eyes rose to meet hers with chagrin. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry…it's just…" He trailed off, scrunching up his face. "I don't know." He looked fed up, repulsed with her almost as he sighed.

"Am I…not doing something?" She asked quietly. "What can I do?" She didn't know what else to think She felt embarrassed and guilty. She couldn't help but think…

Did he know about what happened with Isabel? Was that why he couldn't focus?

He chuckled nervously, trying to push his emotions off at first. "No, it's not… anything. I don't really fucking know anymore, Katie." Ned ran his hand through his cropped hair three times in quick succession and fixed his eyes in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific.

"Umm…okay. It's alright, baby. Sometimes it happens" she sighed, rubbing her hands over his chest. She leaned in to press her lips against his neck for a second.

"Katie, please don't." He leaned back, out of her grasp and she felt even more defeated. "I don't want you to baby me."

She pulled back, sighing. She bit her tongue from saying anything she might have regretted in the morning. She moved off and beside him, rubbing her hands down her neck as she laid back on her pillows.

She felt her husband settle beside her, turned away, the light still on.

"Ned, please talk to me..." She said, grasping hold of his hand which laid beside hers in bed.

He glanced over toward her and yanked his hand away. "Maybe you should've just married William. It would've saved us a lot of trouble." He snarled more than spoke.

Katie blinked to comprehend what he had just said to her. What was going on with him?

She should've married William? How would that've been good for anyone?

How could he even think that after what that man did to her, even if he was the reason Ned came home to her in the end. She still never forgave him.

"How dare you say that to me," she whispered. "After what William did to me, I should've married him? I should've had children with him? After he raped and nearly killed me, Ned Banks, are you fucking kidding me?"

He blinked at her and gulped. "Katie, I…I let my anger take over and-"

She could already see the remorse on his face but rolled way ono her side as he moved toward her. "No. Don't apologize to me right now. I don't want to hear it," she rolled her eyes. "Don't touch me. Go to the dinner cart until I fall asleep and don't touch me, Ned."

She felt the bed lift as he moved out of bed and the light turned off before he went into the bathroom. She cried herself to sleep. She didn't know who he was anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: When Ned is sent away from the room after his fight with Katherine, we get a little peek at Ned's life when he worked at his dad's auto shop and service station and one of the first times they go to the lookout together.**

* * *

Ned crept from the room and found a lone seat by a window. How could he have treated Katherine like that? It was as if the words had just come out of his mouth and hadn't even gone through his head.

Was he really just the same man with the same temper as his father?

The moon hung over the horizon, casting a glow across the grassy fields they rode through.

He couldn't bear to think like that. He would never wish harm on his wife or children, nor would he be the one to inflict it intentionally. He wished he could go back and not say what he'd said. He regretted seeing the look on her face after he'd spoke to her like that the most.

If only he could go back to the good times, he thought as he looked out at the moon. It was like it was just yesterday they were both just barely adults and falling for each other.

The sun was like a cruel ball of fire, refusing to set as evening approached. Technically, it had been the longest day of the year. Summer stretched the days, endless and sweltering, and Ned remembered already craving the refreshing air that came with the fall. And that was ridiculous.

This was supposed to be the summer of his prime. It was the summer of 1942, and he'd just graduated. He was free. He was an adult. So why did he still feel stuck?

It was almost closing time. He sat on an overturned milk crate off to the side of his dad's service station hoping his Coke would quell the heat inside of him. A bead of perspiration slipped down the side of his neck when the radio that sat on top of the soda machine announced today's temperature climbed near one hundred degrees.

"It's going to be long, hot summer folks. You're listening to Tangerine by Tommy Dorsey now!" the man announced before the haunting opening strains of song floated from the speakers.

He swallowed a crisp, fizzy gulp of soda, and readied himself to get up once again when one more customer pulled onto the lot. He could feel his eyebrow tug upward with intrigue at the roadster that slowed to a stop at the first pump. It was the same reddish color of his cheeks, he knew who drove this car, with gleaming chrome accents and impeccable whitewall tires.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure his father was occupied. He didn't need him making a scene and possibly ruining the only good prospect in his life. "Shit," he breathed across the rim of his Coke bottle as he let his gaze land on the girl behind the steering wheel.

His suspicions were correct. It was Katherine, a girl way out of his league that he'd been lucky to take out on at least a dozen dates.

Quickly, he set the soda bottle down on the concrete and ran a nervous hand over his hair as he approached. His lips parted, it's like he couldn't close his mouth. God, she was so beautiful.

"Evening, Ned." She said as he crouched down to talk to her better. "Ethyl? Fill it up, please." The request drifted between her perfectly rosy lips.

He exhaled and damn near forgot that he was still working. "Ah, evening, Miss," he recovered as he swiftly made his way over and tugged the nozzle from the pump.

She cut the engine. "And the windshield too," she added, leaning to check her reflection in her rearview mirror. She reached for her throat where she unthreaded a light scarf that was knotted at her neck. Her fingers unlooped the material and the silk slipped from her skin, olive-hued and dewy from the humid air at dusk before she dropped the material onto the passenger seat.

He swallowed the air that was stuck in his windpipe and he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she retraced the lipstick around her lips. He just stood there, holding the nozzle in his hand until it trickled a stream of gasoline to the pavement. The sound of it forced him to blink back his temporary daze.

"You alright?" She turned to look at him, her eyes almost golden in the sunlight swept over him.

Jesus. She was too beautiful for him to concentrate. "Yes." He coughed. "Yes, ma'am, I'm fine. Sorry." He darted to the rear of her car, uncovering the tank to insert the nozzle.

She heard the tinkling laugh from the driver's seat ahead of him. "Ma'am, really Ned?" She questioned.

He glanced up and saw that she was looking at him in the reflection of her side mirror. His gaze met hers in the glass and he saw his cheeks flush with a wash of pink before his face dropped and he smiled bashfully at the ground. He lifted my gaze once more, though, and caught hers in the mirror again.

"I just don't want my father to overhear me… he doesn't like when I socialize with customers. I don't know what he'd do if he caught me talking to the girl I like." He breathed a laugh and shook his head for a moment, but noticed that her stare refused to let go. "Katherine, I'd rather not make him angry at me intentionally." He offered to her reflection and wet his bottom lip when she slowly nodded and shrugged.

She watched as she tasted her own bottom lip and then drew a deep inhale through her nose. "I didn't mean to bother you or get you in any trouble, Ned." She spoke softly. "My father just mentioned the car was low on gas and I offered to go because I wanted to see you."

He felt a smirk curve across his mouth and he swore, his arousal toward her peaked when she answered him. "It's sweet of you to come to see me," he told her as he released the handle at the full tank.

"I thought so, too," she mused, treating him to a coy smile and a shrug as he rounded the vehicle to replace the nozzle at the pump.

"You just…" He wiped his hands on the rag from his back pocket and assessed the tires on the car instead of looking directly at her. It's almost as if he was afraid to look at her. He knew if he did, he'd start stammering like an idiot. So he went to work on her windshield instead as she'd asked him. "You excite me too much, Katherine."

She lifted one shoulder in an innocent shrug, her eyes following him across the glass. "I kind of like it that way. No one has ever been this excited about me before, Ned. Straightening in her seat, she peered over at him.

Damn, she definitely knew what she was doing to him. That almost aroused him more.

A rush of arousal seized his core and he willed it to abate with a measured breath. But that was a lost cause as his eyes wandered up from the circles he was wiping on the glass and settled on how much of her bare legs stemmed from beneath the dress she wore. He thought it might be the shortest goddamn dress he'd ever seen on her, the edge of the pink and orange fabric just skimming underneath her rear end. Right now, she kept her knees together in her seat while she watched him but what he wouldn't give to sit in the passenger seat with her while she drove this thing, her thighs parting so that she could release the clutch.

"You're really thorough with windshields," she noted, her voice ripping into his sudden daydream about her legs.

"Oh," he breathed. He was torn between hurrying up so that she could leave and he could go search for his dignity before he saw her again, or seeing how long he could take on her car so that he could keep looking at her.

"Are you almost done with your shift?" She dragged her fingertips along the length of her dark hair, pulled off to the side and styled in a low ponytail that draped over one shoulder.

He cleared his throat and let a smile reveal itself as he ran his cloth along the hood and polished up the headlights. "There's still about an hour or so before we close down for the night." He murmured absently.

"Oh," the sound tugged some sort of loose thread inside him and he could feel his senses begin to unravel.

He glanced up at her and met her gaze, the slant of her lips. "Why?" He asked. His voice was low; he could practically hear his desire rumbling there.

She leaned over and reached inside the small case that rested on the passenger seat. "How much do I owe you?"

He fumbled for his ticket pad in his back pocket. "Oh. It's… two dollars." As she fished a couple bills from her wallet, he couldn't help but crouch down to be face to face with her. "You have a nice day, Katherine?"

"Yes, I had a picnic with my mother in the park. It was quite relaxing," she gushed and gave him the money. "I also finished a book I'd been meaning to."

"That sounds wonderful," he said. "I was meaning to call today, but I've been working since early this morning."

Easing back in her seat, her head tilted against the headrest and she peered up at him, amusement glittering in her eyes. "You were?"

Please. Was she kidding? "Of course," he attempted to clear the nerves scratching his throat. "You're very special to me."

"Mm," she hummed softly. "That's nice of you."

He would forever remember the way she was looking at him right now, he thought. Like she was promising him something dangerous. A woman's never looked at him like that, ever.

"Is it?" He asked.

Finally, a true smile stretched across her face and a surprised giggle bubbled out of her. "Yeah, I mean, most men wouldn't have called after our time we shared at the lake."

He laughed with her, offering a slight shake of his head as his gaze swept up the front of her dress once more. "I'm more of a gentleman than most men. I think you know that by now," he smirked.

Something flashed in her gaze for a brief moment before it fell just slightly, just for a moment to his mouth. "I've missed you too much for having just met you a month or so ago."

He couldn't help but sever the eye contact as he glanced down at one chrome accented wheel. The way her eyes teased him was bound to get him in trouble. It excited him that she seemed to keep fighting her smile and yet it wouldn't go away. She dragged her bottom lip beneath her teeth before slowly releasing it.

Damn, it looked good. Her head still against the headrest, she turned to look at him, one cheek perked up with a hint of mischief. "What if I told you to get in?"

He felt his mouth part, his breath stilled inside of him and refused to escape. "Get in?" He managed to ask, even though he knew what she was asking. His eyes fixated on the garage where he knew his father and older brother were.

"The car," she added. "Would you want to get in?"

"Would…" He faltered, glancing to the passenger seat, then again back up at the entrance to the service store. "Would I want to get in your car?" Shit. She had to be kidding. He breathed a laugh out of disbelief.

"Mm-hm," she murmured, pressing her lips together.

"I wish I could," he answered, almost instinctively, but he knew he'd have to decline. "But I'm working."

"Could you get someone to cover you?" She asked.

He didn't think a conversation had ever made him feel this close to coming in his pants. Was she serious?

"Maybe," he quickly asserted. "One second." He swallowed, managing to dislodge his heart that was throbbing right there at the back of his throat, I swear. "I think I can convince my brother to occupy my father."

He ran toward the service store and grabbed his brother by his collar, yanking him off his stool and toward the door. "I need you to do to me a favor. No questions asked."

"What?" Christopher grimace, shaking out his shoulder.

"Will you stay here while I got with Katherine?" He asked, glancing over at her as she fixed her hair and lipstick in the mirror again.

"You're still messing with that North End girl?" Chris laughed, glancing over at the car that sat parked by the gas pump. "I thought I told you to cut ties with her?"

It was one thousand degrees, he was convinced. "Well, she's different." His voice cracked. It fucking cracked. He cleared it away. "And she's beautiful. Can you blame me for enjoying the time I have with her?"

"That's true. I would've done much more than just enjoy time with her, his brother agreed and nudged him with as smirk on his face. "Have fun with your girl. I'll take care of pop."

He dashed across the lot, just as she opened the door and stepped out. "So what did he say?" She asked.

"He said," he drew his bottom lip under my teeth and glanced back at the shop one more time. "That I can go."

She cheered happily and wound her arms around him in an eager hug before pulling back and straightening her dress. "Want to drive?"

He was giddy and took the keys from her with a kiss to her cheek before getting into the driver's seat. "Really?" He asked. "Won't your father be mad?"

"Only if you don't know how to drive," she snickered and slipped into the seat next to him.

"Oh, I know how to drive." He chuckled and put the keys in the ignition. He was in heaven at the purr of the engine. "Oh, she's beautiful."

She shook her head. "You talk about cars just like my father does."

As he pulled away, speeding up on the road a bit. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," she smiled. "Just be glad I'm used to it."

His grip tightened as he shifted from fourth to fifth gear, the engine roaring as the car picked up, the acceleration swelling. The air that hung thick in the summer night now whipped across his face, the rush of crisp wind pricking his skin. He glanced at Katie in the passenger seat, her arm draped along the edge of her door as she peered up at the evening sky. The sun had slipped beneath the glowing horizon, bringing an invigorating buzz to this town, to everything.

He stole another look in her direction and she turned to face him. Her hair had been blown loose from her ponytail in errant wisps. He'd never been this close to somebody so agonizingly tempting. There was something so alluring about her face, unlike anyone he was used to seeing in this small town. She was downright heavenly. And so was this car of hers.

"How're you doing, Ned?" She shouted over the noise of the engine and the whoosh of the air we sliced through.

He grinned, unable to suppress a chuckle. "Pretty fantastic."

She laughed, her smile competing with the twinkling city lights. She scooted down a little in her seat, the dress she was wearing riding up her thighs as she shifted. Good God.

He downshifted, slowing as they neared a red light in town. He inhaled deeply and let the heated air seep into his senses. "You know, there was a limited release of these just for the North American market," he offered, sweeping his hands along the wheel. "Since technically the steering wheel's supposed to be over there. It's European." He directed his thumb in Katniss's direction.

"Good thing," she acknowledged with a quirk of her eyebrow. "I couldn't drive sitting on this side. There's no way."

"Maybe, I don't know." He considered it. "If you're on the other side of the road, maybe it would all be the same."

With a shake of her head, she giggled, as if she was genuinely amused, or she was just humoring him. He was fine with either one.

"And…" He continued, his eyes quickly darting over to her once more before the light turned green and he flicked the gear shift. "That's really boring and I'm probably reminding you of your dad. I'll stop talking about the car now."

"It's fine, don't apologize." She scooted closer, unbuckling herself as she sat directly next to him. "You can talk about whatever you want."

"I want to talk about you. I wish I knew more about you," he said. He could feel the corners of his mouth tic upward.

She turned her head from its position to look at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded and shifted once again, thrilling in the feel of the rising momentum as his foot lowered the gas pedal.

She explained to him that her dream was to be a nurse one day, to take care of people. It warmed his heart how much compassion she had for others. She had always lived in Ashwick Valley, as long as she could remember anyway. She told him how she'd never even left North Carolina, but Ned knew a lot about traveling. He and his family had had to move from Chicago when he was six and then had slowly moved town to town until settling in North Carolina when he was eight.

"We just graduated, now's the time," he urged.

"What? Just pick up and go?" She asked, shaking her head. "I don't know… how could I?"

"Yes, that's exactly what." Racing down the road, the hum of wind in his ears, he felt as free as the fantasy he was creating for her in his head. "Go wherever your heart desires."

But ultimately, he knew where he would end up, even if she had endless possibilities. He belonged to his father's service station, his destiny working on cars so that other people could go somewhere.

He could have driven all night with Katie. He wanted to get on the highway and take her to the beach, but he knew that was pressing his luck. Her parents would want her to be home and probably didn't intend on her spending this long with him.

And he had to keep telling himself that because the things he wanted with her were hardly realistic. He damn near ran off the road more than once sneaking glances at her, thinking about how soft her skin was, wanting to kiss her again. If nothing else, God, he should just drive himself back home so that he could be by himself for some much-needed privacy.

He slowed his speed as they rolled up to the service station, arcing the wheel and gliding into the empty lot next to where his bike was before he knocked the gear into park. It was well past close and the sun had long set.

"So." Her knees turned toward him and her eyes flashed with curiosity. "What'd you think?"

He exhaled and let his head fall back against the leather interior. "I think I'm in love with this car," he sighed.

She laughed softly and reached out to touch his right arm, her hand squeezing gently sending a surge of heat straight to his groin. "You're funny," she mused.

His stare was fixed on her hand and then back up at her as he licked his lips just the slightest bit, a reaction to the pressure of her palm. Jesus. He had to calm down.

"I should get going," she murmured, her voice barely a whisper. "Before my parents call the sheriff or something. I told them I might see you for a moment, but certainly not this long."

He swallowed, watching as her grip loosened, but she moved her hand over to his leg. Eventually, it eased off until just her fingertips dragged along the fabric of his pants that were growing tighter by the second.

Nodding, a broken "Yes. It was nice to see you," slipped from his lips. He picked up his hand from the gear shift, sliding it underneath hers before she pulled away completely. His fingertips tickled her palm as he threaded her fingers between his own. "I've missed you."

She drew in a sharp breath through her nose and smiled at him. "I missed you too," she said softly. "It had been almost a week since you'd called or anything. I thought maybe you found someone else to go out on dates with." She turned suddenly, releasing his hand and smoothing her own along with her hair. "I should probably go," she repeated.

Dammit. He still didn't know why he did that. Why had he listened to his brother at all? Why would he ever push her away? "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No," she breathed. "Ned, it's fine. I overreacted." She reached for her door handle and he had a sudden urge to jump over the car so that he could pull open her door himself. "I hope you had a nice time. I certainly did. Nothing to be sorry for." She stepped out onto the pavement and shut the door, assuring him with a smile that only served to spread that heat inside of him.

He opened the driver's side door and vacated his seat. "Katherine," he spoke softly as the both rounded the front of the car in order to trade places, but he couldn't help block her path as she crossed in front of the driver's side headlight, her tall boots clicking on the concrete. "I did have a nice time and I adore your company," he told her. "And… and I-" His breath came from deep in his gut as he remained, unmoving, and she made no attempts to walk around him until he lingered right over her. "I want to be something more than just a guy you go on dates with." He finished.

A rumble of thunder rolled overhead and seemed to shake the sky. Her gaze shot up at him, her bottom lip wet and shiny, and it was killing him. "You do?" she asked.

He nodded and glanced up, furrowing his brow as he attempted to gauge the impending summer storm. "Here, let me put your top up."

"Ned, it's okay I can-"

Reluctantly, he retreated, ignoring the ache he felt when he stepped away from her. "Just in case." Quickly, he worked to stretch the top to cover the car, then went to each door to roll up the windows, effectively securing the car in case the rain started before she made it home.

"You're very sweet, thank you." She made her way to the driver's side as he reached for the door handle.

"I'm not that sweet, I promise," he murmured. But he was to her. He always was. He had just tried to hold her damn hand instead of anything that was going through his head.

A gentle smile surfaced on her face and she peered up at him from underneath thick, dark lashes. "You are, and that's a good thing." She reached up and smoothed some of the windblown hair off his brow. "Will I see you soon?"

"Yes. I have tomorrow off," he exhaled a soft laugh and he could hear the hint of sadness in his breath.

"Okay. Would you like a ride home? Those things are dangerous in the rain," she said, her eyebrow jumping with another crack of thunder as she glanced over at his bike.

He mirrored her quirked eyebrow and tugged open her door. "Sure. Let me cover my roadster up," he said and ran to grab a trap, throwing it over his motorcycle before hopping into the passenger seat. "Before we go, can I ask you something?"

She turned toward him and nodded, smiling. "Anything," she said.

God help him. He inhaled the most sobering breath he could manage, his chest expanding with much-needed oxygen, and took her hand in his. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, pushing past every worry that held him back.

She squeezed his hand lightly and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. "Yes, I will." She said softly.

His heart was overfilled. "Can I please-" The words barely sounded like anything as his hands rose to cup her cheeks, his thumbs grazing the slick skin there and as she nodded, his mouth fell onto hers.

He heard her- No, he felt her whimper as her body dipped against him, her lips giving into his. He eased his grip on her face so that she could pull away and smack him if she really wanted to. He had sort of braced himself for it. That had happened one too many times. But instead, her hand went to the front of his shirt and she squeezed before reaching up to drag her fingertips through the hair at the back of his head.

Oh god, her lips felt perfect. Just like he'd remembered from the last time. He licked a delicate path across them before she reciprocated and her tongue melted into his. He couldn't help the rough groan that shook his insides and his hands went to her sides where he tugged her until their hips collided.

He heard a gasp breeze through her kiss as it slipped from his mouth. His eyes opened and he blinked, turning his gaze down at her.

A sigh escaped him. "I-"

"Ned," she breathed.

"-am not sorry," He pressed with a slight shake of his head and he dug his fingers harder into her hips. "At all. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night."

She pressed her lips together and merely nodded at him, probably trying to figure out how to let him down. His heart sank for a moment when he looked at her.

"Ned," she said his name and he felt like he could listen to it fall from her lips all day. "What if I hadn't stopped thinking about you either?" She asked with a playful smirk and squeezed the shoulder of his shirt harder. The pressure of her grip unwound just about everything inside of him.

Unlike earlier when she told him to get in her car, this time he didn't hesitate. He moved closer to her and kneeled on the worn seat between her legs, and his mouth captured hers once more. He kissed her like he had that night when they were at the lake.

A breathy moan floated along her throat and she reciprocated the intensity of his kiss, branding him with her lips. As if he could forget. Her furious hands went to his shirt and she peeled it off his skin before he yanked it off and dropped it to the floorboard.

Her instructions came in a rush of breath. "Shut the car off," she said. As he reached back for the keys, Katherine scooted all the way across the seat until her back met the driver's side door. "Come here," she invited.

He let his gaze travel up the length of her legs as she lounged against the door, her warm skin dripping with moisture from the heat. Pausing a moment to swallow, he studied the peak between her thighs, in the shadow of her dress, before glancing up and finally settling on her eyes that were doing nothing but provoking him.

Katherine pressed her hands down and scooted herself until she sat upright, leaning closer to him. "Ned, cmon." She taunted and he noticed the faint jump of one eyebrow.

God, he couldn't believe her.

A surge of hot air escaped him and he slowly moved on top of her, probably crushing her slight frame with his weight. She welcomed him eagerly, giggling against his kiss in a way that drove him wild.

He knew he could love this girl forever.

He blinked from the memory, staring at the dark grassy fields. Why had he hurt her? Why had he even spoken that bastard's name to her?

His own insecurities had gotten in the way, as usual. His fear of his father, even in death, was holding him back and he had to overcome it eventually. He had to or he knew he'd lose his family. How could he put them through this?

Ned stood up from his seat and made his way back to the bedroom, slowly opening the door. He slipped inside the room when his wife didn't turn from where she laid in bed. Katherine was definitely sleep.

He made his way to the bed, sitting down slowly. He unhooked his pants and slid them down before slipping his prosthetic leg off and over to the side of the bed before he leaned back. He almost couldn't relax, feeling this uneasy about everything.

He turned onto his side and was met with her back, the blanket pulled up to her stomach. He could see that she was still wearing the nightgown she'd put on for him. But instead of the usual slow rhythm of her breathing, he knew she was still awake.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her and heard her sigh as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she rolled over and looked up at him. "Why were you gone so long?"

"I was wrapped up in everything," he said. "You said not to-"

"Yeah, I know. I was upset," she laid flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "You weren't drinking, were you?"

"No," he answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief, one that he deserved. "Good."

"I was thinking about us," he said softly.

"You were?" She asked, turning toward him.

"Yeah. A good memory," he replied.

"Which one?" She asked, hating when he was vague about things. "We've had so many."

"Do you remember when you came by my dad's service station for a fill-up?" He asked.

She laughed out loud then and leaned closer to lay her head on his chest. "I was so hot for you and you didn't even notice."

"Oh, Katie… if only you heard what I was thinking." He chuckled, smiling at her.


	20. Chapter 20

Katie woke against Ned's chest in the morning and snuggled closer. She wasn't sure if he was awake yet, but the sun was just starting to peer in the windows. She didn't want their weekend to end just yet.

She hated that they had spent so much time fighting that they hadn't had much fun until the end of their trip.

She felt him stir underneath her and pressed a kiss to her husband's chest as she felt his hand run through her hair as he began to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine," she whispered and turned her head up to smile at him. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm, I did," he smiled, his eyes still mostly closed from having just woken up. "Did you?"

She nodded slowly and then brought their lips together. It was a moment before he completely reacted, his hands reaching out to hold her face. He kissed her back earnestly, waking up more as their lips connected.

She felt him laugh against her lips and slowly pulled back. "I was thinking we could enjoy the last bit of our trip. We were fighting for most of it."

He nodded and sighed, running his hands up and down her sides. "That's mostly my fault. I lost my head, as usual."

She breathed in and out as she looked over his face, her hands moving up and over his chest. She laid her head down and sighed, "It's not all your fault, Ned, but besides that let's forget about this fight and enjoy the rest of the alone we have on this train, okay?" She looked at him seriously and smiled. "We do have three rambunctious kids at home waiting for us, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Those hooligans," he chuckled and rolled her onto her back before she realized what he was going. His lips traced over her neck and collarbone, earning a moan and giggle from her. His hands roamed up her sides and pulled up her nightgown over her hips. "Let's take our time… no one can walk in on us here." He smiled and pressed their lips together.

She laughed against his lips, her hands running through his hair as his lips began to wander once again like they always did.

* * *

It was nearly dinner time when Ned pulled the car into the driveway and shut it off. He relaxed into the seat and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to go in?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Five more minutes?" She said, leaning into him.

"I think we can manage that," he said, closing his eyes to enjoy the silence of the car. "But if they see us, they'll definitely come out like the rascals they are."

She laughed and nodded. "They are rascals, that's for sure. But without the loud screaming, it's oddly strange. I love the rambunctious bunch of kids we have."

"Me too," he smiled. "And I wouldn't mind having another with you if you wanted to. We're just pushing thirty Katie, we can still have children you know."

The baby topic. Again.

It was a minute of silence between them before they both hear a thud and a giggle came from inside their house and Katie wanted to go in.

"I'll think about it, Ned, but I miss the kids terribly. I have to go inside," she exclaimed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving out of the car. "Will you get the bags?" She asked, leaning down to grab her purse and flash her husband another smile.

"Yes, sweetheart, of course, I'll grab them." He chuckled and moved out of the car to catch her before she could walk up the steps and into the house. "But first, I wanted to do this." He leaned in to tilt her face to his and kissed her one last time. As he pulled back, a smile graced his lips. "I had fun this morning in bed with you. I'm glad we remembered to take this trip. We should go out together more."

"Yes," she smiled, tapping his shoulders and running her hands around his shoulders. "We definitely shoulder. We aren't getting any younger, you know." She winked and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "But don't forget to grab the bags, sweetheart. I'm going inside, so be quick about it before your mom tries to kill me."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ned laughed and turned around to grab their bags from the backseat. "Play nice with her, Katie."

"Didn't know I was joking, babe." She laughed and opened the front door. "We're home! Where are my favorite people in the whole world?"

"Mommy! Mommy, I'm right here." Josie came running around the corner from the kitchen with Danielle right behind her. "Where's daddy?"

"Your dad is still outside. He's getting the bags from the car. I missed you both so much! Where's your brother?" She said squeezing her five-year-old and eight-year-old. "Did you have fun with grandma Delia?"

Josie nodded and ran off outside for Ned. She couldn't wait for him to come inside. Danielle shrugged, sighing and hugging her once more.

"What's up, bug?" She asked, running her finger down her cheek. "I can see right through that, you know."

"It wasn't that much fun. Grandma made me learn how to crochet. It wasn't any fun, mom." The eight-year-old sighed, rolling her eyes. "I enjoy reading much more. I'm so happy you and daddy are back home. Next time, can we go to nana and papa's?"

She laughed and rubbed her head. "Your daddy and I will talk about that, but was it just the crocheting?"

"She also made me and Josie pick up after Henry all weekend long," Danielle huffed and crossed her arms angrily. "He got to sit around like a king while we did all the chores. That's not fair, mom."

"Danielle, please tell me you didn't say all of this to your grandmother." She pleaded, shaking her head. As much as she loved her strong-minded daughter, she knew how badly Delia's words stung to her. Let alone her eight-year-old daughter.

"Not all of it, but I told her it wasn't fair and that's not how you divide our chores!" Danielle sighed. "It didn't help much. She said a lot of mean words. I didn't get any dinner."

"I could've told you that. Your grandma is a stern woman," she said, ushering her to the living room as she heard Josie and Ned coming toward the door. She saw that Henry was sitting on the couch with a bottle of Coca-Cola in his hand and his feet up on the table. He was the picture of his father to her. She rolled her eyes, the same as Danielle did and march over to push his feet off the table. "You know better than to do that, Henry. No feet on the furniture."

"Hi, mama. When did you get home?" Henry grinned and set his Cola bottle down.

"Just a minute ago. I missed you too," she said, sitting down next to him. "I heard you had a nice and easy weekend. Go help your dad with the bags. I need to talk to your sister."

"Ha, you're in trouble already." Henry guffawed on his way out.

"You're doing the dishes after dinner, Henry. I wouldn't say much more if you want to be able to play with your friends after school this week, son." She reminded him and patted a place next to her for Danielle with a smile. "See, I'll keep him in check. Just promise me you'll ease your grandma Delia more next time and just to listen to her. She is your grandmother, even if she can be close-minded. Most people are like that sweetheart."

"I know," Danielle said and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're making him do the dishes. That's what I did."

"That's usually what your grandma makes me do too. Don't worry," she laughed, rubbing her daughter's back. "I'll get you through it and next time, you'll go to nana and papa's house. They were busy this time with something and couldn't watch you all." She stood up and gave a nod to the television. "You have control until your dad comes in. Just promise to keep your little sister in here for me."

"Thank you, mom. I will." Danielle perked up and hugged her quickly before going to change the channel on the television.

Katie made her way into the entryway where Josie, Henry, and Ned all were. Ned was leaning down to take out the gifts they'd gotten them from his bag.

"Present time, already? You really can't wait, can you?" She said, shaking her head.

"Of course not. They were already bugging to know what we got," Ned chuckled and pulled out a new baseball for Henry, tossing it to him.

"Sweet, dad! Thanks." Henry cheered and ran off as soon as he caught it.

"And for you, my sweet baby Josie. This took me so long to find. It was the last one in the whole store, so I knew it was perfect for you." He pulled out a necklace with a green gem on it. Josie's favorite color. He'd gotten the same necklace for Danielle, but with a purple gem on it.

"It's so pretty daddy. Thank you!" the five-year-old cheered and hugged him tightly. "Will you put it on?"

"Of course," he clipped it around the child's neck and then she ran off to show Delia, who must be in the kitchen. "Now, you know, I didn't get you a gift." He slowly stood, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You're a prince charming in the flesh, Ned," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But we've got bigger problems. Your mother is still here."

He chuckled and pulled her toward the kitchen. "Let's go relieve her of her babysitting duties then."

* * *

That night was good. The first good time for the Banks family in a while. They all sat around the table and laughed, smiled and ate good food. Ned went to put Henry to bed while Katie read to and tucked the girls in. It was their usual routines before going to their bedroom to get ready for bed after.

As Katie was coming out of Danielle and Josie's room as her husband came from Henry's. They each peeked in and said goodnight to them all one more time before retiring to their room together.

"Dinner was wonderful," Ned said as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Even if my mother wasn't too fond of it."

"She never is. I'm used to it," she sighed. "I'm glad you and the kids liked my beef and corn casserole."

"The kids will love anything you put in front of them as long as it doesn't smell weird." He chuckled and hung his shirt up on the back of the door before undoing his belt and dropping his trousers.

"Good point. Do you need some help with your leg?" She asked, untying her apron and tossing it into the laundry hamper. She had thought about a shower before bed but wanted to make sure her husband was comfortable first. She'd hate if he needed something and had already taken his prosthetic off and she was in the shower. "Or anything really."

"I'm fine, babe." He said, walking to meet her. "Do whatever you need to do to get ready for bed. I just need to make sure I got all my work done for work tomorrow."

"Don't to put some pants on. Josie likes to get up still," she laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be in the shower."

"I'm sure everything is done," he said, clearing his throat and following her to the bathroom doorway. His hand lingered in hers as he squeezed it. "Mind if I join you in a few?"

She smiled and moved closer to him, practically melting into his arms with the way he looked at her and ran his hands down over her hips. "I'd like that," she whispered.

"Okay. I'm just gonna run in my office and make sure everything in order for work." He said quickly, leaning in to kiss her lightly. "The last thing I need is to screw up at work right now."

"Well, I'll be waiting for you." She whispered in his ear before pulling the door closed behind him.

He was quick about finding the folders he had ready for tomorrow and was glad to find everything in order. That meant he could run back to the shower with his wife. He had never been this excited to bathe in his life.

By the time he'd gotten back into the bathroom, steam had started to fill up the room. He stripped out of his clothes and leaned his prosthetic against the wall before meandering his way into the shower before Katie could turn around and help him.

She loved him, enough to always help him with whatever he needed and he adored her for it.

"Everything in order for work tomorrow?" She asked as she began to run her fingers through her hair and turned to face him.

"Yep. Everything is good," he smiled and raised his arms to slide smoothly around her waist, holding her for a moment like he had done so many times before.

"Yeah, it really is," she said, kissing him.

* * *

The next day, Katie sat on the couch in the living room of Isabelle and Nicolas' home. She could hear Josie and Haley giggling in the other room as she watched her friend come in holding her new baby.

"I'm so happy you came over today. Where are the other kids?" Isabelle said as she came over and sat down next to her. "Would you like to hold Amelia?"

"They are with Ned at the drive-in. He came home from work early today and the older two wanted to see some new picture. I thought I'd come by with Josie and check in." Katie said and slowly held Amelia in her arms. It had been so long since anyone she'd known had had a new baby. "She's beautiful, Is. How are you doing? Where's Nic?"

"He's still at work. He went back last week and is taking on some long hours," Isabelle sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I'm doing okay with everything, but I'm pretty lonely without anyone but Amelia to talk to while Haley is at school."

"I can't believe Nic's already gone back to work. Amelia is hardly a month old," she said, smiling down at the baby. "You know can come over to my house whenever you'd like, right? I'm usually just cleaning or reading if the car is in the driveway."

"I know, but I didn't want to burden you." Isabelle sighed and shook her head. "You and Ned just got back from your trip and you two looked really happy. I didn't want to bring you down."

"Why would you burden me?" She asked and rocked the baby in her arms as she began to fuss. "You're one of my closest friends and if you're having a hard time I want to be there for you."

"It's not just that I didn't want to burden you, Katie." Isabelle looked up at her. "It's been hard for me to work the courage up to talk to you. Especially since I've had the baby. She's the best thing to come from my marriage to Nic in a long time and Amelia really helped me grow to see that."

"A baby can put a lot of strain on a marriage that's for sure. I would know that better than anyone." She said, glancing over at her. "What is it you want to tell me? I can tell there's something."

Isabelle glanced away and sighed. "It's hard. I don't know how to tell you or how you're going to react?"

"What do you mean, Is? I would never be mad at you," Katie sat up and scooted closer to her. She slowly moved Amelia into her arms. "And now you're holding this little angel of yours, how can you be gloomy?"

Her friend slowly looked over at her and smiled at her. "I guess you're right. I can tell you anything, can't I?"

"Of course," she said, wrapping her arm around her.

"I think it started with wanting to spend all my time with you after I met you and Ned, but that's where it got complicated. You're happily married, but marriage with Nic was dead before we even moved here. I know he loves me, but he loves the version of me he's created since we got married. But, it's not the same as what I feel for you."

"Isabel, I care about you more than I should too," she whispered, resting her hand on her leg. "But we can't… the more I think about everything and how I feel about you, I know that Ned would be heartbroken and would never understand. I could never do that to him because he's the one who showed me that love was real and not just some fairytale that I grew up with."

"So why did you want me to tell you how I feel? Now I just feel plain stupid Katie, and you're never going to want to talk to me again after today and Haley will have to make new friends." Isabel cried, shaking her head.

"Don't feel stupid. Dear god, you aren't stupid. Do you know how much I wanted you to tell me?" Katie whispered, reaching to take Isabelle's hand. "But I can't leave Ned. I can't break his heart, or put that kind of mark on my children."

Isabelle drew in a shaky breath. "I know. I could never leave Nic either. Not...not with the way the world is now. I feel like his mother would take our children from me.."

Katie just nodded, tightening her grip on the woman's hand. She knew how frustrating her relationship with Delia was. She couldn't imagine what she would do. To brighten the mood, she shared some news with her friend. "Isabelle, Ned wants to have another child," she told her. "That will only give the two of us more time to spend together. Isn't that good?"

Isabelle nodded, kissing Amelia's head and then smiling up at her. "I'm going to hold you to that promise, Katie," she whispered, interlacing their fingers.

"I wouldn't have expected any less," she winked back at her. "Let's go check on the girls and then I'll make us something to eat."

"Thank you for not running away," Isabelle squeezed her hand as she stood up, cradling Amelia to her chest as she looked over at her.

"I'd never run away from you, Amelia is far too cute." She smiled down at the baby sweet face and then up at her. "Plus you're my best friend and I will always be here for you. C'mon, let's go see the girls."


End file.
